Kawan Baik Ku 3
by LynzKZ
Summary: Sudah sekian lama Kaizo dan Lynna hidup berbahagia dengan kehadiran anak mereka iaitu Rifqi tetapi musuh baru mereka muncul. Kali ini Rifqi cuba dihasuti dengan kuasa-kuasa jahat. Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Rifqi nanti? Apa Kaizo dan Lynna akan lakukan? Siapa musuh baru mereka kali ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dearest reader xD Hahahaaa! Tiba-tiba aje ada Kawan Baik Ku 3 xD terkejut tak?**

 **heheheee... but this time, more to family :3 romance tu.. entahlah xD ala kadar jea kot**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini!**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

Chapter 1

"UNCLE PANG PANG! QIQI NAK ICE CREAM!" Rifqi asyik mengetuk pintu bilik Fang dengan pedang mainan dia "UNCLE PANG PANG!" Lalu Fang membuka pintu biliknya "Uncle Pang Pang, Qiqi nak ice cream!" Rifqi hanya tersenyum sahaja dengan pedang mainan dia

"Kejap" kata Fang sambil mengambil jaket ungunya "Ok, jom pergi ke dapur" Rifqi terus pegang tangan pak ciknya. Jari jemari Rifqi menggenggam jari-jari Fang "Mana ibu?"

"Ibu ada. Dia tengah masak tapi Qiqi tak nak kacau ibu. Jadi Qiqi suruh uncle Pang Pang ambilkan ice cream" Mereka turun dari tangga dan terus ke dapur. Fang melihat kakak iparnya sedang sediakan masakan tengahari untuk mereka semua. Abang dia sudah pergi ke kapal angkasa untuk latihan tempur dia. Fang mengangkat Rifqi dan dudukkan dia di atas kerusi meja makan

"Qiqi nak ice cream apa?"

"QIQI NAK ICE CREAM CHOCOLATE!"

"Wah, happynya anak ibu" kata Lynna yang sedang mengoreng nugget untuk Rifqi "Tapi Qiqi jangan makan ice cream banyak-banyak tau"

"Baik ibu!" Rifqi selalu dengar cakap ibu dan ayahnya. Dia selalu juga bertanya, ayah dia kerja apa tetapi Lynna tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa. Dia tidak berani menipu anaknya sendiri. Kaizo dan Lynna bersetuju supaya tidak memberitahu siapa diri mereka yang sebenarnya dan mereka rahsiakan tentang kuasa yang Rifqi ada. Belum tiba masanya lagi untuk memberitahu Rifqi kerana dia masih kecil lagi "Uncle Pang Pang! Uncle Pang Pang suapkan Qiqi!"

"Qiqi boleh suap sendirikan?" kata Lynna sambil tersenyum melihat anaknya

"Tapi Qiqi nak uncle Pang Pang suapkan"

"Jangan risaulah kak Lynna, Fang akan suapkan Qiqi" kata Fang. Setelah siap dia letak beberapa ketul ice cream di dalam mangkuk, dia simpan balik ice cream chocolate itu. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Rifqi

"Uncle Pang Pang baik! Selalu buat apa yang Qiqi suruh"

"Itu sebab ayah kau yang ajar untuk buli aku" bisik Fang sambil menyuap Rifqi ice cream tersebut

"Apa uncle Pang Pang kata?" tanya Rifqi

"Takde apa" Fang tersenyum kepada Rifqi. Lynna meletak sepinggan nugget di atas meja makan "Kak Lynna, lepas ni adik nak keluar. Nak pergi main bola dengan Boboiboy"

"Boleh tapi adik tak nak bawak Qiqi sekali ke?"

"Qiqi nak ikut juga boleh?" Mulut Rifqi comot dan lalu dia lap mulutnya dengan lengan baju dia sendiri "Qiqi janji, Qiqi akan dengar cakap uncle Pang Pang!"

"Hmm.. yelah" Fang baru sahaja mahu bergembira dengan kawan-kawan dia tetapi ada juga penyibuk "Kalau Qiqi dengar cakap, nanti Fang akan belanja Qiqi makan ice cream lagi"

"Fang.. janganlah asyik bagi dia ice cream sahaja"

"Ala ibu, Qiqi suka makan ice cream. Ayah bagi Qiqi ice cream, uncle Pang Pang bagi Qiqi ice cream tapi ibu sahaja yang tak bagi Qiqi makan ice cream banyak-banyak" Muka Rifqi menjadi sedih. Lynna peluk anaknya

"Sebab ibu tak nak Qiqi makan ice cream terlampau banyak. Nanti Qiqi sakit perut macam mana?"

"Ibu rawatlah Qiqi nanti. Qiqi suka bila ibu jaga Qiqi, masa Qiqi tengah sakit. Ibu selalu buat sup kegemaran Qiqi, sup cendawan!" Rifqi cium pipi ibunya. Pipi Lynna ada kesan sedikit ice cream chocolate. Dia lap pipinya dan lalu tergelak bersama Rifqi "Masa ayah kecik-kecik dulu, ayah selalu bermanja dengan ibu dia tak?"

"Hmmm... ayah kamu selalu bersikap baik dengan ibu dia tapi itu tidak lama. Rasanya ibu tidak perlu bercerita tentang kehidupan ayah dulu sebab ianya nanti buat Qiqi rasa sedih. Ibu tak nak hati Qiqi sedih dengan nasib ayah dan uncle Pang Pang kamu. Nanti bila kamu sudah besar, ibu ataupun ayah akan cerita segala-galanya kepada Qiqi"

"Baik ibu tapi ibu janji dengan Qiqi ok"

"Ibu janji" Lynna cium kedua belah pipi anaknya "Fang, nanti jaga Qiqi elok-elok yea. Akak tak naklah abang kamu marah kamu lagi"

"Hmm.. bukan salah adik pun minggu lepas. Si budak comel ni berjalan ke sana sini sampai adik tak dapat nak mengawal dia" marah Fang sambil sumbat sudu di dalam mulut Rifqi "Tapi kak Lynna jangan risau, Boboiboy ada bersama adik nanti"

"Ok. Qiqi pun jangan nakal-nakal" Lynna mengusap-usap kepala anaknya dan terus mengangkat lauk yang lain, yang ada di atas meja kaunter

* * *

Petang itu, Fang membawa Rifqi keluar bermain di taman permainan. Dia akan berjumpa Boboiboy di sana sahaja. Fang dan Rifqi berpimpin tangan sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sentiasa membuat Kaizo rasa nak mengamuk iaitu lagu yang direka oleh Lily sendiri

"ANAK ITIK KAIZO MANDI DALAM KOLAM! APA HOBI KAIZO? SUKA MENGHUKUM ORANG!"

"Heheehe.. Qiqi suka lagu tu tapi ayah aje yang tak suka"

"Sebab ayah Qiqi tak suka rekaan lagu dari mak cik kamu si Lily tu"

"OHHHH! Bila aunty Lily nak datang ke sini lagi? Aunty Lily selalu ajar Qiqi cara-cara untuk buat ayah mengamuk tapi Qiqi dah guna teknik-teknik aunty Lily ajar, ayah tak mengamuk pun dekat Qiqi" kata Rifqi sambil menghayunkan tangan dia dan Fang bersama

"Itu sebab ayah Qiqi sayangkan Qiqi"

"Ayah memang sayangkan Qiqi! Dan Qiqi pun sayangkan ayah! QIQI RASA SANGAT BERTUAH SANGAT DAPAT AYAH YANG BEST!" Rifqi tergelak di situ. Mereka sudah pun sampai taman permainan. Rifqi melompat-lompat kegembiraan, dia terus lepaskan tangan Fang dan lari ke arah gelongsor

"QIQI! JANGAN LARI!" Fang mengejar Rifqi. Boboiboy yang ada di atas bangku, dia tergelak melihat gelagat Fang mengejar anak buahnya

"UNCLE PANG PANG!" Rifqi panjat tangga gelongsor itu sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Fang "Tengoklah Qiqi turun dari gelongsor ni!" Rifqi turun dari gelongsor itu sambil mengangkat kedua belah tangan dia. Fang terpaksa berlari untuk pastikan Rifqi tidak cedera ataupun jatuh. Dia tidak mahu diri dia dimarahi oleh abang dia iaitu Kapten Kaizo

"QIQI! Hati-hati" Fang melihat anak buah dia berlari ke tangga gelongsor balik

"Heheehe.. seronok betul dia main" Boboiboy muncul di sebelah Fang

"Hmmm... seronok memang seronok tapi aku juga yang tukang jaga dia. Nampaknya hari ini nak main bola memang tak bolehlah sebab budak kecik tu ada"

"Takpelah Fang, kita duduk berborak ajelah" Mereka duduk di atas bangku sambil perhatikan Rifqi main berseorangan di gelongsor "Abang kau dan kak Lynna macam mana? Semuanya ok?"

"Ok aje dia orang tu. Loving parents lah katakan. Naik geli aku" Boboiboy tergelak sahaja

"Baguslah dia orang tu loving parents. Agaknya dia orang tak nak kehilangan Rifqi lagi seperti dulu, sebab itu mereka sentiasa melindungi Rifqi"

"Hmm... dia orang tak pernah ceritakan kepada Qiqi apa yang terjadi dulu. Kak Lynna cakap, tunggu Qiqi dah besar, baru cerita dekat dia perkara yang sebenarnya" Fang mendongak ke langit sambil fikirkan tentang kejadian dulu, semasa Rifqi di culik "Dia orang tak nak takutkan Qiqi. Buat masa sekarang ni, biarlah dia bergembira dulu sebelum dia tahu hal yang sebenarnya. Qiqi sangat bertuah. Ibu dia seorang puteri dan ayah dia seorang alien dan boleh dikatakan putera galaxy.. hehehee"

"Hehehe.. dia memang sangat bertuah. Aku pun rasa cemburu.. eh, mana Rifqi?" Fang terus memandang ke taman permainan. Rifqi tiada di situ, hanya kanak-kanak lain sahaja yang ada. Fang bangun untuk mencari anak buah dia

"QIQI!" jerit Fang

"UNCLE PANG PANG! QIQI DEKAT SINI!" Fang pandang ke kiri dan dia terkejut melihat Rifqi memanjang sebuah pokok

"QIQI!" Fang berlari ke arah Rifqi. Tiba-tiba sahaja dahan yang Rifqi pijak, terpatah. Rifqi terjatuh dari pokok itu. Fang sudah tiada pilihan lain "HELANG BAYANG! SELAMATKAN DIA!" Helang bayang Fang menyambut Rifqi daripada jatuh ke tanah. Fang dan Boboiboy berlari ke arah helang bayang yang sudah mendarat di tepi pokok. Rifqi menggigil kerana ketakutan. Fang mahu mengangkat Rifqi tetapi Rifqi sudah berlari jauh untuk sorokkan diri daripada Fang

"Kenapa tu?" tanya Boboiboy. Mereka pergi ke tempat Rifqi sedang menyorok itu "Rifqi kenapa?"

"Uncle Pang Pang bela hantu" Rifqi sorok di belakang sebuah pokok besar "Qiqi takut. Qiqi tak nak dengan uncle Pang Pang" Boboiboy dan Fang memandang satu sama lain. Mereka perlu pujuk Rifqi

"Mana ada, uncle Pang Pang takde bela hantu"

"UNCLE PANG PANG TIPU! UNCLE PANG PANG JANGAN DEKAT DENGAN QIQI!" Lalu Rifqi menangis di situ sambil meraung-raung nama ibunya. Fang sudah tiada pilihan lain, dia terpaksa menghubungi Lynna untuk membawa balik Rifqi. Boboiboy pergi tenangkan Rifqi, sementara Fang menghubungi Lynna

10 minit kemudian, Lynna telah tiba taman permainan. Rifqi terus berlari ke arah ibunya. Dia peluk kaki ibunya sambil menangis "Uncle Pang Pang bela hantu. Uncle Pang Pang ada hantu. Uncle Pang Pang jahat" Lynne mengusap kepala Rifqi sambil melihat Fang yang sedang rasa bersalah itu "Qiqi nak balik tapi Qiqi tak nak dekat dengan uncle Pang Pang"

"Qiqi jangan menangis. Uncle Pang Pang kamu takde bela hantu" Lynna lepaskan pelukan anaknya. Lalu dia melutut di depan Rifqi. Dia belai sedikit rambut Rifqi "Rasanya, malam nanti Qiqi akan dengar satu cerita yang sangat menarik"

"Cerita apa ibu?"

"Qiqi akan tahu nanti. Mari kita pulang, ayah kamu sedang menunggu di rumah" Lynna bangun dan lalu dia mendukung Rifqi. Mereka beredar dari taman permainan itu. Rifqi memeluk leher ibunya. Mata dia tidak mahu memandang pak cik dia iaitu Fang

"Aku rasa, aku patut pulang juga. Jumpa lagi esok Boboiboy"

"Kau jaga diri baik-baik" kata Boboiboy sambil berikan sedikit senyuman kepada kawan baik dia

* * *

Pada malam itu, Rifiqi berguling-guling di atas katil ibu bapanya. Dia terlampau seronok sangat kerana ibunya akan ceritakan dia tentang sesuatu. Dia tidak sabar untuk mendengar cerita tersebut

"Ibu!" Rifqi melihat ibunya sedang menyimpan beberapa lipatan baju ke dalam almari

"Yea Qiqi"

"Bila ibu nak mulakan bercerita? Qiqi dah tak sabar" Lynna tutup almari dan lalu dia ke katil. Rifqi terus duduk di atas katil itu. Dia menarik tangan ibunya untuk duduk sekali "Cepatlah ibu! Qiqi nak dengar"

"Sabar sayang" Lynna belai rambut Rifqi "Ayah kamu belum ada dekat sini. Nanti dia sudah ada, baru kita orang bercerita"

"WAH! ayah pun nak bercerita juga!" Rifqi berdiri di atas katil, lalu dia melompat-lompat kegembiraan "YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! AYAH BAIK! AYAH BAIK!" Lynna tergelak sedikit melihat Rifqi yang terlampau gembira itu

"Apasal pulak ni?" Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik. Dia terkejut melihat anaknya meloncat-loncat di atas katil. Dia pergi ke katil dan tiba-tiba sahaja Rifqi melompat ke diri dia. Kaizo sempat menyambut Rifqi "Anak ayah ni, memang hyper semacam"

"Dia hyper sebab ada orang bagi dia makan ice cream terlampau banyak sangat" kata Lynna sambil memandang Kaizo tetapi Kaizo buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja. Kaizo terus duduk dan letak Rifqi di tengah-tengah antara dia dan Lynna "Qiqi nak dengar cerita ibu dan ayah tak?" Rifqi mengangguk sambil melihat ibu dan ayahnya

"Tapi Qiqi jangan takut tau"

"Baik ibu!"

"Hmmm... sebenarnya Qiqi adalah anak paling istimewa. Ayah kamu bukanlah seorang manusia yang berasal dari bumi ni" Terus Rifqi jauhkan dirinya sedikit. Tangan dia peluk tangan ibunya. Dia rasa takut sedikit "Ayah kamu sebenarnya alien tapi dia bukan alien jahat. Dia alien yang baik, seperti uncle Pang Pang kamu juga. Dua-dua alien yang baik"

"Jadi... Qiqi pun alien jugak? Ibu pun alien jugak ke?"

"Tak Rifqi. Hanya ayah dan uncle Pang kamu sahaja yang alien" Kaizo rapatkan dirinya kepada Rifqi "Rifqi bukan alien sepenuhnya. Rifqi separuh alien, separuh manusia tapi manusia yang sangat istimewa. Ibu kamu adalah seorang puteri dulu. Sekarang ini, dia adalah permaisuri" Mata Rifqi terus membulat besar dan bersinar-sinar

"Betul ke ibu? Jadi Qiqi ialah PUTERA QIQI!"

"Comelnya anak ibu ni" Lynna cium bau rambut Rifqi yang harum itu, lalu dia cium kepala anaknya "Iyea, Qiqi adalah putera Qiqi tapi bukan di sini. Di dunia lain"

"Ohh! mesti dunia best! Ayah pula putera alien ke? Qiqi selalu dengar kisah dongeng dari aunty Yaya dan aunty Yiyi. Dia orang cakap princess and prince akan berkahwin.. AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Macam ibu dan ayah lah kan?" Rifqi melihat muka ibu dan ayah dia dengan muka comel "Uncle Pang Pang jadi apa?"

"Dia tu jadi tukang kuli aje"

"OHHH! Kuli tu maksudnya buli kan?" tanya Rifqi kepada ayah dia. Kaizo angguk kepalanya "WAHHH! QIQI SUKA BULI UNCLE PANG PANG!"

"Kaizo!" marah Lynna kepada Kaizo "Janganlah ajar Qiqi buli uncle dia"

"Tapi ibu.. uncle Pang Pang suka kena buli. Ayah selalu cerita yang uncle Pang Pang terima apa sahaja yang ayah akan buat dekat dia tapi Qiqi janji, Qiqi akan kurangkan buli uncle Pang Pang!" Lynna tersenyum sambil gelengkan kepalanya. Dia angkat Rifqi dan letakkan anaknya di atas pangkuan dia

"Yelah Qiqi tapi jangan buli selalu, nanti uncle Pang Pang kamu tak suka kawan dengan Qiqi dah" Lynna belai rambut Rifqi "Qiqi budak baik kan"

"Mestilah! tapi... uncle Pang Pang tu bela hantu, dia jahat ke? Qiqi takut kalau dia buat apa-apa dekat Qiqi"

"Dia tak bela hantu pun" jawab Kaizo "Dia cuma ada kuasa. Jam kuasa dia dapat membentuk semua bayang yang dia mahukan"

"Kuasa? Ayah dan ibu pun ada kuasa?"

"Ayah kamu pun mempunyai jam kuasa juga. Dia mempunyai pedang tenaga" Mata Rifqi bersinar-sinar apabila terdengar perkataan pedang "Tapi Qiqi tidak boleh bermain dengan pedang sebab Qiqi masih kecik lagi. Lagipun pedang bahaya untuk budak-budak kecik seperti Qiqi"

"Kalau pedang permainan boleh?"

"Boleh Qiqi" Lynna peluk anaknya seperti memeluk teddy bear "Ibu pun mempunyai kuasa juga tapi kuasa ibu bukan dari jam kuasa. Kaizo tunjukkan jam kuasa dia yang keemas-emasan itu "Kuasa ibu adalah semulajadi. Ibu mempunyai kuasa semenjak lahir lagi"

"Kejap.. kalau ibu ada kuasa semulajadi. Maknanya Qiqi pun ada kuasa juga?"

"Pandai anak ibu"

"WAHHH! QIQI PUN ADA KUASA!" Rifqi turun dari katil, dia berkung-fu di dalam bilik tu "Yah! Yah! yah!" Dia bagi tendangan comel dekat angin-angin. Kaizo dan Lynna tergelak melihat gelagat anak mereka yang semestinya terlalu hyper. Lalu Rifqi berhenti, dia pergi ke ibunya "Ibu, apa kuasa Qiqi?"

"Hmmm... Qiqi nak tahu ke?"

"NAK!" Rifqi berkelip-kelip mata kepada ibunya supaya beritahu kuasa dia yang sebenarnya "Apa kuasa Qiqi, ibu? Ayah, apa kuasa Qiqi?"

"Patut ke kita beritahu dia?" tanya Lynna kepada Kaizo

"Aku rasa.. dia tak kan gunakan untuk kenakalan atau kejahatan kerana dia ada kau. Aku percaya yang kau dapat ajar dia menggunakan kuasa dia untuk kebaikan"

"Betul cakap ayah tu, ibu! Qiqi tak kan gunakan kuasa untuk buli uncle Pang Pang!"

"Baiklah, kuasa Qiqi adalah kuasa healer. Dapat menyembuh luka atau penyakit seseorang" Mata Rifqi membulat besar "Qiqi suka?" Lalu dia angguk dengan begitu cepatnya

"Hehehee! best kuasa Qiqi.. tak payah pergi hospital nanti. BOLEH QIQI RAWAT IBU DAN AYAH! Tapi.. kuasa ibu pun sama juga ke?" Lynna gelengkan kepala "Apa kuasa ibu?"

"Itu.. esok ibu akan cerita. Sekarang sudah malam, Qiqi kena masuk tidur" Rifqi terus panjat katil tersebut. Dia merangkak ke tengah katil "Pandai anak ibu, dengar cakap"

"Mestilah!" Rifqi terus baring di tengah-tengah katil. Lynna cium dahi anaknya "Selamat malam ibu. Esok ibu cerita lagi ok"

"Yea, ibu akan cerita lagi esok" Lynna baring di sebelah Rifqi sambil memeluk anaknya sedikit. Kaizo terus tutup lampu bilik mereka. Lalu dia menyelimutkan kedua-dua orang yang dia sayang. Dia melihat mereka berdua sekejap sebelum dia masuk tidur. Rifqi sudah pun nyenyak tidur, begitu juga dengan Lynna

"Selamat malam Lynna dan Rifiqi"

* * *

Rifqi terjaga dari tidurnya kerana dia terdengar satu bisikan. Suara itu asyik memanggil nama Rifqi tetapi hanya Rifqi sahaja yang dengar. Dia melihat ibu dan ayahnya sedang nyenyak tidur. Lalu dia turun dari katil kerana bisikan itu tidak henti-henti memanggil dia. Dia ternampak sebuah cermin berdiri di sebelah almari pakaian, cermin itu bercahaya dan muncul seorang kanak-kanak perempuan di dalam cermin itu

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Rifqi dengan nada ketakutan

"Saya cuma nak main dengan kamu sahaja.. marilah Rifqi.. kita bermain-main di dunia ibu kamu" Kanak-kanak perempuan itu menghulurkan tangannya. Rifqi rasa takut hendak memegang tangan budak perempuan itu "Jangan risau, saya bukan orang jahat"

"Tapi... nanti ibu dan ayah akan cari Qiqi dan ibu pesan, jangan ikut orang yang kita tidak kenal" Lalu budak perempuan itu tersenyum mesra

"Tapi ibu kamu kenal saya. Jangan risau, ini akan menjadi rahsia kita berdua" Langkah Rifqi terus ke depan, tangan dia terus pegang tangan budak perempuan itu "Rifqi jangan takut, kita ke sini untuk bermain sahaja. Nanti Rifqi balik sebelum dia orang terjaga, ok?"

"Ok! Qiqi suka main!"

"Saya tahu" terus budak perempuan itu menarik Rifqi masuk ke dalam dunia lain. Rfiqi tidak tahu bahawa budak kecil itu adalah seorang ahli sihir yang menyamar sebagai kanak-kanak perempuan untuk memerangkap Rifqi. Dia tahu keistimewaan Rifqi tapi dia bukan untuk merampas kuasa Rifqi, dia ingin membentuk Rifqi menjadi orang jahat yang hanya pentingkan kuasa sahaja. Dia mahu gelapkan hati Rifqi sedikit demi sedikit

"Heheeheee... jaga kau Lynna, kau tengoklah apa akan aku buat dekat anak kau nanti"

to be continued

* * *

 **Hehehee... ok tak? xD sambungan dari Kawan Baik Ku 2**

 **terima kasih kerana sudi membaca fanfic terbaru ini!.. update nya, tidak menentu yea xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome my fellow readers! apa khabar semua?**

 **Thank you sebab sudi baca fanfic ini dan sudi memberikan review :3**

 **I know, i know.. fanfic ni tidak begitu banyak sambutan but who cares right xD as long as I keep writing for you guys**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"AYAH! IBU! AYAH! IBU!" Rifiq meloncat-loncat di atas katil sambil menjerit-jerit nama ibu bapanya "AYAH! IBU! AYAH! IBU!" Kaizo dan Lynna terus terjaga dari tidur mereka. Hari masih gelap lagi tetapi Rifqi sudah melompat gembira

"Qiqi, awalnya kamu bangun" Lynna memeriksa jam yang ada di sebelah dia, baru pukul 6 pagi "Pagi-pagi lagi budak ni dah hyper.. heheee..." Lynna terus peluk Rifqi supaya tidak melompat lagi

"Si Pang ada bagi Rifqi makan ice cream ke?" tanya Kaizo kepada anaknya

"Tak, uncle Pang Pang takde bagi apa-apa dekat Qiqi cuma..." Rifqi teringat lagi kata-kata budak perempuan malam tadi. Nama budak itu adalah Alice dan dia beritahu Rifqi bahawa dia adalah kawan kepada ibu Rifqi iaitu Lynna. Sepanjang malam Rifqi berada di dunia fantasy Lynna bersama Alice. Mereka bermain di situ sepanjang malam. Pagi itu, baru Rifqi pulang ke dunia asal dia tetapi dia tidak begitu mengantuk sangat. Tenaga dia masih ada lagi. Sebelum dia pulang, Alice suruh Rifqi simpan tentang rahsia mereka berdua dan Rifqi setuju sahaja

"Qiqi, jom kita pergi mandi. Lepas tu kita sarapan pagi ok"

"Baik ibu!" Lalu Kaizo mengambil Rifqi dari pelukan Lynna "Ayah! heheheee... lepaskanlah Qiqi.. heheheee"

"Ayah nak bermanja dengan kau, sebelum kau mandi" Kaizo geletek di tepi-tepi badan Rifqi "Anak ayah ni bau busuk!"

"Siapa suruh cium bau Qiqi.. hehee" Rifqi terus cium pipi ayah dia "Sayang ayah. Nanti kita main lagi, Qiqi nak wangi dulu!" Kaizo tersenyum melihat Rifqi didukung oleh Lynna. Agaknya, beginilah kehidupan mempunyai seorang anak yang terlampau banyak sangat tenaga. Masa dia kecil dulu, dia seorang yang sangat nakal. Suka kacau ibu dia sedang buat kerja tetapi selepas sahaja adik dia sudah dilahirkan ke dunia, Kaizo terus berubah. Dia tidak lagi menjadi nakal tetapi menjadi seorang abang yang baik kepada adiknya. Dia sentiasa menjaga adiknya sepanjang masa. Kaizo amat menyayangi adik dia sehingga sekarang. Dia terus keluar dari katilnya dan terpandang sekeping gambar yang tergantung di dinding bilik. Gambar itu menunjukkan dia, Lynna dan juga anak mereka yang comel

"Adakah kau akan ikut seperti aku juga? Ikut aku sebagai kapten atau ikut ibu kamu yang lemah lembut itu?"

"Mestilah dia nak ikut abang" muncul Fang di muka pintu sambil bersilang tangan. Kaizo menoleh kebelakang "Abang, nanti adik nak kena balik ke university dah. Kejap lagi adik nak pergi ke supermarket. Nak beli makanan untuk di bawa ke dorm nanti. Abang nak apa-apa tak?"

"Takde apa. Nanti kau bawak Rifqi sekali"

"Ala, adik baru nak pergi beli dengan kawan adik si Boboiboy tu"

"Kau bawak ajelah Rifqi, bukan susah pun" kata Kaizo dengan nada tegas dia "Sudah, jangan nak merungut lagi"

"Yelah abang" Fang keluar dari bilik sambil menghantar mesej kepada Boboiboy. Dia tidak jadi untuk pergi beli makanan bersama. Mereka berdua memang tidak dapat dipisahkan dari dulu sampailah sekarang. Masuk university pun tempat yang sama dan dorm mereka pun sama. Mereka akan pulang ke university bersama

"YEAH YEAH! QIQI DAPAT KELUAR DENGAN UNCLE PANG PANG LAGI SEKALI!" Fang dengar jeritan anak buah dia dari bilik air. Dia juga terdengar gelakan dari Rifqi dan Lynna. Mereka berdua sedang berseronok di dalam bilik air sehingga basah baju Lynna

* * *

Fang dan Rifqi sudah sampai di sebuah pasaraya ada di bandar Pulau Rintis. Dia mengambil sebuah trolli dan anak buah yang berusia 4 tahun, hanya berjalan di sebelah Fang. Dia melihat makanan mana yang patut dia akan bawa nanti. Lynna ada juga menyuruh Fang belikan sedikit barang dapur. Mereka lalu di bahagian biskut. Mata Rifqi bersinar-sinar melihat pelbagai biskut yang ada di situ. Tangan dia mengambil satu tin biskut. Fang biarkan sahaja dia mengambil biskut itu kerana kalau dia halang, mungkin Rifqi akan menangis berguling-guling di atas lantai pasaraya

"Qiqi, ambik satu sahaja" kata Fang

"Ok uncle Pang Pang" Fang terus melihat biskut mana yang dia patut bawa ke university nanti. Lalu dia mengambil beberapa kotak biskut. Dia pusingkan badan dia dan terus dia terkejut kerana trolli dia penuh dengan ice cream

"Hehehee... Qiqi nak ice cream!"

"QIQI! Ibu kan pesan tadi, mana boleh beli ice cream"

"Tapi Qiqi nak ice cream"

"Fang mana ada duit banyak-banyak nak bayar semua ice cream ni" kata Fang sambil mencekak pinggang "Tapi macam mana Qiqi boleh ambik ice cream semua ni dengan cepat?"

"Hehehee... senang aje!" Rifqi terus mengangkat kedua belah tangannya. Satu per satu ice cream itu bergerak dan terbang ke tempat asal mereka. Fang terkejut dengan kebolehan Rifqi tadi. Muka Rifqi seperti rasa seronok sangat menggunakan kuasa terbaru dia iaitu telekinesis

"Qiqi! Mana Qiqi belajar menggunakan kuasa ni?" Fang menjadi cemas. Orang ramai yang menyaksikan kebolehan Rifqi, semuanya rasa teruja. Ada yang berikan tepukan kepada Rifqi

"Heheee.. terima kasih semua!" Rifqi suka dengan perhatian daripada orang ramai di situ tetapi Fang terpaksa mengheret Rifqi keluar dari pasaraya tersebut. Dia keluar dari situ dengan tangan kosong "Abang Fang, kita nak pergi mana?"

"Balik rumah" jawab Fang "Qiqi, mana Qiqi belajar tu? Setahu Fang, ibu Qiqi mana pernah ajar Qiqi menggunakan kuasa tu. Fang cuma tahu Qiqi hanya ada satu kuasa sahaja"

"Uncle Pang Pang tahu Qiqi ada kuasa lain?"

"Yea Qiqi. Mana Qiqi belajar kuasa tu?"

"RAHSIA!" kata Rifqi dengan nada ceria dia "Tapi kalau uncle Pang Pang nak tahu jugak. Uncle Pang Pang jangan bagitahu ibu dan ayah Qiqi sebab nanti orang tu akan marah Qiqi"

"Orang tu?" Fang terus mengheret Rifqi ke sebuah kedai ice cream. Dia ingin menyiasat, siapa yang tahu tentang anak buah dia? Siapa yang mengajar anak buah dia tentang kuasa. Dia perlu tahu dan beritahu kepada abang dia dan juga kak Lynna, fikir Fang. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kedai ice cream. Rifqi meloncat-loncat kegembiraan. Mata dia berliar-liar memandang kesemua perisa ice cream yang ada di dalam peti itu

"QIQI NAK SEMUA BOLEH?" Rifqi berikan senyuman comelnya kepada pak cik dia

"Errr... Fang belanja Qiqi ice cream sundae boleh?"

"Tapi Qiqi nak makan semua ice cream ada dekat situ" Lalu Rifqi menangis di dalam kedai ice cream itu. Beberapa pelanggan di situ pandang ke arah mereka berdua. Fang tersengih melihat mereka

"Ok ok, 3 ice cream sahaja ok?" pujuk Fang "Kita ambik 6 scoops of ice cream. Dua scoop ice cream chocolate, dua scoop ice cream cookies and cream dan dua scoop ice cream-"

"GREEN TEA ICE CREAM!" Rifqi menjerit kegembiraan. Dia dan Kaizo mempunyai minat yang sama iaitu teh hijau. Rifqi tidak begitu minat sangat dengan kacang merah. Setiap kali dia mendapat pau kacang merah, dia akan berikan kepada ibu dia

"Kau dengan ayah kau, sama aje" bisik Fang. Lalu dia pergi memesan ice cream untuk Rifqi. Selepas itu, dia pergi mencari tempat jauh sedikit daripada orang lain supaya perbualan mereka tidak boleh didengari oleh sesiapa pun "Qiqi, cuba cerita dekat Fang. Macam mana Qiqi dapat kuasa tu?"

"Sebenarnya Qiqi dapat kawan baru. Nama dia Alice. Dia cakap Qiqi ni special sebab mempunyai kuasa yang sangat special! Tapi dia cakap, jangan beritahu ibu dan ayah tentang diri dia. Jadi Qiqi kenalah rahsiakan daripada ibu dan ayah Qiqi. Uncle Pang Pang jangan beritahu ibu dan ayah Qiqi ok"

"Tapi Qiqi, orang tu mesti hanya mahukan kuasa Qiqi sahaja. Qiqi tak bolehlah ikut dia sesuka hati sahaja. Nanti ibu dan ayah risaukan Qiqi"

"Jangan risaulah uncle Pang Pang. Dia cakap dia kenal ibu. Dia cakap bila Qiqi dah besar nanti, Qiqi boleh memerintah dunia fantasy ibu Qiqi! Dan Qiqi akan menjadi orang paling kuat sekali macam ibu dan ayah" Fang melihat muka anak buah dia yang ceria sahaja "Uncle Pang Pang pun boleh jadi pahlawan dekat dunia fantasy ibu nanti. Lepas tu kita tinggal dekat sama-sama ok. Alice kata kalau Qiqi belajar setiap hari menggunakan kuasa Qiqi, nanti Qiqi akan jadi kuat tapi Qiqi kena belajar secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia cakap takut ibu tak bagi Qiqi main dengan Alice lagi. Qiqi suka main dengan Alice sebab dia baik"

"Qiqi, bagaimana kalau Alice tu jahat?" Sebelum sempat Rifqi hendak menjawab, pelayan telah pun tiba dengan ice cream yang dia pesan tadi. Pelayan itu meletakkan ice cream tersebut di hadapan muka Rifqi. Air liur Rifqi meleleh keluar, mata dia bersinar-sinar dan senyuman lebar dia terus terukir. Dia berasa seronok sangat melihat ice cream yang besar itu bagaikan gunung. Tanpa membuang masa, Rifqi terus menyuap dirinya dengan ice cream tersebut

"Uncle Pang Pang jangan risau, Alice tu tak jahat. Kalau dia jahat, dia mesti akan bawak lari Qiqi"

"Tapi Qiqi hati-hati tau. Fang takut dia akan culik Qiqi aje nanti"

"Baik uncle Pang Pang!" Rifqi terus suap Fang satu sudu ice cream cookies and cream "Hehehee... Qiqi sayang uncle Pang Pang!"

"Qiqi jangan nakal-nakal masa Fang takde nanti" Fang mengusap-usap kepala anak buahnya "Kalau ada masalah, bagitahu ibu dan ayah tau. Jangan nak simpan rahsia. Fang tak nak ibu dan ayah risaukan tentang Qiqi nanti sebab dia orang sayangkan Qiqi"

"Ok, Qiqi dengar cakap uncle Pang Pang tapi nanti Qiqi rindukan uncle Pang Pang"

"Kalau Qiqi rindukan Fang, Qiqi peluklah anak patung landak dalam bilik Fang tu tapi jangan bagi kesan air liur pulak" Rifqi terus tersenyum lebar dengan mulutnya comot, penuh dengan ice cream. Mereka berdua gelak ketawa di dalam kedai ice cream itu. Pelanggan-pelanggan yang ada di situ, rasa senang hati melihat Fang dan Rifqi gelak ketawa sambil makan ice cream bersama. Tapi lain pula cerita di dalam hati Fang. Dia perlu beritahu abang dia dan juga kak Lynna. Mereka perlu tahu tentang kuasa Rifqi tapi dia juga tidak mahu Rifqi dimarahi oleh ibubapanya. Mesti Rifqi akan kecewa dengan tindakan Fang nanti tapi dia terpaksa. Ini semua kebaikan Rifqi juga, bisik dihati Fang

* * *

Pada malam itu, semasa Rifqi tidur di dalam bilik ibu bapanya, Fang mula buka cerita tentang kejadian siang tadi. Lynna dan Kaizo terkejut dengan berita itu. Muka Lynna kelihatan pucat dan dia amat bimbang sekali dengan anaknya, Rifqi

"Kak Lynna, apa kita perlu buat?"

"Adik tak perlu risau. Biar abang dan kakak sahaja yang uruskan dia tapi.. kalau apa-apa berlaku dekat Qiqi, akak akan beritahu adik dengan segera" kata Lynna dengan nada yang agak perlahan. Dia bersandar di kerusi sofa sambil dipeluk oleh Kaizo "Nampaknya, kita perlu sorokkan semua cermin yang ada dekat dalam rumah ni"

"Nanti esok aku dan Pang akan uruskan. Sementara tu, aku akan simpan semua cermin di dalam bilik bawah. Kau pergi masuk bilik dan jaga Rifqi" Kaizo cium kepala Lynna sedikit "Jangan risau, aku akan pastikan Rifqi selamat dari musuh kita"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku takut musuh aku akan buat apa sahaja untuk dapatkan Rifqi seperti dulu. Ingat tak lagi kapten Chaos tu. Dia hantar orang dia masuk ke dalam dunia fantasy aku. Aku rasa dekat mana-mana aku pergi, Qiqi tak kan selamat"

"Kak Lynna, janganlah risau. Adik yakin kak Lynna dapat menentang musuh kak Lynna. Adik ingat lagi dulu, macam mana kak Lynna berlawan dengan musuh-musuh kak Lynna. Masa tu kak Lynna kuat, berani, terlalu yakin dan tidak pernah putus harapan" Lynna tersenyum sedikit "Kak Lynna tak kan biarkan Qiqi di bawa lari lagi"

"Betul tu Fang" Lynna membalas balik senyuman Fang tadi "Kaizo, aku pergi tengok Qiqi" Lynna bangun dari sofa itu. Kaizo melihat isterinya sudah kelihatan tenang. Lynna menaiki tangga rumah dan terus ke bilik dia dan Kaizo

"Pang, esok kau dan aku akan buang semua cermin yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Tak kisahlah kecik ke besar ke, kita kena buang"

"Baik abang. Adik akan buat apa sahaja untuk pastikan Qiqi tidak dibawa lari lagi. Adik sayangkan Qiqi seperti mana abang dan kak Lynna sayangkan dia tapi adik takut nanti adik tak dapat nak melindungi Qiqi lagi sebab lepas ni adik sudah kena balik ke university"

"Itu kau tidak perlu risau. Abang dan Lynna akan melindungi dia" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Abang tak kan benarkan sesiapa mengambil Rifqi dari Lynna lagi. Adik pergi tidur, abang ada kerja nak buat"

"Bukan ke abang nak adik tolong simpankan cermin-cermin dekat rumah ni?"

"Takpe, abang boleh buat sendiri. Kau pergi tidur dulu" Fang tidak membantah. Dia tidak mahu bergaduh dengan abang dia kerana Rifqi ada di dalam rumah. Dia dan abang dia sudah jarang bergaduh semenjak Rifqi ada. Mereka tidak mahu Rifqi nampak pergaduhan dua beradik itu kerana ianya akan memberikan kesan buruk terhadap Rifqi nanti. Mereka mahu Rifqi membesar di dalam sebuah keluarga yang bahagia walaupun kadang-kadang Fang selalu juga kena buli dengan abang dia. Fang bangun dan terus ke bilik dia. Kaizo pula, dia pergi masuk ke dalam semua bilik yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut. Rumah itu mempunyai banyak bilik, kesemuanya ada 6 bilik, 3 di bawah dan 3 di atas. Kaizo mengumpul kesemua cermin yang ada dan selepas itu di simpan di dalam bilik basement. Dia kunci bilik itu supaya tiada siapa dapat memasuki atau masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut

Selepas sahaja selesai, Kaizo terus ke biliknya. Dia berdiri di pintu bilik sambil melihat Lynna dan Rifqi sedang tidur dengan begitu nyenyak. Rifqi memeluk ibunya, jari jemari dia memegang erat jari ibunya. Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik dan menyelimutkan mereka berdua

"Selamat malam" Kaizo terus ke kerusi single yang ada di dalam bilik itu. Dia akan tidur di situ sahaja untuk pastikan tiada siapa yang dapat masuk ke dalam bilik mereka nanti. Lama kelamaan dia tertidur di situ dan tanpa disedari oleh Kaizo dan juga Lynna. Alice berjaya menembusi pintu basement yang sudah dikunci, dia naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam bilik. Dia tersenyum sinis melihat Kaizo dan Lynna tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Lalu dia menghempuskan sesuatu supaya mereka berdua tidak sedar dengan kemunculan dia di dalam bilik tersebut

"Begitu mudah sekali" kata Alice. Dia berjalan ke tepi katil. Dia melihat Lynna tidur dengan begitu tenang sekali "Amat mudah sekali kalau aku berjaya hapuskan kau di sini juga tapi aku mahu melihat hati kau hancur, Lynna. Aku mahu kau tengok diri kau terseksa apabila kau melihat apa yang aku akan buat terhadap anak kau. Dia akan menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan hanya akan fikirkan tentang kuasa.. hehehehee" Alice melihat Rifqi sedang bergerak-gerak dan lalu dia bangun. Rifqi mengosok-gosok mata sebelahnya dan lalu dia membuka matanya secara perlahan

"Kakak Alice? Kakak Alice nak main dengan Qiqi ke?" Rifqi menguap besar di situ

"Ha ah Qiqi" Alice menghulurkan tangannya kepada Rifqi "Jom Qiqi, ada banyak benda lagi akak nak tunjuk dekat Qiqi" Rifqi tersenyum sedikit. Dia merangkak keluar dari katil itu. Sebelum dia pergi bermain, dia cium pipi ibunya

"Jom kakak Alice!" Rifqi dan Alice keluar dari bilik tersebut dan terus ke bilik basement. Alice tersenyum sinis melihat Rifqi yang begitu senang sekali membawa dia pergi. Dia akan hitamkan hati Rifqi sedikit demi sedikit

Di dalam bilik Kaizo dan Lynna...

Lynna dapat mimpi buruk, dia asyik memanggil-manggil nama anaknya tetapi malangnya, Kaizo tidak sedar dari tidurnya dan Lynna terseksa di dalam mimpi ngeri dia

 _"QIQI! JANGAN BEGITU QIQI!"_

 _"Ibu tipu Rifqi...IBU SIMPAN RAHSIA DARIPADA RIFQI!"_

 _"Ibu rahsiakan sebab ibu nak Qiqi mempunyai kehidupan yang normal. Ibu tak nak Qiqi terjebak dengan dunia ibu dan ayah kamu. Ibu hanya mahu melindungi Qiqi"_

 _"Hmmm... sebenarnya ibu takut kalau Rifqi dapat menguasai semua kuasa yang dekat dunia ni. Ibu takut kalau Rifqi membesar dengan kuasa ini. Kuasa yang dapat mengubah segala-galanya tentang diri Rifqi. Anak ibu si Qiqi sudah tiada ibu, sekarang tinggal hanya Rifqi. Budak comel si Qiqi sudah tiada lagi di dalam diri Rifqi. Maafkan Rifqi kerana musnahkan budak itu"_

 _"Qiqi.. ibu yakin, Qiqi yang dulu masih lagi ada dalam badan Qiqi" Lynna memeluk anaknya yang sudah belasan tahun itu tetapi Rifqi menolak ibunya. Lynna rebah di atas lantai yang gelap "Qiqi! Kenapa Qiqi tolak ibu?"_

 _"Sebab ibu bukanlah ibu Rifqi.." Rifqi terus pusingkan badannya dan meninggalkan Lynna kesunyian di situ. Lynna menangis sambil memanggil nama anaknya tetapi Rifqi tidak menoleh kebelakang. Dia biarkan sahaja ibunya menangis di situ_

"Lynna... Lynna.. bangun" Kaizo kejutkan Lynna yang sedang mimpi buruk itu "Lynna.." Hari sudah pun siang, matahari menyinari bilik tidur Kaizo dan Lynna. Rifqi sudah kembali ke dunia asal dia. Kini dia berada di sebelah ibunya dengan perasaan risau dia

"Ibu.. bangun ibu.. Qiqi dan ayah ada dekat sini" Lynna terus membuka matanya. Kaizo dan Rifqi melihat dirinya yang sedang menangis itu. Rifqi mengesat air mata ibunya dan lalu Lynna memeluk Rifqi begitu erat sekali

"Qiqi, janji dengan ibu. Qiqi tak kan tinggalkan ibu"

"Qiqi janji ibu" bisik Rifqi. Tanpa di sedari oleh sesiapa pun, mahupun Rifqi sendiri, mata dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam dan terus kembali normal. Hati dia telah diselubungi dengan kegelapan, cuma menunggu masa untuk Rifqi bertindak ganas

To be continued...

* * *

 **Macam mana ok ke? or too slow? hmm...**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **Sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back semua!**

 **Thank you sebab menyokong dan masih lagi setia dengan fanfic ini :3 thank you juga kerana berikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ibu! Lihatlah lukisan Qiqi" Rifqi menarik tangan ibunya dan lalu dia mengheret ibunya keluar dari dapur. Lynna terkejut melihat dinding rumah penuh dengan lukisan Rifqi "Cantik tak ibu?"

"Cantik tapi kenapa Qiqi tak lukis dekat kertas?"

"Qiqi tak jumpa kertas. Ayah semalam janji nak belikan kertas untuk Qiqi tapi ayah lupa nak belikan sebab sibuk sangat ayah cakap. Ayah tak sayangkan Qiqi" Rifqi terus terduduk di tepi dinding. Mata dia mula berkaca, Lynna duduk di sebelah anaknya untuk memujuk dia

"Ayah tak sengaja Qiqi. Mungkin ayah akan ingat pada hari ini. Qiqi jangan sedih ok. Kalau ayah lupa lagi, ibu akan marah dia" Lynna terus geletek di tepi badan Rifqi. Mereka bergelak ketawa di situ sehinggalah pintu rumah mereka terbuka. Kaizo nampak dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Air menitik-nitik di atas lantai. Dia tadi terpaksa meredah hujah dari kedai buku hinggalah ke rumah dia. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah plastik besar

"Kaizo, kau pergi ke mana tadi?" tanya Lynna yang sudah bangun dari tempat dia duduk tadi

"Aku belikan buku lukisan untuk Rifqi" Mata Rifqi membulat besar dengan senyuman lebar dia

"AYAH INGAT! YEAH YEAH! AYAH INGAT!" Rifqi terus memeluk ayahnya yang basah kuyup itu. Lalu Lynna mendukung Rifqi "Qiqi ingat ayah lupa"

"Tak, ayah tak kan lupa" Kaizo keluarkan sebuah buku lukisan yang tidak terkena air hujan. Dia terus berikan kepada Rifqi

"Terima kasih ayah" Rifqi terus memeluk buku lukisan itu di dadanya "Ayah pergi mandi. Lepas tu, bolehlah kita lukis sama-sama. Ibu pun boleh lukis sama-sama nanti"

"Hehehe.. yea anak ku. Comel betul anak ibu ni"

"Dia memang comel pun" jawab Kaizo "Aku pergi mandi dulu" Dia cium pipi Rifqi dan Lynna. Dia terus ke tangga rumah dan menoleh sedikit. Hati dia rasa sangat bahagia melihat dua orang yang dia sayang ada di situ bersenyum-senyuman. Lynna terpandang Kaizo dan terus dia berikan senyuman manis dia kepada Kaizo. Senyuman Lynna selalu memikat hati Kaizo, dari pertama kali mereka berkenalan, sehinggalah sekarang. Dia tidak mahu senyuman itu hilang lagi. Senyuman Lynna dan Rifqi sangat berharga buat diri dia. Dulu dia hampir kehilangan kedua-duanya dan dia tidak mahu perkara itu berulang lagi

"Ibu, nanti uncle Pang Pang nak pergi dah, mesti Qiqi rasa sunyi aje"

"Uncle Pang Pang kamu tak kan pergi lama. Sekali sekala dia jenguk-jenguklah Qiqi dekat sini" kata Lynna "Qiqi nak pergi main dengan uncle Pang Pang ke?"

"Nak! Nanti lepas tu, baru Qiqi dapat lukis-lukis dengan ayah dan ibu" Lynna turunkan Rifqi

"Main elok-elok dan jangan buat uncle kamu marah" Lynna melihat anaknya sudah berlari naik ke atas dan terus ke bilik Fang. Dia pula kembali ke dapur balik untuk sediakan makanan tengahari. Rifqi yang sudah pun berada di dalam bilik pak ciknya, dia perhatikan sahaja Fang mengemas pakaiannya di dalam beg bagasi

"Uncle Pang Pang tak nak bawak Qiqi sekali ke?" tanya Rifqi sambil duduk di atas katil. Dia menghayunkan badannya ke depan dan kebelakang sambil memeluk teddy bearnya

"Maaf Qiqi, uncle Pang Pang tak boleh nak bawa Qiqi ke sana, nanti Qiqi mesti rindukan ibu dan ayah dekat sini. Masa uncle Pang Pang takde nanti, jangan buat ibu dan ayah marah dan jangan nakal ok" Fang duduk di sebelah Rifqi "Uncle Pang Pang pasti akan rindukan Qiqi dengan panggilan uncle Pang Pang macam nak kena lempang" Rifqi tergelak sedikit

"Heheheehe.. uncle Pang Pang kelakarlah! Ini pertama kali Qiqi dengar uncle Pang Pang panggil uncle Pang Pang" Fang tersenyum sedikit sambil melipat bajunya ke dalam beg dia "Uncle Pang Pang, jom kita main dekat playground"

"Lepas uncle Pang Pang kemas barang ok"

"Tapi Qiqi nak sekarang juga"

"Kejap lagi Qiqi" kata Fang dengan tenangnya "Kalau Qiqi bersabar, nanti cepatlah uncle Pang Pang siap"

"Tapi uncle Pang Pang mana reti sabar.. hehehehee" Fang merenung tajam ke arah anak buahnya "Uncle Pang Pang funny! Tapi Qiqi nak main sekarang juga dengan uncle Pang Pang"

"Nantilah, lagipun kejap lagikan Qiqi nak main lukis-lukis dengan ayah dan ibu"

"TAPI QIQI NAK SEKARANG JUGA!" Barang-barang di dalam bilik Fang bergerak-gerak seperti ada gempa bumi sedang melanda dan lampu di bilik dia berkelip-kelip. Fang tidak takut tapi dia mulai syaki dengan kuasa baru dari Rifqi "QIQI NAK MAIN DENGAN UNCLE PANG PANG!" Rifqi mula menjerit. Jeritan dia sungguh nyaring sekali dan barang-barang di dalam bilik itu mula terapung-apung di udara. Ada yang bergerak-gerak dan terus berjalan dengan laju, lalu ianya terlanggar dinding dan terhempas di atas lantai. Buku-buku Fang terbang keluar daripada rak buku

"Qiqi! jangan menjerit!" Fang cepat-cepat memeluk Rifqi "Ok ok, kita pergi main tapi Qiqi jangan mengamuk" Semuanya kembali tenang tetapi bilik Fang bersepah. Lynna muncul di pintu bilik Fang dengan muka cemasnya

"Kenapa ni? Kenapa Qiqi menjerit? Apa terjadi dengan bilik kamu?"

"Maaf kak Lynna.. ini.." Fang melihat Rifqi yang mula hendak menangis tetapi dia tidak sampai hati untuk menipu Lynna "Tadi Qiqi menjerit, lepas tu tiba-tiba aje barang adik bergerak"

"Bergerak?" Lynna terus ke arah katil Fang "Qiqi ok ke?"

"Qiqi ok ibu tapi uncle Pang Pang tak nak main dengan Qiqi" Rifqi terus lepaskan pelukannya dari Fang "Qiqi cuma nak main dengan uncle Pang Pang aje, itu aje ibu tapi uncle Pang Pang cakap, kejap lagi"

"Uncle Pang Pang kamu kan tengah sibuk sekarang ni. Nanti bila dia tak sibuk, bolehlah dia bawak Qiqi ke taman permainan. Jom kita main lukis-lukis dulu" Lynna mendukung Rifqi "Fang, nanti jangan lupa kemas bilik kamu. Kalau abang kamu nampak, tentu dia akan marah"

"Baik kak Lynna"

"Qiqi boleh tolong!" Lalu Rifqi menggunakan kuasa telekinesis dia untuk menyusun balik kesemua barang-barang pak cik dia. Buku-buku terapung di udara dan semuanya masuk balik ke dalam rak buku. Baju-baju Fang di lipat balik dan lalu di susun balik di dalam almari pakaian. Bantal-bantal Fang di letak balik di atas katil. Rifqi mengawal kuasa dia dengan begitu baik sekali tetapi Lynna terkejut dan muka dia berubah menjadi pucat

"Qiqi! Siapa yang ajar Qiqi tentang kuasa Qiqi?"

"Hmm... rahsia!" kata Rifqi dengan cerianya "Tapi orang tu kenal ibu. Dia cakap ibu pun kenal dia"

"Qiqi, baik Qiqi beritahu ibu, siapa orang itu"

"Ibu marah Qiqi ke?" tiba-tiba suara Rifqi berubah menjadi sedih "Qiqi minta maaf. Qiqi tak nak buat ibu marah" Rifqi memeluk leher ibunya. Lynna belai rambut Rifqi sambil turun ke bawah

"Tak, ibu tak marah cuma ibu mahu tahu, siapa kawan Qiqi tu"

"Dia cakap, dia suruh Qiqi rahsiakan"

"Siapa yang suruh rahsiakan?" muncul Kaizo yang baru sahaja siap mandi. Rambut dia masih lagi basah tetapi badan dia bau wangi sampai Rifqi mahu ayahnya mendukung dia. Rifqi menghulurkan kedua belah tangannya kepada ayahnya. Kaizo terpaksa mengambil Rifqi dari Lynna

"Kawan ibu yang suruh rahsiakan. Ayah bau wangi! Qiqi suka!" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit "Jom ayah! Kita main lukis-lukis! YEAHH!"

"Ceria betul anak ibu ni" Lynna rasa geram melihat Rifqi yang terlampau gembira itu. Rifqi melompat-lompat sedikit di dalam dukungan ayahnya "Qiqi, jangan melompat sangat, nanti ayah marah"

"Baik ibu!"

"Biarkan ajelah dia Lynna. Aku gembira melihat budak kecik ni. Perangai lebih baik daripada si Pang tu"

"APA ABANG KATA! INGAT ADIK NI MACAM DULU LAGI KE?!" Fang menjerit di balkoni atas. Rifqi dan Kaizo hanya tergelak sahaja "ABANG SUKA SANGAT AJAR QIQI BENDA YANG BUKAN-BUKAN!"

"Hehehee.. uncle Pang Pang suka marah-marah!"

"Si Pang tu jenis panas baran. Sebab itu ayah suka sangat buli dia, biar dia marah-marah tak tentu pasal" Rifqi tergelak sahaja "Tapi lepas ni mesti Rifqi akan merindui pak cik kau yang tak berapa nak betul sangat tu"

"Uncle Pang Pang tu gila ke?"

"Kaizo, janganlah cakap yang bukan-bukan dekat Qiqi. Apa yang kau ajar, nanti dia akan ikut aje" marah Lynna. Kaizo hanya abaikan sahaja Lynna. Dia letak Rifqi di depan meja ruang tamu dan terus Rifqi mengambil kotak pensil warna dia dan buku lukisan yang baru dibeli oleh ayahnya "Sabar ajelah aku dengan Kaizo ni"

"Maaf Lynna, aku cuma hendak bermain-main dengan Rifqi sahaja"

"Hmmm.. yelah Kaizo" Lynna terus duduk bersila di atas lantai rumah sambil menunggu Rifqi datang. Kaizo juga duduk di sebelah Lynna dan dia tahu isteri dia sedang marah dengan diri dia. Lalu dia cuit sedikit hidung Lynna "Heheheee..." Lynna tergelak sedikit dan senyuman yang memikat hati Kaizo, terus muncul

"QIQI SUDAH KEMBALI!" Rifqi duduk di antara ibu dan ayahnya "Jom kita main lukis-lukis. Qiqi nak lukis gambar ibu dan ayah"

"Ibu pula nak lukis gambar Qiqi" Lynna mengambil pensil warna merah dan lalu dia melukis gambar Rifqi. Kaizo hanya melihat sahaja mereka berdua melukis. Rifqi sedar dan terus dia bagi pensil warna biru kepada ayahnya

"Ayah kena lukis juga. Ayah lukis gambar uncle Pang Pang" Lalu Kaizo melukis gambar orang lidi "Kenapa uncle Pang Pang macam orang lidi?"

"Sebab dia tu keding dari dulu sampai sekarang. Rambut dia pun macam landak" Rifqi tergelak sambil menconteng lukisan ayahnya "Kenapa Rifqi conteng lukisan ayah?"

"Itu bukan conteng. Itu kuasa uncle Pang Pang yang keluarkan kuasa hantu dia. Lepas tu Qiqi akan menentang kuasa hantu uncle Pang Pang kerana kuasa itu bukan Qiqi rasa takut. Qiqi perlu selamatkan ibu dan ayah dari kuasa hantu uncle Pang Pang" Nada suara Rifqi berubah menjadi serius. Kuasa hantu yang di maksudkan oleh Rifqi adalah kuasa bayang Fang. Dia melukis diri dia sedang menyerang Fang. Lynna dan Kaizo pandang di antara satu sama lain. Mereka menjadi risau dengan Rifqi

"Qiqi, boleh tak Qiqi lukis gambar kawan Qiqi tu?"

"Boleh ibu" jawab Rifqi. Nada suara dia kembali menjadi ceria. Lynna dan Kaizo melihat Rifqi melukis seekor bintang yang warna hitam. Binatang itu mempunyai dua sayap, baju dia hitam, mata dia merah dan senyuman binatang itu amat menakutkan. Lynna terkejut kerana dia tahu siapa yang telah merasuk anaknya. Binatang itu bukanlah binatang tetapi salah satu pari-pari dan ianya lebih dikenali sebagai Dark Fairy

* * *

"Kaizo, apa kita harus lakukan? Kalau berterusan begini, hati Qiqi akan ditenggelami dengan kuasa kegelapan. Aku tidak mahu Qiqi jadi begitu" Lynna mengusap-gusap kepala anaknya yang sudah tertidur di atas ribanya. Mereka masih lagi duduk di ruang tamu sambil melihat lukisan-lukisan Qiqi tadi

"Aku tak tahu Lynna tapi kita tidak boleh lari daripada masalah kita"

"Aku tahu tapi cuma itu sahaja yang dapat jauhkan Qiqi daripada Dark Fairy itu. Aku mahu yang terbaik sahaja untuk Qiqi" Lynna menahan air matanya daripada bercucuran jatuh ke atas muka anaknya. Kaizo pegang tangan Lynna dan lalu berkata

"Kita bawak ke rumah atuk dan nenek aku. Mesti Rifqi akan suka. Dia belum pernah lagi pergi ke sana. Lagipun Rifqi sudah tahu tentang diri dia yang sebenarnya dan juga tentang kau dan aku"

"Bagus juga idea kau. Kita bergerak malam ini juga. Aku tidak mahu lagi Dark Fairy itu cuba menghasut anak kita lagi. Mungkin di sana nanti, kita dapat menentang kuasa gelap yang sudah ada di hatinya"

"Mungkin juga"

"Dia mesti gembira dapat jumpa moyang dia dan juga aunty dia si Faye" Lynna tersenyum sedikit "Faye pun sudah lama tidak pulang ke sini. Apa khabar dia dekat sana. Sunyi betul tanpa dia orang dekat sini. Semuanya sudah berubah. Kalau dulu, ada-ada sahaja rancangan dia orang. Lebih-lebih lagi dari adik kau si Fang tu. Sekarang ni, sekali sekala sahaja mereka pulang ke Pulau Rintis. Rindunya pada waktu kita muda dulu"

"Kau ingat kita sudah tua ke sekarang ni?" Lynna tersengih

"Abang mana nak mengaku diri dia tu dah tua" muncul Fang yang suka sangat nak menyibuk dengan perbualan Kaizo dan Lynna. Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut dan tangan dia mula gatal untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga dia "Abangkan selalu nak diri dia macho dan terhebat. Dia mana boleh tengok orang lain lebih hebat daripada dia. Abang macam adik juga. Betul tak abang?"

"Kau nak aku belasah kau?"

"Err... tak nak" Fang terus lari balik ke bilik dia

"Ada-ada aje budak tu"

"Heheheee.. ayah memang garang, sampai uncle Pang Pang lari" Rifqi sudah pun terjaga dari tidurnya "Tadi Qiqi dengar ibu dan ayah nak bawa Qiqi ke rumah moyang?"

"Ha ah Qiqi, kita akan pergi ke sana. Mesti Qiqi akan suka nanti" Lynna cubit pipi anak dia yang terlampau tembam sangat

"MESTILAH SUKA tapi kita bertiga aje ke?"

"Yea, kita bertiga sahaja. Si Pang tidak boleh ikut kerana dia perlu jaga rumah ini dan dia akan kembali ke university tidak lama lagi" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Malam ni kita makan dekat luar, lepas tu kita bergerak terus" Rifqi terus bangun dan melompat-lompat di situ

"YEAH YEAH YEAHHHH! QIQI SUKA QIQI SUKA QIQI SUKA!" Rifqi terus memeluk ibunya dan selepas itu dia memeluk ayahnya "Terima kasih ayah dan ibu sebab beritahu tentang diri Qiqi yang sebenarnya"

"Sama-sama Qiqi" Lynna tersenyum melihat anaknya. Hati dia terasa lega sedikit "Apa kata, kita keluar pergi main dekat taman pemainan dulu. Kita ajak uncle Pang Pang sekali"

"Boleh juga! Adik setuju sahaja!" Fang muncul lagi sekali dengan senyuman lebar dia "Bolehlah Fang main dengan Qiqi sebelum korang semua bertolak. Lagipun tadi Qiqi yang ajak Fang pergi main dekat playground kan?"

"Betul tu! Lepas tu kita pergi makan ice cream! ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!" Rifqi melompat-lompat lagi di situ sambil tergelak ria. Kaizo dan Lynna berharap, gelakan itu akan kekal di dalam diri Rifqi selamanya. Mereka tidak mahu orang lain mengambil gelak ketawa riang Rifqi dan mengubahkannya kepada benda yang lain

* * *

Matahari sudah pun keluar dari awan-awan hujan tadi. Angin-angin bertiupan di sana sini dan udara yang segar, membuatkan ramai keluar dari rumah untuk menghirup udara tersebut. Rifqi berjalan-jalan bersama kedua ibu bapanya. Fang berjalan di belakang sambil melihat Rifqi melompat-lompat sambil berjalan. Dia hanya dengar sahaja cerita dari Rifqi. Macam-macam cerita yang dia dengar kecuali kisah Rifqi di dunia lain kerana Rifqi tidak mahu memberitahu apa yang dia buat di situ walaupun dia sudah ditanya berkali-kali oleh Kaizo dan Lynna. Akhirnya mereka mengalah dan biarkan Rifqi pergi bermain di taman permainan. Mereka duduk di atas bangku yang sudah tersedia di taman itu. Fang pergi menolong Rifqi yang ingin bermain dengan buai

"WUUUUUUU! Baiknya uncle landak" muncul satu suara yang sudah lama mereka tidak mendengarinya. Suara itu membuatkan dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut "DO YOU MISS ME?" menjerit Lily di tengah-tengah, antara Kaizo dan Lynna. Tangan Kaizo sudah pegang pedang tenaga dia tetapi Lynna sempat memegang tangannya dan lalu gelengkan kepala

"Aduh.. sakitnya telinga akak"

"Maaf kak Lynna, Lily tak sengaja" Lily terus peluk Lynna dari belakang "Rindunya Lily dengan kak Lynna. Sudah lama Lily tak balik ke sini. Maklumlah, Lily sibuk dengan assignment"

"Yang kau ada dekat sini kenapa? Nak buang tabiat ke? atau nak menganggu hidup aku lagi?"

"Tak boleh ke Lily datang ke sini?" Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat Kaizo "Lily rindukan semua orang dekat sini, terutama sekali BBB-CHAN!"

"Tak boleh" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Lily terus tergolek jatuh di atas padang rumput

"Kesadisan abang Kaizo, menusuk terus ke hati Lily yang sudah hancur" Lynna menoleh kebelakang dan tergelak sedikit "Kak Lynna juga yang baik tapi Lily tak faham betul. Macam mana kak Lynna boleh terpikat dengan kesadisan, kekejaman, keganasan, kegarangan, kegilaan, ketegasan dan juga ke ke ke.. ke apa lagi yea" Lily garu-garu kepala dia sambil terbayangkan wajah Boboiboy di langit biru "Oh my BBB-Chan"

"Berangan lagilah tu" bisik Kaizo

"Hehehe.. biarkanlah dia tapi memang pelik juga yea, macam mana aku boleh terpikat dengan kau" Lynna tergelak sedikit "Tapi apa-apa pun, terima kasih kerana hadir dalam hidup aku" Mereka berdua bertentangan mata sambil tersenyum sedikit. Rifqi muncul di antara kedua ibu bapanya dengan muka comel seperti anak kucing

"WAHHHH! IBU DAN AYAH SELAMANYA!" menjerit Rifqi sekuat hati "Kalau ibu dan ayah takde, Rifqi pun takde dekat dunia ni"

"Adeh, sorang lagi buat telinga ibu sakit" Lynna mengusap kepala anaknya "Qiqi pergi main dengan aunty Lily dan uncle Pang Pang kamu"

"AUNTY LILY ADA DEKAT SINI?! YEAHHHHHHH! AUNTY LILY AKAN MENGAJAR QIQI BERCAKAP DENGAN KUCING!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "Mana aunty Lily?"

"Aunty Lily ada dekat bawah ni" Rifqi menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Lily yang masih lagi terdampar di atas rumput. Lalu Rifqi baring di sebelah Lily "Meh aunty Lily ajar cara-cara untuk membuat uncle landak mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"WEI! Apasal kau tiba-tiba aje muncul" Fang tidak begitu puas hati dengan kemunculan Lily. Dia baru sahaja hendak berseronok dengan anak buahnya tetapi Lily telah pun muncul untuk menganggu kehidupan Fang

"Ala landak ni, bagilah Lily muncul sekali sekala. Tanpa Lily, cerita ini akan menjadi hambar" Rifqi angguk-angguk kepala tanda setuju "Tengok, Qiqi pun setuju dengan Lily"

"Hmm.. apa-apa ajelah kau ni. Nanti aku nak beritahu dekat Boboiboy yang kau telah jumpa seseorang dekat negara jepun tu"

"WHATTTTT!" Lily terus bangun dan goyang-goyangkan kepala Fang "HATI LILY TETAP DEKAT BOBOIBOY CHAN! HE'S MY FIRST AND ONLY LOVE!"

"Ja-janganlah go-go-goyangkan kepala aku" Terus Lily berhenti "Aku tak kan katakan begitu kalau kau berhenti ajar Qiqi benda pelik-pelik"

"Yelah.. ikut suka hati kaulah landak" Lily terus bermasam muka sambil bersilang tanda. Fang tersenyum sinis sebab berjaya kenakan Lily. Rifqi tarik-tarik baju Lily

"Aunty Lily ni girlfriend uncle Boyboy ke?"

"Yup! Kami sudah pun bersama selama 4 tahun! Punyalah susah untuk aunty Lily memikat hati uncle Boyboy kamu! Tetapi Lily tidak akan berputus asa. Lily adalah yang terhebat daripada yang terhebat! I'M LILY THE AWESOME!" Lily mula berdrama di situ tetapi Rifqi terus ke buai untuk bermain bersama Fang "Dan akhirnya, Boboiboy dan Lily bersatu juga. Walaupun cinta kami adalah cinta jarak jauh tapi hati kami tetap setia. Lily akan sentiasa setia dengan Boboiboy ku sehingga ke akhir hayat. I love you, Boboiboy" Lily berpusing-pusing dan lalu dia memeluk sebatang pokok. Ramai kanak-kanak yang menyaksikan drama kepelikan Lily. Kaizo dan Lynna abaikan sahaja drama emosi Lily

"Uncle Pang Pang, aunty Lily tu funny. Selalu buat Qiqi tergelak"

"Dia memang funny pun. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, asyik dengan perangai pelik dia" kata Fang sambil buaikan Rifqi "Sudahlah tiap-tiap malam asyik nak hubungi kekasih hati dia tu aje. Pening betul kepala Fang" Rifqi tergelak sedikit

"Uncle Pang Pang takde girlfriend?" tanya Rifqi

"Takde" jawab Fang dengan nada yang perlahan. Pemikiran dia teringatkan tentang seseorang iaitu kawan baik perempuan dia

"Kenapa takde?"

"Hehehee.. sebab Fang malas nak cari girlfriend. Lagipun belajar lebih penting daripada girlfriend!"

"Betul tu! Qiqi nak rajin dan pandai macam uncle Pang Pang!" Terus Rifqi melompat dari buaian itu "Qiqi nak main dekat situ. Uncle Pang Pang pergilah duduk dulu" kata Rifqi sambil tunjuk ke arah beberapa orang kanak-kanak yang sedang bermain. Dia berlari ke arah kanak-kanak itu. Dia mahu berkawan dengan mereka tetapi Rifqi diejek oleh mereka kerana mempunyai seorang bapa berdarahkan alien dan seorang ibu yang bukan alien tetapi mempunyai kuasa. Ramai yang tahu tentang Kaizo dan Lynna. Mereka tidak berapa kisah sangat kerana mereka tahu Kaizo dan Lynna adalah orang yang baik dan tidak akan menganggu sesiapa tetapi segelintir kanak-kanak mengejek Rifqi

"Wei budak pelik! Jangan nak main dengan kita orang. Nanti darah alien kau terkena kita orang"

"Tapi Qiqi nak main aje" Rifqi melihat budak-budak yang lebih besar daripada dia. Wajah dia berubah menjadi ketakutan. Dia takut kalau diri dia di buli oleh budak-budak lelaki itu

"Tak boleh" kata salah seorang budak lelaki. Dia menjelir lidah dekat Rifqi "Kau ingat kau tu istimewa sangat, KAU TU PELIK! FREAK!" Kanak-kanak itu mengejek Rifqi dan memanggil dia pelik sehingga membuatkan Rifqi menangis dan marah terhadap mereka semua. Kaizo dan Lynna dengar tangisan anak mereka

"Jangan panggil Qiqi pelik. Qiqi bukannya pelik" Rifqi menangis teresak-esak di situ tetapi mereka masih lagi mengejek Rifqi

"PELIK PELIK PELIK! SUDAHLAH KAWAN DENGAN KAKAK PELIK TU" mereka tergelak sambil tundingkan jari masing-masing kearah Rifqi. Lily yang terdengar jeritan budak-budak lelaki itu, dia terus lepaskan pokok itu. Dia terlampau marah dan geram kerana mengejek Rifqi. Dia dan Fang berjalan ke arah budak-budak lelaki itu dengan perasaan marah. Rifqi menangis sehinggalah satu tahap, dia rasa terlampau marah sangat. Dia pandang kearah ketua kumpulan kanak-kanak itu

"JANGAN KETAWAKAN QIQI! QIQI BUKAN BUDAK PELIK!" Jeritan Rifqi tadi membuatkan budak-budak lelaki itu terpelanting kebelakang. Mereka semua jatuh di tepi taman permainan. Kaizo dan Lynna terkejut dengan kelakuan Rifqi tadi "Korang memang patut diajar" Suara Rifqi bertukar menjadi suara yang mereka semua tidak pernah dengar sebelum ini. Lynna berlari untuk dapatkan anaknya. Dia perlu hentikan perbuatan Rifqi sebelum dia menyerang lagi. Budak-budak lelaki tadi bangun dan terus lari dari situ. Lynna pula, dia memeluk Rifqi

"Qiqi, kenapa Qiqi buat begini?"

"Qiqi nak ajar mereka ibu. Dia orang buli Qiqi" kata Rifqi "Qiqi tak suka dibuli"

"Tapi Qiqi tak patut buat begitu. Itu bukannya cara untuk mengajar mereka" kata Lynna dengan nada kerisauan dia

"Dengar kata ibu kamu, Rifqi. Kami sayangkan kau tapi kau tidak patut buat begitu"

"AYAH DAN IBU TAK FAHAM PERASAAN QIQI!" Rifqi menolak ibunya dan terus larikan diri. Kaizo dan Lynna mengejar Rifqi. Fang dan Lily terpaksa mengejar mereka juga. Rifqi berlari sampai ke rumah. Dia menggunakan kuasanya untuk membuka pintu rumah dan terus lari ke dalam bilik ibu bapanya. Kaizo dan Lynna ada di belakang Rifqi. Sampai sahaja di bilik mereka, sebuah cermin muncul di tengah-tengah bilik. Rifqi tidak pedulikkan tentang ibu bapa dia, dia berlari masuk ke dalam cermin itu. Kaizo dan Lynna tidak akan berhenti di situ sahaja, mereka hendak masuk ke dalam cermin itu tetapi cermin itu meletup. Kaizo dan Lynna terpelanting kebelakang. Kaca cermin itu berkecai dan terkena badan Kaizo dan Lynna

Fang dan Lily terdengar letupan dan jeritan dari Lynna. Mereka berdua bergegas ke bilik Kaizo dan Lynna

"ABANG!"

"Kak Lynna!"

Fang terkejut melihat abangnya dan juga kakak iparnya terdampar di atas lantai bilik. Badan mereka penuh dengan luka. Kaki Kaizo tertusuk dengan serpihan kaca yang amat besar. Dia berlari untuk memeriksa mereka

"Dia orang hidup lagi tapi..." Fang melihat cermin yang sudah termusnah "Qiqi.."

"Fang, kita perlu hubungi kawan-kawan kita semua. Kita akan bantu mereka untuk dapatkan Qiqi balik" kata Lily. Fang angguk sahaja dan lalu berkata

"Nampaknya, kita akan bersatu semula dan mulakan pengembaraan baru di dunia sana"

To be continued

* * *

 **Macam mana? menarik tak? xD hehehee**

 **jumpa lagi semua tapi tak tahu bila~**

 **-Sayonara!-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back semua! Maaf sebab lambat update.. hehehee.. author tahu ramai yang sudah tidak sabar apa yang akan berlaku dengan Qiqi nanti**

 **thank you kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :D dan juga thank you kerana memberikan review juga~**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _"PANG PANG PANG PANG PANG!"_

 _"Qiqi buat apa tu?"_

 _"PANG PANG!" Rifqi mengetuk-getuk sebuah kotak permainan dengan tukul mainan dia sambil menjerit-jerit "PANG PANG PANG!" Lynna tergelak melihat anaknya yang masih 2 tahun sudah pandai main ketuk-ketuk. Habis bersepah ruang tamu rumah mereka dengan mainan Rifqi. Fang sendiri tidak larat untuk mengemas balik kerana setiap kali dia kemas, Rifqi akan bersepahkan mainan dia balik_

 _"Pandai juga anak ayah ni. Pandai Rifqi panggil uncle kamu tu Pang"_

 _"Pang Pang?" Rifqi melihat ayahnya dengan muka pelik_

 _"Yea, nama adik ayah ialah Fang tapi dia tu tak reti sebut nama sendiri masa dulu-dulu. Asyik panggil dia diri Pang aje, jadi ayah panggilah dia Pang"_

 _"PANG PANG!" Tukul mainan Rifqi terlepas dari tangan dia "Hehehe.. Pang!"_

 _"Betul tu Rifqi, panggil dia Pang"_

 _"PANG!" Rifqi tergelak sambil melihat pak ciknya Fang yang sudah bermasam muka_

 _"Uncle Pang Pang"_

 _"PANG PANG!" Riqfi berdiri dan meloncat-loncat sedikit "QIQI CUKA PANG PANG!"_

 _"Abang, kenapa abang ajar dia panggil adik Pang Pang"_

 _"Kenapa? Kau tak suka anak buah kau panggil kau uncle Pang Pang"_

 _"Tak" jawab Fang dengan nada geram dia. Rifqi berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah Fang dan lalu dia melompat sedikit untuk memeluk leher pak cik dia yang sedang bermuka masam itu "Qiqi?"_

 _"Qiqi cuka uncle Pang Pang... uncle Pang Pang happy happy ok" Suara comel Rifqi membuatkan Fang tersenyum sedikit. Tangan dia membelai belakang Rifqi_

 _"Comelnya mereka berdua" kata Lynna. Rifqi lepaskan leher pak ciknya dan lalu duduk di depan Fang sambil bermain-main tepuk tangan_

 _"Rifqi lagi comel daripada si Pang tu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Si Pang tu tahu nak marah orang sahaja" Lynna tergelak sedikit sambil gelengkan kepala_

 _"Hehehe.. aku berharap Fang akan menjadi pak cik yang baik kepada Qiqi" Lynna tersenyum sambil melihat Rifqi bertepuk tangan bersama Fang. Mereka berdua ketawa ria di situ dan membuatkan suasan rumah itu menjadi ceria. Lynna berharap kebahagian mereka akan kekal selama-lamanya_

* * *

"Qiqi" Lynna terjaga dari pengsannya. Memori tadi membuatkan dia rasa sedih. Memori pertama kali Rifqi memanggil Fang, Uncle Pang Pang. Sebutir air matanya mengalir keluar dan terus membasahi pipinya. Dia sudah pun berada di atas katil sambil ditemani oleh kawan-kawan perempuan Fang iaitu Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Lily "Bila korang ada dekat sini?" Lynna melihat kesan-kesan luka di tangannya "Mana Kaizo?"

"Kak Lynna rehat dulu" kata Yaya sambil memberi segelas air kepada Lynna

"Abang Kaizo ada dekat bawah. Lahap tengah balut kaki dia sebab terkena serpihan kaca" kata Bella pula. Baru Lynna teringat, sebelum sempat dia dapat masuk ke dalam cermin untuk mengejar Rifqi, cermin itu meletup dan seterusnya, semuanya menjadi hitam

"Akak kena pergi selamatkan Qiqi" Lynna bangun dari katil itu tetapi Bella dan Lily menolak Lynna secara lembut. Mereka menghalang dia untuk keluar dari katil tersebut "Kenapa korang halang akak?"

"Sebab kak Lynna perlukan berehat. Kami tahu Qiqi dalam bahaya sekarang ni tapi kak Lynna kena tenang dulu"

"Maaf semua tapi kak Lynna perlu selamatkan Qiqi sekarang juga. Ini bukan masanya untuk berehat" Lynna bangun dari situ. Mereka tidak membantah dan melihat sahaja Lynna keluar dari bilik tersebut. Mereka nampak air mata Lynna yang agak sedih. Sebelum dia keluar dari bilik, dia melihat cermin yang sudah di musnah tadi. Hati dia sedih dan risau dengan keselamatan Rifqi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Dark Fairy akan lakukan terhadap anaknya. Lalu dia pergi mencari Kaizo

"Akak dah bangun" Fang muncul di depan mata Lynna. Dia sedang memegang semangkuk bubur untuk Lynna makan "Akak nak makan tak?" Lynna gelengkan kepala. Dia tiada selera untuk makan

"Adik, akak nak cepat. Akak kena pergi dapatkan Qiqi semula"

"Tapi macam mana akak? Cermin tu sudah musnah"

"Akak tahu tapi ada cara lain untuk pergi ke dunia sana"

"Macam mana kak Lynna?" tanya Yaya yang muncul di belakang Lynna "Kena guna cermin lain ke?"

"Ha ah, cermin lain tapi cermin tu ada dekat club house akak" Lynna berjalan di koridor rumah. Dia diikuti oleh Fang dan kawan-kawan perempuanya. Lalu mereka turun dari tangga rumah "Tapi cermin itu bukan akak ke istana akak tapi ke istana lain"

"Istana mana?" tanya Kaizo yang ada di ruang tamu. Dia hanya terduduk di sofa sambi mendengar perbualan mereka tadi "Jauh ke dari istana itu ke istana kau?"

"Hmm... jauhlah juga" Lynna melihat kaki Kaizo sudah pun dibalut. Muka Kaizo penuh dengan plaster. Semuanya tampal di sana sini sehinggalah di kaki dan tangannya juga "Kaki kau ok? Sebab perjalanan kita jauh"

"Kaki aku ok" kata Kaizo sambil memicit-micit kakinya yang sakit itu. Terasa sakit sedikit tetapi dia abaikan sahaja "Tapi kau tak perlu risau tentang aku. Kau sebagai ibu perlu risaukan tentangkan anak kita sahaja. Kau dan aku akan dapatkan dia balik" Dia bangun dari tempat duduk dia "Kita adalah satu pasukan seperti dulu" Lynna tersenyum sedikit

"Kami juga akan membantu abang dan kakak" Kaizo melihat muka adiknya "Abang, kita semua sayangkan Qiqi dan kita akan dapatkan dia balik bersama"

"Kaizo?" tanya Lynna kepada Kaizo

"Mereka dapat bantu kita. Lagipun mereka sudah menolong kita semua pada suatu ketika dahulu, semasa Rifqi dibawa lari" Kaizo pegang hujung jari Lynna "Mari kita kembali ke dunia fantasy kau"

"Baiklah Kaizo" Lynna melihat sekeliling dia, semua kawan-kawan Fang sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu "Kamu semua sudah bersedia? Kita akan ke club house akak. Semua buat bulatan, kita akan gerak ke sana sekarang juga" Lynna genggam tangan Kaizo. Mereka berdua angguk, tanda sudah bersedia. Mereka semua sudah buat bulatan besar sambil berpegang tangan

"Sedia semua! 1.. 2.. 3..!" Lynna terus mengeluarkan kuasa ungu dia. Aura-aura ungu mula mengelilingi mereka semua dan sekelip mata, mereka terus lesap dari situ

* * *

"Selamat datang ke club house akak" Rumah itu sunyi. Kawan-kawan Lynna sibuk dengan hal masing-masing tetapi mereka masih lagi datang ke rumah tersebut. Hanya Lynna sahaja yang jarang ke situ

"Sudah lama adik tidak ke sini" kata Fang sambil melihat buku-buku di almari. Makin banyak buku baru, Fang rasa seperti mahu membacanya sekarang tetapi dia tiada masa untuk duduk dan baca buku-buku tersebut kerana mereka semua perlu cepat

"Wuuuuu... Lily tak pernah masuk ke dalam rumah ni, dulu dapat tengok dari luar sahaja" Tangan Lily tidak boleh duduk diam. Semua barang yang ada di atas meja ataupun di dalam almari, dia akan sentuh. Ada setengah botol berisikan air, dia akan gocang-gocang sehingga Kaizo berikan renungan tajam kearah Lily "Hehehee..." Lily tersengih dan terus dia letak balik botol itu

"Kau ni, dari dulu sampai sekarang.. perangai tak berubah langsung!"

"Janganlah marah dia abang Kaizo. Dia memang selalu macam ni" kata Boboiboy dengan tenangnya. Lily rasa terharu melihat kekasih hatinya mempertahankan diri dia yang tidaklah selemah mana "Pelik pelik macam mana pun dia, dia lah yang selalu main dengan Qiqi"

"Betul tu wahai abang kepada landak, ayah kepada Qiqi, kekasih terawal dan terakhir kepada kak Lynna dan juga kapten yang masih lagi sadis dan kejam sekejamnya walaupun sudah menjadi seorang bapa kepada seorang budak comel yang bernama Rifqi tapi kami semua panggil dia Qiqi kecuali abang Kaizo sebab dia tidak begitu gemar memanggil nama dengan panggilan yang begitu comel seperti kecomelan Rizu. Rindu pulak dekat Rizu" Lily terus melihat Fang "Rizu apa khabar yea?"

"Cheh, last-last kau tanya pasal Rizu" Lily tersengih sahaja kepada Fang sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Rizu ok aje tapi dia tak dapat nak tolong kita orang semua"

"Hmm.. takpelah, asalkan kita semua ada" kata Yaya "Kak Lynna nak pergi ke mana tu?" Yaya melihat Lynna masuk ke dalam bilik lain, bukan bilik yang mempunyai cermin untuk ke dunia fantasy atau lebih dikenali sebagai dunia Unseen World. Lynna tidak menjawab soalan Yaya tadi, dia cuma hendak mengambil sesuatu yang boleh digunakan dalam pengembaraan mereka sebentar lagi. Bukan itu sahaja, Lynna menyalin pakaian dia supaya dia lebih mudah untuk menentang musuh-musuh

"Wei, patut ke kita bawak makanan sedikit?" bisik Gopal kepada kawan-kawan dia. Kaizo dengar bisikan tadi tetapi dia hiraukan sahaja

"Apasal kena bawa makanan pulak?"

"Isk kau ni Boboiboy. Manalah tahu tiba-tiba kita lapar nanti dalam perjalanan kita untuk ke istana kak Lynna. Mesti jauhkan, perut mesti sudah berbunyi-bunyi nanti"

"Kalau Gopal nak bawak, bawaklah. Akak tak halang" Muncul Lynna dengan sebilah pedang. Dia simpan pedang itu di belakang badan dia. Gopal terus ke dapur untuk masukkan beberapa jenis makanan ke dalam beg dia "Tapi jangan bawak benda-benda yang berat. Memang betul kata kamu, perjalanan kita agak jauh dan akak tidak boleh gunakan kuasa untuk pergi ke istana akak sebab akak tidak mahu mana-mana musuh akak dapat mengesan akak"

"Tapi.. kalau musuh akak dapat mengesan kita pun, kita boleh sahaja kalahkan mereka"

"Akak tahu Boboiboy tapi musuh akak bukanlah seperti musuh abang Kaizo. Mereka semua mempunyai kuasa yang kita tidak boleh dijangka. Jadi kamu semua perlu berhati-hati" Lynna terus masuk ke dalam bilik tidur utama. Dia berjalan ke sebuah cermin yang dia sudah lama tidak gunakan

"Lynna, siapa pemilik istana yang kita akan masuk nanti?" Lynna merapatkan bibirnya dan lalu dia melihat Kaizo "Siapa?"

"Orang yang aku sayang dulu tetapi dia sudah lama tiada" Lynna menahan dirinya daripada mengingati orang itu "Maaf Kaizo kalau aku sebut tentang dia"

"Takpe" jawab Kaizo. Dia dan Lynna sudah bersedia untuk masuk ke dalam cermin itu. Mereka berpegang tangan dan terus masuk. Mereka diikuti oleh Fang dan kawan-kawannya sekali

Sampai sahaja di dunia Unseen World, mereka telah disambut oleh kawan baik Lynna iaitu Kiddi. Dia nampak ceria melihat Lynna sudah kembali ke dunia itu tetapi di matanya kelihatan serius sekali

"Kiddi, kenapa kau ada dekat sini? Apa terjadi dengan istana aku?" kata Lynna yang terlalu mendesak

"Lynna.. aku harap kau bawak bertenang" Kiddi membawa mereka ke keluar dari bilik itu. Bilik itu hanya ada sebuah cermin sahaja dan cermin itu berdiri di tengah-tengah bilik "Lynna.. anak kau.. dia telah berubah"

"Berubah? Kenapa dengan Qiqi?" Lynna berhenti. Mata dia bertukar menjadi risau "Kiddi, beritahu aku kenapa dengan Qiqi"

"Lynna, sabar Lynna"

"No Kiddi, aku tak kan sabar selagi aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dekat anak aku. Apa yang Dark Fairy sudah buat dekat dia?" Kiddi melihat Lynna yang hampir menangis. Dia tidak sanggup untuk memberitahu berita buruk kepada Lynna "Kiddi, kenapa dengan Qiqi" Lynna merayu lagi

"Baik kau beritahu sekarang sebelum aku mengamuk" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius. Kiddi menarik nafas dan lalu dia beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya

"Istana kau telah ditawan oleh Dark Fairy tapi bukan itu sahaja dia telah tawan. Rifqi sudah tidak seperti dulu, hati dia sudah ditawan oleh kuasa kegelapan dan dia..."

"Dan dia? Apa yang sudah terjadi abang Kiddi?" tanya Fang yang sudah tidak sabar itu

"Dark Fairy berjaya mengubah Rifqi menjadi seorang dewasa yang hanya inginkan kuasa. Istana kau telah dijadikan sebagai tempat pengumpulan askar-askar jahat. Aku sendiri tidak dapat kalahkan Rifqi kerana dia terlampau kuat sangat. Ramai yang sudah larikan diri tetapi ada juga yang telah ditangkap oleh askar-askar Rifqi. Aku sempat lari ke sini kerana aku tahu, kau tidak akan dapat masuk ke dalam istana kau sendiri. Istana kau telah dikelilingi oleh dinding pelindung" Lynna hampir pitam selepas sahaja dia dengar apa yang terjadi dekat Rifqi. Kaizo sempat pegang kedua belah tangan Lynna

"Lynna, kau ok?" tanya Kaizo. Lynna mengelengkan kepala sahaja "Aku pasti, kita dapat ubahkan dia balik. Kita adalah ibu bapa dia"

"Aku tahu Kaizo tapi dia menjadi dewasa yang gilakan kuasa. Aku.. aku..." Kaizo memeluk Lynna. Dia rapatkan Lynna di dadanya "Aku mahukan Qiqi balik" Kaizo membelai rambut Lynna

"Jangan risau kak Lynna, kami semua akan bantu kak Lynna" Lynna lepaskan dari pelukan Kaizo dan dia berikan senyuman sedikit kepada Fang walaupun hati dia sedih

"Terima kasih Fang. Terima kasih semua. Akak sangat menghargai jasa kamu semua"

"Sebelum kamu semua bertolak, saya ada tiga hadiah untuk kamu bertiga" Kiddi pandang ke arah trio huru hara "Hadiah ini dapat membantu kawan-kawan kamu dalam perjalanan ke istana kak Lynna nanti"

"HADIAH?!" Mata Bella, Faye dan Lily bersinar-sinar sambil tersenyum lebar "HADIAH APAKAH ITU?" Kiddi membawa mereka semua ke sebuah bilik yang terdapat pelbagai barang-barang, ianya seperti sebuah muzium. Barang-barang di situ tidaklah banyak yang terdapat di istana Lynna tetapi kuasa yang ada di barang-barang tersebut sangatlah berkuasa. Kiddi mengangkat sebuah alat memanah dan juga beberapa batang anak panah

"Ini adalah untuk Faye. Saya tahu kamu memang seorang yang handal dalam memanah" Kiddi berikan alat memanah itu kepada Faye "Setiap kali kamu kehabisan anak panah, ianya akan muncul semula. Jadi jangan risau tentang itu"

"WAH! Terima kasih" Faye suka melihat alat memanah dia yang berwarna hijau keemasan itu "Dengan alat memanah ini, Faye akan bantu kak Lynna!"

"Saya pula?" tanya Bella sambil tunjuk diri dia

"Kamu sangat handal dalam bermain bola tampar" Kiddi mengambil tangan Bella dan pusingkan tangan itu kepada tapak tangan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah bola api kecil, lalu dia berikan kepada Bella "Kamu boleh dapat mengeluarkan sebuah bola yang berapi tapi jangan risau, api ini tidak akan bakar tangan kamu. Kamu juga kena ingat, kamu hanya boleh keluarkan bebola api sahaja"

"Terima kasih" Bella melihat bola api di tapak tangannya dan lalu dia menggenggam tanganya. Bola api itu sudah pun hilang dan hanya asap hitam sahaja yang keluar. Kiddi terus bergerak di sebelah kiri Bella

"Dan kamu.. si pelik Lily" Lily terus berdiri tegak seperti seorang askar "Saya dapat tahu, jeritan kamu memang sangat nyaring"

"Errr... dari mana abang Kiddi tahu?"

"Dari raja dan permaisuri saya" Lily terus melihat Lynna dan Kaizo yang tersengih sedikit "Tapi jangan risau, kuasa yang saya hendak berikan kepada kamu adalah kuasa super sonic" Kiddi keluarkan satu pancaran cahaya dari tapak tangannya. Dia terus lemparkan cahaya itu dan masuk ke dalam anak tekak Lily

"Jadi, Lily boleh menjeritlah ni?"

"Boleh"

"LILY AKAN CUBA SEKARANGGG!" Habis pecah tingkap-tingkap di dalam bilik itu. Mereka terpaksa tunduk dan menggelakkan diri daripada terkena serpihan kaca tingkap yang berterbangan di dalam bilik itu. Semua terkejut dengan jeritan berbisa Lily yang begitu kuat dan nyaring "Err.. hehehee.. maaf semua"

"Takpe" Kiddi sudah puas hati dengan pemberian hadiah dia kepada mereka bertiga "Perjalanan kamu agak jauh. Tidak mustahil kalau ada musuh-musuh yang datang untuk menyerang kamu semua tapi aku yakin, kamu semua memang handal dalam menghapuskan musuh kamu sendiri"

"Hehehe.. terima kasih abang Kiddi" kata Boboiboy

"Yolah! Kami sudah cukup bersedia untuk kembali beraksi! Sudah lama kita tidak berlawan dengan musuh-musuh kami dan jam kuasa kami juga agak jarang digunakan. Pengembaraan kali ini mesti lagi menarik!"

"Ying, jangan terlalu yakin sangat" kata Lynna secara tiba-tiba "Dunia ini penuh dengan kuasa. Samada kuasa itu adalah kuasa baik ataupun kuasa jahat" Lynna pergi ke tingkap untuk melihat dunia dia yang sudah lama dia tidak pergi melawat "Dunia ini bukanlah seperti dunia Kaizo. Semua kuasa adalah kuasa semulajadi bukan dari jam kuasa. Kalau akak kehilangan kuasa, kamu berlima dan juga Kaizo, dapat lagi menggunakan kuasa kamu tapi hati-hati, jangan sampai jam kuasa kamu dirampas oleh mereka"

"Baik kak Lynna!" kata Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying

"Kita jangan membuang masa lagi" Kaizo keluar dari bilik tersebut "Kita perlu bergerak sekarang" Lynna tidak berkata apa, dia hanya ikut sahaja Kaizo keluar dari bilik itu. Mereka berdua hanya berdiam sahaja tanpa berkata apa. Hati masing-masing sedang asyik risaukan tentang Rifqi tapi mereka tahu, mereka perlu tabah untuk memujuk anak mereka supaya kembali kepada yang asal

"Lynna" Lynna mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Seorang gadis sedang bersandar di tepi pintu gerbang istana. Muka dia kelihatan ceria melihat Lynna "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"

"Siapa tu?" tanya Kaizo

"Itu adalah princess fairy warrior. Dia adalah pelindung kekasih lama aku. Dia boleh mengubah badan dia menjadi seekor fairy dan juga menjadi seorang manusia" Lynna terus berlari untuk memeluk kawan dia "Sarah, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa"

"Samalah kita Lynna, aku rindu dengan kau" Lynna lepaskan pelukan dia "Sekarang kau sudah menjadi permaisuri dan dia.. adalah raja di hati kau.. hehehe.. kali terakhir kita berjumpa adalah kali terakhir kau melihat dia" Lynna terdiam seketika. Memori kekasih lama dia mati di depan mata dia sendiri, masih segar di dalam ingatan dia "Kau merindui dia?"

"Adalah juga tapi aku sekarang ni bahagia bersama dia" Lynna melihat Kaizo dengan senyuman manis dia "Dia yang selamatkan diri aku dulu. Kalau tidak, sampai sekarang aku hanya mengejar musuh-musuh aku dan hapuskan mereka. Mungkin juga aku akan keseorangan seperti dulu" kata Lynna "Dulu aku memang sudah nekad untuk mencari cinta kerana aku selalu dikecewakan tapi akhirnya, aku jumpa juga dia. Kaizo segala-galanya dalam hidup aku"

"Baguslah tu Lynna. Aku gembira dengan kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan kau sekarang ini" Sarah melihat Kaizo berdiri di sebelah Lynna "Korang berdua memang sepadan. Aku ada dengar yang kamu adalah putera galaxy dan dia adalah puteri fantasy" Sarah tergelak sedikit

"Hmm.. terima kasih tapi kami perlu pergi dulu, maaf" Kaizo terus pegang tangan Lynna "Aku gembira kau dapat melihat kawan lama kau tapi ini bukannya masa untuk berbual. Rifqi dalam bahaya"

"Aku tahu Kaizo. Maafkan aku"

"Takpe" jawab Kaizo "Pang dan kawan-kawan dia sudah menunggu kita di halaman istana. Mereka sudah bersiap sedia untuk bergerak. Mereka hanya menunggu kita sahaja" Lynna melihat wajah Kaizo yang begitu serius itu "Kenapa kau pandang aku begitu?"

"Takde apa" Lynna turun dari tangga itu bersama Kaizo. Mereka tidak sedar bahawa Sarah ada di belakang mereka. Dia sebenarnya akan mengetuai dalam kumpulan mereka. Dia yang akan membimbing mereka ke istana Lynna. Walaupun Lynna tahu jalan untuk ke istana dia tetapi Sarah perlu melindungi permaisuri dia. Sarah tidak pernah lupakan kata-kata kawan dia iaitu kekasih lama Lynna. Dia yang menyuruh Sarah melindungi Lynna dari jauh

"Lynna, biar aku bawa kamu semua ke istana kau" Lynna menoleh kebelakang dan berhenti di anak tangga "Biar aku bantu sekali. Lagipun aku tahu jalan yang paling cepat untuk ke sana"

"Kalau begitu, lead the way my dear friend" kata Lynna. Dia melihat kawan lamanya turun dari tangga dengan begitu pantas sekali. Lalu dia turun sekali tetapi tangan dia dipegang oleh Kaizo. Lynna melihat tangan dia dan lalu dia mendongak untuk melihat Kaizo "Kaizo, kenapa? Kita perlu bergerak sekarang" Lynna naik satu anak tangga supaya dia dapat bersemuka dengan Kaizo

"Lynna.. sebelum kita bergerak. Aku nak tanya"

"Tanya apa Kaizo?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah sebut nama orang yang kau sayangkan dulu tu? Kekasih lama kau tu" Lynna melihat mata Kaizo. Tangan dia mengusik-usik sedikit rambut Kaizo. Dia menggunakan jari jemari dia sebagai sikat untuk menyikat rambut Kaizo "Lynna?"

"Sebab aku tidak mahu ingatkan kenangan pahit dulu. Kehilangan dia menyebabkan aku hilang fokus dan setiap cinta yang aku cari, semuanya aku berharap seperti dia juga tapi semuanya berakhir dengan kekecewaan sehinggalah aku berjumpa dengan kau" kata Lynna "Dia kuat seperti kau juga tapi dia bukanlah garang seperti kau. Dia jenis romantik dan overly protective of me tapi kau janganlah risau, you will always be my last and forever love" Kaizo rasa pipi dia sudah naik merah. Lynna tergelak di situ

"EHEM! TUAN PERMAISURI! TUAN RAJA! KITA HARUS CEPAT!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo apabila dia dengar jeritan adiknya "ABANG SENDIRI JUGA YANG NAK CEPATKAN! TAPI ABANG JUGA YANG BERDIRI DEKAT SITU DENGAN TUAN PERMAISURI KITA. INGAT NI KISAH CINTA DENGAN PERMANDANGAN ISTANA DEKAT BELAKANG KORANG!"

"PANGGGGGGG!" Kaizo terus mengejar adiknya. Lynna sabar sahaja dengan dua adik beradik itu. Setelah selesai Kaizo belasah adiknya, dia mengheret Fang ke tengah-tengah halaman istana. Semua kuda sudah tersedia. Setiap seorang akan menunggang kuda masing-masing kecuali Kaizo dan Lynna, mereka akan menunggang bersama

Sarah berada di hadapan sekali dan dia diikuti oleh Kaizo dan Lynna. Belakang sekali ialah Fang sebab dia tengah berapi-api dengan abangnya. Mereka menunggang kuda itu dan terus keluar dari kawasan istana. Kiddi melihat mereka bergerak dengan begitu pantas, dia berharap Kaizo dan Lynna dapat menyelamatkan Rifqi sebelum terlambat

* * *

Rifqi melihat Dark Fairy sedang mengesan sesuatu. Mata dia seperti nampak Kaizo dan Lynna sedang menuju ke sini dengan beberapa orang. Dia pusingkan badannya untuk berkata sesuatu kepada Rifqi

"Apa yang kau nampak?" tanya Rifqi yang kini duduk di atas sebuah kerusi diraja yang berada di tengah-tengah bilik

"Aku nampak ibu bapa kau dalam perjalanan ke sini"

"Hmm... mereka berdua sahaja?" tanya Rifqi. Dia bersilangkan kakinya seperti dia adalah seorang raja di situ

"Bukan.. orang-orang yang sayangi diri kau juga ada bersama mereka" kata Dark Fairy "Mereka ke sini untuk kembalikan kau kepada yang dulu"

"Aku bukanlah Qiqi yang dia orang kenali dulu. Aku adalah Rifqi, anak kepada permaisuri Lynna dan Raja Kaizo. Aku adalah putera Rifqi dan tidak lama lagi, aku dapat memerintah seluruh dunia ini! Aku nak kau tangkap ibu bapa aku dan yang lain itu, hapuskan sahaja mereka tapi ingat, jangan sesekali cederakan ibu bapa aku. Aku mahu mereka lihat anak mereka sendiri yang sudah besar panjang! HAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"Baik putera Rifqi"

"Tapi paling penting sekali, kuasa ibu dan ayah amat bernilai bagi aku. Aku inginkan kuasa terhebat itu" Rifqi bangun dari kerusi itu "PERGI DAPATKAN MEREKA BERDUA SEKARANG!"

to be continued...

* * *

 **Macam mana? K.O ke ok? heheheee**

 **Jumpa lagi semua... ff ni update dia tidak menentu yea :D harap bersabar semua**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back my dearest readers! Semua tidak sabar dengan chapter 5 ke?**

 **hehehee... maaf sebab kamu semua terpaksa tunggu lama :D terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review!**

 **dan terima kasih juga kerana sudi membaca fanfic Kawan Baik Ku 1,2 & 3 **

**Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _"Ibu! Ibu! Tengok Qiqi lukis gambar ibu!"_

 _"Pandainya anak ibu" Lynna melutut di depan anaknya dan terus dia cium dahi Rifqi "Qiqi betul ke buat sendiri?"_

 _"Betul ibu! Qiqi buat lukisan ni sempena hari jadi ibu! SELAMAT HARI JADI IBU!" Rifqi melompat dan memeluk leher ibunya_

 _"Terima kasih Qiqi" Lynna membelai rambut Rifqi "Qiqi adalah permata hati ibu. Ibu sangat sayangkan Qiqi"_

 _"Qiqi pun sayangkan ibu"_

Kaizo rasa risau dengan isterinya, Lynna, yang kini hanya duduk termenung di belakangnya. Sudah 3 jam mereka menunggang kuda tersebut tetapi perjalanan mereka masih lagi jauh. Dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan Lynna

"Lynna, kau ok ke?"

"Hmm... aku ok sahaja, Kaizo" Lynna menjawab dengan nada yang agak perlahan

"Kau risaukan tentang dia?" Lynna hanya mengangguk sahaja "Kau tidak perlu risau. Kita sebagai ibu bapa kepada dia, aku pasti kita dapat kembalikan Rifqi kepada yang asal. Rifqi yang kita kenal"

"Terima kasih Kaizo tapi aku risau kalau dia tidak mahu pulang ke pangkuan kita? Bagaimana kalau kuasa kegelapan itu dapat mengawal diri dia sepenuhnya. Aku takut dia akan menjadi begitu buat selama-lamanya dan aku tidak rela untuk berlawan dengan anak kita sendiri"

"Aku pun sama tapi kau jangan mudah mengalah, Lynna. Kau ibu dia dan aku adalah ayah dia. Kita sama-sama akan mengingati dia balik dan aku pasti, dia akan kembali menjadi Rifqi yang kita kenal dulu"

"Aku pun berharap begitu, Kaizo" kata Lynna dengan begitu perlahan sekali "Qiqi, ibu dan ayah datang untuk selamatkan kau" bisik Lynna. Kaizo terus menunggang kudanya secara senyap

"Kak Lynna, dekat dunia ni memang banyak tentang magic ke?" tanya Fang secara tidak langsung

"Ha ah, akak tidak pernah tunjuk kamu semua tempat-tempat yang menarik dekat dunia ni tapi ada juga tempat-tempat kamu semua patut jauhi kerana tempat itu mempunyai sumpahan yang amat keras sekali"

"Kak Lynna pernah terkena sumpahan itu?" tanya Boboiboy pula

"Hmm... pernah tapi itu zaman remaja akak dulu-dulu. Banyak kali akak terkena tetapi akak terpaksa, demi menyelamatkan kawan-kawan akak"

"Kalau korang nak tahu, kak Lynna kamu ni memang suka sangat korbankan diri dia. Nyawa dia selalu terancam tetapi dia masih lagi ada di sini. Saya sendiri kagum dengan kekuatan dan ketabahan dia" Lynna terus rasa malu sedikit dengan kata-kata Sarah tadi

"Oh begitu" Suara Lily pula timbul "Kalau begitu, Lily ingin menjadi seperti kak Lynna! Lily akan buat yang terbaik demi untuk menyelamatkan kekasih hati ku iaitu Boboiboy! Heheheheee!" Lily terus tergelak sakan di atas kuda putihnya sambil mencekak pinggang

"Macam manalah kau boleh terima dia, Boboiboy?" tanya Fang

"Hehehee... kenapa? tak boleh ke? Kepelikan dia membuatkan aku terima dia seadanya" Boboiboy terus tersengih sambil melihat Lily yang masih tergelak lagi "Tapi bukan sebab kepelikan dia yang aku terpikat... hehehee" Dia terus mendiamkan diri kerana malu hendak menyebutnya. Fang hanya angkat kening sebelah sambil melihat kawan baik dia

"Entah apalah yang kau nampak dekat diri dia" bisik Fang

Mereka terus menunggang kuda mereka dan lalu di atas jambatan yang berdekatan dengan sebuah air terjun. Jambatan itu diperbuat daripada besi dan ukiran-ukirannya amat unik sekali. Ada beberapa bunga berwarna ungu berkembang di tepi jambatan itu dan akarnya menjalar ke sana sini dan menyelit-yelit di bahagian tepi jambatan itu. Mereka berhenti seketika untuk melihat keindahan air terjun itu. Udara di situ sangat sejuk tetapi mereka tidaklah kesejukan sangat. Ada beberapa ikan yang boleh dilihat di bawah jambatan itu. Air sungai itu memang sangat jernih tetapi kedalaman dia, amatlah dalam. Tiada siapa yang berani ingin bermandi manda di situ. Kalau sesiapa ikut aliran sungai itu, mereka akan terjumpa sebuah tasik yang indah permai dan di bawah tasik tersebut, terdapat sebuah kerajaan milik ikan duyung tetapi itu bukanlah destinasi para superhero kita. Mereka teruskan lagi perjalanan mereka tetapi Sarah berhenti di tepi sebuah taman kecil yang tidak jauh daripada jambatan tadi. Lynna tahu apa yang ada di dalam taman itu

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Kaizo kepada Sarah tetapi tiada jawapan daripada Sarah. Lynna terus turun kuda mereka berdua "Kau nak pergi mana Lynna?"

"Aku hendak menziarahi seseorang" jawab Lynna. Dia terus masuk ke dalam taman itu "Kau tunggu sahaja di sini" Kaizo melihat Lynna masuk ke dalam pintu pagar taman itu. Lalu dia turun dari kudanya

"Kaizo, kau nak masuk sekali ke?"

"Yea, aku nak tahu siapa yang dia pergi ziarahi itu" jawab Kaizo dengan persoalan Sarah tadi "Tapi kau pun tahu siapa yang tinggal di dalam taman itu'

"Yea, aku tahu tapi kau tak perlulah masuk sekali. Bagi dia bersendirian di dalam taman itu"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaizo dengan perasaan ingin tahu "Ada sesuatu yang dia cuba sembunyikan daripada aku?" Sarah gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Kalau kau nak tahu, kau masuklah sekali. Aku jaga mereka di sini" Kaizo turun dari kudanya. Fang dan kawan-kawan dia melihat Kaizo memasuki taman itu. Mereka juga rasa curiga, siapa pemilik taman itu? "Kamu semua mesti nak tahukan, siapa yang kak Lynna kamu pergi ziarahi itu?"

"Siapa kak Sarah?" tanya Yaya

"Dia orang yang kamu selalu dengar tapi tak pernah tahu namanya" jawab Sarah

"Dia?" Fang terus terfikirkan tentang kekasih lama Lynna "Orang yang mati dibunuh depan mata kak Lynna?" Sarah angguk sahaja

"Tapi.. apa nama dia?" Ying pula bertanya kali ini. Sarah hanya tersenyum sahaja dan terus dia berpaling ke pintu pagar taman itu

Kaizo sudah berada jauh di dalam taman itu. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang sedang berguguran ke atas lantai bumi. Rumput-rumput dan daun-daun pokok, semuanya kehijuaan. Dia berjalan lagi sehinggalah dia ternampak Lynna sedang berdiri. Di depannya terdapat sebuah perkuburan seseorang dan Lynna hanya melihat sahaja tanpa bunyi tangisan daripadanya. Kaizo berdiri di belakang Lynna dan lalu dia menyentuh bahu isterinya sedikit

"Daniel?" Kaizo membaca nama pemilik kubur tersebut "Dia yang kita pernah jumpa dulu. Dia kekasih lama kau?"

"Yea Kaizo" balas Lynna "Maaf kalau aku singgah ke sini sekejap. Selepas sahaja aku kehilangan dia, aku tidak pernah sekali pun menjejaki kaki aku ke sini. Ini baru pertama kali aku datang ke sini. Semuanya dijaga rapi" kata Lynna "Maaf Daniel kerana baru sekarang aku menziarahi kubur kau" bisik Lynna

"Takpe.. aku tidak marahkan kau dan aku pasti, dia faham kenapa kau tidak dapat ke sini" Tangan Kaizo turun ke tangan Lynna dan lalu mereka berpegang tangan "Mari kita teruskan perjalanan kita" Lynna angguk sahaja. Mereka berdua berpatah balik ke pintu pagar taman itu. Setelah mereka keluar dari situ, pintu pagar taman itu tertutup secara tidak langsung

"Mari kita teruskan perjalanan kita" kata Lynna

* * *

Hari sudah malam dan suasana menjadi gelap. Boboiboy telah mengeluarkan kuasa apinya untuk memudahkan mereka melalui kawasan hutan tersebut. Mereka sudah penat dan kelihatan kelaparan. Perut Gopal asyik berbunyi semenjak tadi lagi tetapi tiada siapa yang memandang dia kerana terlalu penat. Sarah masih lagi mengetuai perjalanan mereka dan dia sendiri adalah bertanggungjawab untuk mencari tempat yang selamat, untuk mereka semua berehat pada malam itu. Akhirnya dia teringat kerana ada satu perkampungan yang tidak berada jauh dari situ

"Mari semua, tidak lama lagi.. kita akan sampai ke sebuah perkampungan. Di situ, kamu semua dapat berehat dan esok kita akan sambung perjalanan kita"

"Adakah kita akan selamat di situ tanpa di ganggu oleh sesiapa?"

"Jangan risau Kaizo, perkampungan itu dibawah jagaan seekor naga" kata Sarah

"NAGA?!" Terkejut Gopal. Dia mula menggigil "Naga tu ganas tak kak Sarah?"

"Mana ada ganas" balas Sarah sambil menunggang kudanya "Naga tu baik tapi malam ni kamu semua bernasib baik"

"Ke-kenapa? Naga tu tak datang ke nanti?" Gopal harap begitu tetapi kawan-kawan dia berharap lain pula

"Takdelah, naga itu akan ada sebab malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama" Sarah mendongak sedikit untuk melihat bulan penuh pada malam itu. Gopal pula, dia sudah menggigil ketakutan "Naga itu tidak menyerang sesiapa, kecuali kalau ada orang yang ingin merosakkan perkampungan dia"

"Jadi naga tu ialah naga baiklah" kata Boboiboy

"Tepat sekali" balas Sarah

"Wuuuu... bestnya dapat jumpa naga. Selalunya Lily hanya melihat patung naga sahaja. Takpun dekat dalam TV ke, dekat cerita anime ke, dalam buku, lukisan Lily sendiri ke atau abang Kaizo mengamuk macam naga mengamuk ke" Kaizo terus memusing kepalanya dan memandang Lily dengan renungan mautnya

"Kau hendak melihat aku menjadi naga?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Lily hanya angguk sahaja "Suka pula kamu"

"Yelah, Lily sudah lama tidak melihat abang Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Wei Lily, abang aku berhenti mengamuk tak tentu pasal semenjak adanya Qiqi. Dia telah menjadi seorang ayah yang paling handal sekali tapi masih lagi nak buli aku" Fang terus bermasam muka

"Hehehe.. kasihan kau yea tapi itu sudah menjadi lumrah seorang abang. Tak kisahlah adik dia kecil lagi atau sudah meningkat dewasa, dia akan tetap buli adik kesayangan dia"

"Yelah tu Yaya tapi kau lain. Kau ada tapi tidak pernah buli adik kau sendiri" Yaya tergelak kepada Fang "Kenapa kau gelak?"

"Takde apalah Fang" jawab Yaya sambil tersenyum melihat Fang yang masih lagi bermasam muka "Suka pula aku tengok kau bermasam muka. Kau memang tak berubah dari dulu lagi"

"Hehehe.. macam mana dia nak berubah kalau dia asyik kena buli aje dengan abang dia" Ying tergelak sedikit

"Wei, yang korang sibuk cerita pasal perangai aku ni apasal? Kita perlu tumpukan perhatian dengan bagaimana hendak menyelamatkan anak buah aku!" kata Fang dengan nada tegasnya "Aku tidak akan berhenti atau berehat demi anak buah ku yang tersayang"

"Sudah sudahlah tu Fang.. jangan nak merapu" tegur Boboiboy

"Akak tahu niat Fang sangat murni tapi dengar cakap kawan baik kamu tu. Jangan nak merapu sangat Fang. Kamu perlukan berehat dan jangan terlalu ikutkan sangat perasaan" Fang terus diamkan diri tanpa berkata apa lagi. Lynna tersenyum sedikit "Tapi dalam situasi begini pun, kita jangan lupa untuk hiburkan hati kita walaupun sedikit. Kecuali abang kamu ni, sentiasa nak serius sahaja"

"Abang memang sentiasa serius pun.. dengan Qiqi pun dia nak serius juga. Tak pernah nak buat muka pelik-pelik dia macam si pelik tu" Fang tunjuk ke arah Lily yang sedang tidur sambil menunggang kuda

"Lily super pelik" kata Lily di dalam tidurnya. Faye mengusik-gusik lengan Lily dan lalu Lily garu-garu lengan dia "Janganlah gigit lengan aku wahai lalat"

"Lalat?" bisik Faye. Dia rasa pelik dengan kawan baik dia, ada ke lalat gigit tangan orang "Adeh.. pelik-pelik" Sarah tergelak sedikit sambil mendengar gelagat mereka di belakangnya. Dia sudah lama tidak ketawa begitu kerana terlalu sibuk dengan hal-hal dia

"Kita sudah hampir dengan perkampungan itu" kata Sarah. Dia menunggang kudanya dan lalu di tepi tepi sungai yang penuh dengan batu sungai. Mereka boleh lihat bayangan cahaya kelip-kelip yang berterbangan di atas permukaan sungai. Bukan sahaja kelip-kelip, ada juga beberapa fairy yang turut berkelip-kelip di situ. Sungai itu seperti sebuah angkasa yang dipenuhi dengan bintang tetapi bukan satu warna, pelbagai jenis warna yang ada

Mereka tidak rasa begitu takut dengan melihat keindahan air sungai itu. Apabila fairy-fairy nampak Kaizo dan Lynna sedang menunggang kuda, mereka berterbangan begitu pantas sekali kearah raja dan permaisuri mereka. Seekor fairy berwarna ungu menyelitkan sekuntum bunga mawar di telinga Lynna

"Nampaknya fairy-fairy ini semua akan menemani kita sehingga ke perkampungan tersebut" kata Sarah. Dia juga terdapat sekuntum bunga di telinganya tetapi bukan dia sahaja, semua kawan-kawan perempuan Fang turut mendapat sekuntum bunga

"Lily bangun" Bella goyang-goyang bahu Lily "Ada bunga dekat telinga kau"

"Bunga?" Mata Lily terbuka luas dengan senyuman lebarnya "BBB-CHAN YANG BAGI BUNGA KE?" Dia terus berkelip-kelipkan matanya kearah Boboiboy yang sedang tersengih "My sweetheart is sooooo romantic! I LOVE YOU BBB-CHAN!"

"Err... tapi bukan saya yang bagi bunga tu" terus hancur hati Lily

"Habis tu siapa? Jangan cakap landak pulak?!"

"Woi! Bukan akulah!" marah Fang "Ada seekor fairy yang letak dekat telinga kau tu"

"Ohhhh!" Terus Lily tersenyum balik "THANK YOU FAIRY!" Selamatlah kuasa super sonic dia tidak di aktifkan

"Girlfriend kau ni memang suka menjerit yea" bisik Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Heheheee... dia dari dulu lagi suka menjerit. Kalau dia tak jerit, memang tak sah dia tu" Boboiboy tersengih. Fang hanya mengangkat kening sebelah "Aku rasa kau tidak perlu lagi keluarkan kuasa api kau sebab lampu-lampu dari fairy ni pun sudah menerangi perjalanan kita"

"Ha ah, betul juga cakap kau" Boboiboy terus hilangkan kuasa apinya. Lalu dia menoleh ke kanan untuk melihat Bella "Kenapa kau tak gunakan kuasa api kau tadi?"

"Hmm... aku macam tak boleh nak keluarkan kuasa bola api tu" kata Bella dengan nada yang agak sedih "Nampaknya mempunyai kuasa bukan sesuatu yang senang. Kena berlatih dan tahu mengawalnya"

"Betul tu Bella" balas Lynna secara tiba-tiba "Masa akak dapat kuasa dulu, akak memang banyak berlatih terutama sekali kuasa yang dapat meletupkan sesuatu atau di dalam kata lain Molecular Combustion. Memang susah pada awalnya kerana sasaran akak selalu tak tepat tapi akak banyakkan berlatih"

"Hehehee... tapi kita orang tak perlu berlatih dengan jam-jam kuasa kita orang" kata Gopal dengan terasa bangga sedikit

"Yelah tu Gopal.. masa dulu tu, kena takutkan kau, baru kau dapat gunakan jam kuasa kau tu" Gopal terus tersengih kepada Boboiboy "Aku pun pada awalnya kena berlatih tapi sekarang, semuanya kita sudah mahir tapi.. Yaya dan Ying ajelah yang tak berlatih sangat"

"Hehehe.. itu sebab kuasa kami tidak perlukan latihan sangat!" kata Yaya dan Ying secara serentak

"Eh.. kenapa tiba-tiba kita dalam gelap ni? Mana pergi fairy-fairy tadi" Boboiboy terus hidupkan kuasa api dia, begitu juga dengan Lynna. Suasana mereka menjadi sunyi, tiada bunyi burung hantu ataupun haiwan-haiwan yang lain. Bunyi serangga kecil pun juga tiada. Mereka boleh terasa kesejukan angin pada malam itu dan daun-daun pokok berkencang dengan perlahannya

"Syhhh... ada musuh sedang mendekati kita" bisik Sarah. Mereka semua bersiap sedia dengan apa-apa serangan. Faye sudah keluarkan anak panahnya dan dia akan memanah sesiapa sahaja yang cuba menyerang mereka. Sarah turun dari kudanya dan dia juga keluarkan anak panahnya dan terus letak di alat memanahnya. Dia bergerak secara perlahan dan berhati-hati

"Sarah, kau ada dengar apa-apa?" tanya Kaizo

"Takde tapi.. kalau sunyi begini, dan fairy tadi hilang begitu sahaja.. aku dapat rasakan ada musuh sekitar kawasan ini. Nampaknya mereka akan cuba menghalang kita masuk ke dalam perkampungan itu nanti" Terus Sarah lepaskan anak panahnya ke arah tepi pokok "MUSUH!" Dia nampak beberapa bayangan orang di sebalik pokok itu. Musuh-musuh mereka keluar dari situ dan berlari ke arah mereka. Musuh itu adalah askar yang telah dihantar oleh Rifqi sendiri. Misi mereka adalah untuk menangkap Kaizo dan Lynna

"KAIZO! BAWA MEREKA LARI DARI SINI! KAU TERUS SAHAJA DAN KAU AKAN JUMPA SATU PERKAMPUNGAN!"

"Tak, kami tak kan biarkan kau lawan berseorangan" Lynna turun dari kuda tersebut

"Lynna.. kau perlu bawa mereka, biar aku yang uruskan-" Satu anak panah hampir terkena bahu Lynna tetapi malangnya, kuda Kaizo dan Lynna terkena anak panah tersebut. Kuda itu rebah ketepi. Kaizo terjatuh dari kuda tersebut

"KAIZO!" Lynna dengan pantasnya, dia pegang tangan Kaizo dan lalu dia menarik tangan Kaizo untuk bangun dari situ

"ABANG!" Fang turun dari kudanya "JAGA KAU! SERANGAN BAYANG!"

"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!" Boboiboy terus bertukar menjadi Halilintar "GERAKAN KILAT!" Dia hapuskan beberapa musuh mereka yang ada di situ

"MAMPATAN GRAVITY!" Semua musuh mereka bagaikan ditarik magnet oleh sebuah sphera kuasa yang berwarna pink "TOLAKAN GRAVITY!"

"Bella.. cuba gunakan kuasa api bola kau!" Faye terus turun dari kudanya tetapi Bella nampak begitu panik. Dia cuba keluarkan sebuah bola api di tangannya tetapi tidak berjaya "Lily! Jaga Bella! Aku akan cuba halang mereka untuk mendekati kau dan Bella!"

"Baik! SUPER SONIC ATTACK LILY! AAAAAAAAA!" Faye terpaksa menutup telinganya kerana jeritan Lily amat nyaring sekali. Beberapa musuh mereka terpelanting dan terkena sangkut di dahan-dahan pokok "Heheheee..."

"Wah! banyak bagus luu punya jeritan! KUASA SLOW MO!" Ying memperlahankan beberapa musuh lagi "Lily jerit lagi!"

"SERANGAN SUPER SONIC AWESOMEEE!" Berkecai musuh-musuh itu dan semuanya bertukar menjadi abu "Wuuuuu! Dasyatnya kuasa Lily" Terus dia bertepuk tangan sebab terlampau teruja. Bella masih lagi mencuba keluarkan bola api dia tetapi setiap kali dia keluarkan bola apinya, ianya akan melesap

"Bella, cuba tumpukan perhatian" kata Yaya

"Aku boleh.. aku boleh buat... aku Bella, super Bella" bisik Bella dengan air matanya menitis-nitis di atas kepala kuda putihnya "Aku... aku yakin.. aku yakin.. aku yakin boleh buat"

"Bella, kau cuba tenangkan pemikiran kau.. jangan terlampau panik sangat"

"Fang?" Bella melihat Fang sedang menghalang beberapa serangan terhadap diri mereka berdua

"Aku yakin kau boleh buat" kata Fang "SERANGAN BAYANG!" Bella rasa sedikit terharu. Dia terus memejam matanya dan fikirkan tentang sesuatu yang membuat diri dia tenang. Dia suka bersukan, terutama sekali bola tampar dan dia juga suka apabila dapat berkumpul ramai-ramai dengan kawan yang dia sayang. Tanpa disedari olehnya, sebuah bebola api terbentuk di depannya

"Bella! Kau berjaya!" Bella terus membuka matanya. Dia memandang Yaya "Hehehe... kita orang semua yakin yang kau pasti boleh lakukan"

"Terima kasih semua!" bisik Bella. Tanpa melengahkan masa, dia terus pegang bebola api itu. Dia sedikit pun tidak rasa kepanasannya, ianya seperti memegang ice dan dia terasa sedikit geli. Bella terus tumpukan perhatian

"Bella, aku tahu kau suka sukan... KAYU BASEBALL BAYANG!" Sebatang kayu baseball terus muncul di tangan Fang "Jom kita kenakan mereka semua" Bella tersenyum sinis dan lalu dia turun dari kudanya

"Jom! HANTARAN BOLA BASEBALL BELLA!" Bella melempar bola berapinya ke arah Fang dan bola itu terus dipukul oleh Fang sendiri dengan menggunakan kayu baseball bayangnya. Bola itu melintas dengan pantasnya dan lalu terkena beberapa orang musuh di situ

"Alamak! Dia orang datang dari sana juga!" Ying tunjuk di seberang sungai. Beberapa musuh mereka lagi menyeberangi sungai itu untuk menyerang mereka semua

"Kamu semua pergi ke perkampungan naga itu.. cepat!" kata Lynna sambil berlawan pedang dengan salah seorang musuh dia "Kamu akan selamat di situ!"

"Tapi kak Lynna.."

"Jangan tapi tapi.. pergi cepat!" Kaizo menolong Lynna untuk menghalang beberapa musuh mereka lagi. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily terus menunggang kuda mereka. Tanpa melengahkan masa, mereka terus lari dari situ. Fang menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat abangnya yang masih lagi berlawan "Lynna.. kau harus pergi juga"

"Tapi kau macam mana?" Lynna sedang melibas-libas pedangnya "Aku tak nak tinggalkan kau di sini"

"Jangan risau tentang aku. Kau harus pergi.. kalau tidak, siapa yang hendak selamatkan anak kita. Kau ibu dia"

"Tapi kau ayah dia.. Qiqi anak kita berdua. Aku tak kan abaikan kau di sini.. aku akan berjuang bersama kau" Lynna menghayunkan pedangnya dan pedang itu terpotong tangan musuhnya "Kita kan satu pasukan"

"Yea.. aku tahu" Kaizo tendang musuhnya "Tapi kalau kita gagal di sini, siapa yang akan dapat selamatkan Rifqi nanti?" Dia dan Lynna berpusing dan menikam musuh mereka di belakang "Pergi Lynna.. aku akan jumpa kau di sana nanti" Lynna menahan air matanya "Jangan kau nak bersedih pula"

"Tak.. aku tak sedih.. cuma aku takut, aku tak dapat jumpa kau lagi" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit "Janganlah senyum begitu.. risau aku nanti"

"Ok guys.. enough with the sweet moment.. ramai musuh lagi yang datang nak serang korang berdua" Sarah terus panah ke arah musuh yang cuba hendak menyerang Lynna dari belakang. Kaizo dan Lynna terus berpaling muka untuk melawan musuh-musuh mereka "Nampaknya, kita tak dapat nak lepaskan diri kita dari sini. Makin ramai pula dia orang ni"

"Takpe.." Lynna terus keluarkan bebola api ungu dia "Aku akan hapuskan mereka semua" Dia terus melempar beberapa bebola api ke arah musuh-musuhnya "Aku tak kan biarkan mereka dapatkan kita semua"

"Lynna..." Kaizo terus pegang tangan Lynna. Mereka berdua lari dari tempat itu. Sarah turut juga lari dan mereka bertiga di kejar oleh pasukan-pasukan askar yang telah di hantar oleh Rifqi. Sarah menoleh kebelakang dan memberikan beberapa hantaran anak panah kepada askar-askar itu

"Jauh lagi ke perkampungan itu?" tanya Kaizo

"Sikit lagi!" balas Sarah

"KAIZO! ITU.." Lynna sudah nampak pintu gerbang utama perkampungan tersebut. Terdapat seorang wanita sedang menunggu kedatang mereka bertiga

"Cepat masuk.. biar saya uruskan mereka semua" kata wanita itu. Kaizo, Lynna dan Sarah terus berlari masuk ke dalam kawasan perkampungan itu. Wanita tadi berubah menjadi seekor naga yang berwarna merah. Kepak dia mula bergerak untuk terbang ke langit dan lalu dia memberikan semburan api dari mulutnya ke arah askar-askar tersebut "Jangan cuba hendak menganggu perkampungan aku!" kata wanita naga itu. Askar-askar itu kelihatan takut dan terus tinggalkan kawasan itu

* * *

"Selamat datang ke perkampungan naga" kata wanita tadi yang telah menghalau musuh-musuh mereka dengan semburan api naga "Nama saya ialah Draconia. Saya adalah penjaga dan juga ratu perkampungan ini. Kamu semua boleh berehat di rumah istana saya"

"Terima kasih kerana selamatkan kami semua" kata Lynna sambil memberikan tunduk hormat

"Kamu tidak perlu tunduk hormat kepada saya. Sepatutnya saya perlu berikan tunduk hormat kepada kamu kerana kamu adalah permaisuri Lynna" Draconia mengambil tangan Lynna "Mari.. kita berjamu selera dulu. Saya tahu kamu semua sedang kelaparan"

"Wei Boboiboy, kau rasa.. makanan apa yang dia orang akan hidangkan?" bisik Gopal kepada kawan baik dia

"Mana aku tahu.. kau tengoklah sendiri nanti" balas Boboiboy

Ratu Draconia membawa mereka ke tengah-tengah perkampungan itu. Sebuah meja panjang sudah tersedia dan beberapa makanan sudah dihidangkan di atas meja tersebut. Mereka terpaksa duduk bersila kerana tiada kerusi untuk mereka semua tetapi ada 11 bantal cushion sebagai penganti kerusi mereka. Air liur Gopal terus meleleh keluar melihat makanan-makanan itu. Dua ekor ayam panggang tersedia di atas meja itu, mata Gopal sudah bersinar-sinar dan perut dia terus berbunyi

"Isk kau ni.. cubalah tahan" marah Fang "Sudahlah tadi kau bukannya nak tolong kita orang berlawan"

"Hehehe.. maaf Fang" Gopal tersengih "Aku tak dapat nak tolong tadi sebab perut aku lapar sangat. Sampai tak larat nak gunakan jam kuasa aku"

"Hmmm... banyak alasan betul kau ni" Gopal tersengih lagi kepada Fang

Bukan ayam sahaja yang ada di atas meja itu. Ada beberapa jenis buah dan sayuran yang ada di dalam sebuah mangkuk besar, sebuah periuk besar yang penuh dengan sup cendawan, ada beberapa buku roti yang belum di potong lagi, dua biji kek buah juga tersedia di atas meja itu dan dua buah jug besar untuk mereka semua minum. Lily tersenyum sedikit kerana ada itik salai telah disediakan juga

"Jemput makan semua" Ratu Draconia pelawa mereka duduk dan menjamu selera di situ. Lynna dan Kaizo duduk bersila di bahagian tengah. Gelas mereka berdua telah di tuangkan oleh seorang gadis

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo kepada gadis itu. Muka gadis itu menjadi merah sedikit kerana malu. Lalu dia beredar dari situ dengan pantasnya

"Ratu Draconia tidak mahu makan sekali dengan kami?" tanya Lynna

"Tidak tuan permaisuri, makanan ini semua khas untuk pemaisuri dan raja. Saya hanya sebagai penjaga kamu untuk malam ini" kata Ratu Draconia dengan sopannya "Saya akan kembali lagi" Dia terus beredar dari situ untuk pergi mengawasi luar kawasan perkampungan tersebut. Dia terus bertukar menjadi seekor naga

"Wuuu.. bestnya kalau dapat jadi seekor naga" Lily mendongak sedikit untuk melihat naga itu terbang sekeliling kampung itu. Mata dia beralih ke arah bintang-bintang yang sedang bersinar di langit "Indah betul langit pada malam ini"

"Memang indah, Lily" kata Boboiboy. Lily tersipu malu pula dengan Boboiboy "Kak Sarah, jauh lagi ke istana kak Lynna?"

"Masih jauh lagi perjalanan kita" balas Sarah "Banyak lagi rintangan yang kamu semua akan lalui"

"Sarah, jangan risaukan mereka lagi. Bagilah mereka berehat dan isi perut mereka dengan makanan yang penuh atas meja ni. Mari kita makan dan jangan malu-malu" Lynna terus mengambil sup cendawan itu untuk Kaizo. Dia tersenyum sedikit supaya orang lain tidak nampak kerisauan tetapi Kaizo tahu, isterinya sedang risaukan Rifqi

"Lynna.."

"Yea Kaizo" Lynna letakkan semangkuk sup di hadapan Kaizo "Kau nak apa-apa lagi ke?"

"Takpe.. aku boleh ambil sendiri tapi.. aku risau dengan kau"

"Jangan bimbang tentang aku" jawab Lynna secara perlahan "Aku masih lagi seperti dulu. Gadis yang kuat seperti dulu. Demi Qiqi, aku akan tabahkan hati dan aku akan gunakan sepenuhnya tenaga aku untuk selamatkan anak kita"

"Baguslah begitu tapi kau jangan terlampau risau sangat" Lynna angguk sedikit. Dia menyuap dirinya dengan sebiji tomato kecil "Kau makan sahaja dulu. Jangan fikirkan sangat" Tetapi Kaizo silap, Lynna tetap fikirkan tentang Rifqi

* * *

"Mereka terlepas? MACAM MANA MEREKA BOLEH TERLEPAS?"

"Maaf putera Rifqi.. mereka telah di selamatkan oleh Ratu Draconia. Kini mereka berada di perkampungan naga. Jadi kami tidak dapat menyerang ataupun tangkap Permaisuri Lynna dan Raja Kaizo" kata salah seorang askar Rifqi

"Hmm.. kamu semua memang tidak boleh di harap langsung" bisik Rifqi dengan nada kemarahan dia

"Jangan risau, aku akan panggil askar yang terkuat dan tidak akan menghampakan kau lagi" kata Dark Fairy yang kini berdiri di sebelah kerusi tahta Rifqi "Aku akan pastikan mereka akan tangkap ibu bapa kau"

"Kau pasti?"

"Aku pasti" Dark Fairy tersenyum sinis "Aku tidak akan kecewakan kau"

"Baiklah, hantar pasukan kau yang terhebat itu"

"Yea, mereka memang hebat.. mereka bukanlah manusia biasa" Dark Fairy terus hilang dari situ. Tinggallah Rifqi dengan askar dia yang sudah menggigil ketakutan

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang" kata Rifqi dengan nada bosannya "Aku ada perkara yang ingin aku lakukan"

"Terima kasih putera Rifqi" Askar itu terus keluar dari bilik tahta itu tetapi secara tidak langsung. Rifqi bangun dari kerusinya yang keemas-emasan itu dan lalu dia hilang dari situ. Dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat iaitu tempat ibu bapanya yang kini sedang berehat. Dia ingin membuat kejutan kepada mereka berdua. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi ibu bapanya nanti

* * *

Setelah selesai makan malam, para dayang rumah istana Ratu Draconia membawa mereka ke bilik masing-masing. Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal akan berkongsi satu bilik dan kawan-kawan perempuan mereka di lain. Bilik budak-budak perempuan lebih luas dan besar daripada bilik budak-budak lelaki. Lynna dan Kaizo berkongsi satu bilik

Kaizo keluar sebentar dari bilik itu untuk pergi mencari adiknya. Lynna tinggal seorang diri di dalam bilik tersebut. Dia sedang berdiri di balkoni bilik itu sambil melihat bintang-bintang di langit

"Qiqi.. bila Qiqi nak kembali kepada yang asal? kenapa Qiqi jadi begini.. Qiqi buat hati ibu sedih" Lynna menangis sedikit "Tapi ibu tidak akan putus harapan, ibu akan selamatkan Qiqi dari kuasa kejahatan"

"Ibu..." Lynna menoleh kebelakang. Dia terkejut melihat seorang budak muda berdiri di tengah biliknya "Ibu.."

"Qiqi?"

"Yea ibu.. ini Qiqi"

"Betul ke ni? Kenapa Qiqi menjadi dewasa?" Lynna gerakan kakinya untuk melangkah kearah anaknya. Dia menyentuh sedikit pipi anaknya. Warna mata anaknya seperti Kaizo dan ada sedikit rupa Lynna di wajah Rifqi "Anak ibu..." Lynna tersenyum gembira di situ "Qiqi, mari kita pulang ke dunia kita"

"Maaf ibu.. Qiqi tak mahu ikut ibu pulang ke sana kerana di sana, tiada apa yang Qiqi nak. Di sini, segala-galanya Qiqi mahukan" Lynna terkejut. Tangan dia jatuh dari pipi Rifqi "Ibu, Qiqi bukanlah Qiqi yang ibu kenal dulu. Qiqi sudah dewasa dan inilah diri Rifqi yang sebenarnya. Ibu serahkan sahaja kuasa ibu kepada Rifqi. Biar Rifqi memerintah dunia ini dan ibu boleh sahaja pulang ke dunia asal ibu"

"Tak.. ibu tak kan serahkan kuasa ibu kerana ibu tahu.. Qiqi hanya mahukan kuasa sahaja. Ibu tahu kenapa Qiqi buat begini kerana Qiqi dibuli oleh kanak-kanak yang tidak memahami diri Qiqi. Salah ibu kerana rahsiakan tentang perkara sebenarnya Qiqi tapi.. ibu hanya mahu Qiqi hidup seperti biasa sahaja" Lynna menyentuh pipi anaknya lagi sekali "Maafkan ibu.."

"Ibu tahu tak.. sewaktu Rifqi keluar bermain, Rifqi selalu dengar ejekan dari kanak-kanak lain. Mereka panggil Rifqi budak pelik tapi mereka sendiri tidak beritahu Rifqi kenapa. Mereka jauhkan diri mereka dari Rifqi tetapi Rifqi tetap mahu bermain dengan dia orang. Sudah beberapa kali Rifqi di ejek tetapi Rifqi tidak mahu mengalah sehinggalah mereka buli Rifqi. Pada hari yang Rifqi tahu tentang diri Rifqi yang sebenarnya, barulah muncul seekor fairy yang mahu bermain-main dengan Rifqi. Hanya Dark Fairy sahaja faham dengan perasaan Rifqi. Dia jugalah yang mengajar Rifqi menggunakan kuasa sebenar Rifqi tetapi kenapa Rifqi tidak boleh aktifkan kuasa healer?" Rifqi pegang tangan ibunya "Ibu, beritahu Rifqi.. kenapa kuasa healer Rifqi tidak dapat di aktifkan?"

"Sebab.. kuasa itu... perlukan sesuatu" Lynna menangis melihat anaknya. Hanya kekosongan sahaja yang ada di mata Rifqi "Kuasa itu..."

"Kuasa itu perlukan apa?" Rifqi menggenggam tangan ibunya begitu kuat sekali "Beritahu kepada saya!" Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala "Kenapa ibu tak nak beritahu?"

"Kerana kuasa itu perlukan kasih sayang di dalam hati Qiqi tetapi ibu nampak.. kasih sayang itu semakin pudar. Qiqi, pulangkan lah kepada yang asal. Ibu rindukan gelak ketawa kamu semasa kamu kecil. Sekarang kamu sudah dewasa, ibu tidak dapat melihat Qiqi membesar dengan sempurna"

"Kuasa kasih sayang?" Rifqi lepaskan tangan ibunya "Kuasa yang lemah.. Rifqi tidak perlukan kuasa seperti itu.. ibu nak tahu kenapa Rifqi mahukan kuasa ibu?"

"Tak nak, ibu tak nak tahu"

"Hmmm.. Rifqi akan beritahu juga.. dengan kuasa yang Rifqi akan perolehi, Rifqi dapat menguasai seluruh dunia ini dan tiada siapa akan dapat membuli Rifqi lagi. Semuanya akan tunduk kepada Rifqi! Dan kanak-kanak yang buli Rifqi di dunia sana, aku akan ajar mereka" Rifqi terus mengangkat tangan kanannya dan terus Lynna terpelanting kebelakang. Kepala Lynna terhantuk di tepi almari

"LYNNA!"

"KAK LYNNA!"

Rifqi pusing kebelakang. Ayah dia sudah tiba di dalam bilik itu

"Itu Qiqi.." kata Fang secara perlahan. Dia kenal warna mata Rifqi "Tapi.. dia sudah berubah"

"Rifqi?" Kaizo terkejut melihat anaknya yang sudah meningkat dewasa

"Aku akan kembali untuk merampas kedua kuasa ibu dan ayah" Rifqi terus hilangkan dirinya di sebalik asap-asap hitam. Kaizo dan Fang terus berlari ke arah Lynna yang sedang menangis di tepi almari. Air matanya tidak henti-henti mengalir keluar, hatinya hancur melihat keadaan Rifqi

"Maafkan ibu..."

"Lynna.. jangan menangis Lynna.. ini bukan salah kau. Ini semua salah si Dark Fairy itu"

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak beritahu tentang diri dia kena buli.. kalaulah aku tahu, sudah tentu aku menjaga dan melindungi Qiqi.. ini semua salah aku" Kaizo memeluk isterinya. Lynna menangis di dalam dakapan Kaizo. Tangan Kaizo membelai rambut Lynna "Qiqi... kenapa tidak beritahu ibu.."

"Kak Lynna.. kak Lynna jangan mengalah.. kita mesti berjuang untuk dapatkan Qiqi balik. Kak Lynna jangan salahkan diri sendiri, mesti ada sebabnya dia tidak mahu beritahu kak Lynna dan abang.. tapi apa-apa pun, kak Lynna dan abang perlu ingatkan balik kasih sayang yang dia selalu terima selama ini. Bila dia sudah pulih, adik yakin.. kak Lynna akan selesaikan masalah Qiqi"

"Terima kasih adik" bisik Lynna "Akak tidak akan mengalah. Selagi Qiqi tidak pulih, selagi itu akak akan berjuang dan akak akan memperbetulkan keadaan. Qiqi tunggu ibu.. ibu akan datang.. ibu akan selamatkan kau dari kuasa kegelapan.. dan ibu akan pastikan, Qiqi tidak akan dibuli lagi"

to be continued...

* * *

 **Er... macam mana? ok ke? heheheehee**

 **maaflah kalau tidak sehebat mana x(**

 **jumpa lagi di next chapter! Updatenya... tidak menentu.. heheheee**

 **harap bersabar yea.. menulis ni bukan benda yang senang :3 ia perlukan mood.. kalau mood tak ok, memang tak berjalan lah..**

 **jumpa lagi!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back my lovely reader! Thank you kerana sentiasa menunggu fanfic ini di update kan :P**

 **Thank you kepada yang sudi membaca fanfic ini dan juga memberikan review.. hehehe... fanfic ini hanyalah biasa-biasa sahaja but author akan cuba buat yang terbaik**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Macam mana keadaan kak Lynna?"

"Hmmm.. abang aku dah tenangkan dia, Boboiboy. Jadi dia tengah ok sekarang ni" Fang bermain-main dengan bubur nasi dia "Malam tadi, aku nampak hati kak Lynna hancur. Qiqi yang aku kenal dulu pun, sudah tiada lagi. Dia bukan budak kecik yang hyper lagi tetapi seorang dewasa yang dahagakan dengan kuasa"

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily sedang berkumpul di dalam dapur rumah istana pada pagi itu. Mereka sedang mengisi perut mereka walaupun masing-masing tidak begitu selera kerana terkejut dengan kejadian pada malam semalam

"Kasihan kak Lynna" Yaya turut berasa simpati dengan keadaan Lynna dan Kaizo. Mereka berdua sangat sayangkan Rifqi tetapi sekarang, Rifqi sudah hilang kasih sayangnya terhadap ibu bapa dia "Tapi aku percaya, dengan kasih sayang daripada kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo.. ianya dapat membantu Rifqi mengingati kembali sewaktu mereka bertiga bersama"

"Tapi.. aku tak sangka pula Qiqi kena buli dekat sekolah tadika dia"

"Samalah dengan aku, Boboiboy.. tapi aku pelik, kenapa dia tak beritahu ibu bapa dia sendiri? Ataupun sekurang-kurangnya aku.. kenapa dia cuba sembunyikan?"

"Mesti dia tak nak ibu bapa dia risau" balas Bella "Ataupun timbulkan lagi satu masalah"

"Samalah macam aku kena buli dulu.. aku tak beritahu abang aku tapi lama-lama, abang aku tahu juga" Fang melihat bubur dia yang begitu sedap baunya tetapi selera dia, semakin lama semakin berkurangan. Agak sedih kalau dia tidak makan bubur itu, lalu dia menyuap dirinya walaupun sedikit sahaja

"Tapi dia selalu ceria aje aku tengok. Tak pernah dia balik dari tadika, menangis-nangis"

"Betul juga cakap Ying.. aku pernah ambik dia dari tadika sekali. Dia sedikit pun tak tunjuk yang dia kena buli" Yaya cuba ingatkan balik pada ketika itu "Tapi aku ingat lagi, dia takde lambai-lambai dekat kawan-kawan dia. Aku pula.. tak perasan sebab dia ceria aje, dia siap ajak aku nyanyi sekali"

"Entahlah Yaya.. tapi apa-apa pun, sekarang kita sudah tahu apa sebab puncanya" Fang menggenggam sudunya "Si Dark Fairy mengambil kesempatan terhadap anak buah aku. Memang tidak boleh maafkan langsung" Dia menghentak meja makan itu dengan genggaman tangannya

"Sabar Fang.. sekarang kita tidak boleh bertindak secara emosi" kata Yaya

"Ha ah, kau ada kita orang.. kita semua boleh bantu kau, kakak kau dan juga abang kau untuk dapatkan Qiqi balik tapi kita kena jaga kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo sepanjang perjalanan. Jangan bagi mereka berdua di tangkap oleh askar-askar jahat si Dark Fairy itu"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy" Fang tenangkan diri dia balik "Terima kasih kawan-kawan. Koranglah sahabat baik aku dari dulu sampai sekarang"

"Sama-sama landak!" Lily berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Fang "Saya sebagai Lily, ketua rombongan keceriaan. Lily akan pastikan rombongan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna akan sentiasa ceria! Lily juga bertanggungjawab untuk kita semua tidak kesedihan kerana kalau kita sedih, emosi kita akan mengawal diri kita dan fikiran kita akan bercelaru dan kita nak berlawan pun, tak rasa begitu semangat. Siapa lagi yang mahukan hati kita ceria walaupun dalam situasi yang amat menyedihkan tetapi tidaklah begitu sedih sangat kerana kami-" Lalu ada seseorang menepuk kepala Lily "Adeh, siapa pulak tukang ketuk kepala Lily yang sedang berpidato ni?" Lily menoleh kebelakang dan terus dia tersengih

"Pagi-pagi lagi kau sudah membebel dekat meja makan ni"

"Selamat pagi abang Kaizo" Lily terus makan buburnya secara senyap

"Selamat pagi semua" kata Lynna yang ada di sebelah Kaizo "Maaf jika akak buat kamu risau tentang malam semalam"

"Takpe kak Lynna.. kami yakin kak Lynna tabah dalam situasi ini"

"Terima kasih Yaya" Lynna duduk menarik kerusinya dan lalu dia duduk di sebelah Fang. Dia melihat bubur mereka seperti tidak terusik. Dia tahu yang mereka tidak begitu selera "Makanlah semua. Nanti macam mana nak teruskan perjalanan kita kalau kamu semua dalam kelaparan. Lebih-lebih lagi kalau musuh kita serang dan tenaga kita tiada"

"Betul cakap kak Lynna.. tengok macam aku" Gopal terus makan bubur itu. Mereka tergelak melihat gelagat Gopal yang sebenarnya tiada selera tetapi seperti orang ada selera "Kenapa korang pandang aku?"

"Takde apalah Gopal" Boboiboy suapkan dirinya dengan bubur itu. Selera dia sudah naik sedikit. Kaizo duduk di sebelah Boboiboy "Abang Kaizo makanlah sekali"

"Yea, aku akan makan sekali" Kaizo secara senyap mengambil satu senduk bubur "Kita kena bertolak awal pada hari ini tapi kamu semua harus makan cepat dan jangan nak membazir bubur tu, FAHAM!"

"FAHAM ABANG KAIZO!" Selera masing-masing sudah meloncat naik kerana kegarangan Kaizo. Gopal siap tambah sampai 2 3 kali tetapi sebenarnya dia lapar. Fang melihat Lynna hanya makan bubur sedikit sahaja

"Kak Lynna, makanlah lagi"

"Akak tak rasa nak makan banyak" Lynna tersenyum sedikit "Adik makanlah. Jangan risau tentang akak"

"Tapi kau perlu makan. Kalau kau sakit, macam mana nak selamatkan Rifqi nanti" Kaizo letak satu senduk bubur di dalam mangkuk Lynna "Makan dan jangan nak bagi alasan"

"Baiklah Kaizo" Lynna menyuap dirinya dengan bubur itu. Dia makan secara perlahan kerana tidak begitu selera hendak makan tetapi dia memaksa dirinya makan "Kamu semua dapat tidur dengan selesa?"

"Tak" jawab Boboiboy dan Fang secara serentak

"Aik, kenapa tak?" tanya Yaya

"Sebab si Gopal ni.. berdengkur kuat sangat. Macam mana aku nak tidur dengan tenang" Fang terus berikan renungan maut dia kepada Gopal "Lain kali, aku tak nak tidur sama bilik dengan kau. Baik aku tidur dekat bilik aku sendiri daripada berkongsi dengan kau" Gopal terus tersengih sambil garu-garu pipi dia

"Sudahlah Fang, jangan nak marah-marah" Boboiboy cuba memujuk Fang "Baik kita habiskan bubur kita ni sebelum abang Kaizo marah-marah pula"

"Tahu pun kau" Mata Kaizo pandang seorang demi seorang. Dia mahu pastikan mereka semua makan dan tidak membazirkan bubur mereka "Lepas ni, kita bergerak terus. Jangan nak main-main"

"Baik abang Kaizo" kata mereka dengan nada yang agak perlahan. Suasana terus menjadi tenang dengan tiada bunyi bising daripada mereka

* * *

"Permaisuri, betul ke kamu tak nak bantuan daripada saya?"

"Takpe Ratu Draconia, saya sudah mempunyai ramai bantuan.. kamu jagalah perkampungan ini dengan baik dan kalau ada masa lagi, saya akan datang dan melawat kamu dan penduduk-penduduk di sini"

"Kalau begitu.." Ratu Draconia terus berikan sebuah kuda putih kepada Lynna "Terimalah kuda ni. Kuda kamu semalam masih lagi dirawat dan dia perlukan masa untuk pulih"

"Terima kasih" Lynna berikan sentuhan sedikit kepada kuda putih itu "Terima kasih juga kerana memberikan tempat untuk kami berehat"

"Sepatutnya tuan permaisuri berterima kasih kepada kawan permaisuri" Ratu Draconia berikan tunduk hormat sedikit

"Hehehe.. maaf" Lynna menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Sarah yang sedang berikan makanan kepada kudanya "Nanti saya akan ucapkan terima kasih kepada dia"

"Kau sudah bersedia?" Muncul Kaizo dengan pakaian dia yang sudah bertukar. Dia telah diberikan pakaian yang lebih selesa. Di pinggangnya ada tali pinggang yang mempunyai poket untuk sebilah pisau atau lebih dikenali sebagai dagger. Jaket birunya sudah di lipat dan di masukkan ke dalam beg. Kaizo hanya memakai baju tanpa lengan. Dia dan adiknya mempunyai minat yang sama cuma Kaizo lebih garang dan Fang pula, panas baran yang teramat

"Sudah Kaizo" Lynna tersenyum melihat Kaizo kelihatan begitu kacak dengan pakaian ala-ala orang zaman dulu "Kau nampak lain"

"Lain?"

"Ha ah, abang nampak bukan macam abang" Fang menyibuk di situ. Dia tidak menukar pakaiannya. Jaket dia telah diikat di pinggang seperti biasa "Tapi nak cakap abang kacak, takdelah pulak. Nampak biasa aje"

"Kau mestilah nampak biasa tapi di mata kak Lynna.. mestilah nampak raja Kaizo seperti tuan puteranya dihati kak Lynna"

"Isk, sibuk aje kau ni Gopal" Fang bermasam muka dan Gopal pula, tersengih sahaja

"Seronoknya kamu berdua" Ratu Draconia ketawa kecil melihat gelagat Fang dan Gopal "Saya sudah menyuruh tukang masak untuk sediakan bekalan untuk kamu semua" Dia berikan sebuah bakul besar kepada Fang

"Ratu Draconia berikan kami makanan apa?" tanya Fang

"Didalam bakul ini ada roti makanan kegemaran kami di sini. Jangan risau, ini bukan roti biasa kerana di dalam roti itu ada inti seperti blueberry, kacang merah, chocolate, jagung dan ada juga inti kentang. Ada juga beberapa buah apple di dalam bakul itu. Makanlah apabila kamu lapar nanti"

"Terima kasih Ratu Draconia" balas Fang dan Gopal serentak

"Kau jangan nak makan sampai habis pula" Kaizo memberikan amaran dia kepada Gopal "Pang, kau suruh salah seorang kawan perempuan kau untuk jaga bakul itu tetapi jangan berikan kepada Lily ataupun Faye"

"ERK! Kenapa Lily tak boleh tolong jagakan makanan tu?" Wajah Lily berubah menjadi sedih. Dia buat muka comel tengah kesedihan kepada Kaizo tetapi dia telah di abaikan oleh Kaizo "Adeh, abang Kaizo memang tak percayakan Lily tapi apa boleh buat. Lily dulu-dulu sampailah sekarang, suka sangat buat hal dekat abang Kaizo... oh hati ku, janganlah begitu sedih sangat kerana MY BBB-CHAN ADA DEKAT SINI!" Lily berlari-lari mencari Boboiboy dia

"Haiyaa... pagi-pagi sudah menjerit si Lily ni"

"Biarkan ajelah dia tu, Ying tapi mana Boboiboy? Tak nampak pun dia lepas habis makan" Yaya mencari-cari kawan dia di dalam kesibukan itu. Kawan-kawan dia yang sudah ada di situ cuma Boboiboy sahaja yang tiada. Dia melihat Bella sedang bermanja dengan kudanya, Faye sudah pun menunggang kudanya dan Fang telah pergi balik ke kudanya dengan muka masam "Pagi-pagi lagi si Fang dah bermasam muka"

"Hehehee.. apa-apa aje si Fang tu.. apasal dia datang ke sini pula?" Ying melihat Fang datang ke arah dia dan Yaya. Di tangannya ada sebuah bakul besar "Itu bakul apa?"

"Entahlah" Yaya melihat Fang sudah berdiri di depan dia "Kenapa Fang?"

"Abang aku suruh salah satu daripada korang jaga bakul ni tapi jangan bagi dekat Gopal, Lily ataupun Faye sebab dia takut makanan dekat dalam ni nanti habis"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang jagakan" Yaya ambil bakul itu dari tangan Fang "Fang.. kau ada nampak Boboiboy tak?"

"Takde pulak.. aku tak nampak dia lepas kita orang sudah habis makan. Dia pergi merayaplah tu. Nak kena marah dengan abang aku lah tu" Fang terus pergi ke kuda dia "Hah! Itu pun dia" Yaya dan Ying menoleh sedikit. Boboiboy sedang berlari-lari sambil memegang sesuatu. Di belakang dia ada Lily sedang berlari juga

"Lari daripada kekasih dia tu ke?" tanya Gopal. Mulut dia sedang kunyah apple dia gigit tadi "Jangan cakap dia nak nyanyi dan joget dalam cerita hindustan tu"

"Haiyaa.. macam itu pulak kau fikirkan" marah Ying

"Kau pergi mana Boboiboy" tanya Yaya

"Aku tertinggal topi aku dekat dalam bilik tadi. Sorry semua" Boboiboy tersengih "Korang dah bersedia nak bertolak ke?"

"Ha ah, kami tunggu kau sahaja maaa..." kata Ying. Lalu dia naik ke atas kuda hitamnya "Sebelum abang Kaizo bising, baik kita semua naik dulu"

"Ok.. aku pergi letak barang aku sekejap" Boboiboy terus lari ke arah kudanya yang bersebelahan dengan kuda Lily. Dia simpan barang-barang yang dia bawa ke dalam beg yang ada di sisi kuda itu. Lalu dia memanjat naik ke atas kudanya "Lily, kenapa kau tak naik kuda kau lagi?"

"Ermm.. kejap.." Lily pergi kearah seorang budak perempuan. Dia bisik sesuatu dan lalu budak itu bagi sebakul buah strawberry kepada Lily "TERIMA KASIH!" Dia menepuk-nepuk sedikit kepala budak perempuan itu. Lalu dia berlari kearah kudanya dengan bakul strawberry itu

"KAU INGAT KITA NI NAK PERGI BERKELAH KE?" Lily terkejut dengan suara garang Kaizo "KAU AMBIK BUAH TU UNTUK APA?" Dia takut hendak melihat wajah garang Kaizo yang sangat mengerikan

"Lily... Lily... UWAAAAA! LILY MINTA STRAWBERRY NI SEBAB TEKAK LILY TERASA NAK MAKAN BUAH STRAWBERRY! UWAAAA! SALAH KE LILY MINTAK? KALAU SALAH, LILY PULANGKAN SAHAJA.. UWAAAAA!" Kuasa super sonic Lily menyebabkan getaran di sekeliling dia. Barang-barang yang ada di atas meja, semuanya bergegar dan ada yang sudah jatuh di atas tanah. Lynna cepat pergi selamatkan keadaan sebelum semuanya menjadi teruk

"Lily.. Lily.. berhenti menjerit sayang" Lynna pegang tangan Lily

"Tapi.. Lily cuma nak makan buah strawberry ni.. tapi... abang Kaizo marah pulak" Lily tunduk sedikit "Lily pulangkan strawberry ni balik"

"Tak perlu" Lynna ambil bakul strawberry itu "Lily pergi naik kuda Lily dan strawberry ini.. akak yang pegangkan. Kita akan makan bersama nanti" Lynna berikan senyuman kecil kepada Lily

"Terima kasih kak Lynna.. apalah yang akan terjadi kalau akak tak kahwin dengan itik garang tu"

"ITIK GARANG KAU PANGGIL AKU?!" Kaizo boleh dengar percakapan Lynna dan Lily tadi "AKU SURUH KAU BALIK RUMAH SENDIRI, BARU KAU TAHU! TAK PAYAH NAK IKUT PENGEMBARAAN INI" Lily tersengih dan terus larikan diri ke kuda dia dan yang lain, hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Abang aku ni..." Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri "bertambah garang bila si pelik ni ada"

* * *

"Kemana kau pergi malam tadi?" tanya Dark Fairy kepada Rifqi yang sedang duduk di kerusi meja makannya. Rifqi telah dihidangkan pelbagai jenis makanan yang telah disediakan oleh para tukang masak yang telah berjaya ditangkap oleh askar-askar Rifqi

"Kenapa kau perlu tahu? Kau bukannya ibu aku"

"Tapi aku kawan kau.. akulah yang bantu kau selama ini, akulah yang ajar kau untuk mengawal kuasa kau dan aku juga yang telah dewasakan diri kau. Jadi aku berhak untuk tahu juga" Rifqi boleh dengar nada marah dari suara Dark Fairy

"Hmm.. kalau kau nak tahu juga.. aku pergi jumpa ibu bapa aku" Rifqi suap dirinya dengan sebiji tomato kecil "Mereka memang terkejut dengan perubahan diri aku tapi... kuasa healer aku.." Dia angkat tangan kanannya dan lalu memerhatikan tangan dia yang ada sedikit kesan tomato tadi "Memang amat lemah tapi aku perlukan kuasa itu... kuasa kasih sayang.. aku tidak percayakan lagi dengan kasih sayang kerana mereka sendiri rahsiakan tentang diri aku dan juga tentang mereka"

"Mereka hanya pentingkan diri mereka sahaja.. ibu bapa kau tidak mahu kau menjadi lebih kuasa daripada mereka sebab itu mereka sembunyikan identiti mereka daripada kau" Dark Fairy menghasut Rifqi lagi. Dia tersenyum sinis dan lalu berkata-kata lagi "Jika kau tahu lebih awal, sudah tentu kau akan gunakan kuasa untuk ajar pembuli-pembuli kau tetapi mereka hanya rahsiakan sahaja. Mereka butakan hati dan mata mereka. Ibu dan ayah kau tidak sedar tentang kesengsaraan kau alami selama ini. Kau hanya senyum sahaja setiap kali bersama mereka tapi kau sangat beruntung kerana dapat berkawan dengan aku"

"Betul tu, tanpa kau.. tak mungkin aku sampai ke tahap ini. Kau sahaja yang memahami isi hati aku"

"Yea Rifqi.. aku seorang sahaja yang memahami kau" Dark Fairy tersenyum sinis di situ. Dia sentuh bahu Rifqi "Kau jangan risau, kau dan aku dapat menguasai dunia ini. Aku juga akan bantu kau untuk mendapatkan kuasa-kuasa ibu bapa kau. Kuasa mereka akan menjadi milik kau selama-lamanya"

"Yea, kuasa itu akan menjadi milik aku" Rifqi tersenyum bangga di situ "Dark Fairy, macam mana dengan askar-askar kau? Ada apa-apa perkembangan terbaru?"

"Ada.. mereka sudah berjalan jauh. Pergerakan mereka amat pantas sekali. Jadi kau jangan terkejut kalau mereka dapat menangkap ibu bapa kau dengan begitu cepat"

"Tak, aku tak kan terkejut tapi askar-askar kau perlu berhati-hati kerana ibu bapa aku sangat kuat"

"Jangan risau Rifqi" Dark Fairy memetik sebuah anggur dan lalu dia makan "Askar aku ramai sehingga ibu bapa kau sendiri tidak mampu untuk melawan mereka. Sekarang, kau duduk dan tengok sahaja apa askar demon aku boleh buat"

Dark Fairy keluarkan crystal ball dia dan letak di tepi Rifiq. Imej di dalam crystal itu terpacar. Askar-askar Dark Fairy kini sedang menuju ke sebuah daerah yang tidak jauh daripada perkampungan naga. Muka askar-askar demon dia yang sangat ganas, ianya seperti bukan manusia tetapi seperti binatang buas. Mata mereka merah menyalah dan badan mereka, sangat besar. Lebih besar daripada manusia biasa. Tangan kanan mereka berbentuk sebilah pisau. Rifqi sangat suka dengan askar-askar itu

"Heheheee... tidak lama lagi, aku akan menguasai segala-galanya" Rifqi silangkan kakinya sambil melihat crystal ball itu dengan senyuman sinis dia. Rifqi yang dulu, sudah tiada lagi tetapi sebahagian hati Rifqi, masih lagi terdapat sisa-sisa Rifqi yang dulu. Cuma kuasa kejahatan dapat mengawal Rifqi sepenuhnya

* * *

"Dimana dia anak abang Kaizo! Anak abang Kaizo, ada dekat istana! Chan mali chan oi oi! chan mali chan.. ketipung payung"

"Dimana dia pedang tenaga aku. Pedang tenaga aku ada dekat depan mata kau" Lily terus menelan ludah kerana muka Kaizo amat menyeramkan "Kau dari tadi asyik nyanyi sahaja. Tak boleh ke kalau kau duduk senyap selama 24 jam"

"Errrr.. maaf abang Kaizo. Lily cuma nak ceriakan hati kita yang sedang kesedihan ini. Qiqi! We're coming for you my dear!"

"Kenapa tangan aku rasa gatal sangat nak menghukum si Lily tu" Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Kaizo memang bersabar dengan sikap Lily yang terlalu hyper sangat. Dia menahan kemarahan dia sehinggalah ke satu tahap, dia rasa hendak meletup. Kaizo terus menunggang kudanya ke depan, untuk jauhkan diri dia dan isteri dia dari Lily. Mereka kini melalui sebuah hutan yang ada pelbagai jenis bunga. Mereka seperti dengar bunga-bunga itu sedang bernyanyi bersuka ria. Lily turut bernyanyi sekali walaupun dia tidak faham bahasa bunga

"Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tak bagi dia hukuman latihan tempur" Kaizo mengenggam tangannya

"Sabar ajelah Kaizo.. lagipun dia cuma nak ceriakan kita sahaja. Niat dia baik bukan jahat" kata Lynna yang cuba tenangkan Kaizo

"Betul tu abang. Adik pun selalu kena sabar dengan si pelik tu tapi tak tahulah macam mana Boboiboy boleh tahan dengan girlfriend dia yang terlebih makan gula tu" Fang menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat kawan baik dia iaitu Boboiboy. Kawan baik dia sedang menunggang kuda bersebelahan dengan kuda Lily, mereka sedang berborak mesra dan Lily sempat berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy

"Hehehee... kau cemburu ke Fang?" tanya Bella sambil tersenyum sinis

"Aku cemburu? Buang masa sahaja.. baik aku single dan bebas!" Padahal dalam hati, Fang terasa ingin sangat luahkan perasaan dia kepada seseorang tapi dia pendam sahaja. Mata dia melirik ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang berbual dengan kawan baik perempuan dia

"Kau sebenarnya nak beritahu dia kan" Faye muncul di sebelah Fang

"Hmm... mana adalah. Sibuk aje kau ni" Fang terus bermasam muka. Seekor kupu-kupu sedang terbang di depan matanya. Kupu-kupu itu hinggap di hidung Fang "Eh..." Warna kupu-kupu itu adalah hitam. Fang cuba menghalau kupu-kupu itu tetapi ianya tidak mahu terbang pergi

"Hehehee... kupu-kupu tu suka dekat kau pulak" Faye tergelak sedikit

"Tapi kupu-kupu ni lebih suka dekat Lily" kata Boboiboy. Semua menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Lily, lalu mereka tergelak melihat tubuh badan Lily dipenuhi dengan kupu-kupu dalam pelbagai warna kecuali hitam

"Kupu-kupu ni dapat melihat aura seseorang" kata Sarah "Kawan kamu tu ada aura pelangi, sebab itu mereka hingap di badan dia"

"Wah! Jadi kalau rama-rama hitam dekat Fang..." Bella melirik matanya ke arah Fang "Maknanya si Fang ni ada aura kegelapanlah yea.. macam kuasa bayang-bayang dia"

"Cheh, ingat aku ni nak sangat ke ada aura kehitaman"

"Sabar Fang sabar" Boboiboy cuba tenangkan kawan baik dia "Hitam ke putih ke.. kau tetap sahabat baik aku" Lalu seekor kupu-kupu berwarna putih hingap diatas topi oren Boboiboy

"Hmmm... kau pula, ada aura putih sebab kau tu terlampau suci sangat" Muka Fang bertambah masam

"Tapi.. kenapa Gopal ada kupu-kupu warna hijau?" tanya Ying

"Bukan ke hijau itu melambangkan seseorang sedang cemburu?" Gopal terus tersengih kepada Yaya "Hmm... betullah tu, kau tengah cemburu tapi kau cemburu sebab apa?"

"Errr.. itu kau tidak perlu tahu" Sebenarnya Gopal cemburu kerana satu, dia melihat Lynna sedang makan buah strawberry dan kedua, dia cemburu kerana Boboiboy memanggil Fang sebagai sahabat baik dia "Tapi apasal kau ada kupu-kupu warna pink?" Semua melihat seekor kupu-kupu berwarna pink sedang hinggap di atas bahu Yaya

"Pink tu.. maksudnya..." Belum sempat Lynna habiskan ayat dia, sebuah anak panah melintasi di hadapan dia dan terkena sebuah pokok "Siapa tu?"

"Siapa diri kau? Baik kau tunjukkan diri kau" Sarah sudah pun keluarkan senjata alat memanah dia. Mata dia melihat ke sana ke sini untuk pastikan dia dapat melihat musuh dia berada di mana

"Maafkan saya.. saya tidak sengaja" Seorang lelaki muda keluar dari tempat dia bersembunyi. Sarah terus simpan alat memanah dia "Maafkan saya Permaisuri Lynna... saya ingatkan kamu semua adalah askar malam tadi"

"Askar malam tadi?" Lynna turun dari kudanya. Kaizo turun ikut turun sekali "Kenapa dengan askar itu?"

"Mereka telah menyerang perkampungan kami" kata pemuda itu "Tapi kami berjaya menghalang mereka daripada musnahkan perkampung kami"

"Sarah, aku rasa kita patut ke perkampuangan mereka. Aku mahu melihat keadaan kampung itu"

"Baiklah Lynna. Kalau itu yang kau mahukan, kita akan ke sana" Sarah sudah mula nampak wajah kerisauan Lynna "Mari kita ke sana, kamu tunjukkan jalan"

"Baiklah" kata lelaki itu

"Apa nama kau?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Hati dia memang marah kepada pemuda itu tetapi dia tidak mahu tunjukkan kemarahan dia

"Nama saya Theo, saya adalah ketua pasukan melindungi perkampungan saya. Maaf tuan Raja kerana menyerang tuan Permaisuri tadi" Theo tunduk hormat sedikit kepada Kaizo "Saya akan lebih berhati-hati selepas ini"

"Jangan risau, kamu hanya jalankan tugas sahaja. Saya maafkan" kata Lynna. Theo rasa tenang sedikit kerana dia telah dimaafkan oleh Lynna "Mari kita ke perkampungan kamu"

"Baik tuan permaisuri" Lalu dia memanggil para pengikut dia yang lain. Mereka semuanya sembunyi di sebalik pokok ataupun di dalam semak. Ada setengah daripada mereka, di arahkan tinggal di situ untuk memerhatikan jikalau musuh mereka datang ke situ

Kaizo dan Lynna kembali menunggang kuda mereka. Kaizo masih marah lagi dengan pemuda itu tetapi dia tenangkan diri dia dan buat biasa sahaja. Theo hanya berjalan kaki sahaja kerana dia tidak mempunyai seekor kuda. Jadi perjalanan mereka agak perlahan sedikit. Sarah cuba hendak pelawakan menunggang kuda bersama dia tetapi Theo menolak. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, kupu-kupu tadi masih lagi berterbangan di sekeliling mereka. Lily gelak ketawa melihat kupu-kupu masih lagi hinggap di atas badan dia. Semuanya dalam pelbagai warna. Kupu-kupu pink di bahu Yaya, masih tidak berganjat dari tadi lagi

"Kupu-kupu tu, suka pulak dengan kau, Yaya"

"Ha ah Ying.. tapi aura pink aku sama warna dengan baju pink aku.. hehehee"

"Bukan ke maksud pink itu adalah..." Bella baru hendak bercakap, terus ada kupu-kupu pink hinggap di hidung dia "Eh.. ada kupu-kupu pink dekat hidung aku.. hehehehee"

"Seronoknya kamu semua" Lynna menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat mereka semua gelak ketawa di dalam hutan yang penuh dengan kupu-kupu. Hanya Fang sahaja yang tidak gelak ketawa bersama mereka. Muka dia serius seperti abang dia "Adik, kenapa dengan adik? Ada masalah ke?"

"Takde apa-apalah kak Lynna" balas Fang

"Mari akak nyanyikan sesuatu untuk adik.." Secara tidak langsung, mereka boleh dengar seperti ada sebuah melody loceng. Kupu-kupu tadi telah mainkan melody itu di bunga-bunga loceng

 _I know there is a rainbow_  
 _For me to follow_  
 _To get beyond my sorrow_  
 _Thunder precedes the sunlight_  
 _So I'll be allright_  
 _If I can find that_  
 _Rainbow's end_

 _I will be allright_  
 _If I can find that_  
 _Rainbow's_  
 _End_

"Lagu tu, akak selalu nyanyi apabila akak dalam kesedihan. Bila akak nyanyi, kesedihan akak akan berkurangan sedikit dan akak percaya, kesedihan akak akan bertukar dengan kegembiraan tapi akak harus bersabar dan menanti gembiraan itu hadir di dalam hati akak. Dalam situasi begini, akak kenalah tabahkan hati. Kalau tidak, akak mungkin tidak dapat selamatkan Qiqi kalau akak lemah"

Kupu-kupu tadi terbang di sekeliling Lynna. Mereka berikan Lynna pelbagai jenis bunga untuk ceriakan hati Lynna. Mereka turut menghiasi kepala Lynna dan Kaizo dengan mahkota bunga. Ada sesetengah kupu-kupu itu terbang di celah-celah pokok bunga. Lalu mereka goyang-goyangkan bunga itu untuk mengeluarkan debu-debu bunga

"Ehh?" Bella dongak ke atas untuk melihat debu-debu bunga mula berterbangan di sekeliling mereka. Debu-debu bunga itu berwarna pink dan ianya melambangkan kasih sayang mereka kepada Rifqi

"Hehehee... tengok kepala aku.. penuh dengan debu-debu bunga" Ying tarik keluar topi kuning biru dia "Hehehe.. seronoknya berada di dalam dunia ini. Macam-macam benda yang sungguh menakjubkan dapat kita lihati"

"Ha ah Ying.. rasa tenang aje" kata Yaya. Kupu-kupu yang ada di atas bahu dia tadi, terus hinggap di tepi tudung Yaya dan bertukar menjadi bunga "Lawanya bunga ni" Yaya mengambil bunga itu dan lalu dia mencium bau harum bunga tersebut

"Segalanya, begitu indah sekali" kata Faye

"Betul tu" kata Lily sambil makan strawberry dia "Memang indah.. sampai strawberry ni pun rasa sedap.. hehehee! My BBB-Chan nak strawberry?"

"Boleh juga" Lily tersipu malu berikan sebiji strawberry kepada Boboiboy "Terima kasih Lily" Makin naik merah muka Lily apabila Boboiboy berikan senyuman manis kepada dia

"Hmm.. sukalah" bisik Gopal "Dey! Macam mana kau boleh dapat strawberry tu? Bukan ke bakul strawberry tadi dekat kak Lynna?"

"Senang sahaja ceritanya.. mula-mula bakul strawberry tu ada dengan kak Lynna, lepas tu dia bagi dekat si landak. And then landak bagi dekat Yaya. Dia macam malu-malu tapi masih lagi boleh tersenyum.." Terus muka Fang dan Yaya naik merah pula kali ini "Lepas tu Yaya bagi dekat Ying.. and then dekat Bella, lepas tu dekat Faye... Faye makan banyak.. sekarang ni tinggal..." Lily lihat dalam bakul itu dan hanya tinggal satu sahaja strawberry "Tinggal satu!"

"ERKK! Bagi aku yang terakhir tu"

"Opss..." Strawberry itu sudah pun masuk ke dalam mulut Lily. Menangis Gopal kerana tidak dapat makan buah strawberry tersebut "Maaf Gopal.. hehehe.. sedap sangat, sampai Lily tak puas nak makan strawberry campur debu-debu pink"

"Sampai hati korang tak tinggalkan sikit" Muka Gopal makin lama makin sedih "Takpe takpe.. dengan jam kuasa aku, aku akan gunakan untuk membuat semua object bertukar menjadi makanan! TU-" Kepala Gopal terkena sesuatu "Adoi! Siapa main baling batu ni?" Mata dia melihat kawan-kawan dia dan terus berhenti kepada seseorang sedang bersiul-siulan seorang diri

"Apa pandang-pandang? Kau nak kena dengan aku?" marah Fang

"Dey, yang kau ganggu aku tadi kenapa? Main baling-baling batu pula... aku tukarkan kau jadi landak batu, baru kau tahu"

"Tukarlah.. macamlah kuasa kau dapat tukarkan aku ni" kata Fang dengan nada sindiran dia "Heheheee... eh!" Fang sudah sampai di penghujung hutan. Mereka semua sudah keluar dari kawasan hutan

Sebuah padang terbentang luas di depan mata mereka. Dari jauh, mereka boleh nampak kawasan perkampungan kecil. Asap-asap putih keluar dari corong rumah dan sebuah rumah besar berdiri teguh di tengah-tengah perkampungan tersebut. Mereka teruskan menunggang kuda mereka untuk menuju ke perkampung itu. Kanan kiri mereka terdapat tanaman sayuran dan juga buah-buahan. Ada yang termusnah sedikit akibat serangan malam tadi. Sebahagian tembok perkampungan itu termusnah sedikit. Ada pengawal-pengawal kampung berdiri di atas tembok yang diperbuat daripada kayu itu. Mereka bergegas turun ke bawah untuk membuka pintu gerbang

"Permaisuri dan Raja datang?" bisik sebahagian pengawal itu

"Jangan nak bisik-bisik. Nanti permaisuri dengar" Fang mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat pengawal itu berbisik dengan kawan-kawan dia. Kuda mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kawasan kampung itu

"Permaisuri Lynna!"

"Terima kasih kerana mengunjungi perkampung kami" kata salah seorang penduduk. Lynna dan Kaizo terus turun dari kuda mereka "Mari.. kami akan sediakan makanan tengahari untuk kamu semua"

"Itu tidak perlu. Saya ke sini hendak melihat keadaan kampung kamu sahaja"

"Tapi Permaisuri harus makan sebelum teruskan perjalanan kamu tapi saya tahu kenapa permaisuri ke sini. Permaisuri ingin melihat kesan-kesan serangan malam tadi. Memang terkejut dengan serangan dari askar-askar Dark Fairy tapi kami berjaya menghalau mereka dari sini" Lelaki tua itu membawa Lynna dan yang lain-lain ke arah sebuah tempat "Mereka cuba musnahkan tembok perkampungan kami tetapi kami lebih pantas daripada mereka. Ada beberapa mayat askar Dark Fairy, kami sudah bakar"

Lynna terus melihat tembok yang sudah rosak separuh. Kaizo dan Lynna memandang satu sama lain. Adakah anak mereka menyuruh askar-askar itu menyerang perkampungan ini atau Dark Fairy yang sendiri memberikan arahan itu. Mereka tidak pasti tetapi mereka sudah semakin risau

"Kita perlu pergi ke istana aku dengan segera. Kalau ini betul-betul arahan dari Qiqi, aku tidak tahu macam mana hendak selamatkan diri dia. Qiqi sudah jatuh di dalam kegelapan"

"Jangan begitu Lynna, aku yakin kau dan aku dapat selamatkan dia. Kita belum terlambat lagi" kata Kaizo untuk tenangkan hati isterinya

"Jadi kamu semua hendak teruskan perjalanan?" tanya orang tua itu

"Nampaknya begitu. Saya sendiri kena hentikan kegilaan anak saya sendiri. Terima kasih kerana sudi menjemput kami makan tetapi kami terpaksa menolak. Kami sudah tiada masa lagi" Lynna terpaksa senyum sedikit walaupun hati dia sangat risau dengan keadaan ini dan dia tidak biarkan keadaan ini menjadi lebih teruk

"Lynna.. kau teruskan perjalanan kau. Biar aku sahaja yang tolong mereka"

"Takpe ke Sarah?"

"Takpe Lynna. Kau ada ramai bantuan dan mereka semua di sini perlukan bantuan. Aku boleh meminta ayah aku menghantar askar-askar Fairy ke sini. Kau teruskan perjalanan kau dan jangan risau tentang kami di sini" Sarah terus memeluk Lynna "Semoga kau dapat selamatkan kami semua dan juga anak kau"

"Terima kasih Sarah" bisik Lynna

"Sebelum kamu semua beredar, saya berikan sedikit makanan untuk mengisi perut kamu semua" orang tua itu memanggil beberapa gadis untuk mengambil sedikit makanan untuk mereka. Gopal tersenyum lebar di situ apabila dia ternampak salah seorang gadis sedang memegang sebuah bakul yang penuh dengan buah strawberry

"Sukalah kau yea"

"Mestilah suka Boboiboy sebab tadi aku langsung tak dapat nak makan strawberry. Sekarang, akhirnya ada juga pengganti" Gopal mengesat air matanya. Faye tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat Gopal

"Ambil lah bakul ini" seorang gadis menghulur sebuah bakul kecil kepada Yaya "Kamu boleh makan semasa kamu sedang berehat nanti. Ibu saya yang buat roti pisang itu. Roti itu masih panas lagi"

"Terima kasih" Yaya melihat roti itu ditutup dengan sehelai kain berwarna oren. Dia boleh bau haruman roti tersebut. Lalu dia mengangkat sedikit untuk melihat di dalamnya. Dia ternampak sebuah botol kecil dan di dalam botol itu terdapat isi strawberry jem

"Ini pula buah strawberry, tomato, lobak merah dan juga buah anggur dari hasil tanaman kami" Salah seorang gadis lain menghulur sebuah bakul besar kepada Bella. Fang terus tersenyum lebar apabila dia terdengar lobak merah

"Banyak betul makanan kita dapat hari ini" bisik Fang

"Mestilah, dia orang tak nak kita orang kelaparan!" Lily sedang kunyah sekeping roti yang diberikan dari penduduk perkampungan naga tadi "Nanti kita nak makan apa kalau takde makanan"

"Ala, aku kan ada.. aku tukarkanlah apa-apa object yang ada menjadi makanan"

"Kau nak bagi abang aku mengamuk ke?" marah Fang kepada Gopal "Sudahlah, malas aku nak melayan kau dengan topik-topik makanan kau"

"Hehehee.. abaikan ajelah sepupu aku tu Gopal" Faye berikan senyuman kecil kepada Gopal "Dia tu dari dulu sampai sekarang, asyik nak panas baran sahaja"

"Selamatlah kau ada dekat sini Faye, kalau tidak.. siapa lagi hendak menjadi sahabat makan aku. Kau seorang sahaja" Gopal berpura-pura menangis di situ. Lalu Faye berikan sehelai sapu tangan kepada dia "Terima kasih Faye walaupun aku sebenarnya tidak menangis"

"Aiyaa.. korang ni nak berdrama ke?" tegur Ying "Hal-hal makanan kita fikir bila kita sudah lapar maa.. tapi dalam situasi begini, Gopal sentiasa lapar" Muka Gopal menjadi merah kerana malu

"Kamu semua sudah habis dengan drama merapu?" tanya Kaizo secara tiba-tiba. Semua angguk kepada dia kecuali Fang. Entah kemana pemikiran dia pergi. Mungkin terlalu bad mood sampai dia tidak sedar abang dia berkata-kata tadi. Kaizo abaikan sahaja adiknya, dia terus menunggang kuda dia dan Lynna

"Selamat maju jaya semua dan hati-hati" Sarah melambai-lambai ke arah mereka. Kuda-kuda itu terus bergegas keluar dari kawasan kampung itu

* * *

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Kaizo dan Lynna perlu mencari tempat untuk berehat. Mereka lalu di tepi aliran sungai dan seberang mereka adalah kawasan hutan liar. Lynna tidak begitu yakin dengan hutan tersebut. Mereka bergerak terus ke depan

"Abang, jauh lagi ke?" tanya Fang. Dia menunggang kudanya untuk berjalan di sebelah abang dan kakaknya

"Tak tahulah Pang tapi abang sedang mencari tempat untuk kita semua berehat"

"Kita berehat di situ" kata Boboiboy sambil tunjuk sebuah gua yang agak besar. Gua itu terletak di tepi sungai dan air-air sungai itu mengalir dari dalam gua

"Bagaimana Kaizo? Kita berehat di situ sahaja" tanya Lynna

"Baiklah, kita berhenti di situ" kata Kaizo. Dia menunggang kudanya dan Lynna terus ke gua itu. Guruh sudah berdentum-dentum, awan-awan hitam sudah menutupi langit gelap itu dan hujan sudah turun membasahi bumi

Mereka dengan pantasnya, menunggang kuda mereka ke dalam gua itu untuk berteduh. Sampai sahaja di dalam gua itu, masing-masing sudah turun dari kuda. Boboiboy keluarkan kuasa apinya untuk menyinari gua yang gelap itu dan pada masa yang sama, api itu boleh menghangatkan badan mereka semua yang sedang kesejukan itu. Fang sudah kumpul beberapa ranting kayu yang dia jumpa di dalam gua itu dan lalu dia membuat unggun api yang kecil. Boboiboy letak kuasa apinya di unggun itu. Mereka terus duduk sekeliling unggun api itu kecuali Kaizo dan Lynna. Mereka berdua duduk jauh sedikit daripada mereka. Kaizo berikan jaket birunya kepada Lynna supaya isterinya tidak rasa kesejukan

"Ada sesiapa nak makan?" tanya Yaya sambil hulurkan bakul kepada Ying. Dia sudah mengambil sekeping roti yang berintikan strawberry

"Bagi aku sikit.. perut aku sudah lapar" Ying terus berikan bakul itu kepada Gopal "Terima kasih Ying"

"Abang tak nak makan?" Fang menoleh untuk melihat abang dan kakak iparnya. Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja "Makanlah abang, nanti abang lapar"

"Takpelah Pang. Kau makan ajelah, abang takde selera"

"Hmm.. kak Lynna?" Fang boleh nampak mata mereka kelihatan sedih. Lalu dia bangun dan berikan dua keping roti pisang kepada kakak iparnya "Akak makan ok, adik tak nak tengok akak jatuh sakit. Abang pun makanlah nanti. Kalau abang nak buah, adik boleh berikan" Kaizo terpaksa mengalah

"Berikan abang buah apple tu" Fang terus mengambil dua buah apple dan lalu dia berikan kepada abangnya "Terima kasih" Kaizo mengambil kedua buah itu dari tangan adiknya

Mereka semua hanya duduk senyap sambil menikmati makan mereka pada malam itu. Lama-kelamaan, seorang demi seorang sudah pun tertidur di lantai gua itu. Kini hanya tinggal Kaizo dan Lynna sahaja yang masih belum tidur lagi. Kaizo bangun untuk melihat keadaan di luar yang masih lagi hujan

"Lynna, kau pergilah tidur dulu. Biar aku jaga korang semua"

"Tapi.. kau akan penat pagi nanti. Kita bergilir-gilir, aku tidur dulu.. nanti 2 jam lepas tu, kau kejutkan aku"

"Baiklah" Kaizo menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Lynna yang sudah terbaring di tepi dinding gua. Lalu dia duduk di atas sebuah batu besar. Dia melihat air sungai mengalir begitu deras dan kadang-kadang mata dia melihat unggun api sedang menari-nari di situ sambil mengeluarkan haba-haba panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh badan kawan-kawan adiknya dan juga sepupu dia tetapi Lynna yang baring jauh daripada situ, dia menggigil sedikit. Lalu Kaizo bangun dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi selimutkan badan Lynna dengan jaket birunya. Tiba-tiba sahaja mata dia ternampak bayang-bayang jauh daripada gua itu. Bayang-bayang itu berada di dalam hutan. Kaizo cepat-cepat matikan api itu dengan menggunakan air sungai. Lalu dia pergi ke depan dan secara tidak langsung, Kaizo hampir terkena sebilah pedang daripada askar Dark Fairy

"BANGUN SEMUA! SELAMATKAN DIRI!" Kaizo menjerit di dalam gua itu. Askar itu melibas-libas untuk menyerang Kaizo tetapi Kaizo begitu pantas sekali. Dia menghalang pergerakan pedang askar itu dengan pedang tenaga dia

"KAIZO! TUNDUK!" Kaizo terus tunduk dan Lynna melemparkan sebuah api ungu ke arah askar itu. Askar itu terus musnah tetapi mereka tidak boleh lagi duduk diam kerana askar-askar jahat sudah datang masuk ke dalam gua itu. Semuanya kelihatan mengerunkan. Gopal menggigil melihat tangan askar itu berbentuk pedang. Ianya 2 kali ganda lebih besar daripada mereka

"Tangkap mereka berdua" kata salah seorang askar itu. Mereka sudah mengenalpasti, yang mana satu mereka perlu tangkap iaitu Kaizo dan Lynna "Hapuskan yang lain"

"JANGAN HARAP! BOBOIBOY BLAZE!"

"SERANGAN BAYANG!" Fang menolak beberapa askar-askar itu keluar daripada gua "CEPAT SEMUA! LARI!"

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Bella, Faye dan Lily berlari keluar daripada gua itu. Mereka terpaksa berlari di dalam hutan lebat itu tetapi mereka berhenti kerana di hadapan mereka, terdapat askar-askar Dark Fairy

"Alamak, makin ramailah pulak dia orang" kata Faye. Dia berundur kebelakang

"Jangan risau" Bella keluarkan bebola api. Badan dia sudah basah kuyup dan bebola api dia terpadam "Errkkk... korang gunakan kuasa korang!"

"TOLAKAN GRAVITY!"

"KUASA SLOW MO!" Askar-askar itu bergerak secara perlahan "Hehehee... sekarang giliran siapa pulak?"

"Giliran aku.. TUKARAN MAKANAN!" Tangan pedang askar-askar itu bertukar menjadi lembik "Hahaha... pedang korang dah jadi jelly" Askar-askar tadi sudah boleh berjalan dengan biasa

"Wei wei, jangan nak bangga sangat sebab.." Askar-askar itu kelihatan marah dan lalu ianya mengamuk. Ada yang mengangkat sepohon pokok dan lalu baling ke arah mereka "ALAMAK! KUASA SLOW MO!"

"JERITAN SUPER SONIC LILY! AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Habis semua askar itu meletup-letup di dalam hujan lebat itu "Yahooo! Lily adalah super Lily" Tetapi mereka tidak boleh duduk diam lagi kerana pokok tadi hampir terkena mereka. Ianya jatuh di sisi mereka tetapi ada sesuatu yang tajam terkena pipi Ying.

Di dalam gua pula, Kaizo sedang berlawan dengan ketua askar demon Dark Fairy. Mereka berdua kelihatan kuat dan Fang terpaksa menolong abangnya

Lynna melindungi mereka berdua dengan berlawan dengan menggunakan pedangnya. Kadang-kadang dia melempar beberapa bola api ke arah askar-askar demon itu. Boboiboy Blaze sama seperti Lynna, dia menggunakan kuasa apinya iaitu cakera api. Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar beberapa jeritan dari luar gua

"Pang! Pergi selamatkan kawan-kawan kau!" Fang tidak mahu pergi, dia mahu berjuang bersama abangnya

"Fang, pergi.. akak akan berlawan dengan abang kamu.. cepat!"

"Ok.." Fang terasa berat hati untuk tinggalkan mereka tetapi dia terpaksa "TOLAKAN BAYANG!" Askar demon itu melayang keluar. Fang berlari keluar. Dia melihat kawan-kawan perempuannya dan juga Gopal, telah dikepung oleh askar-askar demon. Faye menghala anak panahnya kearah askar-askar itu, aura-aura pink sudah terkeluar dari tangan Yaya, Gopal kelihatan takut tetapi dia cuba beranikan diri. Ying ada kesan luka sedikit di bahagian pipi kirinya dan Bella pula, dia mahu menolong tetapi kuasa api dia asyik terpadam sahaja akibat hujan lebat

"Yaya, gunakan kuasa kau" kata Bella

"Baik.. GRAVITY PEMBERAT!" Askar-askar demon itu tidak boleh bergerak kerana badan mereka kelihatan berat. Faye terus memanah kearah demon-demon itu. Ada yang terkena jantung mereka tetapi mereka masih lagi boleh bertahan

"Lily, gunakan super sonic kamu!" ujar Ying

"Hehehe.. ok... JERI- ACHUMMMMM!" Lily terbersin di situ "Adeh.. selesema pulak"

"Takpe.. biar aku tolong" Gopal perlu cepat kerana Yaya tidak dapat menggunakan kuasanya begitu lama. Demon-demon itu sudah mula bergerak seperti biasa "TUKARAN MAKANAN!" Kuasa Yaya terus hilang dan demon-demon itu bertukar menjadi chocolate cair

"Wuuuu! Chocolate..."

"Korang tak apa-apa ke?" tanya Fang

"Kita orang ok.. tapi abang kau, kakak kau dan Boboiboy macam mana?" tanya Bella

"Dia orang masih berlawan lagi, mari kita tolong mereka" Fang pusing untuk pergi menolong mereka tetapi ada sesuatu sedang bergerak keluar dari sungai yang deras itu. Seorang askar demon besar keluar dari situ dan lalu dia menyerang Yaya. Fang terdengar jeritan itu dan lalu dia menoleh kebelakang

"YAYA!" mereka menjerit kerana kaki Yaya ditarik oleh demon tersebut

"ISK! PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Tali bayang-bayang Fang mengikat badan Yaya "Aku akan tarik kau!" Fang menarik tali bayangnya tetapi demon itu begitu kuat sekali. Ianya tidak mahu mengalah. Fang juga tidak mahu mengalah. Faye sudah beberapa kali memanah ke arah demon itu tetapi ianya tidak berjaya untuk menjatuhkannya

"KUASA SLOW MO!" Askar demon itu mula bergerak secara perlahan "Sekarang, tarik Yaya cepat!" Fang masih cuba lagi tetapi datang satu lagi demon dari sungai itu. Askar-askar demon itu datang dari arah seberang sungai. Faye cuba mempertahankan Yaya tetapi akhirnya, demon tadi menarik Yaya sekuat hati. Fang juga tertarik dan lalu jatuh ke dalam sungai yang deras itu. Mereka berdua terus dihanyut oleh air sungai yang deras itu

"FANGG! YAYA!"

"Fang.. Yaya..." Bella terduduk di situ. Dia menangis di dalam hujan lebat itu, sementara kawan-kawan dia berjuang untuk menghapuskan askar-askar demon yang lain. Bella begitu geram sangat, dia menjerit dan beberapa bebola api keluar dari dirinya. Kesemua bebola api itu terbang kearah askar-askar itu. Semuanya meletup di depan mata mereka. Akhirnya Bella pengsan di situ

to be continued

* * *

 **Errr... ok ke chapter ni? hehehee... maaf kalau kamu semua tunggu lama :P**

 **tapi fanfic ni memang update tak menentu pun xD ahakzz!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai semua! Apa khabar? sedang menunggu chapter 7 di updatekan ke? hehehee**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini walaupun tidaklah sehangat mana xD tapi author tetap akan menulis dan habiskan fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Bella sudah dibaringkan di dalam sebuah gua. Unggun api tadi menyinari gua itu supaya gua itu tidak dalam keadaan gelap. Keadaan di luar, masih lagi hujan dengan lebatnya dan guruh berdentung sana sini. Askar-askar demon tadi, mereka sudah berjaya menghapuskan mereka dan setengah daripada demon itu, berjaya melarikan diri tetapi mereka yakin, demon-demon itu akan datang balik untuk menangkap Kaizo dan Lynna. Selagi demon-demon itu tidak dapat apa yang mereka mahukan, selagi itulah mereka tidak akan mengalah

"Basuhkan muka Bella sedikit. Ada kesan-kesan lumpur" kata Faye

"Nah, ambik air ni" Ying menghulurkan bekas air kepada Faye "Macam mana keadaan Bella?"

"Hmm... dia demam sedikit" Faye selimutkan diri Bella dengan jaket Kaizo. Unggun api tersebut sudah dinyalakan semula oleh Boboiboy "Bella mesti terkejut dengan apa yang berlaku tadi"

"Bukan dia sahaja, kita orang pun terkejut juga maaa... tapi.. aku harap Yaya dan Fang selamat" Ying duduk di sebelah Faye sambil memeluk lututnya "Aku tak nak kehilangan dua orang kawan"

"Kita pun sama juga Ying tapi aku tahu, dia orang berdua selamat" Boboiboy ada di tepi dinding. Dia melihat Lily sudah terlena tidur. Lily mengalami selesema sedikit "Nampaknya, separuh daripada kita sudah sakit"

"Habis tu, macam mana kita nak teruskan perjalanan kita?" tanya Gopal

"Entahlah Gopal" Mata Boboiboy terus melirik ke Lynna yang sedang berdiri pintu gua itu "Aku rasa kasihan pula dengan kak Lynna"

"Abang Kaizo tak balik-balik lagi" Ying bangun dan pergi berdiri di sebelah Lynna "Kak Lynna, marilah duduk dekat sana, sini sejuk. Nanti kakak sakit pulak"

"Takpelah Ying, akak nak tunggu abang Kaizo balik. Ying pergi ajelah sana dulu" kata Lynna. Suara Lynna agak sedih dan semangat dia sudah hancur berkecai. Badan dia kesejukan di situ, dia menggigil sedikit. Ying kembali ke tempat duduknya "Kaizo.." bisik Lynna. Kaki dia mahu menjejak langkah keluar dari gua itu untuk mencari Kaizo tetapi dia tidak mahu tinggalkan Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, Faye untuk menjaga Bella dan Lily yang sedang sakit itu

Selepas sahaja Kaizo dapat tahu tentang Fang dan Yaya, dia terus pergi mencari mereka berdua. Dia tidak kisah dengan keadaan hujan lebat yang tidak lagi berhenti dari tadi. Dia akan tetap meredah hujan itu demi adiknya dan juga kawan adiknya. Lynna menoleh ketepi untuk melihat Bella dan Lily sudah terbaring di atas lantai gua. Lalu dia bangun sambil keluarkan sejenis botol kecil

"Kak Lynna, apa tu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ini adalah ubat untuk kurangkan demam dan selesema mereka" Lynna melutut di tepi Bella "Dia masih lagi pengsan tapi.." Tangan Lynna merasai dahi Bella "Demam dia semakin naik pula" Dia botol air yang ada di sisi Bella dan lalu dia masukkan setitik ubat tadi "Kamu tuangkan sedikit air ini ke dalam mulut dia. Akak nak pergi tengok Lily pula"

"Baik kak Lynna" Faye mengangkat sedikit kepala Bella. Dia membuka mulut Bella dan Ying menolong dia untuk tuangkan sedikit air ke dalam mulut Bella

"Lily, bangun sayang" Lily membuka matanya sedikit. Dia nampak wajah sayu Lynna tetapi Lily tahu, Lynna cuba kuatkan diri demi mereka semua dan juga Rifqi. Dia melihat tangan Lynna mencapai botol air Boboiboy dan letak setitik ubat di dalam botol air itu "Lily minum air ini, ianya dapat kurangkan selesama kamu. Mujurlah Lily tidak demam"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" Lily mengambil botol air itu dan lalu dia minum sedikit "Kak Lynna ok ke?"

"Akak ok" jawab Lynna dalam keadaan sayu

"Betul ke akak?" tanya Boboiboy. Dia boleh lihat kedua belah mata Lynna sudah berkaca "Akak, Boboiboy tahu akak tengah kuatkan diri. Kita orang semua tengah kuatkan diri juga dan kami yakin Fang dan Yaya selamat. Abang Kaizo pun ada selamat juga"

"Tapi dia tidak kembali lagi. Akak risau... bukan dia sahaja, akak risau dengan keselamatan Fang dan Yaya. Akak tak tahu kalau mereka.." Lynna menangis di situ. Lily secara pelahannya, dia memeluk Lynna

"Lily yakin.. mereka akan selamat. Kita orang masih lagi ada di sini, kak Lynna tak kan keseorangan"

"Betul tu kak Lynna" Gopal pula datang dengan sekeping roti pisang "Kak Lynna makanlah, nanti kak Lynna sakit pula. Saya dah panaskan tadi"

"Kak Lynna makan ok. Kalau kak Lynna sakit, siapa yang nak selamatkan Qiqi. Jadi kak Lynna kenalah makan, tabahkan hati dan kuatkan diri. Ini semua dugaan, kak Lynna kena terima dugaan ini dengan tenang" Lily lepaskan pelukan dia dan dia berikan senyuman kecil kepada Lynna

"Terima kasih Lily, terima kasih Gopal" Lynna mengambil roti pisang itu dari tangan Gopal "Bertuah Boboiboy dapat Lily. Walaupun dia pelik tapi hati dia murni untuk berikan kata-kata semangat kepada kita semua dan sentiasa ceriakan hati kita yang sedang sedih ini" Lily dan Boboiboy rasa malu pula dengan kata-kata Lynna tadi

"Hehehee.. macam manalah Boboiboy boleh terpikat dengan Lily? Bukan ke dulu-dulu Boboiboy suka lari dari dia"

"Itu adalah rahsia, Faye" Boboiboy tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Lily yang ceria itu "Macam mana dengan selesema kau, Lily?"

"Hmm.. rasanya dah ok tapi Bella belum bangun lagi ke?"

"Belum lagi maaa..." Ying pegang tangan Bella "Tapi demam dia sudah menurun sedikit" Dia tersenyum "Syukur dia demam dia sudah turun tapi.. Yaya dan Fang..." Dia duduk di sebelah Bella sambil mengenang nasib dua orang kawan baik dia "Apa akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua nanti"

"Kita jangan berputus asa, jangan berhenti berdoa agar mereka berdua selamat. Akak berharap dia dapat dijumpai oleh Kaizo sendiri" Lynna cubit sedikit roti pisang itu dan lalu dia makan "Saat-saat ini, kita perlukan kekuatan dari semua orang. Akak pun kena ingatkan diri aku, demi semua orang"

"Kalau begitu, kami akan melindungi kak Lynna dengan sepenuh hati agar kak Lynna dapat pergi menyelamatkan Qiqi dari si Dark Fairy tu!" Tiba-tiba sahaja Lily terbangun dari situ. Dia seperti sudah tidak sakit lagi. Selesema dia sudah hilang "Hahahaaa! LILY AKAN BERJUANG DI SEBELAH KAK LYNNA DAN JUGA MY BBB-CHAN! HAHAHAAHAAAAAA!"

"KEGILAAN APAKAH INI?!" Terus Lily melompat dan terduduk di atas lantai kerana terkejut dengan suara garang Kaizo "Orang tengah risaukan tentang kawan kamu, dia boleh lagi nak menjerit-jerit di dalam gua ni" Dia menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Kaizo yang sudah basah kuyup. Gel-gel rambut dia sudah hilang akibat terkena air-air hujan

"Hehehee... maaf abang Kaizo"

"Kaizo, biarkanlah dia. Lily cuma nak ceriakan hati kita semua sahaja" Kaizo tidak berkata apa kepada Lynna. Dia hanya duduk di depan unggun api untuk memanaskan badan dia yang sedang kesejukan itu "Kaizo, kau tak jumpa mereka?"

"Kau ada nampak ke aku bawa pulang mereka?" Nada Kaizo berubah menjadi marah. Lynna gelengkan kepala sahaja "Kalau takde, kenapa kau tanya aku benda merapu"

"Kenapa kau marah aku? Aku cuma bertanya sahaja"

"Aku marah kerana adik aku di hanyut sungai dan aku marah kerana askar-askar tak guna tu. Aku gagal melindungi dia" Lynna sentuh sedikit bahu Kaizo tetapi dia dimarahi pula "Jangan sentuh aku!" terkejut Lynna. Lalu dia pergi duduk di tepi dinding gua dan makan seorang diri di situ. Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, Faye dan Lily tergaman dengan sikap Kaizo terhadap Lynna

"Aku rasa, kita patut tinggalkan abang Kaizo bersendirian dulu" bisik Boboiboy kepada kawan-kawan dia. Mereka melihat bayang-bayang api sedang menari-nari di wajah Kaizo. Muka dia serius dan risau tentang keselamatan adiknya dan juga Yaya. Mereka pandang ke arah Lynna pula, dia hanya duduk senyap sambil menikmati roti pisang itu. Lama kelamaan, mereka semua tertidur kecuali Kaizo

Dia masih lagi duduk di depan unggun api sambil berfikir. Dia tidak sedar dengan kehadiran beberapa ekor fairy. Mereka berterbangan di sekeliling Kaizo

"Sang Raja tidak masuk tidur lagi"

"Belum" Dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Dia tersedar dengan kehadiran fairy-fairy itu "Kenapa kamu semua ada di sini?"

"Tuan Sarah yang hantar kami tapi kami lewat sampai ke sini. Maafkan kami sang Raja. Saya lihat, sang Raja sedang risaukan sesuatu"

"Aku risaukan tentang adik aku dan juga kawan dia. Kedua mereka dihanyut oleh sungai. Aku sudah pergi mencari mereka tetapi tidak dijumpai" Seekor fairy berwarna biru terbang di hadapan mata Kaizo dan lalu dia berkata sesuatu

"Jangan risau, kami akan pergi mencari mereka berdua tapi kamu perlu tidur wahai sang Raja. Tuan permaisuri sudah pun tidur dengan lenanya tetapi hati dia sangat merindui anak dia, Rifqi. Kami boleh dengar jeritan dihatinya" Kaizo melihat Lynna terbaring di atas lantai gua. Badan dia menggigil sedikit dan lalu dia rasa menyesal perbuatan dia terhadap isteri dia tadi

Tidak pernah dia memarahi Lynna begitu. Mungkin sebab terlampau ikutkan emosi, dia menjadi begitu. Lalu dia bangun dan pergi ke arah isteri dia. Kaizo melutut di tepi badan Lynna. Fairy-fairy itu melihat Kaizo menyelit rambut Lynna di belakang telinganya

"Maafkan aku Lynna. Aku tak patut memarahi diri kau tadi. Esok kita akan mencari mereka bersama dan aku janji tidak akan memarahi kau lagi" Kaizo mengusap pipi Lynna yang merah kemerahan itu

"Sang Raja tidur" Seekor fairy berwarna ungu muncul di sebelah Kaizo. Lalu dia menghembuskan debu-debu ke arah Kaizo "Tidurlah dengan tenang sang Raja. Kami akan menjaga kamu semua" Kaizo terbaring di sebelah Lynna. Dia tertidur di situ akibat debu-debu dari fairy tadi. Suasana gua itu menjadi panas sedikit kerana fairy itu menggunakan kuasa mereka untuk memberikan keselesaan kepada para supeheroes termasuklah Lynna dan Kaizo sekali

* * *

Pagi itu, hujan lebat sudah berhenti tetapi kabus di luar sangat tebal dan menyejukkan. Boboiboy terjaga dari tidurnya, dia menguap panjang. Dia mengosok-gosok matanya untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling dia. Lily masih tidur lagi, begitu juga dengan Faye, Ying dan Gopal. Kaizo dan Lynna pun masih tidur lagi kecuali seseorang yang tiada di situ iaitu Bella

"Eh, mana Bella?" Boboiboy bangun dan mencari Bella di dalam kawasan gua itu "Gopal, Ying.. bangun. Bella takde dengan kita orang"

"Janganlah ganggu aku Boboiboy, aku nak tidur ni" Gopal garu-garu pipi dia

"Bangunlah.. Bella takde"

"Bella takde?" Faye membuka matanya sambil menguap sedikit "Mana dia pergi?" Faye melihat tempat Bella tidur malam tadi, terus dia terduduk bangun "Mana Bella?"

"Bella?" Lily pula terjaga kali ini "Bella nak Nutella ke?" Dia masih lagi dalam keadaan mamai "Lily nak satu roti nutella. Lepas tu bolehlah Lily suapkan dekat mulut my BBB-CHAN!" Dia tersenyum dan tergelak-gelak di situ

"Ok, kawan aku mamai lagi" Faye pergi kejutkan Ying "Ying.. bangun.. Bella takde dengan kita orang"

"Dia keluar kot" jawab Ying dengan mata dia masih lagi pejam "Ataupun.. dia kena culik?" Ying terbangun dari situ "Haiyaa.. macam mana dia boleh hilang? Kita kena kejutkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna. Lepas Fang dan Yaya hilang, sekarang Bella pula.. menakutkan betul pengembaraan kita ni"

"Janganlah panik sangat Ying. Aku pasti Bella tidak jauh daripada kita. Mesti dia tengah ambil udara segar dekat luar" Boboiboy pergi kejutkan Kaizo "Abang Kaizo.. bangun"

"Kau nak apa?" jawab Kaizo dalam tidurnya

"Bella takde dengan kita orang"

"APA?!" Terkejut Boboiboy dengan jeritan Kaizo yang tiba-tiba sahaja terbangun dari tidurnya "Macam mana dia boleh hilang? Siapa yang pergi culik dia"

"Takde siapa yang culik Bella lah" Bella muncul di pintu mulut gua. Di atas kepala dia terdapat mahkota bunga dalam pelbagai warna "Korang dah bangunkan, jom sarapan pagi dengan aku dekat luar"

"SARAPAN PAGI?" Gopal sudah celikkan mata dia dengan senyuman lebar dia "Mana sarapan pagi tu?" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri. Gopal sudah bangunkan diri dia dengan penuh semangat

"Adeh, sebut pasal makan aje.. terus celik mata si Gopal ni"

"Dari mana kau dapat sarapan pagi tu?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Jangan cakap kau kutip mana-mana buah yang tidak dikenali pulak. Kau merayap seorang diri ke tadi? KAU TAHUKAN DUA KAWAN KAU SUDAH HILANG! KAU MASIH NAK MERAYAP LAGI! KAU TU BARU SEDAR DARI PENGSAN, SESUKA HATI AJE NAK MERAYAP KE SANA SINI. KALAU KENA TANGKAP DENGAN ORANG JAHAT MACAM MANA?" Kepala Bella tertunduk sedikit

"Sebenarnya..." Bella menjawab soalan Kaizo tadi dengan suara dia yang agak perlahan "Fairy fairy yang sediakan makanan sarapan pagi untuk kita. Bella yang bangun dulu, lepas tu dia orang ajak Bella makan dekat luar. Maaf semua kalau Bella ada buat kamu semua risau"

"Jangan risaulah Bella, kau dah ok sekarang ni kan tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal

"Aku tak bolehlah nak menikmati sarapan pagi itu sangat sebab dua kawan kita hilang. Aku rasa bersalah dan tidak selesa pula nanti. Aku pasti makanan yang disediakan oleh fairy itu sedap tapi hati ni..." Gopal sentuh bahu Boboiboy

"Kau cakap macam tu.. aku pun rasa macam tu dah tapi dia orang sudah sediakan makanan untuk kita semua. Tak kan nak membazir sahaja"

"Jangan risau tuan Gopal, tuan Boboiboy.. sementara kamu makan sarapan pagi kamu, kami sedang berusaha mencari dua rakan kamu itu. Jadi kamu semua jangan begitu risau, kami akan sedia membantu kamu semua dalam saat getir ini" seekor fairy berwarna putih berterbangan di depan mata Boboiboy dan Gopal "Silalah makan untuk kembalikan tenaga kamu berdua"

"Sang Raja boleh makan sekali dengan mereka" kata fairy putih itu

"Takpe.. biar aku di sini untuk menjaga dia" Lynna masih kelihatan tidur lagi "Kenapa dia tidak bangun lagi?"

"Mungkin tuan permaisuri terlalu penat sangat. Emosi dia membuatkan pemikiran dia menjadi penat, biarkanlah dia tidur dulu. Kami akan jaga dia wahai sang Raja"

"Tak, aku tak kan biarkan dia di sini. Kamu pergilah temankan kawan-kawan adik aku pergi bersarapan pagi" Fairy itu tidak membantah dan hanya berikan tunduk hormat dia kepada Kaizo "Kamu semua pergi makan, biar aku jaga dia. Nanti bila dia sudah bangun, aku akan sertai kamu semua"

"Baik abang Kaizo" kata Faye "Nanti kami akan bungkuskan sedikit makanan untuk abang Kaizo dan juga kak Lynna"

"Makanan?" Lily sudah terduduk bangun sambil mengosok-gosok kedua belah mata dia "Sudah pagi ke?"

"Sudah pagi, Lily. Jom kita pergi makan tapi kau pergi basuh muka kau dulu dekat sungai tu" kata Bella sambil tersenyum melihat kawan baik dia masih lagi mamai sedikit "Bella tunggu Lily dekat meja makan sarapan pagi kita ok"

"Hmm.. ok.. Boboiboy, tolong makankan untuk Lily" Lily menguap besar di situ "Lily nak tidur balik"

"Dey, sekarang sudah pagi lerr.. kau nak abang Kaizo mengamuk ke?"

"TAK NAKKK-" Faye terus tutup mulut Lily sambil tersengih kepada Kaizo. Lalu Faye mengheret kawan baik dia keluar daripada gua itu. Tanpa membuang masa, Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying turut keluar dari gua itu

"Kalau abang Kaizo nak minta apa-apa, panggil aje kita orang" kata Bella. Lalu dia keluar dari situ

Kaizo hanya duduk diam sahaja di situ sambil melihat isterinya yang masih lagi nyenyak tidur tetapi pemikiran dia asyik fikirkan tentang nasib adiknya dan juga Yaya. Adakah mereka selamat ataupun tidak? Atau askar-askar demon itu telah membawa mereka berdua ke istana Lynna? Macam-macam persoalan telah timbul di dalam kepala Kaizo

"Pang, kau dekat mana sekarang ni?" bisik Kaizo. Hati dia tidak henti-henti berdoa agar adik dia selamat dan begitu juga dengan Yaya. Mata dia terpandang Lynna yang sedang bergerak-gerak "Lynna?"

"Kaizo.." Suara Lynna agak perlahan "Kaizo.. aku rindukan Qiqi"

"Aku juga merindui anak kita yang hyper dan comel itu" Kaizo belai rambut isterinya "Kau nak pergi makan dengan kawan-kawan adik aku?"

"Aku takde selera nak makan" Lynna dudukkan diri dia dari baring tadi "Kalau kau nak makan, pergilah. Aku akan tunggu kau di sini"

"Jangan nak mengarut, aku akan bawa makanan ke sini. Kau berehat sahaja di sini sahaja dan lepas itu, kita cari mereka berdua" Kaizo bangun dari situ. Sebelum dia keluar, dia melihat wajah isterinya dulu "Lynna.. Rifqi akan kembali kepada kita. Dia akan menjadi Qiqi semula dan aku tidak mahu senyuman manis kau hilang. Senyumlah Lynna, senyumlah demi anak kita. Pasti dia akan ingat senyuman ibu dia"

"Kau pun juga, senyumlah untuk dia. Aku pasti dia akan teringat balik kasih sayang aku dan kau kepada dia" Kaizo angguk sedikit dan lalu dia beredar dari situ "Ibu akan sentiasa senyum untuk Qiqi. Ibu datang untuk kembalikan Qiqi, dengan senyuman ibu kepada Qiqi" Lynna keluarkan sehelai sapu tangan milik Rifqi dari poket seluar dia. Sapu tangan itu selalu dibawa ke mana-mana sahaja oleh Rifqi. Dia kata, sapu tangan itu seperti bantal busuk dia. Lynna mencium bau sapu tangan itu. Dia boleh bau Rifqi dari sapu tangan tersebut

"Qiqi.. ibu sangat merindui kau" Lynna menangis di dalam gua itu bersendirian "Kembalilah kepada ibu dan ayah kau, Qiqi" Hati Lynna tidak dapat menahan lagi kesedihan dan kerinduan dia kepada Rifqi. Air mata dia tidak henti-henti mengalir keluar. Titisan air mata itu menitis di atas lantai gua. Lynna memeluk sapu tangan itu di dadanya. Betapa pedihnya hati dia apabila melihat Rifqi sudah menjadi dewasa

"Lynna?" Kaizo sudah kembali dengan beberapa jenis makanan di dalam pinggan berbentuk bunga "Lynna.. kenapa ni?"

"Qiqi.." Kaizo terus melutut di depan Lynna "Kaizo, kita harus cepat selamatkan dia. Aku takut.. aku takut.. kalau dia sudah jauh di dalam alam kegelapan itu tapi aku tahu.. adik kau.. Yaya.. masih lagi hilang. Aku tidak mahu penting diri aku sahaja dan lupakan tentang mereka berdua" Kaizo letak pinggan di atas lantai dan lalu dia peluk Lynna untuk tenangkan dia

"Syhh... jangan risau, semuanya akan dapat kita selesaikan. Aku ada dekat sini, aku akan sentiasa berada di sisi kau dalam situasi ini. Kau jangan fikirkan sangat, Lynna. Kita sama-sama akan selamatkan dia" Lynna sudah tenang sedikit. Kaizo lepaskan Lynna dan lalu dia mengangkat pinggan tadi "Kau makanlah. Sedikit pun takpe, asalkan kau makan"

"Kau makanlah juga, Kaizo" Lynna mengambil sebiji buah anggur dan masukkan ke dalam mulut Kaizo "Terima kasih kerana tidak berputus asa. Tanpa kau, mungkin aku akan menjadi lemah, selemah lemahnya" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit

Mereka berdua hanya duduk diam sambil menikmati sarapan pagi di dalam gua. Tiada apa lagi yang mereka ingin katakan, hanya melihat pandangan di luar gua yang indah permai. Air sungai mengalir dengan tenang, burung-burung di pokok bernyanyi dengan riang rianya dan mereka terdengar gelak ketawa dari kawan-kawan Fang dan Yaya. Hati masing-masing tidak lupakan tentang nasib Fang dan Yaya. Mereka ingin mencari kawan mereka dengan secepat mungkin. Apa yang akan berlaku seterusnya, mereka sendiri tidak tahu tetapi apa-apa pun, mereka pasti akan merintangi setiap dugaan yang mereka akan hadapi

* * *

"FANGG! YAYA! MANA KORANG!" Boboiboy sudah pun berubah menjadi Boboiboy Taufan. Dia menggunakan hoverboard untuk mencari kedua kawan mereka. Dia terbang mengikut aliran sungai. Lynna juga turut terbang bersama Taufan. Manakala yang lain, mencari di tepi tebing sungai. Mereka terpaksa berjalan kaki sahaja kerana kuda-kuda mereka semalam sudah larikan diri akibat serangan daripada askar demon

"FANG!"

"YAYA!"

"PANGG!" Jerit Kaizo di situ tetapi tiada kedengara suara di antara mereka berdua "PANG! MANA KAU?"

"YAYA! KAMI DI SINI!" Ying mencari kawan baik di celah-celah pokok ataupun semak. Mana tahu Yaya ataupun Fang terdampar di situ "YAYA!"

"FANGG!"

"LANDAK! OH LANDAK! LILY PANGGIL LANDAK NI!" Lily masukkan kepala dia di dalam sungai dan terus menjerit tetapi hanya buih-buih sahaja yang keluar. Mata dia melihat ikan-ikan kecil berlari dari dia. Lily terus keluarkan kepala dia dari sungai itu "Landak dan Yaya tiada di dalam sungai"

"Tak kan dia orang sudah di bawa jauh daripada sini" kata Gopal

"Mungkin juga tuan Gopal" fairy berwarna hijau berterbangan di kepala Gopal "Tapi jangan mudah putus asa. Saya pasti kamu semua akan dapat berjumpa kembali dengan kawan-kawan kamu"

"Hmm.. kalau tak jumpa macam mana?" Bella terus tepuk kepala Gopal "Dey! Apasal kau tepuk kepala aku"

"Aku ketuk sebab kau cakap macam kita tak kan jumpa mereka buat selama-lamanya"

"Aiyoo.. janganlah marah-marah pagi ni.. kita kenalah berfikirkan positif maaa" Ying menoleh kebelakang sedikit. Mungkin dia terlepas pandang sesuatu "Manalah mereka berdua ni"

"Mungkin ada orang lain yang telah menyelamatkan Fang dan Yaya"

"Mungkin juga sang pahlawan Faye" kata seekor fairy berwarna putih

"Tapi.. kalau orang tu orang jahat macam mana? Entah-entah askar demon semalam" Gopal tidak mahu bayangkan jikalau askar-askar demon itu seksa Fang dan Yaya pada ketika ini. Dia cuba padamkan imej itu secepat mungkin

"Bukan ke kawan kau sudah katakan, kita kena berfikiran positif. Yang kau pergi fikirkan yang bukan-bukan kenapa?" Gopal terus menggigil kerana takut dengan suara garang Kaizo "LYNNA! ADA NAMPAK APA-APA TAK?"

"Takde Kaizo" Lynna tidak henti-henti mencari Fang dan Yaya. Mata berliar memandang ke arah kanan dan kiri sungai. Kadang-kadang dia terbang rendah dan kadang-kadang dia akan terbang tinggi. Dia seperti Ying juga, dia tidak mahu kalau mereka semua terlepas pandang "Mana mereka berdua"

"Kak Lynna.."

"Yea Boboiboy"

"Kalau kak Lynna penat, biar Boboiboy sahaja yang cari mereka"

"Takpe Boboiboy, kak Lynna tidak rasa penat" Lynna terus berikan senyuman kepada Boboiboy Taufan "Selagi kita tidak menjumpai mereka, selagi itulah akak tidak akan berhenti mencari"

"Kak Lynna memang seseorang yang tidak akan mengalah"

"Terima kasih, Boboiboy" Lynna terbang ke depan sedikit. Dia tidak sedar bahawa ada seseorang sedang memerhatikan dia. Orang itu adalah Dark Fairy. Dia kini sorok di dalam hutan tebal dan gelap itu

"Hehehee... aku akan bawa kau dan Kaizo ke istana Rifqi. Dia sedang menunggu kamu berdua" Dark Fairy mengangkat anak panah dia yang beracun itu. Sasaran dia adalah Lynna dan Kaizo. Dia perhatikan Lynna yang berhenti di tengah udara, lalu dia melepaskan anak panahnya. Anak panah itu terkena bahu Lynna. Serta merta Lynna pengsan di situ juga

"KAK LYNNA!"

"LYNNA!" Kaizo melihat isterinya sudah terbang jatuh dan hampir masuk ke dalam sungai "LYNNA!"

Boboiboy Taufan cuba hendak pergi selamatkan Lynna tetapi dia sendiri terkena anak panah yang lain daripada anak panah Lynna tadi. Tangan kiri dia sudah terluka sedikit dan dia tidak dapat hendak selamatkan Lynna kerana Lynna sudah hilang di tengah udara itu. Boboiboy turun perlahan-lahan di tepi tebing sungai. Sampai sahaja di lantai bumi, diri dia sudah kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa

"Mana kak Lynna?" tanya Ying. Dia perhatikan persekitaran mereka

"My BBB-CHAN ok tak?" Lily pegang bahu Boboiboy

"Aku.. ok... sahaja... Lily tapi.. tangan aku sakit" Lily terus keluarkan sehelai kain dari beg kecilnya. Lalu dia ikat di bahagian luka Boboiboy di tangan kirinya "Terima kasih.. Lily"

"Sama-sama" Lily tersenyum kecil tetapi di dalam hati dia risau dengan keselamatan mereka semua. Sudah beberapa kali mereka di serang oleh musuh mereka. Lily mahu menangis di situ tetapi dia tabahkan hati dia dan tetapkan keceriaan dia

"Mana Lynna? Ada sesiapa nampak Lynna?"

"Takde abang Kaizo. Dia hilang sebelum dia jatuh ke dalam sungai" kata Bella

"Ha ah, tapi tak pasti pula siapa yang ambil dia" Gopal sorok di belakang Faye kerana ketakutan "Tapi.. kita kena hati-hati. Mana tahu, tiba-tiba askar demon muncul keluar"

"Kamu semua.. tu-" Dada Kaizo terkena anak panah yang sama seperti anak panah Lynna. Dia rebah jatuh di atas tanah dengan mata dia sudah terpejam

"ABANG KAIZO!" Faye mahu pergi cabut anak panah itu tetapi Kaizo turut hilang di depan mata mereka semua "Ma-mana abang Kaizo? Siapa punya angkara ni?"

"Aku tak tahu Faye.." Bella keluarkan bebola api dia "SIAPA KAU HAH! BAIK KAU MUNCULKAN DIRI!" Dia sungguh geram sekali dengan musuh-musuh mereka. Dia tidak pernah merasai pengembaraan yang penuh cabaran ini. Pengembaraan ini memang mainkan emosi dan ketabahan hati dia

"HAHAHAHAAAAA!" muncul Dark Fairy di atas permukaan sungai. Dia seperti berdiri di atas sungai itu tetapi dia hanyalah terapung sahaja

"SIAPA KAU HAH?" tanya Ying dengan nada marah dia. Faye sudah keluarkan alat memanah dia dan menunggu masa untuk menembak anak panah dia ke arah Dark Fairy

"Aku adalah Dark Fairy, penasihat kepada Putera Rifqi" Dark Fairy berikan mereka senyuman sinis dia "Rifqi sudah bosan menunggu kedatangan ibu bapa dia. Jadi aku bertindak dengan segera kerana askar-askar demon aku memang tidak boleh diharapkan. Aku sebagai kawan baik kepada Rifqi, aku akan uruskan segalanya untuk dia"

"JADI KAU LAH YANG MENGHASUT QIQI SELAMA INI!" Boboiboy menggenggam tangannya. Hati dia sudah membara dengan gelakan sinis dari Dark Fairy itu

"Betul tu wahai pipi tembam.. HAHAHAAA!" Dark Fairy tergelak sinis di situ "Aku yang menyamar menjadi Alice, aku yang membawa dia dunia ini, aku menjadi pendengar setia dengan luahan hati dia dan aku juga yang mengajar dia mengawal kuasa-kuasa terhebat dia. Akhirnya, aku berjaya membawa dia ke arah kegelapan"

"Dark Fairy! Kami akan hapuskan kau!" Sekumpulan Fairy melindungi pahlawan-pahlawan itu. Mereka tidak akan membenarkan Dark Fairy menyerang pahlawan-pahlawan itu

"Hapuskan aku? Korang bukannya kuat sangat! RASAKAN SERANGAN DARI AKU!" Dark Fairy memberikan semburan aura hitam ke arah fairy-fairy itu. Sebuah cahaya terpacar dari sekumpulan fairy itu untuk melindungi Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, Faye dan Bella tetapi fairy-fairy itu terkorban dari serangan itu. Semua fairy itu telah dihapuskan oleh Dark Fairy dalam sekelip mata

"SEKARANG TIADA SIAPA AKAN DAPAT MELINDUNGI KAMU SEMUA! HAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Hodohnya si pontianak ni gelak" Lily tergelak kecil di situ "Selamatlah Ratu Lily tak gelak hodoh macam kau.. hehehee"

"Siapa Ratu Lily tu? Kau saja nak mempermainkan aku!" Dark Fairy begitu geram dengan gelakan Lily "Kau memang tidak takut dengan aku seperti kawan-kawan kau yang lain"

"Eleh, Lily pernah bersemuka dengan hantu pontianak yang lebih hebat daripada kau tapi dia tidaklah sejahat kau" Lily terus menjelir lidahnya kepada Dark Fairy

"Lily, janganlah cakap yang bukan-bukan" kata Boboiboy. Kesakitan di tangan kiri dia sudah berkurangan "Karang tak pasal-pasal, dia serang kita lagi. Mungkin lagi dasyat daripada sebelum ini"

"Ha ah, aku tak naklah apa terjadi dekat kita macam dia buat dekat fairy-fairy tadi" Gopal masih lagi menyorok di belakang Faye

"APA YANG KAMU SEDANG BERBORAK ITU?"

"Takde apalah Dark Fairy tapi... MANA ABANG KAIZO DAN KAK LYNNA? KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DIA ORANG DEKAT MANA?" Boboiboy memandang Dark Fairy dengan mata dia kemarahan dia

"Oh, mereka berdua selamat" Dark Fairy memetik jarinya. Kaizo dan Lynna muncul di tepi kedua belah badan Dark Fairy. Mereka masih lagi kelihatan tidak sedarkan diri "Kalau kau mahukan mereka, marilah datang ke istana Rifqi tapi kamu jangan terlalu yakin yang kamu akan dapat selamatkan mereka.. hehehehee... aku pasti, kamu semua akan terkorban dengan serangan dari askar-askar demon aku. Jangan risau, aku hantar mereka lagi"

"Baik kau lepaskan mereka berdua sebelum aku sendiri hapuskan kau!" Boboiboy ingin menggunakan kuasa terkuat dia untuk hapuskan Dark Fairy itu tetapi dia tidak buat begitu kerana leher Lily seperti di cekik oleh sesuatu yang mereka tidak dapat lihat. Lily terduduk di atas tanah. Dia cuba bernafas dan tidak mahu pengsan di situ

"LILY!"

"HAHAHAA! Aku bagi kamu semua buat pilihan.. kalau kau nak kan mereka berdua, nyawa kawan kau akan aku ambil tetapi kalau kau selamatkan dia.. kau tidak akan dapat berjumpa lagi dengan Permaisuri Lynna dan Raja Kaizo... mana satu pilihan kau?"

"Selamatkan... mereka..." kata Lily yang sudah tidak tahan dengan cekikan itu. Air mata dia mengalir keluar

"Tapi..." Boboiboy tidak mahu mereka semua kehilangan salah seorang kawan mereka lagi "Maafkan aku semua.. aku terpaksa selamatkan Lily..." Air mata dia sudah menitis di atas permukaan bumi. Pemikiran dia sudah bercelaru. Dia sudah tiada pilihan, dia terpaksa selamatkan nyawa Lily "Maafkan saya, abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna tapi Boboiboy akan selamatkan kamu berdua" bisik Boboiboy

"JANGAN MENGALAH BOBOIBOY! KUASA SLOW MO!" Ying memperlahankan gerakan Dak Fairy itu tetapi Lily masih lagi di cekik "Hah! Tiada kesan"

"Jangan Ying, selamatkan nyawa Lily. Kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo akan selamat kerana Qiqi tidak akan apa-apakan ibu bapa dia"

"Jadi kau rela Dark Fairy bawa lari mereka berdua?"

"Yea Bella.. maafkan aku" Boboiboy sudah tidak tahu apa yang dia perlu lakukan. Dua rakan dia masih hilang dan sekarang ini, Kaizo dan Lynna akan di bawa pergi oleh Dark Fairy. Mereka sendiri tidak tahu arah mana untuk pergi ke istana Lynna "MAAFKAN AKU!" Boboiboy terduduk di situ

Kuasa Ying sudah pun hilang dan Dark Fairy boleh bergerak seperti biasa. Dark Fairy tidak berkata apa, dia hanya melihat mereka semua sudah mengalah. Leher Lily sudah tidak di cekik lagi tetapi Dark Fairy hilangkan diri bersama Kaizo dan Lynna

"Boboiboy.. jangan sedih.. kita masih lagi bersama" kata Lily dengan suara dia yang agak lemah

"Betul cakap Lily tu.. kita sama-sama cari jalan untuk ke istana Lynna" Gopal sentuh bahu Boboiboy "Kita teruskan perjalanan kita dan juga mencari Fang dan Yaya"

"Terima kasih Gopal" balas Boboiboy sambil mengesat air matanya. Lalu dia bangun dari situ dengan perasaan yang agak pilu. Dia sudah tidak larat lagi tetapi dia harus teruskan lagi demi kawan-kawan dia dan juga dua orang yang sangat sayangkan anak mereka

* * *

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berjalan di tepi sungai tetapi masih lagi tidak menjumpai Fang dan Yaya. Mereka sudah kelihatan penat dan juga kelaparan. Makanan mereka tinggal sudah tinggal sedikit. Mereka tidak tahu ke arah mana mereka perlu pergi

"FANG! YAYA! MANA KORANG!" Bella tidak mahu berputus asa. Dia tetap akan mencari mereka walaupun kawan-kawan dia sudah berhenti untuk berehat seketika

"Bella, rehatlah dulu. Kau tak rasa penat ke?"

"Maaf Faye.. aku tidak mahu berehat. Aku mahu mencari mereka"

"Bella.. kau harus berehat" kata Boboiboy "Jangan paksakan diri kau"

"Jangan paksa aku untuk berehat ataupun tidak! Aku ingin mencari mereka! Aku tidak mahu mengalah!" Bella teruskan berjalan. Emosi sudah mengawal diri dia "Aku tidak mahu kehilangan kawan-kawan aku, lebih-lebih lagi Fang kerana dia adalah kawan terbaik aku" bisik Bella sambil menangis di situ. Mata dia asyik pandang ke arah sana sini tetapi penglihatan dia begitu sukar sekali kerana air mata dia menjadi penghalang. Lalu dia terduduk di tepi sungai. Dia memeluk lututnya dan lalu menangis seorang diri di situ

"Bella.." Dia terasa ada seseorang sedang pegang bahu dia. Bella mengangkat kepalanya dan nampak kawan-kawan dia "Bella.. jangan begini Bella. Aku faham dengan perasaan kau tapi jangan paksakan diri kau" kata Boboiboy

"Ha ah, kita semua ada di sini. Kau jangan nak pergi cari mereka seorang diri. Kami akan mencari mereka bersama dan selamatkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna bersama juga"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy, terima kasih Ying. Aku tak tahu kenapa dengan diri aku.. mungkin aku terlalu ikutkan perasaan"

"Jangan menangis lagi, Bella. Kau rehat sahaja di sini bersama kami. Lepas tu kita sambung balik" Faye duduk di sebelah Bella "Aku kawan baik kau.. aku tak nak melihat kawan aku terseksa. Kau kena tabahkan hati"

"Betul tu! Lily pun tak nak seksakan diri Lily. Jadi Lily kenalah sentiasa ceriakan hati Lily dan hati kawan-kawan Lily juga"

"Terima kasih kawan-kawan" Bella sudah rasa tenang sedikit. Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar seseorang sedang berjalan di belakang mereka semua "SIAPA TU?" Bella menoleh kebelakang dan nampak seorang kanak-kanak perempuan "Kamu siapa?" tanya Bella

"Maaf kalau saya takutkan kamu semua. Nama saya Rose, rumah saya tidak jauh daripada sini tapi saya dengar kamu sedang mencari kawan kamu"

"Awak ada jumpa kawan kita orang?" tanya Boboiboy dengan mata dia sudah terbuka luas

"Ha ah, mari ikut saya" Mereka semua bangun dari situ dan segera ikut Rose untuk pergi ke rumah dia

Tidak sampai 5 minit, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah rumah yang kecil. Di luar rumah itu terdapat beberapa mesin untuk membuat makanan ruji untuk Rose dan keluarga dia. Rose membuka pintu rumah tersebut

"Ibu! Ada tetamu datang ke rumah kita"

"Siapa?" Seorang wanita tergesa-gesa keluar dari dapur. Wanita itu sudah kelihatan tua. Muka dia ada beberapa kesan tepung dan apron dia kotor kerana sibuk memasak di dapur "Siapa mereka ini?"

"Mereka adalah kawan kepada gadis yang kita orang jumpa pagi tadi"

"Oh.. kawan kamu ada di dalam bilik. Anak saya sedang menjaga dia sekarang ini" Wanita itu menyuruh mereka ikut dia pergi ke sebuah bilik yang ada di bahagian atas. Sampai sahaja di tingkat atas, wanita itu membuka pintu bilik itu. Seorang gadis yang sama rupanya seperti Rose tadi, sedang duduk di atas sebuah kerusi sambil menjaga Yaya "Itu kembar Rose, nama dia Violet"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily gembira melihat Yaya selamat. Hati mereka meloncat naik dan terus bersemangat. Mereka tidak rasa begitu letih ataupun lapar sangat, hanya kegembiraan sahaja yang membuatkan mereka hilangkan perasaan itu tadi

"Yaya selamat!" Lily berlari masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Ying turut ikut sama seperti Lily

"Yaya! Yaya! Kami ada di sini" Ying memanggil nama kawan baik dia. Dia ternampak kesan balutan di kepala Yaya "Yaya.. kau dengar tak panggilan daripada aku?"

"Aku dengar Ying" Mata Yaya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Bibir dia sudah mula terukir dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia rasa lega dapat melihat kembali kawan-kawan dia "Maaf kalau aku buat korang semua risau"

"Jangan risaulah Yaya, kau sudah pun selamat tapi.. mana Fang?" tanya Boboiboy. Yaya hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Boboiboy terus pandang ke arah Violet "Kamu ada tak nampak kawan kami seorang lagi. Dia pakai cermin mata ungu dan memakai sarung tangan"

"Rambut dia macam landak" tambah si Lily

"Maaf, saya dan kembar saya cuma jumpa dia seorang sahaja" balas Violet "Kami jumpa dia terdampar di tepi sungai dan kepala dia sudah terluka. Mungkin terhantuk dekat mana-mana"

"Jadi.. kita masih kehilangan Fang. Mana dia?" Boboiboy melihat luar tingkap sambil fikirkan tentang nasib Fang. Mana dia berada sekarang ini? Semua kembali risau. Fang masih lagi hilang, Kaizo dan Lynna sudah di tangkap oleh Dark Fairy tetapi mereka tidak putus asa. Sifat perjuangan yang ada di dalam diri Boboiboy tidak akan terkubur begitu sahaja. Dia akan cari Fang sampai dapat

"Jangan risau Fang, aku akan cari kau sampai dapat" bisik Boboiboy

* * *

Di dalam sebuah perkampungan terpencil dan tersorok dari sesiapa, Fang telah diselamatkan dan dibawakan ke perkampungan tersebut. Dia telah dirawat oleh seorang gadis yang tinggal di situ tetapi malangnya buat Fang, dia hilang ingatan. Kepala dia terhentak pada batu sungai yang agak besar semasa arus sungai membawa dia. Gadis itu hanya memanggil nama Fang sebagai Ren

"Ren, kau tinggal sahaja di sini dan mulakan kehidupan baru"

"Tapi... mungkin ahli keluarga aku mencari aku tapi... aku ada keluarga ke?" Kepala Fang tidak mengingati apa-apa. Semuanya seperti kosong. Dia tidak tahu siapa diri dia, apa nama dia dan apakah yang menyebabkan kepala dia terluka? "Aku ada kawan ke?" bisik Fang sambil melihat sebuah jam di tangannya. Jam itu adalah jam kuasa dia tetapi disebabkan dia hilang ingatan, dia cuma ingat itu hanyalah jam biasa sahaja

"Kalau tiada macam mana.. kau tinggal sahajalah di sini. Kami semua akan bantu kau dan ajar kau kehidupan di sini. Mesti kau akan gembira nanti" Gadis itu sudah selesai merawat kepala Fang yang terluka itu "Kau berehat yea, nanti aku bawakan baju untuk kau. Mungkin baju adik aku, kau muat pakai. Kau ni terlalu keding sangat" Fang melihat baju dia yang sudah kotor dan ada kesan koyak sedikit. Gadis itu sudah pun keluar daripada bilik itu. Dia keluar dari katil itu dan terus pergi ke tingkap

Dia melihat perkampungan yang sentiasa sibuk di tingkap itu. Ada seorang lelaki sedang membawa lembunya, seorang wanita tua sedang mengambil air dari perigi dan beberapa kanak-kanak bermain kejar kejaran di sekitar kampung itu. Fang tersenyum sedikit di situ

"Mungkin... mulakan kehidupan baru di sini.. tidak akan menjadi masalah.." bisik Fang tanpa perasaan risau atau fikirkan tentang apa-apa tentang abang dia, kakak dia, anak buah dia dan juga kawan-kawan dia

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **hehehee... macam mana, ok tak?**

 **Kita akan jumpa lagi di next chapter! Sayonara! and take care**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back my dear readers! hehehee... lama ke tunggu? maaf xD**

 **terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca ff ini dan juga terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kaizo dan Lynna telah dibawa ke sebuah dewan untuk menjamu selera di istana Lynna sendiri. Mereka di paksa duduk di kerusi meja makan. Di atas meja makan itu terdapat pelbagai makanan kegemaran Rifqi, termasuklah ice cream. Teh hijau turut disediakan khas untuk Kaizo dan Lynna. Mereka tidak tahu apa rancangan dari anak mereka, jadi mereka hanya tunggu sahaja kedatangan Rifqi. Mereka lihat istana itu sudah berubah wajah. Sebelum ini, istana itu kelihatan ceria dalam pelbagai warna tetapi sekarang, semuanya menjadi suram. Warna-warna yang ada di dinding istana, kelihatan gelap dan istana itu kelihatan sedih sahaja

"Ibu.. ayah! Selamat datang ke istana Rifqi"

"Istana kau? Bukan ke istana ini milik ibu kau" kata Kaizo dengan nada marah dia

"Tapi ayah.. istana ibu adalah istana Rifqi juga" Rifqi duduk di atas sebuah kerusi yang lebih besar daripada kerusi ibu bapanya "Mari ayah.. ibu.. kita makan bersama seperti dulu"

"Qiqi.. kita Qiqi bawa kami ke sini secara tiba-tiba. Apa yang Qiqi mahukan?" tanya Lynna dengan nada lembut dia

"Ibu.. Rifqi cuma ingin bersama dengan ibu dan ayah sahaja. Itu pun tak boleh ke ibu? Rifqi ingin meluangkan masa bersama"

"Betul ke Qiqi? Atau Qiqi sebenarnya ada rancangan lain? Baik Qiqi beritahu ibu" Lynna pandang wajah anaknya dengan perasaan marah dia. Hati dia memang merindui anaknya tetapi bukan anaknya yang sudah besar dewasa ini. Dia ingin melihat Rifqi yang asal, yang comel, yang mashih kecil lagi dan belum lagi dihasut oleh Dark Fairy

"Baiklah ibu.. ibu berjaya merosakkan masa kita bersama. Rifqi akan beritahu apa rancangan Rifqi yang sebenarnya" Dia terus bangun dari tempat duduk dia "Rifqi bawa ibu dan ayah ke sini kerana Rifqi ingin merampas kuasa ibu dan juga jam kuasa ayah"

"Tapi kenapa tidak rampas sahaja kuasa ibu pada hari itu?"

"Kerana Rifqi hanya hendak ibu dan ayah melihat diri Rifqi yang sebenarnya. Diri Rifqi yang sudah dewasa ini. Rifqi bukan Qiqi lagi ibu. Qiqi yang dulu sudah tiada, dia sudah tidak wujud lagi di dalam badan Rifqi" Dia tergelak di situ dan langsung tidak hiraukan tentang hati ibunya. Kaizo mulai perasaan wajah isterinya mula berubah menjadi sedih "Ibu.. maafkan Rifqi dengan apa yang Rifqi akan buat seterusnya"

Kaizo terus bangun dan menghempas kedua belah tangannya di atas meja

"SUDAH! KAU MEMANG SENGAJA BUAT IBU KAMU SEDIH! KAU TIDAK TAHU BAHAWA IBU KAMU RINDUKAN KAU, RINDUKAN QIQI YANG DULU! DIA LAH ORANG PERTAMA YANG DUKUNG KAU SEMASA KAU LAHIR LAGI! Baik kau kembali kepada yang asal. Baik kau sedar diri kau tu sebelum aku sendiri terpaksa berlawan dengan kau"

Rifqi begitu geram sekali dengan ayah dia. Lalu dia menghayunkan tangannya ke arah ayah dia. Kaizo terpelanting bersama dengan kerusi dia

"KAIZO!" Lynna bangun dan terus berlari ke arah Kaizo yang sudah jatuh di tepi tingkap. Dia melutut di sebelah suaminya "Kaizo, kau ok tak?"

"Aku ok, Lynna.. tapi anak kita..." Lynna menoleh kebelakang "Lynna.. kau pergi selamatkan dia sekarang juga sebelum dia buat apa-apa dekat kita"

"Kaizo.. aku akan cuba sedaya upaya aku untuk selamatkan dia" Lynna bangun dan terus dia berikan renungan dia kepada anaknya "Qiqi anak ibu.. Ibu akan kembalikan Qiqi. Ibu akan ingatkan kasih sayang ibu dan ayah kepada Qiqi. Ibu tidak akan mengalah" Sebuah pancaran cahaya mula timbul di badan Lynna

"Ibu.. apa yang ibu ingin lakukan?" Rifqi mundur kebelakang untuk elakkan diri dia daripada ibunya. Lynna berjalan setapak demi setapak, tangan kanan dia sudah terangkat untuk menyentuh anaknya "Ibu! Jangan dengan dengan Rifqi.."

"Ibu tidak akan mengalah Qiqi" kata Lynna dengan nada lembut dia "Ibu akan tetap selamatkan anak ibu kerana ibu tidak pernah lupakan kasih sayang ibu terhadap Qiqi" Dia berikan senyuman dia kepada anaknya "Selamanya, Qiqi adalah anak ibu"

"Ibu.." Rifqi berhenti bergerak. Ingatan dia mula teringat balik tentang kisah dia dengan ibu dan ayah dia sewaktu dia kecil lagi. Tangan Lynna semakin dekat untuk menyentuh pipi anaknya tetapi badan dia menjadi lemah "Ibu? Kenapa ni ibu?" Lynna terduduk di atas lantai dan pancaran cahaya tadi sudah pun hilang

"LYNNA!" Kaizo menjerit nama isterinya

"Baik kau ingat balik Rifqi.. mereka hanya mahu kembali kau kepada diri kau yang lemah... aku akan buat apa sahaja supaya kau dapat apa yang kau mahukan" Dark Fairy muncul dengan aura hitamnya. Tangan kanan dia mula hendak keluarkan kuasa-kuasa Lynna "Ini demi kau, Rifqi kerana kau kawan baik aku" Diri Rifqi telah di kawal semula oleh kuasa kejahatan

"Qiqi.. selamatkan ibu.." Rifqi melihat air mata ibunya sudah mengalir keluar. Satu aliran cahaya putih mulai keluar dari badan Lynna dan terus masuk ke dalam badan Rifqi "Qiqi..." Lynna melihat mata anaknya berubah menjadi hitam dan selepas itu kembali seperti biasa

"Rasalah kuasa ibu kau, Rifqi. Kuasa ibu kau memang sangat kuat.. Hahahaa!" Dark Fairy tergelak di situ seperti orang gila

"BERHENTI! KAU MEMANG TIDAK DAPAT DI MAAFKAN!" Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaga dia untuk menghapuskan Dark Fairy "AKU TIDAK AKAN BENARKAN KAU MENGHASUT ANAK AKU LAGI! PE-" Tiba-tiba sahaja jam kuasa dia telah di ambil oleh seseorang. Jam kuasa dia terjulur keluar dan terus terbang ke tangan Rifqi "APA KAU SEDANG BUAT INI?"

"Maaf ayah.. maaf ibu... Rifqi buat ini demi kebaikan ayah dan ibu.. Rifqi buat ini kerana Rifqi mahukan kuasa" Dia melihat jam kuasa ayahnya yang emas keemasan itu "Begitu berharga sekali jam kuasa ini" Dia tersenyum sinis di situ

"Hahahaa.. kau sudah sedar kembali, Rifqi. Sekarang ni, kau buat apa yang kau mahu lakukan terhadap ibu bapa kau. Mereka sudah tidak mempunyai kuasa"

"Betul tu Dark Fairy. Mereka sudah tidak mempunyai kuasa. Mereka akan rasa seperti mana aku tidak mengetahui tentang diri aku yang sebenarnya. HANTAR MEREKA KE PENJARA ISTANA!" Dua pengawal istana masuk ke dalam dewan makan "Jangan sesekali biarkan mereka terlepas"

Seorang pengawal istana pegang tangan Lynna. Dia mahu mengikat tangan Lynna tetapi kekuatan pengawal itu tidak dapat mengatasi kekuatan Lynna

"QIQI! APA QIQI BUAT NI?" Lynna bergelut dengan pengawal istana itu. Dia tidak akan mengalah, dia tetap akan cuba selamatkan anak dia. Lynna terbalikkan pengawal istana itu "Ibu akan buat apa sahaja untuk selamatkan, Qiqi" Dia berikan tendangan terhadap seorang lagi pengawal yang cuba hendak mendekati Kaizo

"Kekuatan ibu memang sangat Rifqi kagumi tapi.. maafkan saya, ibu. Ini semua kerana dendam dengan orang-orang yang buli Rifqi" Dia menggenggam tangannya sambil mengingati diri dia balik tentang buli di sekolah dia "Aku akan pastikan mereka akan menyesal dengan perbuatan mereka terhadap aku"

"Rifqi.." Kaizo bangunkan diri "Ini bukan jalan penyelesaiannya.. bukan dengan cara membalas dendam"

"Dia tidak akan dengar kata-kata kau, Kaizo" kata Dark Fairy dengan nada sinisnya "Dia sudah jauh ke dalam dunia kegelapan. Tiada siapa dapat selamatkan diri dia sekarang ni"

"Tak.. aku yakin, aku akan dapat selamatkan anak aku"

"Ibu pasti ke?" Lynna terkejut melihat aura-aura kejahatan mula timbul di badan anak dia "Sekarang, Rifqi mahu ibu dan ayah mereput di dalam penjara istana ini.. HAHAHAAHAHAAAAA!" Rifqi terus hilangkan ibu bapanya dan hantar mereka ke dalam penjara bawah tanah yang ada di istana itu. Dengan kuasa kejahatan yang ada di dalam diri dia, Rifqi terus berluasa menjadi jahat dan kejam. Hati dia belum puas lagi, dia perlu hapuskan pak cik dia sendiri iaitu Fang dan juga kawan-kawan pak ciknya juga

* * *

"Yaya, kau ok ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku ok aje. Kau tidak perlu risau kerana adik beradik kembar ini telah menjaga aku dengan baik sekali" kata Yaya yang telah bersatu semula dengan kawan-kawan dia. Kini dia berada di dapur untuk menjamu selera bersama kawan-kawan dia dan juga adik beradik kembar itu. Ibu kembar itu sedang sediakan makanan untuk mereka semua

"Kau dah ok tapi Fang pula yang masih kita belum temui lagi" kata Ying "Aku harap dia ok"

"Aku pun berharap begitu, Ying tapi hati aku kata lain pula" Bella duduk termenung sambil melihat segelas air kosong yang ada di atas meja. Yaya pegang tangan Bella untuk tenangkan dia. Bella melihat Yaya, lalu dia ternampak sedikit senyuman dari kawan baik dia "Yaya, aku tahu kau cuba tenangkan aku.. tapi entahlah, hati aku rasa tak tenteram pula"

"Samalah dengan aku Bella" balas Yaya "Tapi aku tak naklah fikirkan benda negatif.. tapi.. kalau aku fikirkan yang positif pun, aku takut apa yang kita harapkan akan menjadi benda yang lebih buruk. Sekarang ni pun, Fang sudah terpisah dengan abang dan kakak dia. Di mana Fang berada pun, kita tidak tahu.." Air mata Yaya menitis di atas meja. Di tidak dapat menahan kesedihan yang menimpa keluarga Fang

"Yaya, janganlah menangis.. kita akan selamatkan mereka berdua dan juga Fang" kata Boboiboy

"Betul kata Boboiboy tu, apa jua yang mereka lalui.. mereka dapat mengatasinya bersama. Kau tengoklah mereka sebelum ni, semua cabaran dan rintangan yang mereka hadapi, semuanya mereka akan selesaikan juga. Lebih-lebih lagi abang Kaizo. Dia tidak akan biarkan keluarga dia musnah akibat kerakusan musuh-musuhnya"

"Hehee.. terima kasih Bella"

"Sama-sama Yaya" Bella terus berikan senyuman dia kepada Yaya "Sekarang apa yang kita patut lakukan? Jalan nak ke istana kak Lynna pun kita tak tahu. Nak cari Fang pun, kita tak tahu nak cari dia dekat tempat mana dulu"

"Entah-entah si Fang tu dibawa lari ke dunia mermaid" balas Gopal yang baru hendak bersuara. Tadi dia terlampau sibuk sangat makan roti yang diberikan oleh adik beradik kembar itu

"Tak kan Fang dibawa lari ke dunia mermaid pula. Kalau dia sesat dekat mana-mana pun, kena tangkap dengan orang jahat.. sudah tentu dia bagi koordinat di mana dia berada sekarang"

"Betul juga tu Boboiboy tapi manalah tahulahkan kalau tekaan aku betul. Itu pun aku main teka aje. Tak pun Fang dibawa lari oleh si Dark Fairy itu juga" Gopal gigit roti dia sedikit "Jadi selama ini, si Dark Fairy saja nak buangkan masa kita supaya kita tidak dapat pergi ke istana kak Lynna"

"Tak, aku tak yakin si Dark Fairy bawa lari Fang" Faye mula bersuara dengan nada dia yang agak perlahan "Sebab Qiqi tidak perlukan uncle dia. Qiqi cuma mahukan ibu bapa dia sahaja. Lagipun Qiqi tidak akan apa-apakan ibu bapa dia sendiri" Tangan dia mula bermain dengan sekeping roti

"Dark Fairy?" Ibu kepada adik beradik kembar itu datang ke meja makan dengan muka dia yang serius "Mak cik kenal Dark Fairy itu. Nama sebenarnya dia adalah Jessy. Sebelum ini dia adalah blue fairy. Dia berubah menjadi Dark Fairy kerana Rifqi. Pertama kali Jessy menatap wajah Rifqi sewaktu dia bayi lagi.. dia sudah tertarik dengan Rifqi tetapi dia juga tertarik dengan kuasa yang dimiliki oleh Rifqi. Selepas itu, dia hilangkan diri dari dunia fairy. Entah kemana dia pergi, saya tidak tahu tetapi apabila dia kembali ke sini. Diri dia sudah berubah. Dia telah bertukar menjadi Dark Fairy dan pelbagai dark magic dia telah pelajari"

"Erk! Jadi sebelum ini dia memang fairy yang baiklah" Lily terus menggigit kuku dia kerana cerita ini menjadi semakin menarik

"Yea, dia sebelum ini fairy yang baik tetapi disebabkan terpengaruh dia terhadap kuasa, dia sudah mula hilang arah dan masuk ke dalam kegelapan. Sebenarnya, mak cik tahu apa niat sebenar dia. Nyawa permaisuri, raja dan juga anak mereka sekarang ini dalam terancam kerana Dark Fairy tidak perlukan Rifqi lagi selepas sahaja Rifqi berjaya merampas kuasa-kuasa permaisuri kami. Mak cik sebenarnya adalah fairy juga, dan Sarah adalah sepupu mak cik. Nama mak cik adalah Laila"

"Jadi.. anak kembar mak cik pun fairy jugalah?" tanya Bella

"Yea, mereka adalah fairy juga" kata Laila sambil melihat Rose dan Violet sedang sediakan makanan untuk para pahlawan itu. Rose mempunyai hidung yang mancung dan Violet pula, dia mempunyai sepasang lesung pipit. Jadi mereka dapat bezakan yang mana satu Violet dan yang mana satu Rose "Kami tinggal di sini kerana kami inginkan kehidupan yang normal. Jauh daripada perkampungan fairy. Setakat ini, tiada masalah buat kami tetapi kali ini.. nampaknya mereka perlu gunakan kuasa mereka untuk mengetahui kawan kamu tu"

"MEREKA BOLEH BUAT BEGITU?" menjerit Lily secara tiba-tiba. Semua pandang ke arah Lily dengan muka serius "Hehehee... maaf.. tapi lepas kita orang dah jumpa si landak tu, macam mana nak pergi ke istana kak Lynna?"

"Ha ah, tiada siapa nak tunjukkan jalan kepada kita nanti" muka Yaya menjadi bertambah sedih

"Jangan risau, mak cik ada simpan sebuah peta untuk ke istana itu tapi kamu semua perlu berehat dulu. Makanan pun mak cik sudah sediakan" Laila ternampak lengan Boboiboy masih lagi dibalut dengan sehelai kain. Lalu dia pergi ke arah Boboiboy "Nanti mak cik akan rawat tangan kamu"

"Terima kasih mak cik" kata Boboiboy "Tapi.. kami hanya dapat duduk berehat di sini sekejap sahaja.. kami perlu teruskan perjalanan kami"

"Mak cik faham. Rehatlah dulu sebelum kamu semua sambung perjalanan kamu.. mak cik tahu kamu sudah kelihatan penat dan kesihatan kamu perlu dijaga juga. Mak cik ada sediakan sup, masih panas lagi" Laila terus ke dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk dan sup untuk mereka semua "Rose, Violet.. berikan mereka air"

"BAIK IBU!" Violet dan Rose terus ambil sebuah botol besar yang ada di dalam almari

"Air apa tu mak cik?" tanya Gopal

"Air itu dapat membantu kamu berfikir dengan tenang dan berikan kamu sedikit tenaga. Ianya juga dapat menyembuh luka-luka kamu semua. Air ini diperbuat daripada tasik fairy" Laila susun mangkuk tadi di hadapan mereka. Selepas itu dia mengambil sebuah periuk besar yang berisikan sup cendawan "Makanlah.. maaf kalau bukan makanan yang kamu inginkan"

"Takpe mak cik, sup ini pun sudah buat kami cukup gembira" kata Yaya

"Lupa pula.. Violet, nanti ambilkan mee sup dekat dekat dapur"

"MAK CIK BUAT MEE SUP SEKALI?" Mata Gopal terus bersinar-sinar kerana akhir-akhir ini, asyik makan sup, roti, ayam, sayur dan buah. Tiada makanan lain selain daripada itu "Terima kasih mak cik. Saya sudah lama idamankan mee semenjak bermulanya pengembaraan ini. Yelah, asyik makan benda yang sama aje. Kalau ada pizza, mesti saya lagi suka!"

"Maaf sebab dekat dunia ni memang tiada makanan yang bernama pizza tu"

"Takpe mak cik, nanti saya ajar mak cik!" kata Gopal dengan penuh semangat "Tapi.. selepas sahaja habis pengembaraan inilah" Dia tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Makanlah sepuas hati kamu.. hehee" Violet letak periuk mee sup di depan Gopal "Nanti saya bekalkan mee ini buat kamu"

"Terima kasih Violet!" Gopal melihat Violet letakkan mee sup di dalam mangkuk Gopal "Letak banyak sikit boleh?"

"Boleh boleh" balas Violet. Dia letak lagi mee di dalam mangkuk itu. Gopal sudah tidak dapat menahan nafsu dia kerana bau mee itu sungguh menyusuk kalbu ke lubang hidung Gopal. Perut dia sudah berbunyi-bunyi seperti ombak bergelora di laut "Hehehee... awak ni kelakar. Apa nama awak?"

"Nama saya Gopal. Saya adalah kawan terbaik Boboiboy tapi... entah macam mana saya tidak dapat belajar di tempat yang sama dengan dia. Apasal si Fang tu yang dapat.. sedih hati ni"

"Hehehee... jangan sedih sedih sebab awak dan kawan awak masih lagi berkawan walaupun sudah berada di tempat lain. Siapa Boboiboy tu?"

"Yang pakai topi oren tu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia mana boleh terpisah dengan topi kesayangan dia tu" Gopal terus makan mee sup dia sambil berkata lagi "Tapi apa-apa pun, sayalah kawan paling setia dia. Apa-apa yang berlaku, saya tetap akan berjuang di sebelah dia!"

"Wah, kawan yang bagus. Saya kagum sekali" Violet tersenyum melihat Gopal menghirup masuk mee sup iti di dalam mulutnya "Makan elok-elok yea" Dia terus beredar dari sambil mencuri-curi melihat Gopal

"Wei Gopal, kau tak perasan ke.. dia cuba mengurat kau maa" bisik Ying kepada Gopal

"Siapa Ying?"

"Boleh pula dia tanya siapa... si Violet tulah" Faye pula yang menjawabnya "Hehehe.. ada juga yang tertarik dengan kau"

"Tak sangka aku, seorang gadis fairy tertarik dengan aku.. tak percaya aku.. tapi aku Gopal, aku akan tunjukkan personality aku yang begitu berwarna warni"

"Warna warni lah sangat" bisik Bella. Dia makan sup cendawan dia secara perlahan. Pemikiran dia asyik terfikirkan tentang Fang. Di mana Fang berada sekarang? Apa dia lakukan pada ketika ini? "Hmm.. rindu pula nak dengar suara marah-marah kau"

"Rindukan landak ke?"

"Yea Lily.. rindukan si landak tu. Pada masa yang sama, aku pun rindukan kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo.. rindu dengan sweet loving moment dia orang" Bella tiba-tiba terfikirkan waktu pertama kali Lynna dan Kaizo menari bersama di kapal angkasa. Dia tersenyum sedikit apabila fikirkan ketika itu

"Hehehe.. Lily rindu dengan suara garang abang Kaizo. Dia kalau marah, boleh bergegar satu dunia... Lily boleh terasa setiap kali abang Kaizo marah-marah dan mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Ianya seperti gempa bumi!" kata Lily dengan mulut penuh dia. Mee di dalam mulutnya hampir nak tersembur ke muka Bella "Kalau kak Lynna ada, dia mesti nak mengamuk juga! Macam manalah kak Lynna boleh tahan dengan abang Kaizo tu.. apa yang kak Lynna nampak?"

"Hehee.. itulah dikatakan misteri. Hanya di mata mereka sahaja yang nampak sesuatu istimewa yang ada pada seseorang itu. Seperti kau melihat Boboiboy"

"Ha ah, betul tu Bella. Apa yang aku nampak" Lily terus pandang ke arah Boboiboy yang sedang asyik makan mee sup tanpa hiraukan orang di sekelilingnya "Aku nampak.. pipi tembam dia yang tidak pernah nak berubah, topi oren dia yang tidak pernah terlepas dari kepala dia, kebaikan yang ada dihati dia, semangat perjuangan dia, setia kawan, sentiasa berikan kata-kata semangat, seorang yang sukakan dengan pengembaraan.. oh MY BBB-CHAN" Dia pandang Boboiboy dengan mee tergantung dekat mulutnya

"Kawan aku sudah mengelamun cinta" bisik Bella sambil ketawa sediki "Agaknya, apalah yang si Fang nampak dekat seseorang tu yea"

"Mestilah dia nampak bunga-bunga di tepi gadis tu.. hehehe" balas Ying "Tapi apa yang gadis itu nampak dekat si Fang? Hehehe... itu banyak misteri maaa"

"Apa korang merepek ni? Jangan nak fikir benda yang bukan-bukanlah" tegur Yaya dengan nada tegasnya tetapi Bella dan Ying tetap tergelak di situ "Hmm.. suka hati koranglah" Dia terus makan mee supnya secara senyap. Bella dan Ying takut pula kalau Yaya marah kepada mereka berdua

"Maaf Yaya, kita orang bergurau aje.. lagipun, kita sudah lama tidak bergurau senda seperti dulu. Sekarang ni pun, nak bergurau pun.. rasa macam tidak sesuai pula" kata Bella

"Takpe.. aku maafkan. Aku tahu kita semua sedang fikirkan tentang keselamatan Fang, abang Kaizo dan juga kak Lynna.. aku sebenarnya sangat hargai dengan gurau senda korang, terima kasih.. tapi maaf sebab aku marahkan korang tadi"

"Jangan risaulah Yaya, kita orang faham" Ying berikan senyuman kepada Yaya "Mari kita makan, lepas tu boleh kita cari si panas baran tu"

"Itu kamu tidak perlu risau, saya dan kembar saya dapat mencari dia dengan sekilat pantas" Rose muncul di belakang Ying. Dia letakkan beberapa cawan di atas meja "Saya dan kembar saya mempunyai kuasa yang agak jarang ditemui di dunia ini. Kuasa yang dapat mengenalpasti di mana orang itu berada. Semasa kami jumpa kawan kamu, kami tidak tahu tentang seorang lagi kerana kawan kamu Yaya dalam kelihatan lemah dan tidak dapat bercakap banyak. Jadi kami suruh dia berehat sahaja. Dia kelihatan agak murung tapi selepas sahaja korang sampai, dia terus gembira. Muka dia tidak lagi kelihatan pucat" Yaya rasa malu pula apa yang dikatakan oleh Rose tadi

"Jadi, kamu bolehlah mengesan di mana Fang berada sekarang ni?" Boboiboy sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui dimana Fang berada sekarang ini "Senanglah kerja kami nanti"

"Hehehe.. kami sangat teruja dapat menolong kamu semua, wahai sang pahlawan. Makanlah, lepas ni bolehlah kita ke kebun saya"

"Kebun?" Kepala Lily terangkat dan lalu melihat Rose "Ada buah strawberry tak?"

"Maaf.. buah strawberry tiada tapi kami ada banyak pokok buah oren. Bukan oren sahaja, apple, anggur, pear dan juga buah peach.. bolehlah korang kutip dan bawa untuk perjalanan korang nanti. Itu semua hasil usaha kami"

"Wuuuu! bestnya... terasa macam nak makan pisang dengan ice cream pula" Lily terbayangkan diri dia makan ice cream sundae yang ada pisang dan juga chocolate syrup. Pada masa yang sama, Gopal pun turut bayangkan benda yang sama. Boboiboy gelengkan kepala sahaja melihat Gopal dan Lily berangan di meja makan tapi dia rasa seronok melihat mereka berdua yang tidak pernah patah semangat. Sentiasa ceria sepanjang masa. Tidak kiralah dalam apa jua situasi, mereka akan tetap ceria

"Bestnya kalau aku menjadi seperti mereka berdua tapi.. kita semua mempunyai sifat yang berbeza. Aku jenis yang risaukan tentang kawan-kawan, nak tersenyum seperti mereka pun.. aku tidak boleh lakukan tapi aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka berdua kerana sentiasa ceriakan kita semua" bisik Boboiboy seorang diri. Lalu dia tersenyum melihat kawan-kawan dia yang lain sudah mula bergurau senda tanpa fikirkan tentang pengembaraan mereka pada masa ini. Pada masa yang sama, hati dia terasa berat untuk gelak ketawa sekali sebab terlalu fikirkan sangat tentang keselamatan Fang, Kaizo dan Lynna. Dia ada cuba hubungi Fang tetapi seperti jam kuasa Fang gagal dihubungi. Mungkin sebab rosak? atau sebab benda lain. Boboiboy berharap dia akan dapat jawapannya

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Fang telah dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis. Dia perlu pergi temankan gadis itu untuk pergi mengambil air di tepi sungai. Fang rasa begitu gembira pagi itu kerana dapat menghirup udara segar dan nyaman. Mereka dapat melihat beberapa rusa sedang meragut rumput di tepi sungai. Ada juga beberapa ekor arnab sedang melompat-lompat di sebuah padang yang luas. Semuanya kelihatan sangat indah. Fang seperti tidak mahu tinggalkan tempat itu. Dia rasa dia ingin tinggal di situ sahaja

"Ren! Cepatlah angkat baldi tu" panggil seorang gadis yang bernama Mary "Lepas tu, bolehlah kita kutip buah-buahan dan sayur sayuran dekat kebun nanti"

"Tunggu.. aku nak menikmati udara segar dekat sini. Aku rasa sangat bahagia di sini.. tiada masalah untuk di fikirkan, tiada suara suara atau bunyi bunyi yang buatkan aku sakit kepala dan juga tiada benda yang perlu aku risaukan"

"Yea ke Ren.. hehehee... kalau begitu, kau janganlah tinggalkan tempat ini. Kau tinggal di sini sahaja, kau akan bahagia buat selama-lamanya dan aku pula, aku menjadi kawan pertama kau!" Mary tergelak melihat Fang berpusing-pusing sambil melihat langit biru

Burung-burung berterbangan di udara dan Fang terasa ingin terbang juga. Pemikiran Fang seperti teringatkan sesuatu. Dia teringat yang dia pernah terbang tapi di mana dan bagaimana? Mungkin perasaan dia sahaja. Dia terbaring di atas rumput hijau yang segar megar itu. Lalu bayangkan diri dia sedang terbang di langit bersama burung-burung tadi

"Kenapa Ren?" Wajah Mary muncul di depan mata Fang "Kau rasa bebas ke?"

"Sangat bebas.. macam aku ni tiada masalah pula"

"Hehehe.. kau tinggal di mana-mana pun, masalah akan timbul juga. Jomlah.. nanti ayah aku cari kita pula.. aku tak nak dia bising-bising" Mary tarik tangan Fang untuk tolong dia bangunkan diri "Ren.."

"Yea Mary"

"Kalau kau ada masalah, beritahulah aku.. aku akan cuba bantu kau" kata Mary yang tersipu malu itu

"Ok.. aku akan beritahu kau jika aku ada masalah dan kau akan menjadi orang pertama mendengar masalah aku tapi... mungkin kau seorang sahaja kot" Fang angkat baldi yang sudah dipenuhi air

Dia berjalan bersama Mary untuk ke perkampungan mereka. Sambil dia berjalan, sambil itu dia melihat jam kuasanya. Dari hari itu lagi dia nampak cahaya sedang berkelip-kelip di jam kuasanya. Dia abaikan sahaja kerana dia tidak tahu itu bukan jam biasa, itu adalah jam kuasa yang boleh menghubungi orang lain yang mempunyai jam kuasa juga. Ketika mereka sedang berjalan, mereka terserempak dengan beberapa orang remaja yang mereka tidak kenali. Semuanya dalam sebaya Fang kecuali seorang gadis yang nampak lebih besar daripada mereka

"BOBOIBOY! LILY JUMPA LANDAK! DIA TENGAH BERDATING RUPANYA!" Gadis itu asyik tunjuk ke arah Fang

"Eh, kamu kenal mereka ke?" tanya Mary

"Errr... tak kot. Siapa mereka?" Fang melihat ketujuh-tujuh remaja itu berlari ke arah dia. Fang menjadi takut pula tetapi dia tidak akan lari

"FANG! FANG! Kau ok tak?"

"Err.. siapa korang?" tanya Fang yang masih terpinga-pinga melihat orang yang dia tidak dikenali. Semuanya bertanya adakah dia ok ataupun tidak dan dia rasa pelik apabila seorang gadis asyik memanggil dia landak

"Landak tak ingat ke? Kita orangkan kawan kau"

"Landak? Fang? Apa semua ni? Aku tak ingatlah!" Fang terus lari dari situ kerana kepala dia rasa sakit pula. Baldi tadi, dia tercampak ke tempat lain. Mary melihat Fang lari jauh daripada mereka semua

"Maaf.. tapi korang semua ni siapa?" tanya Mary

"Kami adalah kawan dia.. nama dia adalah Fang" balas seorang budak lelaki yang memakai topi oren "Nama saya pula ialah Boboiboy. Kami ke sini kerana ingin mencari kawan kami tapi.. tak tahu pula dia lupa ingatan"

"Mungkin dia bukan kawan kamu.. dan nama dia adalah Ren! bukan Fang!" Mary lari dari situ juga kerana ingin mencari kawan dia "JANGAN GANGGU KAMI!"

"Hmm... macam ada orang ada hati dekat Fang ada" bisik Boboiboy kepada Gopal "Kita kena ingatkan balik Fang. Aku tak naklah dia ingat diri dia orang lain pula"

"Habis tu, apa rancangan kau?" tanya Yaya "Tak kan kita nak heret dia dan paksa dia pula. Kasihan pula aku tengok nanti.. sudahlah ingatan dia hilang"

"Betul tu Yaya, kasihan si landak. Nasib landak dari dulu sampai sekarang, memang asyik malang sahaja.. tak pernah tak malang seperti MY BBB-CHAN!" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy "Hehehee... Boboiboy ada idea yang best tak untuk ingatkan si landak tu?"

"Ermm.. takde kot" Boboiboy tersengih di situ

"Ala, apa susah.. suruhlah Gopal jadi besi dan hempuk kepala si panas baran tu. Mesti dia akan ingat balik"

"Bella.. kejam sangat cara tu" tegur Yaya "Takde ke idea yang tidak sekejam itu?"

"Takde.. jomlah cari si Fang tu. Kita tidak boleh biarkan dia lupa ingatan lama-lama.. kena ingatkan dia balik. Mungkin ingatkan dia tentang abang dia, kak Lynna dan Qiqi juga"

"Kalau dia tak ingat juga, macam mana Boboiboy?"

"Kau kenalah yakin, Gopal. Tak kan nak biarkan dia duduk dekat sini dan kita pula pergi ke istana kak Lynna. Aku tak nak tinggalkan dia dekat sini lama-lama. Manalah tahu kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo perlukan adik mereka dalam saat-saat getir" Boboiboy mengambil langkah pertama untuk menuju ke sebuah perkampungan yang tidak jauh dari situ "Dia ingat ke tak ingat ke, aku kena heret dia juga dan paksa dia"

"Hmm.. suka hati kau lah, Boboiboy. Aku ikut aje lah rancangan kau tapi kalau tak menjadi.. terpaksalah tinggalkan dia dekat sini" Yaya ikut Boboiboy untuk bergerak ke perkampungan itu

"Aku tetap dengan idea aku yang kejam tu.. dia pengsan lepas tu, bolehlah heret dia sekali"

"Haiyaaa Bella, tak kan kau nak bagi pengsan.. kalau dia menjadi semakin teruk macam mana?" tegur Ying yang berjalan di sebelah Bella

"Hehee... kalau menjadi semakin teruk, mesti si landak jadi tak betul. Ini adalah peluang keemasan Lily untuk melihat landak menjadi tak betul! Boleh pening kepala korang nanti" Semangat Lily sudah meningkat kerana harapan untuk melihat Fang menjadi tak betul. Dia berlari ke arah Boboiboy dan lalu dia berjalan bersama kekasih hatinya

Setelah sampai di sebuah perkampungan yang kecil, mereka melihat orang ramai sedang sibuk menjual beli dari hasil tanaman mereka, haiwan yang mereka ternak seperti kambing, ayam dan itik, ada juga yang menjual roti, kek, tepung, teh, serbuk-serbuk untuk kegunaan memasak dan bermacam-macam lagi. Ada yang datang dari perkampungan lain untuk membeli atau bertukar barang tetapi itu bagi yang tahu jalan untuk ke perkampungan itu. Di dalam kesibukan itu, mereka ternampak seorang budak lelaki memakai cermin mata, sedang duduk murung di tepi kolam air pancut. Tangannya sedang bermain-main dengan air itu. Mary ada di sebelahnya sedang cuba untuk mengembirakan budak lelaki itu

"FANG!"

"LANDAK!"

Fang tidak menoleh kepalanya dengan panggilan daripada kawan-kawan dia tetapi mereka tetap memanggil dia juga. Dia ingin lari dari situ tetapi Mary tidak benarkan dia buat begitu

"Korang siapa?"

"Kita orang kawan kau" balas Boboiboy

"Landak tak ingat ke? Aku adalah Lily! Orang yang suka menyusahkan hidup landak dan abang kau, Kapten hot atau lebih dikenali sebagai Kapten Kaizo!"

"Maaf.. aku tak ingat apa-apa" balas Fang dengan nada yang perlahan "Korang jangan ganggu aku boleh tak. Entah-entah korang sudah tersilap orang"

"Dey! Mana ada kita orang tersilap orang.. kau tu Fang, orang yang suka sangat marah-marah orang dan suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Dan paling penting sekali.. orang yang kau sayang adalah abang kau si Kapten Kaizo, kakak ipar kesayangan kau, kak Lynna dan anak buah kau iaitu Qiqi!" Mata Fang terkebil-kebil sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Kau tak kan tak ingat apa-apa?"

"Tak.. aku tak ingat dan tak kenal langsung" Fang tundukkan kepala dia "Maaf sebab aku memang tak kenal mereka.. diri aku yang sebenar pun, aku tidak kenal juga.. aku pun tak tahu asal aku dari mana"

"Hmm..." Faye perhatikan sepupu dia lama-lama "Takpelah Fang, kita orang pun tak nak memaksa kau sangat tapi... cuba kau ingatkan tentang.." Faye keluarkan dari beg kecilnya. Fang boleh bau sesuatu yang membuat hati dia rasa suka dan berdebar-debar. Tangan Faye sudah pun keluarkan sebungkus donut lobak merah dan lalu dia hayun-hayunkan di depan mata Fang "Kau ingat tak tentang donut ni?"

"Kenapa.. aku terasa sesuatu dekat hati ni" bisik Fang

"Ini donut kegemaran kau.. donut lobak merah" kata Faye. Gopal terliur melihat donut lobak merah itu, tangan dia terkapai-kapai untuk mengambil donut tersebut tetapi Boboiboy terpaksa tarik Gopal jauh daripada donut itu

"Ha ah, semenjak aku kenal kau.. kau sentiasa makan donut ni dan kau selalu berebut-rebut dengan Gopal. Kau ingat tak?" Boboiboy berharap sangat donut itu dapat membantu pulihkan ingatan Fang "Bukan donut lobak merah sahaja, segala jenis makanan yang ada kaitan dengan lobak merah... kau pasti akan suka"

"Aku... aku..." Ingatan Fang seperti bermain-main di pemikirannya "Aku... rasa sakit kepala pula" Dia memicit dahinya

"Maaf.. tapi boleh tak korang jangan ganggu dia" kata Mary dengan nada tegas

"Tapi dia rakan kami... kami perlukan dia, begitu juga dengan abang dan kakak dia. Mereka dalam bahaya" Boboiboy sentuh bahu Fang sedikit "Maaf Fang sebab memaksa kau.. tapi kalau kau tidak dapat ingati balik, kami terpaksa bawa kau pergi juga. Abang dan kakak kau perlukan kau sekarang ini. Mereka telah ditangkap oleh Dark Fairy. Mungkin sekarang ini mereka berada di istana kak Lynna"

"Abang dan kakak aku?" Fang melihat wajah-wajah yang dia seperti pernah lihat sebelum ini. Semuanya seperti berharapkan supaya dia tidak larikan diri dan ikut sahaja mereka "Betul ke? Kalau ini semua hanya penipuan bagaimana?"

"Takdelah Fang, kami tidak akan tipu kau sebab kau adalah kawan kami dari dulu sampai sekarang" kata Yaya "Percayalah cakap kami, Fang"

"Betul kata Yaya tadi.. landak kena percayakan kami.. landak ikut sahaja kami, nanti masa perjalanan kita ke istana kak Lynna, mesti landak akan ingat sikit-sikit" kata Lily sambil tersenyum lebar. Dahi Fang berkerut-kerut apabila diri dia di panggil landak

"Kalau dia tak ingat juga.. guna ajelah idea aku tadi.. senang cerita" kata Bella secara tiba-tiba. Muka dia begitu serius sekali, cara dia berdiri pun seperti seseorang yang berlagak sombong

"Bella, cara tu kejam sangat" tegur Yaya dengan nada tegas dia "Tak kan kau sanggup nak buat begitu dekat Fang!"

"Cara apa yang korang nak guna tu?" tanya Mary yang rasa ragu-ragu dengan mereka semua

"Cara begini!" Gopal tukarkan tangan dia kepada besi dan terus dia ketuk kepala Fang "Macam mana? Ada ingat balik tak?" Timbullah benjol besar di kepala Fang

"WEI! Lu nak buat dia jadi lebih teruk ke?" marah Ying

"Ala, aku nak tunjuk demo aje" terus Gopal tersengih apabila melihat kawan-kawan dia semua marah kepada diri dia kecuali Bella "Janganlah marah, ini semua salah si Bella"

"Kalau idea aku menjadi bagaimana? Masih nak salahkan aku?"

"Betul kata Bella! Kita salahkan Bella juga!" Fang sudah mula ingat balik tetapi diri dia pula menjadi tidak betul. Semua pandang Fang dengan muka pelik "Apasal korang tengok aku macam tu? Ada sesuatu yang menari ke dekat muka aku ni? Korang ada kerepek pisang tak?" Terus Fang pengsan di situ

"FANG!"

"REN!"

"LANDAKK! Lily ada kerepek pisang tapi dekat tempat lainlah.. nanti Lily bawakan untuk landak ok tapi landak kenalah bangun dari pengsan tu" Lily usik-usik pipi Fang "Tapi idea kejam Bella memang berkesan yea"

"Hehehe.. idea aku memang kejam tapi selalu berkesan pun tapi... si Fang ni.. tak kan kita nak kena angkat dia sepanjang perjalanan kita pula?"

"Ermm... korang boleh tunggu dia bangun di sini sahaja tapi sebelum tu.. saya ingin minta maaf kerana mahu menghalang dia di ambil oleh kamu semua sebab saya tidak pernah ada kawan seperti dia" Mary tidak mahu kawan baru dia pergi dari situ tetapi hati dia terpaksa biarkan dia pergi "Saya tidak tahu pula dia adalah adik kepada Permaisuri Lynna dan Raja Kaizo"

"Takpe.. kami maafkan" kata Boboiboy "Terima kasih kerana menjaga dia dengan baik. Kalau kami ada masa, kami akan datang ke sini lagi dan kamu bolehlah berkenalan dengan diri Fang yang sebenarnya"

"Kamu semua tak nak tunggu dia bangun dulu?"

"Takpe, kami perlu cepat kerana Permaisuri dan Raja mungkin dalam bahaya sekarang ini. Tapi tak tahulah kalau Qiqi sanggup cederakan ibu bapa dia sendiri. Maaf yea.. nanti kami akan suruh si Fang datang ke sini untuk melawat kamu" kata Boboiboy kepada Mary yang sudah rasa sedikit sayu "Jangan risau, Fang ni jenis menghargai kawan-kawan dia"

"Terima kasih.. oh yea, kamu hendak pergi ke istana permaisuri kan.. mari ikut saya" Mary ajak mereka ke rumah dia untuk berikan sesuatu. Semua melihat Yaya supaya angkat Fang dengan kuasa gravitynya

"Aku juga yang kena... KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY!" Fang terus berada di dalam sebuah bola berwarna pink. Dia terus terapung di langit sambil Yaya membawa bola pink itu terbang bersama

"Dia seorang sahaja yang ada kuasa kekuatan.. hehehee" Gopal ketawa kecil di situ "Tapi.. ada juga sebab lain"

"Betul tu! Hehehe..." Ying ketawa kecil bersama Gopal. Mereka asyik tersenyum sahaja sambil melihat Yaya terbang bersama bola pink itu tadi. Fang masih tidak sedarkan diri lagi di dalam bola itu "Bilalah hari itu akan berlaku"

"Lily mendapat satu firasat bahawa selepas sahaja pengembaraan ini akan tamat, mereka akan bukakan hati mereka dan ayat-ayat bunga akan keluar dari mulut mereka sendiri.. hehehe" Gopal dan Ying tersenyum lebar sambil terbayangkan saat-saat itu. Lily bayangkan seekor landak cuba jauhkan diri dia daripada merpati putih kerana badan dia penuh dengan duri, lalu dia tergelak sendiri

"Apa yang Lily gelakan tu?"

"Takde apa my BBB-CHAN!" Lily berkelip-kelip mata sehingga dia terjatuh kerana kaki dia tersepak sebuah baldi yang penuh dengan air. Baju Lily terkena sedikit air "Adeh.. selamat tak basah satu badan"

"Hehehe.. nanti saya berikan baju untuk kamu" Mary sudah pun tiba di rumahnya yang kecil. Dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan pelawakan mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah "Silakan masuk, kamu semua duduklah dulu.. saya pergi ambik baju untuk kawan kamu dan barang yang saya hendak berikan" Mary tunjuk ruang tamu dia yang begitu kecil tetapi mempunyai banyak tempat duduk. Yaya mendarat di depan pintu bersama dengan bola kuasanya. Dia masuk ke dalam dan lalu baringkan Fang di atas kerusi

Bella tidak duduk di situ, dia hanya melihat sekeliling rumah itu kerana dia rasa teruja pula. Dia membelek-belek alatan dapur yang berdekatan dengan ruang tamu itu. Sebuah bekas besar untuk mengisikan tepung ataupun beras. Bakul-bakul tergantung di siling rumah yang diperbuat daripada kayu. Boleh dikatakan semua rumah di perkampungan itu diperbuat daripada kayu. Bella juga melihat beberapa buah-buahan tersusun di dalam sebuah bakul besar. Pinggan dan mangkuk tersusun di dalam rak dan sebuah jug kosong ada di tepi sinki

Gopal melihat di luar tingkap. Dia boleh nampak sebuah kebun besar yang ada di belakang rumah itu. Beberapa budak kecil sedang rajin mengutip hasil tanaman mereka. Semua kelihatan gembira sambil menjinjing sebuah bakul besar yang penuh dengan buah apple

"Maaf kalau tunggu lama.." Mary terus berikan sehelai pakaian kepada Lily "Cubalah baju ini, saya harap ianya akan muat"

"Terima kasih!" Lily terus pergi ke bilik kosong untuk menukar pakaiannya

"Untuk kamu semua pula.. beg ini dapat membantu kamu semua tapi ini beg biasa. Beg ini dapat mengisi berapa banyak barang yang kamu nak. Benda berat dan besar pun boleh. Bila kamu akan pakai, ianya tidak akan rasa berat. Rasa ringan sangat.. saya berharap beg ini dapat meringankan beban kamu" Mary memang cuba untuk minta kemaafan dengan kelakuan dia tadi dan dia berharap dengan beg itu, ianya juga dapat membantu mereka semua "Terimalah beg ini.."

"Terima kasih tapi takpe ke? Beg ini mesti kepunyaan kamu" kata Faye

"Takpe.. lagipun saya sudah lama tidak menggunakan beg itu, jadi saya berikan kepada kamu semua. Harap ianya dapat membantu kamu" balas Mary dengan ikhlasnya. Faye tersenyum dan terima beg itu "Hati-hati semasa perjalanan kamu ke sana. Tidak semua tempat adalah selamat di dunia ini tapi saya akan beri kamu satu laluan yang selamat. Jika kamu ikut jalan di lembah gunung, kamu akan terjumpa dengan sebuah hutan yang penuh dengan haiwan yang sangat jinak. Tiada ancaman yang akan serang kamu semua nanti kerana hutan itu di lindungi oleh seorang dewi yang sangat mencintai haiwan"

"Wah! Terima kasih tapi jauh ke dari situ untuk ke istana kak Lynna?" tanya Boboiboy

"Sejujurnya, memang agak jauh tapi kalau kamu ikut jalan dekat pun.. musuh-musuh kamu akan menyerang kamu.. tapi saya percaya, mana-mana laluan yang kamu akan ikuti, kamu akan berjaya sampai ke istana permaisuri Lynna"

"Kalau begitu, kita ikut sahaja laluan jauh" Semua setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy. Lily sudah pun menukar pakaian dia

"Cantik tak?" Lily berpusing dengan pakaian dia yang berseluar dan baju berlengan panjang, ada tali pinggang dengan sebuah poket kecil di tepi dan kali ini, dia mengikat rambut dia lebih tinggi. Dia seperti seorang adiwira yang berani dah kuat "Lily the awesome akan berjuang demi kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo yang serba hot tu walaupun dia sudah menjadi ayah kepada anak yang sangat comel iaitu QIQI! WAIT FOR ME MY DEAR QIQI! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Bergegar satu rumah dengan jeritan Lily tadi

"Lily, kawal suara jeritan kau tu"

"Maaf Bella.. hehehe... Lily tak sengaja" Dia tersengih di situ sambil betul-betulkan pakaian dia "Lily sudah bersedia! Mari kita bergerak.. mana peta ajaib tu?" Boboiboy keluarkan sebuah peta dari poket begnya. Di dalam peta itu, hanya ada tertulis nama landak sahaja dan terus tulisan itu hilang. Lalu ianya menunjuk jalan ke istana Lynna. Dia sudah tunjuk untuk ke laluan lembah gunung itu

"Terima kasih kerana bantu kami dan juga beg ini" kata Faye "Ayuh kita bergerak!" Mereka masukkan kesemua barang di dalam beg itu, tetapi semuanya bekas makanan dan juga buah-buahan. Penuh dengan makanan di dalam beg ajaib itu. Setelah mereka selesai masukkan ke dalam beg, Faye memakai beg itu

"Kami pergi dulu" kata Boboiboy. Seorang demi seorang keluar dari rumah Mary. Yaya terpaksa angkat Fang balik menggunakan kuasa gravity dia. Mari melambai-lambai ke arah mereka tetapi mata dia asyik melihat kawan yang dia baru sahaja kenal iaitu Fang

"Nanti datang balik ke sini, Ren atau nama sebenar kau iaitu Fang" bisik Mary dengan wajah yang sedih

* * *

Rifqi berdiri di depan penjara ibu bapanya. Mereka kelihatan sedang tidur nyenyak tetapi bukan di sebabkan mereka letih ataupun mengantuk, ini disebabkan oleh Dary Fairy. Dia yang pergi menghembuskan debu-debu tidur ke arah raja dan permaisuri itu dan kini mereka berdua sedang di buai mimpi indah. Rifqi hanya melihat sahaja tanpa rasa belas kasihan

"Apa yang kau sedang fikirkan?" tanya Dark Fairy yang ada di situ

"Aku cuma fikirkan, apa yang ibu bapa aku sedang mimpikan"

"Mungkin mimpi indah yang tidak akan bangunkan mereka berdua buat selama-lamanya. Biarkanlah mereka di alam mimpi indah itu dan kita di sini akan bermaharajalela tanpa adanya halangan" kata Dary Fairy dengan nada sinisnya "Kau tidak perlu risau lagi tentang mereka, kau kini sudah bebas dan kau sudah pun mempunyai kuasa ibu bapa kau sendiri"

"Betul tu tapi masih ada lagi halangan iaitu uncle aku si Fang tu dan kawan-kawan dia"

"Jangan risau, aku sudah pun menghantar askar demon aku kepada mereka. Lagipun perjalanan mereka masih jauh lagi, entah mereka akan selamat sampai tiba di sini ataupun tidak.. hehehee.. mereka pasti akan kalah juga"

"Hmm.. kau tidak kenal mereka tu. Uncle aku dan kawan-kawan dia bukan jenis yang erti tahu mengalah. Mereka akan tetap teruskan perjalanan mereka walaupun di timpa dengan pelbagai rintangan" Rifqi melihat wajah ibunya dan selepas itu dia melihat wajah ayahnya. Mereka berdua terbaring di atas lantai penjara sambil menyentuh jari mereka sesama sendiri

"Takpe Rifqi, biarkan mereka datang ke sini dan aku sendiri akan tamatkan mereka semua"

"Suka hati kau lah. Aku mahu pergi bersiar-siar sekejap.. makin lama makin bosan aku duduk di dalam istana ini" Rifqi terus beredar dari situ. Dark Fairy tersenyum sinis melihat Rifqi. Selepas itu, dia palingkan mukanya ke arah Kaizo dan Lynna

"Kau nak tahu apa rancangan aku yang sebenarnya? Begini wahai permaisuri.. misi aku sebenarnya adalah untuk mengambil kuasa-kuasa kau permaisuri Lynna dan aku telah mempergunakan anak kau sendiri untuk merampas kuasa kau dan juga kuasa ayah dia juga. HAHAHAHAA! Selepas semuanya tamat, barulah aku ambil nyawa anak kau! Dan kau pula.. kau tak kan bangun dari mimpi itu. Kau dan raja kau, akan selama-lamanya terperangkap di alam mimpi.. hehehee... selamat malam, Permaisuri Lynna" Dark Fairy terus hilangkan diri dari situ

* * *

Boboiboy sedang membaca peta itu tetapi ianya membuat dirinya pening kepala. Dari tadi dia asyik pusingkan sahaja peta itu sehingga Bella sudah hilang sabar dengan Boboiboy. Lalu dia merampas peta itu dari tangan Boboiboy

"Wei, bolehlah tak kau minta elok-elok. Ini pakai rampas aje"

"Maaf Boboiboy tapi memandang kau tidak begitu reti sangat, jadi aku terpaksalah baca peta itu" Bella melihat mereka kini berada di tepi tebing sungai dan untuk ke lembah gunung itu, mereka hanya perlu ikut jalan sebuah padang yang terbentang luas sehinggalah mereka sampai di kaki gunung "Jom ikut aku"

"Jauh lagi ke kita akan sampai ke hutan tu?" tanya Gopal

"Mengikut peta ni, tak jauh sangat tapi kita tidak boleh berhenti untuk rehat. Kita harus sampai ke sana sebelum musuh kita dapat mengesan kita semua"

"Betul kata Bella tu" balas Boboiboy "Jadi aku tidak akan berhenti"

"Tapi kaki Lily sudah lenguh" Lily terduduk di atas rumput dan lalu dia terdampar di situ "Penatnya" Dia terbayangkan diri dia berada di atas katil dengan bantal yang sungguh empuk dan selimut yang sangat lembut untuk menyelimutkan diri dia

"Tahu takpe" Gopal duduk di sebelah Lily kerana terlampau letih sangat "Apasal lah budak tadi tu tak bagi kita orang kuda? Ini bagi beg pula"

"Kau patut bersyukur dia berikan beg supaya mudah untuk kita berjalan. Kalau dia tak bagi apa-apa, sudah tentu kita semua sudah tidak larat lagi untuk berjalan" Gopal terus bermasam muka kerana malas hendak mendengar nasihat Yaya. Dia terus baringkan diri sambil berkata

"Alah, kau tu tak rasa penat macam kita orang sebab kau boleh terbang"

"Wei, jangan nak buat Yaya marah boleh tak? Kita baru sahaja dapat kawan-kawan kita semula, lu pula mahu buat dia marah-marah" Gopal terus tersengih kepada Ying "Sudahlah, mari kita teruskan berjalan"

"Hmm.. yelah.." Gopal terpaksa bangunkan diri dia. Kaki dia terasa berat untuk berjalan. Lily pun sama sahaja seperti Gopal. Dua-dua sudah tidak larat untuk ceriakan kawan-kawan mereka "Kalaulah aku ada kuasa macam Ying, bolehlah aku lari laju dan sampai ke hutan tu dengan pantas sekali" mengeluh Gopal

"Tapi kalau Yaya dapat angkat kita semua, bagus juga" Lily terus tersenyum lebar sambil fikirkan satu idea "YAYA!"

"Lily nak apa?" Yaya ada di langit sambil membawa bola kuasanya. Fang masih belum sedar lagi

"Apa kata kau angkat kita orang seperti kau angkat si landak tu.. boleh tak?" Lily berkelip-kelipkan mata dia kepada Yaya "Tak perlulah kita orang rasa penat lagi.. hehehe.. kaki aku ni pun rasa macam nak tercabut dah"

"Sebab kau tak banyak senaman" balas Faye sambil ketawa sedikit. Lily terus bersedihan di sebelah kawan baik dia "Aku bergurau aje, jomlah kita berjalan sebelum Bella menjerit dekat kita semua"

"Hehehee... untuk adilkan, aku akan berjalan bersama korang juga. Jadi aku tidak perlulah terbangkan diri, aku kenalah rasai penat lelah semua itu, seperti korang juga" Yaya mendarat di sebelah Ying. Dia masih lagi membawa Fang tetapi dia terus sedar dengan pergerakan tangan Fang "Eh, Fang sudah sedar ke?"

"Aku.. dekat.. mana ni?" Fang mengusap kepala dia sedikit. Tiada kesan benjol. Mata dia terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu Yaya turunkan Fang dan hilangkan bola kuasanya "Korang?.. KORANG!" Fang tersenyum besar di situ kerana dia dapat jumpa semula kawan-kawan dia

"LANDAK!"

"FANG!" Boboiboy dan Gopal terus memeluk Fang

"Kau dah ok!"

"Aku dah ok, Boboiboy tapi.. LEPASKAN LAH AKU!" Boboiboy dan Gopal terus tersengih di situ sambil lepaskan pelukan mereka "Kita dekat mana ni?"

"Kita nak pergi ke sebuah hutan yang dapat melindungi kita semua dari ancaman musuh" kata Bella "Oh yea, selamat kembali Fang"

"Terima kasih" Fang rasa lega dapat melihat kawan-kawan dia balik "Jadi, kita masih jauh lagi ke nak pergi ke hutan tu?"

"Tak jauh sangat tapi kita tidak boleh berhenti di- FANG! TUNDUK!" Bella terus tundukkan diri dia kerana ada sebatang tombak sedang meluru ke arah mereka. Fang sempat menggelakkan diri dia

"Alamak, musuh kita datang lagi... LARI!" Fang terus berlari bersama-sama rakan-rakan dia. Lalu dia berhenti seketika "SERANGAN BAYANG!"

"TUMBUKAN TANAH!" Demon-demon itu terkena serangan dari Boboiboy dan Fang. Ada yang dapat menggelakkan diri daripada serangan itu tadi "Cepat Fang, larikan diri kau dari sini"

"Kau macam mana?" tanya Fang

"Aku akan halang mereka!"

"Jangan nak mengarut.. kita orang tak kan tinggalkan kau di sini keseorangan.. BEBOLA API BELLA BERTUBI-TUBI!" Bola-bola api terbentuk di sekeliling Bella. Lalu dia menghayunkan tangannya untuk mengarah bola-bola api itu untuk menyerang demon-demon tersebut. Ada yang masih boleh bergerak lagi, mereka tidak akan berhenti untuk mengejar para adiwira

"CEPAT! LARI LARI! KUASA SLOW MO!" Bella, Boboiboy dan Fang sudah larikan diri. Ying lari di belakang mereka. Dia telah memperlahankan pergerakan demon tadi. Yaya menoleh kebelakang, dia terkejut melihat beberapa anak panah yang begitu banyak sekali sedang datang ke arah mereka tetapi mata dia membulat besar kerana salah satu anah panah terkena salah satu kawan dia

"YINGGGGG!"

to be contiued..

* * *

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? menarik ataupun tidak.. hehehee**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Updatenya tidak menentu ok :P**

 **-Sayonara-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Semua sudah bersedia dengan chapter 9? heheee...**

 **terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review! dan author akan berikan yang terbaik untuk fanfic ini :3**

 **kalau ada apa-apa kesilapan atau kesalahan, minta maaf yea**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 9

 _Seorang kanak-kanak perempuan sedang bermain dengan pasir seorang diri di sebuah taman permainan. Dia begitu seronok bermain dengan pasir tanpa di sedari bahawa diri dia diperhatikan oleh seorang kanak-kanak lelaki_

 _"Boleh saya bermain dengan awak?" Kepala kanak-kanak perempuan itu terangkat sedikit dan lalu dia berikan senyumannya_

 _"Boleh.." kata kanak-kanak perempuan itu "Apa nama awak? Nama saya Lynna"_

 _"Saya Kaizo.. awak memang seorang yang baik, budak-budak lain jahat" Kaizo terus duduk bersila di hadapan Lynna_

 _"Kenapa awak kata begitu?"_

 _"Sebab mereka tak nak berkawan dengan saya kerana diri saya adalah alien. Awak tak kisah ke kalau berkawan dengan alien?" tanya Kaizo sambil mengumpul kesemua pasir di hadapan kakinya_

 _"Tak.. saya tak kisah kalau awak alien ke, naga ke, arnab ke, itik ke, hantu ke, badut ke.. saya tetap akan berkawan dengan awak" Muka Kaizo terus menjadi ceria. Dia boleh nampak senyuman ikhlas dari wajah Lynna "Hehehe.. awak nampak comel bila awak ceria"_

 _"Terima kasih kerana sudi berkawan dengan saya tapi kalau saya jadi naga betul-betul macam mana? Awak takut tak?"_

 _"Tak.. saya akan bela awak dan jaga awak dengan baik. Marilah kita buat istana pasir sama-sama" Lynna terus gali lubang pasir di situ. Sementara Kaizo pula masukkan pasir ke dalam sebuah baldi kecil sehingga penuh baldi tersebut. Lalu dia terbalikan baldi itu dan tarik baldi itu naik ke atas. Pasir itu menjadi hancur sedikit di bahagian atas_

 _"Hehehee... nampaknya istana kita sedikit hancur" kata Kaizo_

 _"Takpe.. saya tak kisah kalau hancur, janji di dalam istana ni terdiri daripada orang yang baik-baik, berhati suci dan tidak sombong" Lynna buka penyepit rama-rama dia dan lalu dia letakkan di atas istana pasir itu "Tengok, ianya nampak cantik"_

 _"Cantik macam tuan dia"_

 _"Yer ke Kaizo.. saya lihat diri saya biasa sahaja. Tiada keistimewaannya"_

 _"Ada" balas Kaizo sambil melihat Lynna. Mata mereka bertentangan dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah mereka_

 _"Apa dia?"_

 _"Hati awak" Lynna menjadi malu sedikit "Hehehe.. saya bergurau aje tapi awak memang istimewa, Lynna. Saya suka berkawan dengan awak"_

 _"Terima kasih, Kaizo. Awak pun istimewa dihati saya juga"_

 _Lalu mereka sambung balik membina istana pasir itu secara senyap tetapi mereka tidak perlu berkata apa kerana, mereka sudah memahami satu sama lain_

* * *

Semua itu hanyalah mimpi indah sahaja. Mimpi di mana ianya tidak pernah berlaku di dalam kehidupan Kaizo dan Lynna. Dark Fairy hanya ingin mempermainkan mereka sahaja. Dia mahu mereka dibuai mimpi indah sehingga mereka tidak dapat bangun dari dunia mimpi itu

"Mimpilah wahai sang permaisuri.. aku sudah sediakan mimpi khas untuk kamu berdua.. mimpi yang indah dan jauh daripada realitinya. Jangan harap kamu berdua dapat bangun dari mimpi itu kerana sang permaisuri dan sang raja, tidak akan dapat bertemu kembali anak kamu berdua iaitu Putera Rifqi. Jangan risau, aku akan hantar dia ke dunia lain setelah aku berjaya mengambil nyawa dia. Kuasa dia semua aku akan ambil dan kamu akan bertemu dengan dia semula di dunia itu.. HAHAHAA!"

Dark Fairy terus beredar dari penjara itu dengan senyuman sinis dia. Rancangan dia akan berjaya tidak lama lagi. Hanya beberapa perkara sahaja yang dia perlu lakukan sebelum dia mencapai maklamat dia. Dark Fairy hanya perlu bersabar dan berpura-pura berkawan baik dengan Rifqi

"Hehehee... maafkan aku Rifqi.. aku bukanlah kawan baik kau"

Jauh dari penjara itu, air mata Lynna mengalir keluar. Dia seperti terdengar percakapan Dark Fairy itu tadi tapi dia sendiri tidak dapat lakukan apa-apa kerana debu-debu tidur dari Dark Fairy terhadap dia dan Kaizo, sangatlah kuat. Jadi dia terpaksa menunggu seseorang untuk bangunkan mereka berdua menggunakan kuasa

* * *

"YINGGG!" Yaya berpatah balik dan terbang terus ke Ying yang sudah tersungkur jatuh. Kaki dia terkena serangan lontaran tombak dari askar-askar demon

"Yaya, kau bawa lari Ying dari sini" Boboiboy cuba mengangkat Ying yang sudah meraung kesakitan

"Tak, aku mahu bantu korang dan.. AKU TAK KAN MAAFKAN MEREKA KERANA CEDERAKAN KAWAN BAIK AKU!" Yaya sudah mula naik marah dengan askar-askar demon itu "MULA-MULA CUBA HENDAK TARIK AKU UNTUK LEMASKAN AKU DALAM SUNGAI! FANG HILANG INGATAN KERANA INGIN SELAMATKAN AKU. LEPAS TU DARK FAIRY SUDAH DAPAT TANGKAP KAK LYNNA DAN ABANG KAIZO.. SEKARANG INI PULA, YING MENJADI MANGSA YANG SETERUSNYA!" Yaya terbang menunjuk ke arah askar demon itu dan lalu dia menumbuk mereka sekuat hati "TUMBUKAN PADU!"

"Bella.. Faye, bawak Ying lari dari sini"

"Baik Boboiboy!" Bella mengangkat tangan Ying sebelah kiri dan Faye pula di sebelah kanan

"Mari Ying, kita pergi ke tempat yang selamat!"

"Maafkan aku, Faye... Bella" Nada suara Ying amat lemah sekali "Aku.. tak.. dapat nak.. menolong.. mereka"

"Aku tahu Ying.. tapi sekarang ni kau dalam bahaya.. jadi, kita orang bertanggungjawab untuk melindungi kau"

"Terima kasih.. Bella" Ying berikan sedikit senyuman kepada Bella. Dia tidak dapat berjalan begitu cepat sekali tetapi dia tetap akan berjalan agar dapat jauhkan diri dari tempat medan perang itu. Ying menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang berlaku

Boboiboy sedang berusaha untuk menghalang askar-askar demon itu bergerak ke depan. Yaya masih lagi berlawan dan berjaya mematahkan beberapa tombak yang cuba menyerang dia. Fang dengan helang bayang dia, terbang di ruangan udara sambil menyerang askar-askar itu. Gopal menembak tombak-tombak itu dengan kuasanya, makin banyak makanan yang jatuh ke atas lantai bumi. Lily pula tersenyum bersendirian sambil fikirkan sesuatu

"Apa kena dengan.. kawan.. kita seorang lagi tu?" tanya Ying

"Kenapa?"

"Si Lily tu, Bella.. dia.. tidak pergi.. membantu.. kawan-kawan kita"

"Mesti dia ada rancangan tersendiri tu" kata Bella "Cepat.. kita tidak boleh berhenti sahaja" Semasa mereka sedang lari dari medan perang itu, mereka bertiga terdengar jeritan nyanyian daripada Lily

 _But Since U Been Gone_  
 _I can breathe for the first time_  
 _I'm so moving on_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Thanks to you_  
 _Now I get (I get) what I want_  
 _Since U Been Gone_

 _You had your chance you blew it_  
 _Out of sight, out of mind_  
 _Shut your mouth I just can't take it_  
 _Again and again and again and again_

Habis hancur sebahagian daripada pasukan askar demon itu. Mereka telah bertukar menjadi debu akibat kuasa super sonic dari Lily tetapi ianya tidak menghalang pasukan askar demon yang masih terselamat. Mereka tetap akan maju ke depan dan akan tetap menyerang pasukan superhero. Kali ini mereka menyerang dengan menggunakan anak panah pula

"Kita tidak dapat kalahkan mereka semua.. BERUNDUR SEMUA!"

"Kau nak kita lari, Boboiboy?"

"Yelah.. dia orang semakin ramai dan kita ni sedikit sahaja.. Ying sudah tercedera.. cepat lari!" Boboiboy terus larikan diri dari situ. Fang terpaksa mengalah juga. Yaya terbang ke sana, ke sini dan berpusing untuk menggelakkan diri daripada terkena anak panah dari askar demon itu. Gopal sudah lari dulu daripada Boboiboy kerana dia takut. Lily masih lagi mahu nyanyi di situ tetapi Boboiboy patah balik untuk menarik tangan Lily supaya lari dari situ

"ALA! Lily baru nak nyanyi lagi"

"Kau dah nyanyi tadi tapi hanya separuh sahaja yang musnah.. sekarang kita terpaksa larikan diri"

"Ok my BBB-CHAN!" Mata Lily melihat Boboiboy sedang berlari dengan diri dia. Bagaikan ada sinaran cahaya pink di sekeliling Boboiboy "Bestnya!" bisik Lily. Lalu Boboiboy lepaskan tangan Lily tetapi Lily pula lari lagi laju daripada Boboiboy sebab dia terlampau seronok sangat berangan

"Adeh.. sempat lagi dia nak berangan.. hehehe" Boboiboy tergelak di situ sehingga dia tidak sedar bahawa sebatang anak panah sedang meluru ke arah dia

"BOBOIBOY! HATI-HATI!" Boboiboy pandang kebelakang tetapi dia sudah terlewat, anak panah itu terkena bahagian luka yang baru sembuh semalam. Boboiboy terjatuh di situ dengan tombak masih melekat di belakang badannya "BOBOIBOY!" Fang menunggang helang bayangnya dan arah untuk terbang ke arah kawan dia yang sudah jatuh itu "YAYA! LILY! GOPAL! KORANG LARI DULU! BIAR AKU BAWA BOBOIBOY!"

"Hati-hati Fang!" kata Yaya yang terbang di sebelah dia. Yaya halangkan beberapa tentera demon itu yang semakin dekat dengan Boboiboy "MAMPATAN GRAVITY!" Askar-askar demon itu terus terlekat di sebuah bola kuasa yang berwarna pink "TUMBUKAN PADU MAKSIMA!"

"Boboiboy! Naik atas helang aku" Fang sudah menghulurkan tangannya kepada Boboiboy

"Terima kasih.. Fang.." Badan Boboiboy begitu lemah sekali. Dia tidak dapat bangunkan badan dia. Fang terpaksa menolong dia untuk naik ke atas helang bayang. Yaya masih lagi menghalang demon-demon itu

"Boboiboy, kau pegang aku kuat-kuat.. aku kena terbang laju ni.. YAYA! KAU BOLEH BERUNDUR SEKARANG!"

"Baik Fang!" Yaya terus terbang bersama Fang. Mereka berpusing-pusing kerana ingin menggelakkan diri daripada terkena serangan anak panah. Boboiboy seperti sudah hilang sedar. Tangan dia masih lagi pegang badan Fang supaya tidak jatuh dari helang bayang itu

"Boboiboy.. kita sudah semakin hampir" kata Fang

"CEPAT CEPAT!" Jerit Bella dari jauh. Dia, Faye dan Ying sudah pun tiba di lembah gunung itu. Lily baru sahaja sedar yang Boboiboy terkena serangan tadi, dia berhenti dan risau dengan nyawa Boboiboy tetapi Gopal sudah mengheret dia untuk lari dari situ

"Ying.. tenaga kau ada lagi tak untuk perlahan musuh-musuh kita?" tanya Faye yang sudah rasa cemas

"Ada.. kot... KUASA SLOW MO!" Pergerakan musuh-musuh mereka menjadi perlahan. Lily dan Gopal sudah tiba di situ. Yaya masih lagi terbang bersama Fang dan Boboiboy seperti mahu jatuh dari helang bayang Fang

"YAYA! FANG! CEPAT CEPAT!" jerit Bella. Tiba-tiba permukaan bumi bergoyang-goyang di kaki mereka "Ke-kenapa ni?"

"Jangan cakap ada musuh dalam bawah tanah pula" Gopal terus memeluk sepohon pokok yang berdekatan dengan mereka "AMMA! APPA! ANAK MU DALAM KETAKUTAN NI!" Akar-akar pokok terus keluar dari permukaan bumi itu. Ianya membuat Gopal rasa cemas dan terus berlari kebelakang Faye

"Apa terjadi ni?" Lily sudah sorok di belakang Bella. Mereka semua berdiri rapat agar tiada apa yang dapat cederakan mereka semua. Yaya dan Fang sudah mendarat di situ sebaik sahaja akar-akar pokok menjalar ke arah musuh-musuh mereka. Mereka melihat akar-akar pokok itu menghancurkan musuh-musuh mereka dan ada yang sudah terangkat dan lalu berpusing-pusing, terus akar itu melontarkan musuh mereka ke tempat lain

"Dasyatnya" bisik Fang "Tapi.. siapa yang menolong kita ni?" Keadaan mereka masih belum selamat, ada setengah demon yang selamat. Fang terpaksa memimpin Boboiboy untuk lari di situ bersama dengan rakan-rakan mereka yang lain

Mereka berada di dalam kawasan lembah gunung. Yaya menoleh kebelakang dan saksikan akar-akar pokok tadi membina dirinya menjadi sebuah benteng pertahanan supaya askar-askar demon itu tidak dapat mengejar para adiwira. Yaya menjadi semakin pelik, siapa yang menyelamat mereka semua? Dia terus berhenti berlari

"Kenapa Yaya? Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Bella

"Cuba tengok belakang kau" Lalu Bella melihat belakang dia. Bukan dia sahaja, kawan-kawan dia yang lain pun melihat apa yang akar-akar tadi sudah buatkan "Nampaknya ada orang sedang melindungi kita semua"

"Betul tu wahai gadis manis" Seorang gadis yang jauh lebih tua daripada mereka, muncul di hadapan mata mereka. Rambut dia berwarna putih dan panjangnya sampai ke paras lutut. Muka dia sangat manis dan pakaian dia seperti memakai sebuah pakaian bunga. Gaun skirt labuhnya berbentuk kelopak bunga "Kamu tidak perlu lagi rasa risau kerana kami tahu siapa kamu semua. Kamu adalah pasukan adiwira yang ingin selamatkan Putera Rifqi dari kuasa kegelapan"

"Jadi.. kamu ni siapa?" tanya Fang

"Saya adalah penjaga hutan yang penuh dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan liar dan juga haiwan-haiwan yang jinak. Nama saya adalah Gaia. Musuh-musuh kamu tidak dapat memasuki ke kawasan ini, jadi kamu boleh berehat di sini dengan aman sebelum kamu dapat teruskan perjalanan kamu nanti. Kawan kamu itu, biar tumbuh-tumbuhan dan haiwan-haiwan saya merawat mereka berdua" Gaia menyeru beberapa haiwan yang ada di situ untuk membawa Boboiboy dan Ying pergi menerima rawatan dari mereka. Dua ekor kuda putih berjalan ke arah Boboiboy dan Ying

"Kuda kuda ku, bawa mereka ke tempat rawatan kita" Kedua kuda putih itu tunduk kepada Gaia sebagai tanda faham apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaia tadi "Burung-burung ini akan bawa kamu ke tempat berehat. Rehatlah kamu untuk kembalikan tenaga kamu"

"Terima kasih kerana sudi membantu kami" kata Fang. Dia menolong Boboiboy untuk naik ke atas kuda itu "Boboiboy, kau pegang kuda ni elok-elok. Jangan sampai diri kau jatuh pula"

"Ok.." balas Boboiboy dengan nada yang agak lemah. Ying pula naik di atas kuda satu lagi. Dia telah di bantu oleh Bella dan Faye

"Ying.. cepat sembuh tau" kata Yaya. Ying hanya mampu mengangguk kepalanya secara lemah. Yaya melihat kedua kuda putih itu membawa dua kawan baik dia pergi dari situ "Semoga korang cepat sembuh dan kita dapat berjuang bersama lagi"

"Jangan risaulah Yaya. Kita di dunia fantasy kak Lynna.. mesti ada benda-benda yang boleh sembuhkan luka mereka" kata Fang dengan lembutnya

"Terima kasih Fang sebab tenangkan aku sedikit. Aku selama ini, ingat pengembaraan kita biasa-biasa sahaja. Aku tidak sangka pengembaraan kita kali ini lain daripada yang lain. Memang agak sukar apa yang kita tempuhi dalam beberapa hari. Semasa aku terpisah dengan korang, aku ingatkan aku tidak dapat jumpa korang lagi tapi aku silap.. semangat yang korang semua ada, kita akan tetap bersama"

"Begitulah semangat perjuangan dari kita semua" kata Bella "Jomlah, burung ni sudah memanggil kita"

Beberapa ekor burung sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi semasa mereka dalam perjalanan ke sebuah hutan yang penuh dengan jenis-jenis tumbuhan yang luar biasa. Pokok-pokok di situ bagaikan sedang bernyanyi. Bunga-bunga di dalam hutan itu pula sedang keluarkan sebuah melody yang boleh membuat para adiwira rasa tenang. Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Bella, Faye dan Lily masuk ke dalam hutan itu dengan perasaan sangat teruja melihat keindahan hutan itu. Air sungai mengalir di tepi dengan begitu tenang sekali. Beberapa ekor ikan melompat-lompat di permukaan sungai itu. Apa yang menarik tentang ikan itu adalah warna mereka dalam bentuk pelangi. Semuanya comel-comel dan juga ikan duyung sedang berenang-renang di dalam air sungai itu. Mereka meredah masuk lagi ke dalam hutan itu dan sampai sebuah tempat yang lapang. Kawasan itu di keliling oleh pokok-pokok dan juga daun-daun yang terjuntai, ianya seperti sebuah langsir yang di gantungkan pada dahan pokok. Terdapat juga bunga-bunga dihiasi pada pokok-pokok itu. Kupu-kupu berterbangan di sana sini, anak-anak itik sedang bermain-main dengan anak-anak kucing, seekor musang sedang tidur di bawah pokok dengan lenanya dan beberapa anak monyet sedang bermain-main di atas pokok dengan gembiranya

"Tempat apa ni?" tanya Gopal

"Kamu boleh berehat di sini.." kata seekor burung berwarna hijau. Lalu burung itu pergi ke sebuah langsir daun dan lalu membukanya "Di dalam ini adalah tempat untuk para gadis berehat. Maaf yea, hanya para gadis sahaja boleh masuk ke sini. Kamu berdua hanya boleh duduk di sini tapi jangan risau, kami akan tetap berikan layanan istimewa kepada kamu berdua"

"Terima kasih wahai burung.. boleh ke kalau Lily nak bernyanyi dengan cik cik burung dekat sini?"

"Boleh.. kami di sini suka dengar nyanyian dari sesiapa pun, terutama sekali dari permaisuri Lynna. Waktu dia belum kahwin lagi, permaisuri selalu hadir ke sini dan bernyanyi bersama kami semua" Mereka duduk bersila di tanah lapang itu sambil mendengar cerita dari seekor burung berwarna merah "Apabila permaisuri di dalam kesedihan, kami akan hiburkan hati dia. Semasa dia kehilangan seseorang, kami juga menjadi tempat dia luahkan perasaan dia. Pada masa itu, kami cuba gembirakan hati permaisuri tetapi kami tahu, bukan senang nak pujuk hati dia yang sedang kesedihan itu"

"Orang tu orang pertama yang kak Lynna cintai ke?" tanya Fang. burung merah itu tadi terbang dan hingap di atas seketul batu untuk sambung bercerita

"Yea, dia adalah seorang putera. Dia dan permaisuri tinggal di dunia sana dan berkenalan di dunia sana juga. Permaisuri nampak ceria apabila dia dapat tahu rahsia putera itu, dan putera itu juga turut gembira dapat mengetahui rahsia permaisuri tetapi hubungan mereka hanya singkat sahaja. Tragedi berlaku terhadap sang putera. Agak lama juga untuk melihat permaisuri jatuh cinta semula. Apabila kami dapat tahu permaisuri telah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, kami berharap hubungan mereka akan berkekalan dan harapan kami semua menjadi kenyataan. Permaisuri kembali seperti dulu.. senyuman mesra yang kami rindui, sudah kembali di wajahnya tapi kami tidak sangka pula, orang itu bukan dari planet ini... heheheee"

"Abang aku dan aku memang bukan dari sini, kami berasal dari planet lain.. tak sangka pula abang aku dapat berkahwin dengan seorang puteri.. hahahaaa! Tak percaya aku.. abang yang garang macam singa, boleh dapat kak Lynna yang lemah lembut tu" Fang mahu tergelak sedikit. Lalu seekor arnab datang dengan sebuah dulang kecil. Di atas dulang itu ada secawan teh, khas untuk Fang. Bukan dia seorang sahaja yang dapat, kawan-kawan dia pun di datangi dengan arnab-arnab lain. Semuanya berjalan seperti manusia biasa

"Eh, comelnya arnab ni" Yaya teruja melihat arnab itu. Arnab berwarna pink, berikan secawan teh kepada Yaya

"Kami hendak berikan air teh kepada kamu semua" jawab arnab pink itu "Kami memang suka kalau ada tetamu datang ke sini... sila menikamti teh bunga dari saya dan kawan-kawan arnab saya. Teh bunga ini adalah dari bunga mawar, bunga lavender dan juga bunga matahari"

"Selain itu, kami juga ada sediakan buah-buahan untuk tetamu kita. Lobak merah juga sudah disediakan untuk tuan Fang. Kami kenal tuan Fang kerana permaisuri dan raja. Kamu adalah adik kepada mereka berdua" Tiba-tiba Fang rasa bangga dengan diri dia. Sekumpulan arnab meletakkan sebuah dulang yang penuh dengan buah-buahan di tengah-tengah bilik lapang itu "Makanlah sambil mendengar kisah silam permaisuri Lynna"

"Terima kasih arnab" kata burung merah itu "Berbalik dengan kisah permaisuri kami.. sebelum dia mengenali Raja Kaizo, permaisuri ada juga pernah bercinta dengan salah satu kawan baik dia sendiri. Orang itu adalah Nazir tetapi hubungan mereka tidak lama akibat tuan Nazir di serang oleh makhluk jahat dan semua memori dia hilang. Mereka jumpa balik dan ingatan tuan Nazir pulih. Pada masa itu, Permaisuri Lynna sudah berkawan dengan Raja Kaizo. Permaisuri dan tuan Naziru cuba untuk kembali pada masa dulu tetapi kedua-dua mereka anggap sebagai kawan sahaja dan pada ketika itulah permaisuri sedar di dalam hati dia sudah wujud seseorang iaitu Raja Kaizo sendiri. Permaisuri ketika itu tidak tahu bahawa cinta sudah mula wujud dihatinya, tetapi dia masih lagi anggap Raja Kaizo sebagai sahabat baik dia. Kawan-kawan dia sudah tahu tentang itu. Mereka ada usik permaisuri tentang hubungan mereka tetapi permaisuri dengan jawapan sama dia yang dia dan Raja Kaizo hanyalah kawan sahaja tapi takpe, kawan dia tetap menunggu sehingga permaisuri sedar dengan perasaan sebenar dia. Kami di sini pun setia menunggu"

"Korang semua ni memang sayangkan kak Lynna yea" tanya Bella sambil mengambil sebiji buah apple

"Yea, kami memang sayangkan dia kerana tanpa dia, hutan ini akan mati kerana kerasukan kuasa. Tempat ini memang ada kuasa dan permaisuri sendiri yang meletakkan penjaga yang bernama Gaia, untuk menjaga hutan ini. Musuh yang masuk ke dalam hutan ini, akan bertukar menjadi haiwan dan sedikit demi sedikit, kegelapan di hatinya akan berubah menjadi sebuah cahaya putih. Itulah kuasa pelindung yang telah diberikan oleh Gaia dan permaisuri Lynna pada suatu ketika dahulu. Lama kelamaan, haiwan di sini semuanya boleh berkata-kata. Setiap haiwan yang masuk ke dalam hutan ini, dapat berbicara dengan kami seperti kuda-kuda kamu semua. Merekalah yang beritahu kami tentang keselamatan kamu telah di ancam oleh askar-askar demon Dark Fairy. Maaf kerana kami lewat hendak membantu kamu kerana ada setengah daripada kami, telah di tangkap oleh Dark Fairy sendiri. Kini kawan-kawan kami juga telah di penjara di istana permaisuri Lynna. Kami sebenarnya tidak sangka kamu akan memilih jalan ini walaupun jalan ini agak jauh untuk sampai ke istana permaisuri tetapi jalan ini adalah selamat daripada jalan biasa"

"Takpe cik burung, biar lambat, asalkan kami selamat sampai" kata Yaya

"Ha ah, boleh dikatakan hampir setiap hari kami di serang oleh mereka. Kami tidak mahu kehilangan salah satu rakan kami.. biarlah kami ikut jalan yang selamat daripada ikut jalan yang boleh mengancam nyawa kami semua" Faye berasa sedih apabila teringat kembali perjalanan mereka dari awal sehingga kini. Mata dia mula berkaca "Tapi kesungguhan kami tidak akan mematahkan semangat perjuangan kami. Demi Rifqi, kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo, kami sanggup merentasi apa-apa sahaja rintangan yang kami bakal hadapi nanti"

"Semangat perjuangan kamu jangan di sia-siakan" Gaia muncul di dalam bilik lapang itu "Nampaknya kawan kamu dalam keadaan baik tetapi mereka perlu berehat. Kamu juga sama. Berehat dahulu"

"Boleh kami jumpa mereka berdua?" tanya Bella

"Boleh tapi salah satu kawan kamu sudah pun pergi melawat kawan lelaki kamu" Gaia terus tersenyum di situ "Sayang betul kawan kamu kepada kawan lelaki dia tu.. hehee" Baru mereka sedar yang Lily tiada di dalam bilik itu

"Erkk! Si pelik tu sesuka hati aje pergi melawat Boboiboy tanpa beritahu kita orang" Fang tidak berapi-api tetapi dia faham kerana Boboiboy adalah seseorang yang Lily sangat sayang

"Heheheee... kejap lagi kita pergi melawat mereka" kata Yaya "Tapi apa-apa pun, kami ucapkan terima kasih kerana berikan kami tempat untuk berehat dan menolong kawan kami yang sudah cedera teruk"

"Sama-sama" kata Gaia "Kamu boleh bersiar-siar di dalam hutan ini. Ada sebuah taman di dalam hutan ini juga, kamu boleh pergi dan melihatnya sendiri. Rehatkanlah diri kamu sepuas-puasnya wahai para adiwira sebelum kamu teruskan perjuangan kamu esok harinya"

* * *

 _"Kaizo! Kaizo! Tengok apa aku dapat!" Lynna berlari ke arah Kaizo dengan sehelai kertas di tangannya. Ketika ini mereka sudah dewasa sedikit_

 _"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat Lynna yang sudah kelihatan kepenatan sedikit tetapi Lynna masih lagi tersenyum seperti membawa khabar berita gembira_

 _"Aku dapat surat tawaran untuk sambung belajar di luar negara"_

 _"Tahniah Lynna! Aku bangga dengan kau tapi.. kau jangan putuskan persahabatan kita" kata Kaizo "Jangan lupakan aku dekat sini"_

 _"Aku tak kan lupakan kau wahai sang kapten garang. Kau sentiasa ada dihati aku, Kaizo.. hehehee... tapi kalau tinggalkan bumi, jangan lupakan aku juga. Kaulah sahabat pertama aku yang aku paling sayangi"_

 _"Terima kasih" Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia hanya mahu melihat senyuman ikhlas yang sudah terukir dari bibir Lynna "Tapi, bila kau akan pergi?"_

 _"Lagi 2 bulan aku akan pergi ke sana. Jadi kau jaga diri baik-baik sahabat ku" Lynna mahu pegang pipi Kaizo tetapi dia terdengar seseorang sedang memanggil diri dia dari jauh_

 _"KAK LYNNA! KAK LYNNA!"_

 _"Siapa tu?" Lynna mencari-cari dari mana suara itu datang. Dia kembali untuk melihat Kaizo tetapi orang yang ada di hadapannya bukan lagi Kaizo, seseorang yang dia ingat-ingat lupa_

 _"Kak Lynna! Ini adik.. ingat tak?"_

 _"Siapa?" Lynna cuba fikirkan siapa adik dia? Dia ada adik ke?_

 _"Ini Fang... kak Lynna kena bangun dari sini.. bangun kak Lynna.. Rifqi dalam bahaya, nyawa dia dalam bahaya. Dark Fairy ingin membunuh dia. Kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo kena bangun sekarang"_

 _"Rifqi? Fang? Apa semua ni? Mana Kaizo?" Orang yang bernama Fang tadi berubah menjadi kanak-kanak pula kali ini "Kau siapa?"_

 _"Ibu... ini Qiqi.. selamatkan Qiqi ibu" Air mata kanak-kanak ini mengalir keluar sambil merayu-rayu kepada Lynna "Ibu.. Qiqi tak nak kehilangan ibu dan ayah. Qiqi pun tak nak kehilangan nyawa Qiqi sendiri. Bangun ibu.. bangun ibu.. Qiqi perlukan ibu dan ayah"_

 _"Qiqi?"_

 _"Yea ibu.. ini Rifqi.. anak kesayangan ibu dan ayah. Qiqi... buat.. salah dekat ibu dan ayah... maafkan Qiqi" Rifqi terus memeluk Lynna "Maafkan Qiqi.. maafkan Qiqi.. maafkan Qiqi" Dia menangis di situ. Tangan Lynna sedikit demi sedikit membelai kepala budak yang bernama Rifqi itu_

 _"Qiqi.. betul ke Qiqi ini anak saya?"_

 _"Betul.. Qiqi tak tipu tapi Qiqi ada buat salah. Qiqi kecewakan hati ibu dan ayah.. Qiqi hancurkan perasaan ibu dan ayah.. maafkan Qiqi"_

 _"Rifqi" Suara Kaizo muncul di dalam mimpi itu "Rifqi, anak ayah"_

 _"A-ayah" Rifqi pusingkan diri dia. Lalu dia mengesat air matanya untuk melihat ayahnya "Ayah... maafkan Qiqi" Ingatan Lynna mula pulih sedikit demi sedikit. Dia melihat Kaizo peluk Rifqi dengan penuh kasih sayang_

 _"Qiqi... anak ibu" Tiba-tiba semuanya hilang. Rifqi dan Kaizo melesap di hadapan Lynna "KAIZO! QIQI!" Tiada apa yang ada, hanya kegelapan sahaja yang menjadi peneman Lynna_

 _"KAIZO! QIQI!" Lynna berpusing di situ sambil menjerit dua nama yang dia sayang "KAIZO! QIQI!"_

* * *

"KAIZO! QIQI!" Lynna terjaga dari mimpinya itu "Mimpi apakah itu?" bisik Lynna sambil memicit dahinya. Dia melihat sebelah, Kaizo masih lagi dibuai mimpi "Kaizo.. bangun.. bangun"

"Lynna..." Mata Kaizo masih lagi pejam "Lynna... mana kau?"

"Kaizo! Bangun.. aku ada dekat sini. Kita perlu keluar dari penjara ini" Mata Kaizo buka sedikit demi sedikit. Dia ternampak senyuman yang sentiasa ada di hati dia "Kaizo.."

"Lynna.. apa yang terjadi tadi?" Kaizo bangunkan dirinya. Lalu dia bantu Lynna untuk berdiri di dalam penjara kecil itu

"Aku tak tahu tapi aku tadi mimpi Qiqi... dia dalam bahaya Kaizo.. kita perlu selamatkan anak kita"

"Tapi bagaimana? Kita sudah tiada kuasa" Kaizo pegang batang besi pintu penjara itu dan lalu goyang-goyangkan

"Aku tak tahu.. tapi apa yang aku tahu, mimpi indah tadi itu adalah salah satu sumpahan dari Dark Fairy. Dia tidak mahu aku dan kau bangun, dia mahu kita dibuai mimpi indah buat selama-lamanya tapi Fang dan Qiqi masuk ke dalam mimpi aku dan mungkin kau juga. Mereka mahu kau dan aku bangun dari sumpahan mimpi tersebut untuk musnahkan sumpahan itu.. tapi bagaimana mereka boleh ada di dalam mimpi kita, itu aku tidak tahu tapi yang aku tahu sekarang ini, nyawa Qiqi dalam bahaya"

"Jadi, kita perlukan satu rancangan untuk keluar dari sini" kata Kaizo sambil pegang kedua bahu isterinya "Kita akan selamatkan dia. Kalau kita tidak dapat keluar dari sini, adik aku pasti akan cari jalan untuk selamatkan kita berdua"

"Kalau semuanya terlambat?"

"Tak.. kita tidak terlambat, aku yakin.. aku yakin aku dan kau dapat keluar dari sini dan selamatkan Rifqi. Aku percaya dengan adik aku dan kawan-kawan dia kerana semangat mereka tidak pernah pudar. Mereka akan sampai di sini dengan selamat..." Kaizo tersenyum sedikit kepada Lynna "Semangat aku juga tidak akan hilang seperti mereka"

* * *

Boboiboy terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat di sebelah katilnya, terdapat sebuah langsir daun yang sangat besar melindungi katil di sebelah. Dia meneka bahawa Ying ada di sebalik langsir itu. Dia turun dari katilnya dan tidak pergi ke sebelah untuk pastikan tekaan dia betul. Sebaliknya, dia ingin melihat dunia hutan itu yang penuh dengan keajaibannya. Dia rasa diri dia berada di sebuah planet lain kerana semua bintang di sini boleh berkata-kata. Dia rasa sangat teruja dan ingin mengetahui tentang hutan itu lagi

"Tuan Boboiboy sudah bangun?" Boboiboy terkejut dengan kehadiran seekor burung merah. Burung itu hingap di atas dahan pokok

"Ha ah, saya ingin pergi bersiar-siar di sekitar kawasan hutan ini"

"Tuan Boboiboy boleh pergi bersiar-siar tetapi jangan keluar dari kawasan hutan ini kerana di luar sana, terdapat ramai musuh tuan yang sedang menunggu tuan dan rakan-rakan tuan untuk keluar dari sini. Mereka tidak berani untuk masuk ke dalam kawasan hutan ini. Bagaimana dengan luka kamu? Adakah kesakitan tuan masih lagi terasa?"

"Tidak lagi cik burung. Terima kasih kerana bantu saya dan rakan-rakan saya tadi"

"Sama-sama tuan Boboiboy" Burung merah itu terbang dan hingap di bahu kanan Boboiboy "Siang tadi kawan-kawan tuan ada datang untuk melawat tuan tetapi pada masa itu, tuan sedang tidur. Kawan-kawan tuan sangat pritahin dengan keselamatan tuan"

"Yea, kerana merekalah sahabat sejati saya. Susah senang kita bersama.. apa-apa terjadi pun, kita orang tidak dibiarkan salah seorang daripada kami seksa dalam bersendirian. Kami akan tetap tolong walaupun keadaan semakin sukar. Itulah sifat-sifat yang terdapat di dalam diri kami semua, sifat perjuangan yang tidak akan pudar"

"Sifat itu adalah sifat terpuji tuan. Mari tuan, kita pergi bersiar tetapi salah seorang kawan lelaki kamu tidak kelihatan hendak tidur"

"Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat kiri dan kanannya. Semua bunga-bunga di situ, bagaikan keluar sebuah cahaya yang berwarna biru. Kelip-kelip juga berterbangan di sana sini. Dia boleh lihat haiwan yang terjaga pada waktu malam, sudah mulai keluar untuk bermain

"Nampaknya dia risaukan tentang permaisuri dan raja. Mungkin juga dia risaukan anak buah dia sekali" Boboiboy dapat meneka siapakah orang yang di maksudkan oleh burung tadi

"Cik burung tahu di mana dia sekarang?" Lalu burung merah itu terbang untuk tunjukkan di mana Fang berada sekarang. Boboiboy ikut sahaja ke mana burung itu pergi. Dia membawa Boboiboy ke tepi tebing sungai. Terdapat seorang remaja sedang duduk pada sebuah batu besar. Kakinya sedang bermain-main dengan air sungai itu. Dia di temani oleh cahaya bulan purnama. Fang tidak sedar dengan kehadiran kawan baiknya. Burung merah tadi tinggalkan Boboiboy untuk berbual dengan Fang

"Fang!"

"Kau nak apa, Boboiboy?" tanya Fang dengan nada suara yang agak serius. Kepala dia tunduk untuk melihat bayang-bayang diri dia di atas permukaan sungai itu. Ada sekumpulan serangga kelip-kelip sedang berterbangan di sekitar permukaan air sungai itu

"Takde apa, cuma... kau kelihatan sedih" Boboiboy duduk di sebelah Fang

"Macam mana aku tak sedih. Aku tidak tahu keadaan abang dan kakak aku. Qiqi pula.. aku tahu dia tidak akan cederakan ibu bapa dia sendiri tapi aku takut.. aku takut kalau dia sudah hilang arah dan dia buat apa sahaja dekat ibu bapa dia untuk kepentingan diri dia"

"Tak, aku tak rasa begitu. Qiqi yang dulu masih lagi ada di dalam diri dia.. kita belum lagi terlambat. Aku nak katakan jangan risau pun tak boleh juga sebab kita sendiri tidak boleh jangka apa yang akan berlaku nanti. Apa yang kita boleh buat sekarang ni, berdoa sahaja semoga mereka bertiga selamat"

"Terima kasih, Boboiboy" Fang menoleh ketepi untuk melihat kawan baik dia. Lalu dia tersenyum sedikit "Kau macam mana? Bahu kau masih sakit lagi ke?"

"Tak. Tumbuh-tumbuhan dan haiwan-haiwan di sini yang keluarkan anak panah dekat bahu aku siang tadi. Mereka juga yang merawat aku untuk pulihkan kesan luka pada badan aku dan tempat bahagian kecederaan teruk tadi. Esok pagi, kita boleh bergerak untuk teruskan perjalanan kita" Boboiboy mengambil seketul batu kecil dan lalu baling pada sungai itu. Batu itu melompat-lompat pada permukaan air dan lalu tenggelam

"Ok, aku ikut sahaja.. asalkan kita sampai ke istana kak Lynna. Nampaknya, esok mesti kita akan berhadapan lagi dengan askar-askar demon tu" Fang menggenggam tangannya "Tapi aku tidak berputus asa.. aku akan tetap sampai ke istana kak Lynna"

"Itu kamu tidak perlu risau" Fang dan Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang. Gaia ada di belakang mereka. Dia terdengar perbualan mereka sedikit "Saya akan bantu kamu untuk pergi ke istana permaisuri dengan selamat"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Boboiboy

"Itu kamu akan mengetahuinya pagi esok. Pergilah tidur dan jangan risaukan lagi tentang perjalanan kamu kerana saya sudah pun menguruskan perjalanan kamu semua. Saya akan sedia membantu kamu sekalian.. pergilah tidur untuk mengumpul tenaga kamu balik" Mata Boboiboy dan Fang, makin lama makin berat. Akhirnya mereka tertidur. Akar-akar pokok mengangkat dan membawa mereka ke katil masing-masing. Mereka dibaringkan di situ

"Apa yang kamu bakal hadapi, adalah sesuatu tentangan yang hebat akan menanti kamu di istana permaisuri tapi saya yakin, dengan kuasa dan kekuatan dari kamu.. Dark Fairy akan terhapus juga"

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye, Lily entah hilang ke mana. Mata mereka membulat besar apabila Gaia memberikan mereka menunggang burung-burung helang dia untuk terus ke istana Lynna. Helang-helang itu sudah bersedia untuk membawa mereka pergi ke istana Lynna. Mereka sudah pun beratur dengan penuh rasa hormat di luar kawasan hutan. Fang rasa diri dia boleh sahaja menunggang helang bayang dia dan Yaya boleh gunakan kuasa dia untuk terbang bersama burung-burung helang itu. Boboiboy boleh gunakan hoverboard Taufan dia tapi dia teringin juga untuk menaiki burung helang itu

"Err.. betul ke kami boleh guna burung helang ini?"

"Betul tuan Boboiboy" kata burung merah semalam "Penjaga kami membenarkan kamu semua gunakan burung-burung ini untuk bawa kamu terus ke istana permaisuri tapi kalau tak nak, kami boleh sediakan gajah"

"GAJAH?!" menjerit Gopal "Boleh ke kita orang naik atas gajah tu.. macam best aje.. hehehee"

"Wei, orang dah bagi burung, lu nak naik gajah pula"

"Ala Ying, bukan selalu pun dapat naik gajah"

"Tapi kita bukannya selalu dapat naik helang.. lainlah macam kawan kita sorang lagi tu, boleh dikatakan tiap-tiap hari ada aje helang bayang dia" Fang terus berikan renungan tajam dia kepada Bella "Itu pun nak marah ke? Aku bergurau aje"

"Yelah, guraulah kau" Fang bersilang tangan dengan mukanya yang serius "Sudahlah, gajah ke helang ke.. janji kita cepat sampai. Ini pun sudah kira bersyukur kerana ada orang nak bantu kita cepat sampai ke sana"

"Ha ah, betul kata Fang. tak perlu nak gaduh-gaduh. Kita terima sahaja bantuan daripada mereka. Aku akan ikut terbang sekali dengan korang"

"Ok, kalau macam tu.. Gopal, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily naik helang. Aku, Fang dan Yaya akan gunakan kuasa kita orang.. eh kejap.. mana Lily?" Boboiboy mencari-cari Lily di luar hutan itu

"Tadi dia ada dekat sebelah aku.. entah dia pergi kemana si Lily tu" Bella turut mencari-cari kemana Lily pergi "Isk budak sorang ni.. merayap pulak si Lily ni. Selamatlah dia kawan baik aku, kalau tidak.. sudah lama mulut aku ni berkumat kamit"

"Janganlah marah kawan.. Lily cuma nak ucapkan selamat tinggal dekat haiwan-haiwan ni semua.. UWAAAAAAA!" Di kaki, kepala dan tangan Lily penuh dengan anak-anak itik. Semua tidak mahu Lily pergi. Anak-anak itik itu juga turut menangis bersama Lily "Jangan sedih anak-anak ku.. nanti ibu akan datang balik. Ibu akan bawa makanan sekali untuk anak-anak itik ku"

"Hmmm.. anak itik juga yang kau pergi suka" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri "Adeh.. sudahlah tu Lily, nanti kita akan kembali ke sini lagi. Dapatlah kita bermain dengan mereka sepuas-puasnya"

"Betul tu wahai sang pahlawan yang bernama Boboiboy" kata salah seorang anak itik "Kami akan sentiasa menunggu sang pahlawan dan sang puteri Lily untuk datang ke sini"

"Puteri Lily? Bila masa si pelik ni jadi puteri?"

"Kenapa Fang? Kau pun nak jadi puteri juga ke?" Yaya tergelak sambil melihat Fang sudah naik angin "Aku bergurau sahaja tapi cantik apa kalau Lily jadi puteri dekat hutan istimewa ni"

"Yelah yelah.. puterilah sangat. Jomlah, aku malas nak berborak lama dekat sini. Nanti terlupa nak selamatkan abang dan kakak aku"

"Maaf yea semua, kawan saya ni jenis panas baran"

"Takpe tuan Boboiboy. Kami memahami sikap dia yang suka marah-marahkan orang.. hehehe.. tapi betul kata tuan Fang, kamu semua perlu pergi. Jangan lengahkan masa" kata seekor anak itik

Boboiboy angguk dan terus bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Taufan. Yaya sudah terbangkan diri dia. Gopal, Ying, Bella dan Faye sudah menaiki helang mereka. Fang melihat Lily berikan satu pelukan kepada anak-anak itik itu sambil menangis

"Wei pelik, cepatlah sikit!"

"Sabarlah landak... Lily nak tengok muka dia orang satu per satu" Anak-anak itik itu tersenyum sambil melihat Lily "GOODBYE MY DEAREST CHILDREN! I WILL BE BACK!"

"Apa-apa jelah.. Helang bayang!" Fang melompat dan terus mendarat di atas helang bayang dia. Lily baru hendak naik ke atas helang dia "Ok, jom pergi"

"Terima kasih yea, kami pergi dulu!" Boboiboy melambai-lambai kepada burung merah itu. Dia terus terbang dengan menggunakan hoverboardnya. Gopal, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily berseronok di belakang burung helang masing-masing. Boboiboy, Fang dan Yaya boleh dengar kawan-kawan mereka yang lain sedang bernyanyi di atas helang mereka

 _I used to think that I could not go on_  
 _And life was nothing but an awful song_  
 _But now I know the meaning of true love_  
 _I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

 _If I can see it, then I can do it_  
 _If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _I believe I can fly_  
 _I believe I can touch the sky_  
 _I think about it every night and day_  
 _Spread my wings and fly away_  
 _I believe I can soar_  
 _I see me running through that open door_  
 _I believe I can fly_  
 _I believe I can fly_  
 _I believe I can fly_

 _See I was on the verge of breaking down_  
 _Sometimes silence can seem so loud_  
 _There are miracles in life I must achieve_  
 _But first I know it starts inside of me, oh_

 _If I can see it, then I can be it_  
 _If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Hey, cause I believe in me, oh_

 _If I can see it, then I can do it (I can do it)_  
 _If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Hey, if I just spread my wings_  
 _I can fly_  
 _I can fly_  
 _I can fly, hey_  
 _If I just spread my wings_  
 _I can fly-eye-eye-eye_  
 _Hum, fly-eye-eye_

"Seronok betul korang dapat terbang"

"Mestilah Yaya... kalau tidak, selama ini asyik kau, Boboiboy dan Fang aje yang dapat terbang tinggi di langit. Sekarang kita orang pun boleh merasai apa yang korang rasa selama ini" kata Gopal

"Yolah, memang sangat best dan sangat indah apabila kita dapat melihat permandangan di bawah langit itu. Tengok sungai itu.. kita boleh nampak mermaid sedang melambai-lambai ke arah kita" Ying terus balas balik lambaian ikan duyung tersebut

"TENGOK TU! Daun pokok itu berwarna emas" Faye sangat teruja berada di atas helang itu kerana, apa yang dia nampak dari langit, semuanya sangat indah. Lebih-lebih lagi udara yang sangat segar "Agaknya, itu emas betul atau tipu sahaja? heheee"

"Kalau emas betul... boleh aku jual, jadi kaya aku" Gopal terus bayangkan diri dia di dalam lautan duit "Hehehee.. boleh buka restaurant sendiri dan aku akan menjadi chef yang terkenal di seluruh dunia! HAHAHAA!"

"Dan Lily akan guna emas itu untuk... untuk... hah! UNTUK MEMBELI SEMUA ANAK ITIK DI DUNIA INI! Lepas tu boleh buka ladang itik.. hehehehee.. anak-anak itik ku!"

"Habislah kau Boboiboy.. kekasih hati kau nak jadi ibu itik.. lepas ni korang bolehlah jual itik, dapat duit.. lepas tu kahwin.. HAHAHAAAAA!" Fang tergelak di atas helang bayang dia "Kau pula jadi bapa itik.. hehehee"

"Eleh, entah-entah kekasih hati kau buka ladang landak.. kau jadi bapak landak"

"Senyaplah kau, Boboiboy tapi.. AKU MANA ADA KEKASIH!"

"Ada apa" Boboiboy melirik matanya ke arah seseorang "Cuma kau tu aje tak berani nak luahkan perasaan cinta kau yang sebenarnya... hehee" Fang terus bermasam muka dan memintas Boboiboy kerana malas nak bertekak

"Jangan risaulah, Boboiboy. Nanti mereka akan luahkan perasaan masing-masing maaa... hehehee" kata Ying yang ada di sebelah Boboiboy "Cik helang, kita sudah semakin dekat ke?"

"Belum lagi tapi... kita ada ancaman terbaru sedang menuju ke sini" Helang itu boleh mengesan sepasukan burung demon sedang terbang ke arah mereka "Nampaknya, Dark Fairy tahu telah menggunakan jalan udara untuk ke istana permaisuri"

"Nampaknya, kita perlu hapukan mereka semua"

"Tuan Boboiboy harus hati-hati kerana Dark Fairy ada bersama mereka" kata helang tadi "Mereka sudah menghampiri kita"

"BERSEDIA SEMUA!" Boboiboy keluarkan pusaran Taufan dia. Faye sudah meletakkan anak panahnya di bahagian busur panah. Kedua tangan Bella sudah berapi-api dengan bebola api dia dan Fang dengan aura-aura bayang dia sudah mula timbul dari tubuh badan dia

"Macam ramai aje dia orang" Mata tajam Gopal melihat beberapa haiwan sedang terbang menuju ke arah mereka. Makin lama, mereka makin dekat. Gopal boleh nampak Dark Fairy dengan senyuman sinis dia. Burung-burung demon itu menpunyai sepasang sayap berwarna hitam, paruh mereka kelihatan tajam, kuku mereka kelihatan tajam juga dan setiap burung tersebut mempunyai tangan dan setiap tangan itu memegang sebuah tombak

"SERANG MEREKA! HAPUSKAN MEREKA SEMUA!" mereka boleh dengar arahan dari Dark Fairy tersebut

"JAGA-JAGA SEMUA!" kata Boboiboy "PUSARAN TAUFAN!" Boboiboy menyerang burung demon itu sebelum mereka sempat menyerang dia dan kawan-kawan dia

"SERANGAN BAYANG!" Beberapa ekor burung demon terjatuh akibat serangan dari Boboiboy dan Fang "Isk... kita kena lari dari sini"

"Aku tahu, Fang tapi kalau kita lari.. mereka akan tetap kejar kita" Boboiboy berpusing-pusing dengan hoverboardnya untuk elakkan diri daripada lontaran tombak. Bella melembar bebola apinya untuk hapuskan tombak-tombak itu

"KUASA SLOW MO! CEPAT YAYA! TUMBUKAN MEREKA SEMUA!"

"Baik!" Yaya terus mara ke depan "TUMBUKAN PADU!"

"TERBANGAN LAJU!" Ying menggunakan kuasa dia terhadap Yaya supaya Yaya dapat menumbuk setiap burung demon itu secara pantas. Faye menghantar beberapa anak panah untuk serang burung-burung sekalian. Dark Fairy tidak begitu puas hati, lalu dia pergi menyerang para adiwira tetapi sasaran dia adalah tiga orang gadis. Dark Fairy menggenggamkan tangannya dan menyebabkan alat menanah Faye patah secara tiba-tiba

"ALAMAK?" Faye terkejut dengan kejadian itu "Alat memanah aku patah! Aku tak dapat nak tolong"

"Takpe.. aku pegang burung helang tu erat-erat. Biar aku tolong mereka" Bella keluarkan bebola api dia tetapi bebola api itu terus padam secara tidak langsung "Eh? Kenapa ni?"

"Nampaknya Dark Fairy telah buat sesuatu dekat korang.. TEMBAKAN RANTING KAYU!" Beberapa tombak yang sedang menghala kearah mereka, terus berubah menjadi ranting kayu "Fuh, selamat semua"

"Tak semua selamat" Faye tunjuk ke arah Lily yang sedang kesedihan. Dia tunjuk leher dia untuk memberitahu bahawa suara dia hilang "Lily? Kau ok ke?" Lily hanya gelengkan kepala

"Dia tiada suara" balas Bella "Nampaknya Dark Fairy telah tarik kuasa aku dan Lily tetapi suara Lily dia pergi ambil sekali "Maafkan kami, kawan-kawan. Kita orang sudah tidak dapat membantu korang lagi" Air mata Bella mengalir di pipinya

"Jangan menangis Bella" Yaya muncul di sebelah Bella "Dan kau tidak perlu minta maaf kerana apa yang penting sekali, kita semua tetap akan bersama. Persahabatan dan pergorbanan di antara kita semua membuatkan kita lebih kuat daripada si Dark Fairy tu. Dia mana ada perasaan kasih sayang dihatinya"

"Betul tu.. kalau begitu.. Helang, kau ikut arahan aku.. aku ada idea"

"Eh.. aku tak suruh kau pergi serang pun" Yaya melihat Bella sudah terbang pergi bersama burung helang dia "Adeh.. kuasa atau takde kuasa, dia memang ganas tapi ada juga kelembutan dia" Yaya tersenyum sambil tumbuk seekor demon yang cuba menyerang dia

Jauh dari situ, Bella dekatkan diri dia dengan Fang

"Wei Fang, kau cover aku kejap"

"Apasal pulak?" tanya Fang dengan nada serius dia "Kau gunakanlah kuasa kau"

"Kuasa aku kena ambil oleh si fairy jahat tu.. jadi kau cover aku, aku nak serang burung-burung jahat ni. Sambil tu, aku rampas tombak mereka"

"Wei! Mana boleh! Kau takde kuasa, tak kan nak berlawan lagi"

"Berlawan kuasa atau tanpa kuasa.. aku akan tetap berjuang dengan korang" Bella terus mengarah helangnya maju ke depan "COVERKAN UNTUK AKU!"

"Hmmm..." Fang terpaksa pergi menolong Bella "JERANGKAP JARI BAYANG! YAHHHHH!" Fang melemparkan burung-burung demon itu jauh-jauh. Bella memandu burung helangnya dengan begitu pantas sekali. Dia berpusing, tunduk dan menggelakkan diri dia dan juga helang dia daripada terkena cakaran burung demon itu. Fang dari belakang terpaksa menolong Bella sehinggalah Bella dapat merampas satu tombak dari tangan burung demon itu

"Sekarang kau rasakan tombak kau sendiri!" Bella menikam burung itu. Burung demon itu terus terjatuh akibat terkena tikaman Bella tadi

"Dasyat betul si Bella ni" kata Boboiboy "HATI-HATI BELLA! CAKERA UDARA!" Dia melemparkan beberapa cakera udaranya terhadap musuh-musuh dia. Tiba-tiba Dark Fairy muncul di depan Boboiboy

"Kau... kau ingat kau dapat pergi selamatkan permaisuri dan raja" Tangan Dark Fairy terus mencengkam leher Boboiboy "Sekarang, kau rasakan kuasa kegelapan aku" Tangan sebelah dia mula terangkat sambil keluar kuasa api berwarna hitam

"Kau.. tak.. dapat... hapuskan... aku" Boboiboy cuba lepaskan tangan Dark Fairy tetapi cengkamannya begitu kuat sekali. Boboiboy tidak dapat bernafas dengan begitu senang "Aku.. tak.. kan..."

"Kau tak kan apa? Kau tak kan mengalah? HAHAHAAAAA! TAPI KAU AKAN KALAH JUGA!" Bola api hitam itu semakin dekat dengan Boboiboy "HABISLAH KAU KALI INI!" Tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Dark Fairy pandang ke kanan dan nampak Lily menikam Dark Fairy dengan tombak yang telah diberikan oleh Bella tadi

"Sekarang.. giliran kau untuk kami seksakan!" kata Bella dengan nada kemarahan dia. Lily angguk sahaja

"JAHANAMAN KAMU SEMUA!" Dark Fairy lepaskan leher Boboiboy dan dia pula lari dari situ "HAPUSKAN MEREKA SEMUA!" Dia hilang dari situ kerana badan dia sudah mulai lemah akibat tikaman tadi

"Ingatkan kuat sangat, rupanya lemah" Bella sangat berpuas hati "Boboiboy, kau ok?"

"Aku ok.. tapi bersiap sedia dengan serangan seterusnya" kata Boboiboy. Dia terbatuk-batuk sedikit "Lily, kau dengan Faye duduk di belakang. Biar kami uruskan mereka semua"

"Tak perlu" Datang satu suara yang mereka sudah lama tidak dengari. Boboiboy, Bella dan Lily pusing kebelakang. Mereka tersenyum gembira dengan kehadiran Sarah berserta dengan askar-askar Fairynya. Semuanya ada sepasang kepak berlutsinar "Biar kami uruskan mereka semua. Kamu pergi ke istana Lynna.. pergi ke sana dan jangan lengahkan masa"

"Terima kasih, kak Sarah" Boboiboy gembira kerana bantuan sudah pun tiba tetapi misi mereka belum berakhir lagi "MARI SEMUA! KITA KE ISTANA KAK LYNNA!"

"OK!" kata kawan-kawannya. Sarah sudah mula bertempur dengan pasukan askar burung demon. Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya sudah terbang jauh dari situ

"Kami akan tiba tidak lama lagi, abang dan kakak ku.. adik akan selamatkan keluarga kita. Tunggu yea abang dan kakak, adik akan tiba dan kita sama-sama selamatkan Qiqi" bisik Fang. Dari jauh, mereka boleh nampak istana Lynna yang berdiri teguh di tepi aliran sungai besar tetapi sekelilingnya sudah berubah. Tiada lagi tempat yang ceria, semuanya kelihatan gelap sahaja. Bukan itu sahaja, askar-askar demon sudah bersiap sedia di hadapan istana itu untuk menunggu kehadiran para adiwira

To be continued...

* * *

 **Errr... hehehee... macam mana, ok tak? author tak tahulah tinggal berapa chapter lagi tapi memang nak habis dah pun xD**

 **Jumpa lagi!**

 **p/s**

 **Since you been gone by Kelly Clarkson**

 **I believe I can fly by R Kelly**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello semua! Kita sudah sampai di chapter yang terakhir.. uwaaaa! thank you sebab sudi membaca fanfic ini**

 **thank you juga kerana berikan review kamu :3 heheehee**

 **maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter Terakhir**

Para adiwira sudah menghampiri istana Lynna tetapi Boboiboy menyuruh helang-helang itu mendarat jauh daripada istana itu. Dia tidak mahu mengambil risiko kerana dia tahu para askar demon sedang menunggu untuk menyerang mereka dengan anak panah

"Tuan Boboiboy tidak mahu turunkan mereka di tepi atau bahagian belakang istana?"

"Tak perlu cik helang. Tugas kamu hanya untuk bawa kami ke sini sudah pun selesai. Sekarang sudah masanya untuk kami selesaikan masalah kami pula. Lagipun kami semua tidak mahu kamu semua tercedera kerana serangan daripada musuh. Kami mahu kamu semua selamat. Terima kasih kerana bawa kami ke sini walaupun perjalanan kita ada gangguan daripada Dark Fairy"

"Sama-sama tuan Boboiboy"

Helang-helang tadi telah pun mendarat di sebuah kawasan hutan yang tidak jauh daripada istana itu. Gopal, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily turun dari belakang helang masing-masing. Manakala Boboiboy, Fang dan Yaya mendarat di hadapan kawan mereka. Suasana hutan itu sangat sunyi. Ianya seperti tahu peperangan akan berlaku sebentar tadi. Haiwan-haiwan yang ada di kawasan itu, telah pun larikan diri ke tempat yang lebih selamat

"Semoga berjaya, semua" kata salah seekor helang tersebut. Lalu mereka terbang pergi dan meninggalkan para adiwira di situ. Boboiboy sudah kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa

"Sekarang, apa rancangan kita?" tanya Ying. Di hadapan mereka adalah kawasan lapang dan di belakang itu ada sebuah sungai. Istana itu tidak terletak jauh dari sungai. Mereka hanya perlu merintasi sebuah jambatan batu besar untuk sampai ke istana itu tetapi penghalang mereka adalah musuh mereka

"Hmm... kita perlu pergi selamatkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna tapi.. halangan terbesar kita adalah askar-askar demon tu" balas Boboiboy

"Boboiboy, aku rasa biar aku sahaja yang pergi cari abang dan kakak aku"

"Tapi Fang.." Boboiboy rasa mereka semua perlu masuk dalam istana bersama. Dia tidak mahu terpisah dengan kawan-kawan dia lagi

"Ha ah, betul juga cakap Fang tu" Mereka pandang ke arah Bella "Kita berikan masa kepada Fang. Kita alihkan perhatian demon-demon tu, sementara Fang menyelinap masuk ke dalam istana itu. Tak perlu masuk secara beramai-ramai"

"Hmm.. aku ikut sahaja tapi kalau kau perlukan bantuan, hubungi aku, Fang" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat musuh mereka yang begitu ramai

"Ok"

"Hati-hati tau Fang" kata Boboiboy lagi "Kau tunggu dekat sini dan tunggu isyarat daripada kita orang"

"Ok tapi korang semua hati-hati. Lebih-lebih lagi Bella, Faye dan Lily. Korang sudah tiada kuasa dan alat memanah kau sudah dimusnahkan" Fang mula risau dengan keselamatan mereka bertiga tetapi dia lebih yakin dengan keganasan Bella yang sentiasa mengganas "Faye, kau ikut aku"

"Aik, apasal pulak?

"Sebab kau tiada kuasa tapi aku yakin Bella dapat melindungi Lily seorang ataupun Boboiboy melindungi dia" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar sambil melihat Boboiboy. Senyuman dia bagaikan dapat sesuatu yang istimewa "Errr.. bagi ajelah si Boboiboy lindungi si pelik yang sudah angau ni" Fang hanya memandang Lily dengan perasaan bosan dia

"Hehehee... dia memang sentiasa angau dengan buah hati dia tu" Bella tergelak sedikit melihat Lily masih lagi berbunga-bunga melihat kekasih hati dia iaitu Boboiboy

"Ok, jadi ra-" Boboiboy terdengar suara Dark Fairy yang sedang naik marah itu. Mereka terdiam di situ seketika. Suara Dark Fairy bagaikan bergema di situ

"Aku tahu korang berada di sini sekarang. Tunjukkanlah diri kamu semua sebelum aku sendiri cari kamu.. korang ingat korang dapat masuk ke dalam istana ni. Jangan harap! ASKAR-ASKAR AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAMU SEMUA DI SINI JUGA! HAHAHAAAAAA!" Boboiboy melihat Fang dan lalu dia angguk kecil

"Hati-hati semua" kata Fang. Dia melihat kawan-kawan dia keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Faye tidak ikut mereka, dia hanya berdiri di sebelah Fang

"Fang, kau pun jaga diri kau" kata Yaya sambil menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat wajah Fang seketika dan terus pandang ke depan. Yaya terbangkan diri dia dan tinggalkan tempat itu bersama kawan-kawan dia

"Kenapa kau tidak mahu luahkan perasaan kau kepada dia?" tanya Faye kepada Fang. Mereka berdua perhatikan kawan-kawan mereka yang sudah memasuki kawasan medan perang

"Sebab aku takut kalau persahabatan aku dan dia terjejas. Aku dan dia sudah lama berkawan. Kalau aku luahkan, bagaimana kalau selama ini dia hanya fikirkan aku sebagai kawan sahaja, bukan lebih daripada itu. Hati aku juga yang kecewa nanti" Kepala Fang tunduk sedikit kerana dia tidak mahu melihat kawan-kawan dia sedang berlawan dengan askar musuh mereka. Dia menggenggam tangannya kerana dia tidak dapat membantu mereka kerana dia ada misi lain iaitu pergi selamatkan abang dan kakak dia. Lalu dia terasa sesuatu di bahunya. Fang menoleh ke kiri dan nampak tangan Faye di bahunya

"Takdelah, dia tidak akan kecewakan hati kau. Baik kau luahkan selepas sahaja tamat pengembaraan kita. Aku nak melihat sepupu aku bahagia dengan orang yang dia sayang"

"Terima kasih Faye" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Jomlah kita pergi sebelum musuh kita tahu kita berada di sini"

"Ok" Faye mengikut Fang dari belakang

Mereka melalui jalan hutan untuk pergi ke tepi istana. Rancangan Fang adalah untuk memasuki melalui tempat Lynna yang selalu pergi iaitu sebuah taman kecil yang mempunyai sebuah buaian yang dia suka bermain. Mereka bergerak secara perlahan dan tersorok supaya musuh mereka tidak dapat mengetahui rancangan mereka. Fang melihat Ying sedang menggunakan kuasa dan selepas itu dia melihat Gopal menukar beberapa pedang musuh mereka menjadi pedang plastik mainan. Kaki dia tergerak untuk pergi menolong kawan-kawan dia tetapi Faye berjaya hentikan dia

"Jangan Fang, kita harus tabah. Kita harus selamatkan abang dan kakak kau" pujuk Faye

"Aku tahu Faye tapi.. kawan-kawan kita.. mesti mereka perlukan bantuan daripada aku" Fang berjalan dan jauhkan diri dia daripada medan perang itu

"Aku dapat rasakan apa yang kau sedang rasai. Aku sekarang ni rasa lemah tanpa alat memanah aku tapi.. aku yakin, kita pasti menang" Faye berikan senyuman sedikit kepada Fang "Kau tengok.. Boboiboy sudah bertukar menjadi tujuh. Dia tidak akan menyerah kalah"

"Yea, dia memang begitu. Semangat perjuangan dia tidak pernah pudar di dalam diri dia" Fang melihat lagi kawan-kawan dia dari jauh. Yaya sedang bertungkus lumus menumbuk musuh-musuh mereka yang begitu ramai itu "Hmmm... aku harap Bella dan Lily ok"

"Aku pun begitu, Fang. Sudahlah mereka sudah tiada kuasa.. tapi aku yakin Bella dapat membantu rakan kita yang lain. Dia ada kuasa ke, takde kuasa ke, tetap ganas seperti biasa. Dialah rakan aku paling ganas. Dia tak tahu nak berlawan pun tapi dia tetap akan mencuba dan aku kagum dengan sifat keberanian dia"

"Dia memang seseorang yang berani" Fang melangkah sedikit kerana ada akar pokok besar di depan. Dia berhenti seketika untuk pastikan tiada siapa yang mengekori mereka atau tiada musuh di hadapan mereka. Selepas itu mereka bergerak semula

"Itu suara Lily sedang menjerit" Faye berhenti untuk melihat apa yang sedang berlaku. Apa yang dia nampak sebuah golumn tanah sedang memijak beberapa musuh mereka sehingga menjadi leper seperti lempeng "Tapi aku tak nampak pula si Lily tu"

"Mesti ada dengan Boboiboy Gempa dia tu ataupun dengan Bella" kata Fang tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Dia mahu teruskan daripada berhenti dan melihat perlawanan di antara kawan-kawan dia dan musuh meraka di medan perang itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah sungai yang agak besar. Air sungai itu agak deras

"Kalau aku gunakan kuasa aku, agaknya dia orang akan nampak ke tak?"

"Guna ajelah Fang. Tak kan kau nak suruh kita berenang pulak. Kau gunakan ajelah helang bayang kau"

"Tak boleh! Aku tak nak sesiapa tahu tentang kita masuk ke dalam istana secara senyap tapi aku akan ciptakan jambatan bayang. Kau dan aku kena cepat sebelum mereka nampak kita"

"Ok" kata Faye sambil perhatikan sekeliling dia

"JAMBATAN BAYANG!" Sebuah jambatan bayang tercipta di depan mata Fang "Ok, jom!" Dia dan Faye berlari di atas jambatan itu. Fang berharap tiada siapa yang menyedari tentang kehadiran mereka berdua di istana itu nanti. Sampai sahaja di hujung jambatan, Fang hilangkan jambatan bayang dia

"Fuh, kita sudah menghampiri istana kak Lynna" kata Faye yang rasa sangat lega

"Kau jangan terlalu yakin, Faye sebab kita ada halangan di depan kita" Fang sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan dengan 3 ekor demon yang menjadi pengawal istana itu. Muka demon-demon itu amat mengerikan. Gigi mereka seperti terkena lumpur-lumpur tanah "Faye, kau berdiri di belakang aku"

"Ok" kata Faye yang sudah berserius itu

"Mereka tidak boleh menghalang aku untuk memasuki istana kak Lynna.. TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!" Ketiga-tiga demon itu musnah tetapi askar demon yang lain pula muncul

"Fang! Cepat kalahkan dia orang"

"Faye, apa-apa yang berlaku.. kau lari masuk ke dalam istana tu dan biar aku uruskan mereka"

"Tapi.."

"Jangan tapi tapi... asalkan salah satu daripada kita dapat masuk ke dalam istana kak Lynna! SERANGAN BAYANG!" Demon-demon it terpelanting kebelakang "CEPAT! LARI MASUK!"

"Tak, aku tak kan biarkan kau berlawan seorang disini!" Faye menarik tangan Fang dan lalu mereka berdua berlari untuk pergi ke pintu istana yang terdapat di tepi istana itu "Cepat! Serang mereka sambil kita lari dari sini"

"ISK! Kau ni degil betul! TOLAKAN BAYANG!" Demon-demon yang cuba menyerang mereka, telah ditolak dan dicampak ke dalam sungai besar. Demon itu telah dihanyutkan ke dalam air sungai yang deras itu "Sebelum mereka kembali, cepat kita masuk ke dalam istana dengan segera!"

"Ok"

Mereka berdua sudah pun sampai di pintu istana. Pintu kayu itu dibuka oleh Fang dan lalu mereka masuk secara senyap. Faye perhatikan di sekeliling dia supaya tiada siapa yang mengikuti dia. Demon-demon tadi sudah tidak kelihatan. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam dan tutup pintu itu secara perlahan. Fang menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke bahagian atas. Dia dan Faye naik secara senyap. Lalu mereka berhenti di anak tangga kerana mereka terdengar bunyi orang sedang berjalan

"Syhh.. kau tunggu sekejap, biar aku pergi periksa" Faye angguk dan melihat Fang naik ke atas sedikit demi sedikit. Fang tundukkan diri dia dan nampak tiga pengawal demon sedang mengawal di kawasan itu

"Macam mana?"

"Ada pengawal demon. Aku kena hapuskan mereka secara senyap" Fang pergi ke tepi anak tangga dan lalu dia berikan serangan dia secara senyap "Tusukan jari bayang" Serangan bayang dia menusuk tepat ke arah jantung pengawal demon yang ada di situ. Ketiga-tiga demon itu terkena tusukan bayang Fang dan lalu mereka rebah ke atas lantai. Demon-demon itu tidak membuat bising dan terus Fang berlari naik ke atas

"Fang, semua ok ke?" Faye sudah naik ke atas secara berhati-hati. Dia melihat sepupu dia sedang melutut di tepi demon itu untuk periksa

"Ok, dia orang dah mati. Jom" Fang teruskan berjalan. Mereka lalu di tepi-tepi koridor yang penuh dengan pintu-pintu yang sudah ditutup rapi. Fang boleh lihat dari tingkap, kawan-kawan dia masih lagi bertarung dengan musuh-musuh mereka

"Fang, kau tahu tak dekat mana penjara?"

"Aku tidak pasti tapi kita kena cepat. Kawan-kawan kita mungkin perlukan pertolongan kita sekarang ni" Fang sampai di sebuah sudut. Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dia. Ada dua laluan dan dia tidak tahu laluan mana dia patut ambil

"Istana kak Lynna besar, aku pernah sampai ke beberapa tempat sahaja"

"Aku tahu tapi... aku tak nak kita terpisah sekarang ni" Fang melihat laluan kiri dia. Laluan itu sampai ke penghujung dan dia tidak pasti ada apa di tepinya. Dia melihat di bahagian kanannya. Terdapat sebuah tangga utama istana di situ "Kita ambik kanan tapi kita teruskan sahaja. Jangan turun ke bawah"

"Kau pasti? Selalunya penjara istana terletak di bahagian bawah istana"

"Takpe.. kita cari sampai dapat" Fang pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum Faye ikut dia

Fang periksa di sekitar itu. Lalu dia pergi ke tepi penghadang koridor. Dia pandang ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Ada lagi pengawal demon di bahagian bawah. Dia melihat salah seorang pengawal demon sedang menaiki tangga utama. Fang terus sembunyikan diri dia di sebalik tiang istana. Dia mengintai sedikit. Demon itu sudah pun berada di tingkat atas dan dia sedang berjalan ke arah dia. Faye melihat apa sepupu dia ingin lakukan. Dia tidak begitu cemas kerana dia tahu Fang dapat lakukannya dengan baik

"Tusukan jari bayang!" Demon itu terus terkena serangan dari Fang. Lalu ianya jatuh di atas lantai "Ok Faye.. jom bergerak dengan cepat sebelum yang lain datang" Mereka berdua berlari dan merintasi di tangga utama itu

"Kita ke mana? Terus sahaja?"

"Terus sahaja" kata Fang. Mereka teruskan berjalan sehingga mereka ternampak sebuah bilik untuk beristirehat. Seorang gadis sedang mengemas bilik itu. Muka dia ada perasaan takut dan pakaian dia agak kotor sedikit. Lalu Fang masuk ke dalam bilik itu untuk bertanya kepada gadis itu "Maaf, saya ingin bertanya" Gadis itu terkejut melihat Fang

"Tuan Fang, kamu sepatutnya tidak patut berada di sini. Dark Fairy sedang mencari kamu dan kawan-kawan kamu"

"Yea, saya tahu tapi.. boleh tak beritahu dimana penjara istana?"

"Penjara istana tidak jauh dari sini tapi kamu harus berhati-hati. Kamu terus sahaja, belok ke kiri dan cari pintu besi dan dari situ, kamu akan nampak sebuah tangga untuk turun ke bawah. Di situlah permaisuri dan raja telah dikurungkan. Hati-hati kerana pengawal demon ada di mana sahaja" kata gadis itu dengan sopan sekali "Baik kamu pergi dari sini sebelum mereka sampai"

"Terima kasih" balas Fang sambil berjalan keluar dari bilik itu. Gadis itu tersenyum sedikit dengan harapan penuh yang istana itu akan kembali kepada keadaan asalnya. Fang ikut arahan dari gadis itu tadi. Mereka bergerak secara berhati-hati. Semasa mereka belok ke kiri, Fang nampak pengawal demon sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besi

"Itulah pintu ke bilik penjara"

"Kita cuma perlu hapuskan demon seekor tu. Kacang aje ni" Fang tersenyum sinis. Bahu dia diusik-usik oleh sepupu dia "Wei, janganlah sentuh aku"

"Fang.. baik kau tengok belakang kita" kata Faye dengan nada takut. Tiba-tiba Fang terdengar suatu suara yang amat menggerunkan. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang. Dua ekor demon sedang menghayun pedangnya kepada mereka. Pengawal demon tadi terus tersedar dengan kehadiran Fang dan Faye di situ. Dia juga mengikut kawan-kawan demon dia untuk hapuskan Fang dan Faye

"PELINDUNG BAYANG!" Pedang demon itu sedikit lagi hendak terkena Faye tetapi pelindung bayang Fang sudah terbentuk di situ. Demon-demon itu tidak mahu mengalah. Mereka tetap menyerang pelindung bayang itu

"Sekarang macam mana?"

"Bagi aku fikir" Fang melihat kiri dan kanannya "Aku kena serang mereka secara serentak. Kau duduk di sini, biar aku uruskan mereka" Lalu dia melompat keluar dari pelindung bayangnya "SERANGAN BAYANG!" Serangan itu terus berbahagi kepada tiga. Ketiga demon itu terus terkena tusukan dari serangan Fang. Demon-demon itu jatuh dan terus musnah sehingga menjadi pasir. Pelindung bayang Fang hilang dan lalu dia mendarat dengan penuh gaya

"Woah, tak pernah pulak aku nampak demon tadi musnah dan jadi pasir" kata Fang

"Demon jenis lain kot. Tadi masa kau lawan, takde pulak dia orang jadi pasir"

"Entahlah.. tapi ini bukan masanya untuk bincangkan spesis demon yang kita sudah hapuskan. Jom pergi selamatkan kak Lynna dan abang aku" Fang berlari ke pintu besi itu. Dia pegang pemegang pintu itu. Dia cuba hendak menarik buka pintu tersebut tetapi gagal

"Nampaknya dia orang kuncikan pintu ni"

"Hmm.. menyesal pulak aku pergi matikan demon tadi tu. Mesti dia kunci pintu" Fang bermundar mandir sambil fikirkan sesuatu

"Ala, kau ni.. tak payah nak fikirkan sangat. Gunakan sahaja kuasa bayang kau tu"

"Heheehe..." Fang tersengih kepada Faye. Lalu dia berhenti di depan pintu besi itu dan dia berundur sedikit. Faye turut berundur juga "SERANGAN BAYANG!" Serangan dari Fang itu membuat pintu itu meletup sekuatnya. Berkecai pintu besi itu "Aku harap tiada siapa yang dengar letupan tadi tu. Jom masuk sebelum pengawal demon yang lain nampak kita ada di sini"

Fang dan Faye bergegas masuk ke dalam bilik penjara. Di depan mereka terdapat satu lagi tangga untuk turun ke bawah. Mereka teruskan sahaja untuk turun dari situ. Setelah sampai sahaja di bawah, mereka boleh nampak beberapa penjara kosong di situ. Tiada Kaizo dan Lynna di situ. Mungkin mereka berada di penjara yang jauh dari situ, fikir Fang. Dia berjalan dan perhatikan di setiap penjara yang ada di situ. Ada beberapa ekor haiwan telah dikurungkan ke dalam satu penjara. Muka mereka kelihatan sedih dan paling sedih sekali, anak-anak haiwan yang masih kecil lagi, menangis di dalam dakapan seekor beruang. Mereka dalam keadaan ketakutan dan mahu pulang ke pangkuan ibu bapa mereka

"Kejamnya dia orang ni" kata Faye "Kita kena lepaskan haiwan-haiwan ini semua"

"Selamatkan kami" kata seekor anak itik yang sedang menangis di hadapan Fang dan Faye "Kami tidak buat salah, kenapa mereka perlu tangkap kami? Apa salah kami?" Faye melutut di depan penjara itu

"Jangan risau, kami akan selamatkan kamu semua. Anak itik pergi belakang, biar abang ni bukakan pintu ini" Faye bangun dan berundur kebelakang. Dia dan Fang pandang satu sama lain dan lalu Faye angguk kepalanya kepada Fang

"JARI JEMARI BAYANG!" Kedua belah tangan Fang hasilkan dua buah tangan dan pegang pintu penjara itu. Anak itik tadi sudah lari dan sorok di dalam dakapan beruang. Lalu Fang terus menghayunkan tangannya dan pintu penjara itu tercabut dari situ "CEPAT KELUAR SEMUA!" Dia baling pintu itu jauh daripada mereka

"Fang, aku kena bawa mereka ke tempat yang selamat"

"Tapi kau tiada kuasa. Macam mana kau nak keluar dari istana ini secara selamat?" Fang melihat beberapa anak ekor haiwan pergi memeluk kaki sepupunya "Hehehe.. dia orang suka kau nampaknya"

"Terima kasih kerana keluarkan kami dari sini" kata anak-anak haiwan itu yang rasa sangat bersyukur. Satu demi satu haiwan-haiwan yang ada di dalam penjara itu keluar

"Aku tahu aku tiada kuasa tapi aku harus bertanggungjawab ke atas mereka. Aku tidak boleh biarkan mereka keluar dari sini secara bersendirian"

"Jangan risau cik Faye, saya akan bantu kamu" Fang dan Faye menoleh ke kiri. Gadis yang tolong tunjukkan jalan ke arah penjara, ada di situ "Saya akan bawa mereka keluar dari sini"

"Macam mana? Maafkan saya, tapi kamu tiada kuasa untuk melindungi haiwan ini semua"

"Takpe tuan Fang. Saya memang tiada kuasa tapi saya selok belok tentang istana ini. Di dalam bilik penjara ini terdapat laluan rahsia. Pintu rahsia yang tersorok di dalam bilik ini. Saya akan bawa mereka keluar dari sini menggunakan laluan rahsia itu. Laluan itu akan bawa mereka keluar terus di dalam hutan"

"Kalau begitu, saya akan serahkan kepada kamu" Gadis itu tersenyum kepada Fang "Haiwan-haiwan semua, kamu ikut gadis itu. Dia akan bawa kamu ke laluan rahsia"

"Mari ikut saya" Haiwan-haiwan itu terus ikut gadis berkenanan. Salah seekor anak harimau, di angkat oleh gadis itu. Lalu dia peluk anak harimau itu "Oh yea, penjara permaisuri dan raja terletak di sebelah kanan. Di hujung sekali"

"Terima kasih. Kami sangat berhutang budi kepada kamu" kata Fang

"Jangan risau, saya di sini ingin mahu melihat semuanya kembali kepada yang asal" Gadis itu berikan senyuman ikhlas kepada Fang dan Faye. Lalu dia beredar dari situ dengan haiwan-haiwan tadi

"Ok, jom" Fang teruskan berjalan dan belok ke kanan. Dia terus ke penghujung bilik penjara itu. Setelah sampai di akhir penjara, Fang sangat gembira dapat melihat abang dan kakak dia balik "ABANG! KAKAK!" Kaizo dan Lynna terkejut dengan jeritan dari adik mereka

"Fang!"

"PANG!"

"Abang ok? kakak ok? Adik nak keluarkan abang dan kakak dari sini"

"Yang lain main?" tanya Lynna

"Dia orang terpaksa berlawan dengan askar demon untuk alihkan perhatian. Jadi adik dan Faye menyelinap masuk ke dalam istana. Abang dan kakak berdiri kebelakang, adik nak buka pintu ni" Lalu Kaizo dan Lynna pergi kebelakang penjara sambil melihat Fang menggunakan kuasa bayangnya untuk musnahkan pintu penjara itu. Pintu itu telah pun berjaya dimusnahkan oleh Fang "Ok, jom kita keluar dari sini"

"Terima kasih Pang" kata Kaizo sambil keluar dari penjara itu. Lalu dia peluk adiknya "Masa kau ditarik masuk ke dalam sungai, abang sangat risaukan tentang diri kau. Abang tidak henti-henti mencari kau. Sekarang kau sudah berada di depan mata aku, aku rasa sangat lega"

"Abang tidak perlu risau lagi. Adik telah diselamatkan oleh penduduk ni tapi adik hilang ingatan. Adik tak ingat apa-apa, sehinggalah kawan-kawan adik munculkan diri" Lalu Fang berhenti seketika. Dia teringat sesuatu yang membuatkan diri dia berapi-api sedikit "Baru adik ingat, macam mana ingatan adik pulik balik... nahaslah si Gopal nanti"

"Cheh, sempat lagi si Fang ni" bisik Faye

"Mari kita pergi tolong kawan-kawan kamu" kata Lynna sambil melihat keakraban adik beradik itu

"Qiqi macam mana kak Lynna?" tanya Fang yang sudah lepaskan pelukan dari abangnya

"Yea, kita selamatkan Qiqi sekali" Lynna terus berjalan bersama mereka "Kita perlu ingatkan dia balik bersama. Akak tidak akan berdiam diri sahaja kali ini"

"Macam mana? Kakak dan abang mesti tiada kuasa sekarang ni sebab terperangkap dalam penjara biasa. Mana kuasa abang dan kakak?"

"Kuasa kita orang telah dirampas oleh Rifqi sendiri" Lalu Kaizo berhenti dan pegang lengan Lynna

"Kaizo?" Lynna menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat suaminya

"Aku rasa kita patut hapuskan Dark Fairy terlebih dahulu. Kalau kita cuba ingatkan Rifqi balik, mesti Dark Fairy itu akan kacau dan ganggu pemikiran dia. Itu sahaja cara yang kita ada sekarang ini"

"Aku pun rasa begitu, Kaizo tapi kita perlukan bantuan dari adik kita si Fang ini untuk tolong kita hapuskan Dark Fairy itu" Fang terus berikan tabik hormat kepada Lynna "Heheee.. jom kita berjuang!"

"YEAH!" jerit Fang dan Faye secara serentak

* * *

Keadaan diluar istana masih lagi dalam keadaan huru hara. Para adiwira terpisah di sana sini untuk pastikan musuh mereka musnah tetapi setiap kali musuh-musuh mereka musnah, datang lagi musuh mereka yang lain. Semakin lama, mereka semakin penat tetapi mereka tidak akan mengalah di situ

Ying berlari ke sana sini sambil berikan tendangan laju dia "LARIAN LAJU!" Dia sempat rampas salah satu tombak dari askar demon itu dan lalu dia menikam askar-askar itu sambil berlari ke sana sini

Pecahan Boboiboy juga terpisah di sana sini. Halilintar pergi hapuskan askar demon itu dengan pedang halilintarnya, Taufan berikan serangan dari udara, Gempa hasilkan golumn tanah, Ice bekukan setiap demon yang cuba mendekati atau cuba menyerang kawan-kawan dia, Blaze berikan serangan berapi dia yang terbaik, Thorn bergayut ke sana sini sambil menyerang musuh-musuh dia dan Solar pula, dia tembak askar demon itu dengan tembakan solarnya

Jauh dari situ, Gopal keadaan takut-takut tapi masih lagi berjuang bersama rakan-rakan dia "TEMBAKAN SNIPPER!" Beberapa pedang askar demon bertukar menjadi pedang mainan ataupun menjadi roti panjang "HAHAHAA! Rasakan tembakan dari aku!" Dia terus berikan serangan kuasa hijau serangan anak panah dan tombak, dia tukarkannya kepada makanan atau benda lain

Yaya pula, serang musuh mereka dari udara. Bella dan Lily menggelakkan diri mereka daripada terkena serangan dari askar demon "GRAVITY PEMBERAT! YAHHHHH!" Yaya terus tumbuk musuh-musuh dia yang tidak dapat bergerak. Lalu dia berikan serangan lain pula

"MAMPATAN GRAVITY!" Demon-demon yang ada di bawah, terus melekat di bola kuasa pink Yaya "TUMBUKAN PADU! YAHHH!" Yaya berikan tumbukan dia ke arah askar demon itu. Selepas itu dia angkat demon-demon tersebut menggunakan kuasa gravitynya dan lalu dia melempar mereka ke tempat lain. Tanpa disedari oleh Yaya, pasukan demon yang ada istana, menghantar beberapa anak panah dan juga tombak ke arah para adiwira. Salah satu tombak terkena lengan Yaya sedikit tetapi tombak itu begitu tajam dan berbisa. Ianya menyebabkan Yaya jatuh dari situ

"YAYA!" Menjerit seseorang sambil melihat Yaya jatuh di atas permukaan bumi. Fang berlari ke arah Yaya bersama Faye, Kaizo dan Lynna "Yaya, kau tak apa-apa ke?"

"Aku.. ok.." Yaya bangunkan diri dia. Kesan darah di bahagian lengan dia "Kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo.. selamat" Dia gembira melihat mereka berdua ada di situ. Lalu beberapa hantaran anak panah lagi menghala ke arah mereka "HATI-HATI!"

"TETAKAN HALILINTAR!" Halilintar melibas-libas beberapa anak panah itu. Taufan turut membantu di situ

"PUSARAN TAUFAN!" Taufan sempat melindungi mereka dan melindungi kawan-kawan dia dengan sebuah puting beliung untuk mengumpul kesemua anak panah ke dalam puting beliung itu "TOLAKAN TAUFAN!" Lalu dia melempar balik anak-anak panah itu ke arah demon tersebut

"Yaya, kau boleh lawan lagi tak?" tanya Gempa yang baru munculkan diri dia di situ

"Boleh kot.." jawab Yaya sambil pegang legang dia

"Aku rasa aku patut bawa kau ke tempat yang selamat. Mari ikut aku" kata Fang

"Fang, kau lindungi Yaya dan aku akan halang beberapa demon yang cuba menyerang kau. Kak Lynna, abang Kaizo.. korang macam mana?" tanya Gempa sambil melihat dua orang dewasa di depan matanya. Yaya dan Fang sudah lari dari situ

"Jangan risau tentang kami" Kaizo keluarkan pedang dia yang ada di tepi tali pinggangnya "Tanpa kuasa, aku masih lagi boleh berlawan. Mari Lynna, kita cari Rifqi. Dia mesti ada dekat sini" Kaizo berikan pedang dia kepada Lynna dan dia pula tumbuk musuhnya di belakang dan rampas pedang itu dari tangan musuhnya. Selepas itu, dia tikam demon itu

Memang betul kata Kaizo, Rifqi ada di dalam pertarungan itu. Dia sedang cuba hendak berlawan dengan pecahan Boboiboy yang lain. Gempa terkejut apabila nampak Thorn tercampak dan jatuh di tepi tebing sungai. Musuh mereka semakin banyak dan Gempa rasa seperti peperangan ini tiada penghujungnya

"Jangan mengalah. Peperangan ini akan berakhir nanti" bisik Gempa bersendirian di situ. Dia melihat sekeliling dia, Kaizo dan Lynna sudah pergi untuk mencari Rifqi. Bella dan Lily tidak kelihatan di situ "TANAH TINGGI!" Beberapa askar demon terkena tumbukan tanah. Lalu dia lari dari situ untuk mencari Bella dan Lily. Dia berharap mereka berdua dalam keadaan selamat

Jauh dari situ, Bella sedang melibas-libas pedangnya ke arah seorang demon yang amat besar dari diri dia. Lily berada di belakang badan Bella. Mereka kelihatan ketakutan tetapi Bella tetap mahu berlawan juga walaupun sudah tiada kuasa. Lily masih lagi kehilangan suara. Dia tidak dapat menjerit untuk meminta tolong dari rakan-rakan dia

"Lily, kalau aku tewas dengan demon ni. Kau lari dari sini" kata Bella dengan nada serius. Lily hanya mengangguk sahaja "Aku.. tidak.. akan.. kalah!" Bella melibas dan tendang kaki demon itu tetapi kaki dia pula yang merasa kesakitannya

Demon itu masih lagi berdiri teguh di depan mata dia. Demon itu menampar kepala Bella sehingga menyebabkan Bella tercampak jauh sedikit. Lily berundur kebelakang apabila demon itu tidak pergi ke arah Bella. Dia menjadi takut apabila demon itu maju ke depan dengan gigi dia yang taring, sambil keluarkan bunyi yang menggerunkan. Jauh dari situ, Bella bangunkan diri dia sambil mengambil pedang dia untuk pergi selamatkan kawan baik dia

"JANGAN KAU DEKATI KAWAN BAIK AKU!" Bella melempar pedang itu ke arah sasarannya. Pedang itu tepat terkena belakang badan demon tersebut. Lalu demon itu terus hancur dan berubah menjadi pasir "Lily!" Dia lari ke arah Lily "Kau ok tak?" Lily hanya membalas satu pelukan serta dengan tangisan dari dia "Jangan menangis Lily"

"Sini pun rupanya kau" Mereka berdua menoleh ke kiri dan terkejut dengan kehadiran Dark Fairy "Kau yang pergi tikam aku tadikan. Jadi aku akan balas dendam apa yang kau buat terhadap diri aku tadi" Dia keluarkan kuasa dia yang gelap dari tangannya. Terus Bella ke depan untuk melindungi Lily

"Aku tak kan benarkan kau buat begitu!" Mata mereka bertentangan. Muka Bella begitu marah dan perasaan geram dia membuak-buak di hatinya

"Yea ke.. kau tu hanya manusia biasa sahaja. Kuasa kau, aku telah ambil semula. Boleh ke kau melindungi kawan baik kau tu?"

"Ada kuasa ataupun tidak, aku akan tetap melindungi dia KERANA AKU BUKAN SEPERTI KAU! Kau tiada perasaan, tidak mempunyai sahabat baik, mempergunakan Qiqi sahaja untuk ambil kuasa dia. Hati kau gelap! Kau hidup seorang diri di dalam dunia ini. Dunia kau penuh dengan kesunyian" Dark Fairy terlampau marah dengan kata-kata Bella tadi, lalu dia menampar Bella sehingga membuatkan diri Bella tercampak dari situ. Lily menjerit tanpa suara dia keluar

"Hmm... buat apa aku perlukan seorang kawan. Aku hanya perlukan kuasa untuk menguasai dunia ini dan mungkin juga dunia lagi satu.. HAHAHAA! Sekarang sudah tiba masanya giliran kau pula" Kali ini Dark Fairy tidak gunakan kuasa kegelapan dia. Dia keluarkan pedang dia untuk hapuskan Lily. Lalu dia menghayunkan pedangnya itu tetapi pedang dia dihalang oleh pedang Bella "KAU LAGI!"

"Kau ingat aku akan lari? Kau ingat aku akan biarkan kawan aku mati di depan mata aku sendiri. KAU INGAT AKU AKAN MENGALAH! AKU AKAN TETAP LAWAN DENGAN KAU!" Dark Fairy menolak pedang dia dan pedang Bella tetapi Bella menahan pedangnya buat begitu "LILY! LARI DARI SINI CEPAT!" Lily tidak membantah, dia terus larikan diri. Dia akan meminta bantuan daripada kawan-kawan dia untuk pergi menolong Bella

"Aku akan hapuskan kau!" Dark Fairy gunakan kuasa kegelapan dia dan lalu Bella tercampak dari situ "Hahahaaa!" Dia berjalan ke arah Bella yang terbaring di atas tanah. Bella undur kebelakang dengan tangannya meraba-raba di atas permukaan bumi. Tangan dia sedang mencari sesuatu

"Kau terlampau lemah.. kau sendiri tidak mampu untuk hapuskan aku"

"Yea ke.. lemah macam mana pun, aku tidak akan mudah berputus asa" Tangan Bella mencapai sesuatu tapi dia tunggu dulu untuk menyerang Dark Fairy

Jauh dari situ, Kaizo dan Lynna berlawan dengan beberapa demon sambil mencari anak mereka. Lynna asyik memanggil namanya tetapi tiada sahutan dari Rifqi. Dia tidak mahu mengalah. Sambil berlawan, sambil itu dia pandang ke arah sini sini supaya dia tidak terlepas pandang. Tiba-tiba Lynna berhenti kerana dia nampak anaknya jauh dari situ. Anak dia sedang bertindak ganas terhadap Boboiboy Halilintar. Rifqi letupkan pedang Halilintar dan lalu dia hayunkan tangannya untuk menolak Halilintar sejauh mungkin

"QIQI!" Lynna berlari sambil mencantas laluan dia untuk hapuskan demon yang menghalang perjalanan dia ke anak dia

"Lynna! Hati-hati!" Kaizo terpaksa melindungi isterinya dari belakang. Rifqi nampak kedua ibu bapanya sedang datang ke arah dia. Rifqi hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja dan dia biarkan merek datang. Dia berdiri di situ sambil melihat ibu bapanya berlawan dengan askar demon. Semangat mereka tidak pernah pudar, mereka akan lawan untuk selamatkan anak mereka

"QIQI!" Lynna sudah semakin hampir dengan anaknya

Tangan dia sudah capai untuk sentuh anaknya tetapi sesuatu yang tidak dijangka berlaku ke atas Lynna. Sebatang anak panah terkena Lynna. Bukan satu, tetapi 2 3 anak panah terkena badan Lynna. Kaizo menjerit dan melindungi isterinya daripada terkena libasan pedang dari demon. Diri dia yang terkena pedang itu. Tiba-tiba Rifqi mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh ibunya. Jari dia dan ibunya tersentuh sedikit sebelum Lynna jatuh di atas permukaan bumi. Secara tidak langsung, Rifqi berhenti bergerak kerana dia terlihat kehidupan dia sewaktu dia kecil lagi. Kuasa Lynna yang telah dirampas oleh Rifqi, aktif pada saat itu

 _"Qiqi! Ibu sayangkan Qiqi!" Rifqi muncul di ruang tamu bersama teddy bear kesayangan dia_

 _"Qiqi pun sayangkan ibu! Bukan ibu sahaja, Qiqi sayang ayah juga" Rifqi peluk kedua ibu bapanya bersama dengan teddy bearnya "Qiqi tak nak terpisah dengan ibu dan ayah. Ibu dan ayah sentiasa ada di hati Qiqi. KASIH SAYANG QIQI DENGAN IBU DAN AYAH ADALAH SELAMA-LAMANYA!"_

 _"Ibu pun tak nak terpisah dengan Qiqi. Kasih sayang dari ibu dan ayah kepada Qiqi, tidak pernah pudar. Walaupun apa-apa terjadi dekat Qiqi, ibu dan ayah akan berusaha untuk selamatkan Qiqi kerana Qiqi anak ibu dan ayah" Lynna cium pipi anaknya_

 _"Terima kasih ibu" bisik Rifqi sambil mengesat air matanya di baju ibunya "Ibu dan ayah adalah yang terbaik di hati Qiqi"_

 _"Rifqi jangan nakal-nakal ok"_

 _"Baik ayah! Qiqi akan jadi budak baik! Heheheee.. tapi uncle Pang Pang nakal"_

 _"Uncle Pang Pang kau tu nak kena marah selalu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Rifqi dan Lynna tergelak di sedikit. Keluarga mereka sangat bahagia dan juga penuh dengan kasih sayang_

 _"QIQI!" Rifqi menoleh kebelakang nampak pak cik dia bersama kawan-kawan baik dia iaitu Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily. Semuanya datang membawa hadiah untuk Rifqi "Kami ada belikan sesuatu untuk Qiqi!"_

 _"WAH! HADIAH HARI JADI QIQI KE?" Rifqi berlari ke arah pakciknya_

 _"Bukanlah Qiqi, ini hadiah sebab kami rindukan Qiqi" kata Yaya "Memang susah nak jumpa Qiqi sebab kita orang terlampau sibuk sangat. Jadi kami belikan hadiah ini sebagai tanda rindu kami kepada Qiqi. Bukan rindu sahaja, kami juga sayangkan Qiqi"_

 _"Ha ah, betul tu" kata Ying "Qiqi suka dengan hadiah daripada kami?"_

 _"SUKA SUKA! Terima kasih semua" Rifqi terus ambil sebuah hadiah dari tangan Boboiboy "Mari kita buka sama-sama" Rifqi menarik tangan Boboiboy untuk pergi duduk di ruang tamu rumah. Rifqi duduk bersila di atas lantai sambil koyakkan pembalut hadiah itu. Semuanya melihat gelagat comel Rifqi yang sedang membuka hadiah itu_

"Itu? Memori.. semasa aku kecil lagi" Air mata Rifqi mengalir keluar. Dari memori itu sahaja dia dapat merasai kasih sayang daripada mereka. Kuasa kegelapan di hatinya, sedikit demi sedikit memberikan cahaya baru. Cahaya kesucian Rifqi yang selama ini ada di dalam hatinya, cuma Dark Fairy menghalang cahaya itu keluar

Pada masa yang sama, Bella bertindak cepat dengan menikam ke arah jantung Dark Fairy. Suatu letupan berlaku apabila jantung Dark Fairy terkena tikaman itu dan begitu juga dengan demon-demonnya. Semuanya hancur dan bertukar menjadi pasir. Bella terdampar di atas rumput hijau kerana dia sudah penat dan pada masa yang sama, peperangan mereka sudah pun berakhir. Diri dia rasa lega sangat dan juga gembira kerana dia dapat kalahkan musuh utama mereka iaitu Dark Fairy. Lalu dia bangun untuk pergi melihat apa yang berlaku

"Ibu.. ayah" Rifqi terduduk di situ sambil melihat kedua ibu bapanya terbaring di depan matanya "IBU! AYAH!" Dia merangkak pergi ke arah mereka. Badan Rifqi berubah menjadi kanak-kanak 4 tahun. Dia sudah pun kembali kepada yang asal. Dia berasa menyesal dengan perbuatan dia. Hati dia hancur kerana kelakuan dia menyebabkan ibu bapa dia tidak lagi bergerak dari situ. Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily berdiri di situ sambil melihat Rifqi menangis sayu. Mereka menangis bersama dengan Rifqi, terutama sekali Fang kerana tidak sanggup kehilangan abang dan kakak dia. Rifqi duduk di tengah di antara ibu bapanya. Lalu dia memeluk badan ibunya. Badan Lynna masih lagi terasa hangat

"Ibu.. Qiqi minta maaf.. Qiqi buat hati ibu kecewa. Qiqi buat ibu sedih.. Qiqi jahat sebab buat ibu begitu.. Qiqi tak nak kehilangan ibu dan ayah. Bangunlah ibu.. BANGUNLAH IBU!" Rifqi menangis di badan Lynna. Dia goyang-goyangkan badan ibunya "Bangunlah ibu!" Rifqi melihat ayahnya terdampar di sebelah ibunya "Ayah.. ibu.. Qiqi sayangkan kamu berdua" Tangan Rifqi pegang tapak tangan ayahnya

"Sedihnya.. kasihan Qiqi" Lily mulai menangis di bahu Faye

"Lily, suara kau sudah kembali"

"Ha ah Faye tapi... adakah mereka akan kembali?" Lily melihat Kaizo dan Lynna dengan penuh sayu

"Mereka akan selamat" Mereka menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Sarah baru tiba di situ bersama pasukannya "Cuba lihat tapak tangan Rifqi" Tangan Rifqi mengeluarkan sebuah pancaran cahaya putih. Rifqi terkejut dengan kejadian dia. Riak wajah dia berubah menjadi takut

"Ke-kenapa ni?" Rifqi melihat kedua tapak tangannya "Qiqi takut! Qiqi tak nak apa-apakan ibu bapa Qiqi"

"Jangan takut Rifqi" Sarah pegang bahu Rifqi "Itu adalah kuasa healer, Rifqi. Kuasa itu aktif adalah kerana kasih sayang Rifqi kepada ibu bapa Rifqi. Mereka masih hidup lagi dan cuma kuasa Rifqi sahaja dapat pulihkan mereka berdua"

"Betul ke ni?"

"Betul. Lagipun Rifqi pernah gunakan kuasa ini untuk pulihkan ibu kamu semasa kamu masih bayi lagi. Cuba pegang tangan mereka berdua dan biarkan kuasa kasih sayang Rifqi pulihkan mereka" Rifqi terus pegang tangan ibu bapanya. Kuasa healer dia mengalir dan pulihkan segala luka di badan ibu bapanya. Dia pejamkan matanya dan ingatkan balik kasih sayang ibu bapanya kepada diri dia. Anak panah di badan Lynna, terus terkeluar dan jatuh di atas tanah dengan sendirinya "Dia orang.. sudah.. kembali.. pulih" Sarah tersenyum kepada Rifqi. Pancaran cahaya itu terus hilang

"Ibu? Ayah?" Panggil Rifqi "Ibu! Ayah! Bangunlah!"

"Qiqi" Badan Lynna tergerak sedikit. Lalu dia membuka matanya secara perlahan "Qiqi.. ibu ada dekat sini"

"IBU!" Rifqi terus peluk leher ibunya

"Rifqi" Bahu Rifqi dipegang oleh seseorang "Kau sudah kembali" Kaizo gembira melihat anaknya sudah kembali kepada biasa

"AYAH!" Lalu Rifqi memeluk ayahnya pula "Maafkan Qiqi, ayah"

"Ayah maafkan, Rifqi"

"Ibu pun maafkan, Qiqi juga" Lynna bangun dari situ bersama Kaizo. Rifqi sudah didukung oleh Kaizo sendiri "Qiqi jangan lupa minta maaf dekat uncle kamu dan juga kawan-kawan dia"

"Takpe Qiqi, kita orang semua sudah maafkan Qiqi. Lagipun bukan salah Qiqi, salah si Dark Fairy itu" kata Boboiboy sambil berikan senyuman dia kepada Rifqi

"Tapi salah Qiqi. Salah Qiqi kerana termakan kata-kata dia. Salah Qiqi kerana ikut dia ke dunia ini dan percayakan dia sangat.. semuanya salah Qiqi" Rifqi terus peluk leher ayahnya dan menangis di situ "Qiqi jahat.. Qiqi buat ibu dan ayah hampir mati. Qiqi tak nak kehilangan ibu dan ayah"

"Qiqi, semua orang buat silap. Jadi Qiqi kenalah belajar dari kesilapan Qiqi dan jangan salahkan Qiqi. Ibu dan ayah pun tidak salahkan Qiqi kerana Qiqi masih kecil lagi. Qiqi jangan sedih ok" Lynna belai kepala anaknya "Lepas ni, kita mulakan kehidupan baru di tempat lain"

"Apa maksud akak?" tanya Fang. Rifqi pula, melihat ibunya dengan wajah pelik dia

"Abang dan akak sudah berbincang yang kami akan pindah ke tempat baru. Tempat di mana mereka tidak tahu tentang identiti kita semua. Akak dan abang cuma mahukan yang terbaik untuk Qiqi. Ini bukan larikan diri tapi tempat untuk mulakan kehidupan baru supaya Qiqi mempunyai kehidupan yang sempurna dan juga mempunyai kawan-kawan sebaya dia. Akak tidak mahu lihat Qiqi dibuli lagi"

"Betul ibu kita akan pindah?"

"Betul Qiqi" kata Lynna dengan nada lembut dia

"Ayah akan cari rumah baru kita dan mungkin tempat itu dekat dengan university pak cik Pang Pang kau tu" Mata Rifqi membulat besar. Dia tidak berkata. Dia terus balas dengan pelukan lagi "Rifqi suka?"

"Qiqi suka! QIQI SUKA! QIQI SUKA!" Mereka tergelak melihat kegembiraan Rifqi. Lalu dia lepaskan leher ayahnya "Tapi kita kena celebrate sesuatu!"

"Celebrate apa Qiqi?" tanya Lily dengan penuh harapan dapat menyambut hari jadinya yang tidak lama lagi. Mata dia sudah bersinar-sinar melihat Rifqi

"CELEBRATE AUNTY BELLA KALAHKAN DARK FAIRY TU! YEAHHH!" Mata Bella terus bersinar-sinar "Oh yeah, nanti ibu dan ayah ambil balik kuasa ibu dan ayah dari badan Qiqi. Qiqi tak nak kuasa ibu dan ayah kerana Qiqi ada kuasa tersendiri"

"Terima kasih, Qiqi. Mari kita balik semua" Lynna ambik Rifqi dari tangan Kaizo "Qiqi nak makan apa nanti? Ibu akan masakan untuk Qiqi nanti"

"Nak PANCAKE!" Kaizo dan Lynna tergelak melihat anak mereka yang comel itu. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily hanya tersenyum melihat keluarga kecil itu kembali bahagia. Mereka berharap, tiada lagi yang cuba pecah belahkan di antara anak dan ibu bapanya

Setelah mereka pulang ke dunia asal, hubungan Fang dan Yaya berubah dari persahabatan kepada sesuatu yang istimewa. Fang telah pun luakan perasaan dia yang dia pendam selama ini. Dia telah dipaksa oleh kawan-kawan dia sendiri juga dan akhirnya dia mengaku kepada Yaya. Kaizo dan Lynna tidak kisah dengan hubungan mereka, janji mereka tidak akan putus persahabatan mereka sekiranya hubungan mereka sebagai pasangan tidak menjadi

"QIQI SAYANG IBU DAN AYAH! UNCLE PANG PANG PUN QIQI SAYANG! NANTI UNCLE PANG PANG KAHWIN DENGAN AUNTY YAYA YEA!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang dan pada masa yang sama, muka dia menjadi merah sedikit kerana malu

* * *

 **-Tamat-**

 **Ini adalah siri terakhir Kawan Baik Ku.. lepas ni tiada dah xD ahakzz.. harap semua enjoy dengan fanfic Kawan Baik Ku 1, 2 dan 3**

 **Sebelum kita berpisah.. author ingin ucapkan SELAMAT HARI RAYA, MAAF ZAHIR DAN BATIN!**

 **lupa pula.. KAPTEN KAIZO! AKHIRNYA KAU MUNCUL JUGA! KAPTEN ITIK HOT! KAPTEN ITIK HOT! hehehee.. berguling author nanti xD adik beradik hot sudah kembali bersatu :3 I'M MELTING!**


	11. Bonus Chapter

**Ada yang minta bonus chapter, jadi author buatlah bonus chapter**

 **maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter**

"WAHHHHHH! BESARNYA RUMAH BARU KITA! BOLEHLAH QIQI BERGULING SANA SINI NANTI!" Mata Rifqi bersinar-sinar melihat rumah baru dia yang sungguh luas. Rumah itu hampir mirip dengan rumah ibu bapa Kaizo dahulu. Di belakang rumah mereka terdapat sebuah kolam renang yang besar dan tidak begitu dalam. Jadi Rifqi boleh bermain di dalam kolam renang itu bersama ibu bapanya. Dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah kosong itu dan pergi melihat kesemua bilik yang ada di dalam rumah itu, dari bahagian bawah hinggalah ke tingkat atas. Lynna melihat anaknya berlari ke sana ke sini bersama dengan beg penguin, pemberian Rizu

"Seronoknya Qiqi" kata Lynna sambil membawa beg baju masuk ke dalam rumah

"Biarlah dia, asalkan dia gembira di sini daripada dekat rumah lama" muncul Kaizo di sebelah Lynna dengan sebuah kotak besar

"Dekat sana pun dia gembira juga cuma.. itulah, masalah dia dekat sana ialah buli sahaja tapi.. ini untuk kebaikan dia kerana aku nak Qiqi mempunyai kehidupan seorang kanak-kanak yang riang di rumah, di sekolah ataupun di mana-mana sahaja. Aku harap dia akan menjumpai seorang sahabat yang akan menerima dan menjaga rahsia identiti Qiqi dengan baik. Seseorang yang dia boleh percayai"

"Identiti dia yang separuh alien, separuh manusia dan separuh lagi mempunyai kuasa seperti kau. Dia memang seorang kanak-kanak yang sangat istimewa"

"Hehehe... aku sebenarnya tak sabar nak mulakan hidup baru dekat sini! Lagipun rumah baru kita tidaklah jauh daripada keluarga aku yang lain" Lynna berikan senyuman ikhlas kepada Kaizo "Fang pun boleh ulang alik dari university dia ke rumah baru ini"

"Betul tu" kata Kaizo "Kejap lagi lori kita akan sampai. Aku perlu tunggu di luar. Kau pergilah lihat apa yang si Rifqi sedang lakukan"

"Ok" Lynna melihat Kaizo meletakkan sebuah kotak besar di tepi pintu utama rumah. Lalu dia dia keluar dari rumah itu. Lynna pergi melihat sekeliling rumah itu. Di bahagian bawah terdapat satu bilik, satu bilik air dan sebuah dapur yang luas. Lebih luas daripada rumah lama mereka. Terdapat sebuah taman kecil di tepi kolam renang di bahagian belakang rumah

"IBU!" Lynna terus pandang ke bahagian atas. Rifqi sedang melambai-lambai ke arah ibunya di tepi koridor yang berbentuk empat segi. Dari situ, sesiapa sahaja boleh melihat keadaan di tingkat bawah. Di tengah-tengah rumah itu ada sebuah tangga utama yang besar. Tangga itu mengingatkan Lynna tentang tangga utama yang ada di istana dia di dunia fantasy

"QIQI!" Lynna melambai balik ke arah anaknya "Qiqi suka dengan rumah ni?"

"SUKA SUKA! Qiqi dah pilih bilik Qiqi! Marilah naik ibu, Qiqi nak tunjuk bilik Qiqi" Lynna terus naik ke atas untuk melihat bilik anaknya. Dia gembira melihat Rifqi suka dengan rumah baru mereka "Ibu ibu! Cepatlah!"

"Amboi, tak sabar betul anak ibu ni" Lynna pergi ke sebelah anak dia. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam bilik yang luas itu. Bilik itu mempunyai sebuah balkoni kecil untuk melihat permandangan di luar. Di tepi kiri dan kanan balkoni itu terdapat sebuah tingkap yang boleh duduk di situ untuk menikmati permandangan di luar atau hanya duduk sambil membaca buku

"Qiqi pilih bilik ni!"

"Pandai Qiqi pilih" Rifqi berikan senyuman lebar kepada ibunya "Nanti kita hiaskan bilik ini ikut kesukaan Qiqi"

"YEAHHH! Boleh Qiqi tampal-tampal semua lukisan Qiqi" Rifqi berlari di dalam bilik itu. Dia tidak sedar ayah dia sudah masuk ke dalam bilik itu dengan sebuah kotak besar "Qiqi nak cat dinding dengan warna biru! Lepas tu Qiqi nak meja besar, nak almari buku, nak TV.. nak- EH! AYAH!" Rifqi terus peluk kaki ayahnya

"Suka betul dia ni" kata Kaizo "Ayah sudah bawakan kotak mainan kamu"

"Hehehee.. mainan Qiqi sudah sampai!"

"Yea Rifqi, ini semua mainan Rifqi. Ayah letak dekat tepi dulu. Nanti kita kemas sama-sama, bila semua perabut sudah bawa masuk" Kaizo letak kotak itu di tepi pintu bilik "Rifqi, nanti minggu depan Rifqi akan masuk ke sekolah baru. Janji dengan ibu dan ayah yang kamu tidak akan beritahu kepada sesiapa tentang rahsia Rifqi kepada sesiapa pun"

"Qiqi janji ayah" Rifqi duduk bersila di tengah bilik kosong itu. Kaizo dan Lynna ikut duduk bersila bersama anak mereka "Kalau kawan Qiqi boleh ke?"

"Hmm... itu ibu tidak pasti tapi kalau Qiqi betul-betul percayakan kawan Qiqi, ibu benarkan beritahu dia tapi buat masa sekarang ini, biarlah rahsia kita tidak diketahui oleh mereka. Ibu nak Qiqi hidup gembira di sini"

"Baik ibu" Rifqi peluk ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang "Qiqi akan cari kawan yang Qiqi boleh percayai. Qiqi juga berjanji tidak akan simpan rahsia daripada ibu. Qiqi tak nak jadi jahat balik. Qiqi tak nak kehilangan ibu dan ayah"

"Ibu pun tak nak kehilangan Qiqi juga" Lynna melentukkan kepalanya di atas kepala Rifqi sambil memeluk anaknya "Ibu dan ayah sayangkan kamu, Qiqi" Rifqi menangis di situ kerana kasih sayang dia terima selama ini tidak pernah pudar, hanya Dark Fairy itu sahaja yang buatkan dia lupa

"Qiqi pun sayangkan ibu dan ayah" Kaizo mengesat air mata anaknya "Ayah.. ibu.. Qiqi nak beritahu sesuatu"

"Qiqi nak beritahu apa?"

"Ibu.. kalau Qiqi tak nak kuasa Qiqi, ibu marah tak? Qiqi tak bersedia dengan kuasa Qiqi" Kepala Rifqi tunduk malu. Dia takut diri dia dimarahi oleh ibu bapanya

"Tapi kuasa Rifqi adalah kuasa healer. Kuasa yang sangat berguna, dan Rifqi berjaya menggunakan kuasa itu dengan baik"

"Qiqi tahu ayah tapi Qiqi tak nak orang jahat yang lain datang dekat Qiqi lagi sebab Qiqi tak nak buat hati ayah dan ibu sedih, kecewa dan menangis kerana Qiqi. Maafkan Qiqi" Lynna peluk anaknya seerat-eratnya "Qiqi tak nak jadi jahat. Qiqi nak jadi orang yang baik macam ibu dan ayah"

"Ibu tak kan halangkan permintaan Qiqi. Ibu tak marah. Ibu faham yang Qiqi tidak bersedia. Ibu tahu yang Qiqi nak jadi budak biasa seperti kanak-kanak lain. Ibu akan keluarkan kuasa kamu dan simpan kuasa itu dengan elok. Bila Qiqi sudah bersedia, ibu akan kembalikan kuasa itu kepada Qiqi"

"Terima kasih ibu kerana memahami Qiqi" Rifqi pejamkan matanya untuk merasai pelukan dari ibunya. Bau harum dari ibunya membuatkan Rifqi rasa tenang dan selamat. Lalu dia celikkan matanya semula "Ayah tak kisahkan kalau Qiqi jadi kanak-kanak biasa"

"Tak, asalkan Rifqi rasa bahagia" Kaizo belai rambut anaknya yang comel itu. Lalu Rifqi ketawa kecil di situ

"ABANG! ADIK SUDAH SAMPAI!"

"Itu suara uncle PANG PANG! UNCLE PANG PANG DAH SAMPAI!" Rifiq bangun dari situ dan bergegas keluar dari biliknya. Kaizo dan Lynna boleh dengar jeritan Rifqi dari luar bilik "UNCLE PANG PANG BAWA AUNTY YAYA KE SINILAH! QIQI SUKA AUNTY YAYA! FAYA FAYA FAYA FAYA!"

"Hmm... adik kau baru pulang berdating ke?" tanya Lynna yang tersenyum di dalam bilik Rifqi

"Entah.. tapi aku tak nak jadi penghalang dalam hubungan mereka. Dia orang sudah besar panjang tapi pandai-pandailah jaga diri. Kalau Yaya buatkan diri aku gembira, aku pun tumpang gembira juga. Jadi, kau pula.. dah bersedia ke nak beritahu mereka tentang kita berdua?"

"Bila sudah tiba masanya, aku akan beritahu mereka nanti.. lebih-lebih lagi Qiqi. Mesti dia akan gembira kerana dia bakal dapat adik nanti" Lynna sentuh kandungan dia yang baru 3 bulan "Nampaknya, keluarga kita akan bertambah meriah nanti"

"Yea, bertambah meriah dan aku tidak sabar untuk mulakan hidup baru di sini bersama orang-orang yang aku sayangi" Kaizo cuti hidung Lynna "Mari kita pergi kenakan si Pang dan Yaya tu. Aku tak sabar nak buli dia orang" Dia tersenyum sinis di situ

"Kaizo Kaizo.. bilalah nak buang sikap buli kau tu" kata Lynna sambil gelengkan kepala dia. Lalu dia dan Kaizo keluar dari bilik itu sambil berpimpin tangan dengan senyuman mesra dari mereka berdua

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **Hehehee.. ini betul-betul the end xD Jadi, jangan harap kalau ada Kawan Baik Ku 4 sebab author takde idea dah!**

 **Kalau ada idea tu, adalah nanti but for now... memang takde idea or tiada didalam perancangan.. maaf semua!**

 **Harap para readers enjoy the series Kawan Baik Ku :3**

 **Thank you!**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Uncle Pang Pang dan aunty Yaya nak bawa Qiqi ke mana? Nape ayah dan ibu tak ikut sekali?" Mata Rifqi melihat taman permainan yang penuh dengan orang ramai. Taman permainan itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah theme park. Pelbagai mainan yang mereka boleh naiki tetapi Rifqi masih kecil lagi. Jadi dia terpaksa naik mainan untuk kanak-kanak sahaja

"Uncle Pang Pang kamu tu nak bawa Qiqi pergi bermain!" kata Yaya sambil memimpin tangan Rifqi

"Oh.. ibu dan ayah tak nak main sekali ke?"

"Ibu dan ayah Qiqi tu tahu nak berdating aje" balas Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Jadi dia orang suruh kita orang bawa Qiqi ke sini. Boleh kita main-main dekat sini. Jom kita pergi beli cotton candy"

"Qiqi nak ice cream, Qiqi tak nak cotton candy" Rifqi mengheret Yaya ke arah sebuah gerai kecil yang menjual ice cream "Qiqi nak ice cream panda! Ayah selalu belikan untuk Qiqi ice cream panda!"

"Ok ok, tapi kita kenalah beratur dulu. Qiqi sabar ok" kata Yaya sambil berdiri di belakang seorang kanak-kanak lelaki. Tidaklah ramai orang yang beratur di situ tetap Rifqi tidak sabar untuk dapatkan ice cream dia. Yaya melihat Rifqi sudah melompat-lompat kegembiraan

"Hyper betul budak ni" kata Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Masa dia tahu dia bakal dapat adik, 24 jam dia nak berkepit dengan ibu dia"

"Hehehe.. mestilah. Dia tak sabar nak dapat adik tapi nanti takdelah dia kesunyian dekat rumah tu. Bolehlah dia bermain-main dengan adik dia nanti, macam kau dan abang kau dulu-dulu"

"Aku tak berapa ingat sangat semasa aku kecil lagi tapi abang aku ingatlah" Fang rasa sedikit sedih tetapi dia gembira kerana dia sudah mempunyai banyak memori bahagia bersama abang dia "Walaupun aku tak berapa ingat sangat, tapi masa aku tengok gambar-gambar semasa aku kecil bersama ibu bapa aku, buatkan diri aku lebih dekat dengan ibu bapa aku"

"Kadang-kadang uncle Pang Pang menangis seorang diri" Rifqi menyampuk juga. Dia ketawa kecil di situ dan muka Fang sudah naik merah "Hehehe.. uncle Pang Pang jangan marah tapi uncle Pang Pang nampak comel bila menangis"

"Sabar ajelah dengan budak kecik ni" Fang menggenggam tangannya. Mereka sudah pun berada di hadapan gerai

"ICE CREAM PANDA SATU!" Rifqi dengan muka kecomelannya. Pak cik jual ice cream itu terus berikan ice cream panda kepada Rifqi "Terima kasih pak cik! Pak cik nak tahu tak, uncle Pang Pang saya ni selalu kena buli dengan ayah saya. Lepas selalu kena marah-marah.. heheheee.. dah besar panjang pun masih kena marah dengan abang dia sebab degil sangat tapi ayah tak marah uncle Pang Pang keluar ber-" Fang terus tekup mulut anak buah dia

"Hehehe.. maaf yea pak cik, dia ni suka sangat bercerita. Kami pergi dulu" kata Fang sambil tersengih di situ

"Takpe takpe, pak cik faham"

Fang heret anak buah dia pergi ke tempat lain dan jauh dari pak cik jual ice cream itu. Yaya ketawa kecil melihat Rifqi cuba hendak lepaskan tangan dia dari pegangan Fang. Rifqi mahu lari ke sebuah tempat permainan iaitu Ferris Wheel tetapi pak ciknya tidak mahu. Mata Rifqi sudah berkaca, dia hampir hendak menangis di situ sehinggalah Yaya terpaksa memujuk Rifqi

"Qiqi, kita main benda lain dulu. Lagipun Qiqi tengah makan ice cream" Rifqi angguk sambil jilat ice creamnya "Qiqi budak baik"

"Betul tu!" Yaya melutut di hadapan Rifqi untuk lap mulut Rifqi yang comot itu tetapi Rifqi pergi tonyoh ice cream di bibir Yaya "Hehehehee... aunty Yaya comot!"

"Isk budak ni, suka betul kenakan orang" kata Fang yang sudah bersilang tangan

"Biarkanlah dia, Fang. Qiqi hanya bergurau sahaja" Yaya lap mulut dia dan Riqfi "Kau nak pergi ke mana dulu?"

"Hmmm.. kita ke permainan 4D adventure dulu. Bolehlah Qiqi main sekali dengan kita orang"

"WAH! QIQI NAK MAIN!"

"Ok ok tapi Qiqi kena habiskan ice cream panda tu dulu"

"Baik uncle Pang Pang!" Rifqi dengan gelojohnya, dia menghisap dan jilat ice cream pandanya sehingga terkena baju dia "Uncle Pang Pang, baju Qiqi kotor"

"Hmm.. takpelah, asalkan Qiqi gembira" Fang senyum sedikit tetapi di dalam hati dia memang rasa geram dengan sifat comel anak buah dia "Qiqi makan elok-elok. Nanti terkena baju Qiqi lagi"

"Tapi Qiqi memang makan elok-elok cuma ice cream ni dah cair" Memang betul kata Rifqi, chocolate ice cream itu sudah mengalir di tangan Rifqi. Ianya menyebabkan tangan Rifqi melekit "Qiqi tak nak makan dah"

"Jom, aunty Yaya basuhkan tangan dan mulut Qiqi"

"Lepas tu kita main game ok!" kata Fang. Dia pergi ikut mereka berdua ke tepi tandas. Di situ ada beberapa sinki yang ada di luar tandas. Rifqi bermain air di situ dan berikan beberapa percikan air kepada pak cik dia dan juga Yaya "Nakal betul budak ni"

"Qiqi nakal sebab uncle Pang Pang pun nakal juga. Aunty Yaya dulu-dulu nakal tak?"

"Tak, aunty tak nakal pun. Yang nakal pun, uncle Pang Pang kamu sahaja" Yaya tutup paip sinki itu "Ok, jom pergi main game. Qiqi nak main game apa?"

"Hmmm... Qiqi nak uncle Pang Pang dan aunty Yaya main game bola jaring. Lepas tu nanti dapat tiket banyak-banyak! Kita kumpul banyak-banyak, boleh dapat hadiah nanti!" Rifqi tepuk tangan dia kerana dia terlampau teruja sangat "Jomlah jomlah! Qiqi tak sabar nak menang hadiah!"

"Ok ok.. jom" Fang pimpin tangan Rifqi untuk menuju ke sebuah bangunan

Di dalam bangunan itu, terdapat banyak sangat permainan yang mereka boleh main. Ramai kanak-kanak, remaja dan juga dewasa sedang berseronok di situ dengan ahli keluarga mereka atau dengan kawan-kawan mereka. Rifqi terus bawa pak cik dia dan Yaya ke sebuah permainan bola jaring. Mereka hanya perlu masukkan beberapa bola ke dalam jaringan gol itu sahaja. Yaya pergi tukarkan duit dia untuk dapatkan duit syiling yang boleh mereka gunakan untuk bermain di dalam taman tema permainan tersebut. Selepas itu, mereka mula bermain permainan bola jaring itu. Rifqi bertepuk tangan setiap kali pak cik dia dapat jaringkan gol. Yaya hanya sekali sekala sahaja dapat jaringkan gol dia

"Aunty Yaya jangan sedih sangat. Aunty Yaya pun hebat juga macam uncle Pang Pang"

"Tapi uncle kamu lagi hebat daripada aunty. Masa sekolah dulu, uncle kamu selalu main bola keranjang dekat sekolah. Semua gadis jatuh hati dekat uncle kamu tu"

"Tapi cuma ada seorang sahaja gadis yang berjaya menawan hati dia! Dan dia adalah aunty Yaya!" Rifqi terus peluk Yaya di situ. Yaya rasa malu sedikit sambil melihat Fang "Hehehehe... muka aunty Yaya nampak merah"

"Qiqi, jangan buli aunty Yaya.. nanti lagi merah muka dia" Fang melemparkan bola terakhir dia dan terus mendapat gol terakhir dia "Hehehehee... tapi Qiqi jangan tanya pula macam mana uncle Pang Pang boleh terpikat dekat aunty Yaya"

"Ala.. Qiqi nak tahu! Bagitahulah dekat Qiqi!"

"Sibuk aje budak kecik ni. Uncle Pang Pang sekeh kepala Qiqi nanti" Rifqi lari di belakang Yaya sambil ketawa di situ "Hehehee... tahu takut budak ni tapi Qiqi masih kecil lagi. Nanti-nantilah uncle Pang Pang cerita ok. Tunggu Qiqi dah besar"

"Ok" Rifqi pegang tangan kanan Yaya dan terus ke tepi "Nanti uncle Pang Pang ceritakan macam mana ibu dan ayah bertemu.. hehehe... Qiqi nak tahu! Mesti sweet kan! Macam uncle Pang Pang dan aunty Yaya, SWEET SANGAT!" Rifqi tarik Yaya menuju ke arah sebuah mesin permainan iaitu permainan tembak-tembak "Qiqi nak main ni! Qiqi tahu uncle Pang Pang handal dalam tembak orang"

"Errr.. bila masa uncle Pang Pang pandai tembak orang?" Fang garu-garu kepala dia sambil rasa pelik dengan anak buah dia

"Uncle Pang Pang tembak-tembak orang jahat dengan kuasa hantu tu. Uncle Pang Pang memang hebat! Aunty Yaya pun hebat juga! Pandai tumbuk orang" Yaya tergelak melihat telajah Rifqi

"Tak habis-habis dengan kuasa hantu aku" bisik Fang "Qiqi nak tengokkan kehebatan uncle Pang Pang tak?"

"NAK NAK! QIQI SUKA SUKA! QIQI SUKA BILA UNCLE PANG PANG HEBAT MACAM AYAH DAN IBU!" Rifqi buat gaya aksi seperti ayah dia. Muka dia berubah serius tetapi pada diri Yaya, anak kecil itu sangat comel. Yaya cubit pipi Rifqi kerana terlampau comel sangat. Rifqi tergelak di situ kerana pipi di cubit oleh Yaya tadi "Hehehee... aunty Yaya suka betul cubit pipi Qiqi tapi Qiqi tak kisah! Qiqi lagi suka adalah"

"Ok! Uncle Pang Pang sudah bersedia!" Fang telah pun pegang dua pistol mainan. Mata dia sudah bersinar-sinar melihat permainan video game itu "Aku akan pastikan, aku menang di dalam permainan ini!"

"GO UNCLE PANG PANG! YOU CAN DO IT!" Yaya dukung Rifqi supaya anak kecil itu boleh melihat kehebatan pak cik dia di dalam permainan tembak menembak itu "Aunty Yaya rasa, uncle Pang Pang menang ke tak"

"Tak tahu tapi aunty yakin, uncle kamu pasti menang!"

"Hehehee! Uncle Pang Pang hebat!"

Fang sudah bersedia untuk menembak musuh-musuh dia di dalam permainan video game tersebut. Setiap kali musuh dia muncul, Fang terus berikan tembakan padu. Kesemua tembakan dia memang tepat pada sasaran dia. Rifqi bertepuk tangan sambil menjerit-jerit nama pak cik dia. Yaya seronok melihat Rifqi terhibur dengan pak cik dia yang sedang berseronok bermain di situ

"Uncle Pang Pang! Uncle Pang Pang tembak mereka lagi!"

"Uncle Pang Pang nak tembaklah ni... hehehee.. tengok markah uncle Pang Pang makin lama makin tinggi" Fang berusaha keras untuk kalahkan markah tertinggi di dalam permainan video game itu "Ambik kau ambik kau! Rasakan tembakan dari aku.. HAHAHAA!"

"Fang ni.. makin lama makin nampak macam orang gila pulak"

"Uncle Pang Pang memang macam tu. Kalau dia dapat kalahkan ayah, dia mesti ketawa macam orang gila"

"Qiqi jangan terlalu ikut perangai uncle kamu ok"

"Ok aunty Yaya!" Rifqi terus peluk leher Yaya "Qiqi akan jadi diri Qiqi sendiri dan Qiqi tak nak jadi jahat"

"Qiqi baik bukan jahat. Aunty yakin ibu dan ayah kamu dapat mendidik Qiqi untuk menjadi anak yang baik" Rifqi lepaskan pelukan di leher Yaya. Lalu dia cium pipi Yaya "Hehehee... comel sungguh Qiqi ni!"

"TIDAKKKKK!" Fang tidak dapat menerima kekalahan dia "Kenapa! why why why why! KENAPA AKU KALAHH! TIDAKKKK!"

Pengunjung-pengunjung yang lalu lalang atau sibuk bermain, mereka berhenti seketika untuk melihat gelagat Fang. Mereka ketawa kecil sambil melihat Fang cuba mengamuk di depan permainan video game tersebut. Selepas itu, mereka sambung bermain semula. Rifqi pula, dia hanya menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Uncle Pang Pang, kalau kalah pun.. tap perlulah menjerit"

"Tapi.. tapi..."

"Hehehee.. uncle Pang Pang mula nak menangis! Qiqi suka!"

"Amboi! Suka betul kau tengok aku menangis yea" Fang cuit hidung Rifqi. Mereka tergelak di situ "Jom kita pergi main benda lain pula tapi kali ini aunty Yaya kamu pula yang pilih"

* * *

Hampir 2 jam mereka bermain di bangunan permainan itu. Lama kelamaan, Rifqi tertidur di dalam dukungan Fang. Dia sudah terlampau penat sangat bermain tadi bersama pak cik dan mak cik dia. Mainan-mainan yang Rifqi mahukan tadi, semuanya di pegang oleh Yaya

"Kau nak balik dah ke?"

"Boleh juga.. aku dah penat melayan budak kecik ni.. hehehee.. penat penat pun, aku tetap rasa seronok" Yaya belai rambut Rifqi sedikit "Terima kasih sebab bawa aku sekali"

"Sama-sama" jawab Fang "Aku sebenarnya rancangannya, aku memang nak bawa kau ke sini.. hanya kita berdua sahaja tapi abang aku tu, suruh aku bawa Qiqi sekali. Kalau aku tak bawa, nanti aku kena hukuman dari dia. Ingat aku takut sangat dengan hukuman dia tu"

"Hmmm.. dari dulu sampai sekarang, abang kau suka sangat bagi hukuman dekat kau yea"

"Itu adalah salah satu hobi kegemaran dia iaitu menghukum aku.. kenapalah aku dapat abang macam tu tapi apa-apa pun, aku tetap sayangkan dia seperti mana dia sayangkan aku"

"Heehehee.. aku suka tengok keakraban korang berdua. Memang manis sangat dipandang" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum di situ

"Manis manis pun, kadang-kadang ada juga yang pahit dan masinnya. Aku tak pernah rasa benci dekat abang aku sebab dialah satu-satunya abang yang aku ada tapi sekarang ni, aku ada kakak dan anak buah. Makin berkembanglah keluarga ni. Agaknya, Qiqi boleh ke menjadi seorang abang yang baik kepada adik dia nanti"

"Mestilah boleh" balas Yaya "Tak sabar nak melihat reaksi Qiqi bila adik dia sudah keluar"

"Uncle Pang Pang..."

"Qiqi nak apa?" Fang melihat Rifqi tidak angkat kepala dia "Qiqi mengigau ke ni?"

"Uncle Pang Pang... bila nak kahwin dengan aunty Yaya?"

"ERK?" Muka Fang dan Yaya terus menjadi merah kerana malu dengan soalan tadi. Yaya melihat sedikit muka Rifqi. Anak kecil itu masih lagi tidur

"Dia mengigaulah ni.. Qiqi qiqi.." kata Yaya sambil gelengkan kepala dia

"Maaf sebab anak buah aku tanya soalan yang bukan-bukan pulak"

"Takpe"

Lalu mereka berdua diam sahaja sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Mereka berdua sudah berasa sedikit kekok tetapi sampai sahaja di rumah, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah masing-masing. Mereka berbalas dengan senyuman tersebut. Mereka seperti memahami isi hati masing-masing. Apa yang jadi seterusnya, mereka akan berbincangkan tentang hubungan mereka untuk melangkah masuk ke alam yang seterusnya. Rifqi tentu akan gembira apabila mendapat berita baik dan apa terjadi kepada Boboiboy dan Lily? Mereka berdua boleh dikatakan akan bertunang tidak lama lagi... hahahahaaaa! Dimana Rizu di dalam cerita ini? Dia sebenarnya berada di luar negara untuk sambung belajar. Jadi dia hanya dapat mendengar kisah pengembaraan mereka di dunia fantasy dari abang angkat kesayangan dia iaitu Fang

* * *

 **-THE END-**

 **-Takde dah.. ini betul-betul chapter bonus yang terakhir-**

 **-Tiada lagi cerita series Kawan Baik Ku!-**

 **-Thank you for reading!-**


End file.
